


Rebels of the Fallen

by AuthorA97



Series: Fallen Star [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Character Death, Depression, Doctor Who Feels, Gay Panic, Gen, Hints of the Master, Intrusive Thoughts, Lonliness, Maybe Hope?, Mentioned Rose Tyler, No Romance, Pop Culture, References to Depression, Sarcasm, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Terra Is Clearly Pansexual But We Haven't Had The Talk, Wow As I Look At The Tags I Realize This Is Really Sad, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 146,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorA97/pseuds/AuthorA97
Summary: Rose is gone.It's just Terra and the Doctor now.That was when Martha became involved. Sweet Martha...There are these signs, about Saxon. She's seeing her a girl in a blue following them.How can Terra keep it straight in her head?





	1. The Fallen

It was a terrible cold day in London. Not cold enough for snow, unfortunately. Cold enough for cloudy days, and each breath came out foggy.

The streets of London were packed people. Tourists enjoying the city, taking advantage of the holiday. Natives rushing about for last minute gifts or food stuffs. Every now or again, somebody would rush through for a real emergency.

Yet in this one distant park in London...it was calm. Few braved the cold to sit in the park. Many couples were walking through, holding hands and being generally cute. Some parents brought their kids just to get them out of the house for a while. In all of that, one brave soul sat on a park bench beneath a tree.

She was lying down on the bench, her back pressed against the arm rail. Her knees were bent up, allowing her to use her legs as a brace for the notebook. 

Now if asked, nobody would remember enough to describe the figure. She wore a dark blue hoodie, with long sleeves and a large hoodie. It blocked off people from seeing her hair. Some had called it blonde though, others black. They would all agree that it was short hair.

They were wrong.

Which is why none of them were asked about this figure, only so close to the winter hols.

She was wearing black leggings with a pair of dark pink boots, which was a lot more sensible in this cold.

As she scribbled multiple things in her notebook, filling up page after page with what looked like something probably made up, another figure joined her.

Now this one was a lot less secretive looking. He wore a black shirt and jacket, showing off his young looking face (with some lovely cheekbones), bright blue eyes, and short wavy black hair. He smiled at the figure on the bench.

Those weaker souls that caught sight of the smile were known to swoon. It was dazzling.

“So.” He spoke with an American accent. Deep voiced enough to prove his age as an adult, other than that it was slightly towards high tenor. “Whatcha up to?”

The girl didn’t reply.

The man put his hand between her face and the notebook. He clicked his fingers. The girl shook her head out of a daze.

“Welcome to the land of the living.” He greeted. He stood at her side, beaming that killer smile again. “Whatcha up to?”

“Oh. It’s just you.” The girl brushed him off, going back to her notebook.

“Yep. Just me. Wondering where you’d run off to for the past two hours.” The young man replied. 

The girl hummed in disinterest. “Two hours? You’re getting better at tracking me.”

The man shrugged. He slipped his hands into the jacket pockets. “It’s cold. Can we go?”

“No.” The girl replied.

_ “Ugh _ .” The man groaned. The girl giggled. “You hate me.”

She giggled more.

At this point in the conversation, anyone who happened to be listening in collectively stopped. Many had realized they had forgotten something at home, or that it had gotten too cold to stay. The kids playing were tuckered out now- time to go home. Everyone else simply had something better to do with their time.

The man and the girl were truly alone now.

The man sat beside her on the bench. He put on an air of nonchalance. It failed, horribly, only making him look like he’d sat on a pinecone.

“It took  _ me  _ two hours. It probably took him less time.” The man cautioned.

The girl hummed a Christmas tune under her breath. An effective method for tuning someone out, any point of the year. 

“This is serious-”

“He won’t find me.” The girl replied airily. “He has bigger worries this week.”

“The Master is still the Master.” The man argued.

“The Master is still Harry Saxon. He cannot come to the phone due to urgent business. Please leave a message after the tone.  _ Beep _ .” The girl replied- as monotone as the actual voicemail machine.

The man blinked at her. Her expression was hidden by the hoodie. Most of her was cleverly hidden away by something or other. He had only known it was her by instinct.

“Don’t deny it- you’re impressed by that.” The girl remarked.

“If he sees you- if he thinks-”

“Do you know what happens tomorrow afternoon?” The girl interrupted.

The man huffed. “Besides my death by stress?”

“A bride will be transported.” The girl replied, in that same airy tone. The man tensed. “Oh, it will be the first of many things transported. The hospital will go next- a lot goes wrong for Miss Sarah Jane- Torchwood Three has some major staff changes- good for it, those were overdue.”

The man opened his mouth to speak. More warnings for her, more concern, worries about the months ahead, worries about the months behind.

The girl sat up, knocking her notebook to the ground. Her arm came up, the hand covering his mouth. She had done all of this without showing off her face, hidden behind the hoodie.

The man allowed himself to be silenced.

“Things will start. Things will end.” The girl warned him. “The beats of a butterfly couldn’t change them now.”

She lowered her hand, now kneeling on the bench. The man stared at her, patiently waiting for her to finish her dramatic foreboding warning. 

“Nor will be the crushing of one.” She finished.

Satisfied that she was done, the man took a deep breath. “So we can go?”

The girl paused. 

The man grabbed her notebook for her, ticking it closed. He shook off the bits of grass, and tried wiping out the splashes of stubborn dew from the London winter weather.

“We still have work to do here.” The girl reminded.

“I know. Why do you think I came looking for you?” He asked, giving off the grin that made many people swoon. 

The girl was unaffected. Not just because her face was hidden under the hood. 

“ _ Saepe ne utile quidem est scire quid futurum sit.”  _ The girl spoke, cryptically cryptic like she was a seer in a b-rated horror film.

The man sighed- knowing that that’s probably why she said it. “I’ll pretend that I understood what you were saying.” He stood up on his feet. He brushed his arms, trying to shake off the cold. “And I translate that to, ‘ _ let’s go’. _ ”

“That’s  _ abeamus. _ ” The girl corrected.

“Okay  _ now  _ I hate you.” The man snarked. 

The girl made no reply.

The man held out his hand.

She took it.

They left the park soon after.

Later that night, a Time Lord hiding as a man would sense something. Something like a blip on the radar. There one second, home the next. Too quick for him to do anything about it. He would write it off as the plans for his upcoming invasion.

Over in Torchwood Three...someone else would sense something. They did nothing about it either. There were more important things to worry about tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks! Get ready for a wild ride! This is the third part in a DW/OC series! Huzzah!
> 
> (If you’re new, go read my Child of Nowhere first. It has context!)
> 
> Hello returning people! I love reading comments. The next chapter should be up soon- get ready! It’s gonna be terrific!


	2. Runaway Bride

Donna appeared in a flurry of gold sparkles.

The Doctor noticed her standing there, her back to us.

I walked up to his side.

“What?” The Doctor gawked.

“That’s a-” I began.

Donna spun around to us. “Oh!”

“What?” The Doctor gawked.

“What the hell-”

“Who are you?” Donna demanded.

“But-”

“You’re-”

“Where am I, eh?” Donna demanded.

“What?” The Doctor gawked on.

“What the hell is this place?” She screeched.

“What?” The Doctor gawked.

“What the hell?!” I yelled, running my hands in my hair.

“You can’t do that. I wasn’t-” The Doctor turned to the console. I walked closer to Donna, looking her over. “We’re in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did-”

“Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where am I?” Donna commanded.

“Inside the TARDIS.” The Doctor answered.

“The what?” Donna asked.

“The TARDIS.” He repeated.

“The what?”

“The TARDIS!”

“The what?”

Alright, now I can admit it. This was all getting me to smile. A real smile, or as real as it can be when you’re  _ this _ emotionally exhausted.

“It’s called the TARDIS.” The Doctor explained.

“That’s not even a proper word. You’re just saying things.” Donna argued.

“I like you.” I complimented.

She looked over at me. “Oh. And you kidnapped a child! A little girl! That’s sick!”

“Hey!” I snapped. “That’s not what happened. I ran away into this place.”

“How did you get in here?” The Doctor asked Donna.

“Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who’s paying you? Is it Nerys?” Donna seethed. “Oh my God, she’s finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it.”

“Who the hell is Nerys?” The Doctor asked, thrown for some many loops in the past five minutes that there hadn’t been time to breathe.

“Your  _ best _ friend.” Donna hissed.

“Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?”

I smacked his arm. “It’s obvious, you stupid idiot!”

“I’m going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, dumbo?” Donna snarked. “I was halfway up the aisle! I’ve been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don’t know, you drugged me or something!”

“I haven’t done anything!” The Doctor yelled. He glared at me. “Why aren’t you getting the blame for this?!”

“Because I’m not stupid enough to have done it?”

“Well neither am I!”

“I’m having the police on you!” Donna yelled at the Doctor. “Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we’re going to sue the living backside off you!” She reached out, taking my arm. “Come on, you! Let’s get you away from him!”

Donna began dragging me towards the doors.

“Wait no-” I began. “Ma’am no-”

“No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don’t!” The Doctor called out.

Doona threw the doors open. I was able to grab her arm, pulling her back before she could slip out.

But...the supernova was  _ beautiful.  _ Maybe I’m delirious but this was more beautiful than a hundred sunsets.

She was gawking at the supernova we had been burning.

“Welcome to space.” I introduced, awkwardly. “You’re in space-” Donna glanced my way, eyes wide. “This is my-  _ our  _ spaceship. The TARDIS. Like he said.”

“How am I breathing?” Donna asked.

“The TARDIS is protecting us.” The Doctor answered.

“Who are you?” Donna asked. 

“I’m the Doctor.” He answered. He slid up behind me. 

“I’m Terra Johnson.” I introduced. “You?”

“Donna.” She answered, with some mumbling.

“Nice, nice.” 

“Human?” The Doctor asked.

“Yeah. Is that optional?” Donna asked, looking at us in surprise. 

“Well, it is for us.” The Doctor admitted. 

“You’re aliens.” Donna glanced at me. “Even you?”

I nodded. “Same kind as him.”

“Yeah.” The Doctor nodded, glancing away.

Donna paused a moment, taking in the information. Not very far, considering what happens when we land on Earth, but she was taking it in. “It’s freezing with these doors open.”

The Doctor angrily slammed the door. I jolted, snapping my head to him as he stormed up to the console. After taking a deep breath, I followed him.

“I don’t understand that and I understand everything.” He began rambling. I leaned against the railing, watching him dash about with a bemused expression. “This- this can’t happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be.”

He pulled out the ophthalmoscope, using it to look in Donna’s eyes.

“Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field?” The Doctor mused, going too fast for anyone to make a sarcastic comment. “Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-”

Donna slapped him in the face.

I laughed, because it was hilarious.

“What was  _ that _ for?” The Doctor yelped, rubbing his cheek. “Terra quit laughing!”

“Quit looking stupid!” I laughed back.

“Get me to the church!” Donna ordered.

“Right! Fine!” The Doctor snapped back at Donna. “I don’t want you here anyway!” He marched to the console computer. “Where is this wedding?”

I stood up, walking around the console. My steps stopped when I spotted it. The blouse. That Rose left behind. It’d been days, of course I noticed it before. It just...it always hit the same way.

_ I don’t know where I am. _

_ Only that I don’t like this place- _

_ The air- was it even air? Could it be called that? I mean, it had to be air, right, because then how was I breathing- the air was tight around me. _

_ Monsters were all around. Not just the Daleks or the Cybermen. These...these things were abominations. The kind I would hear about it Lovecraft novels or that shit. _

_ They scared me. _

“I knew it, acting all innocent.” Donna snapped.

It dragged me back to the TARDIS. My focus moved onto Donna Noble, staring at her wedding dress and veil.

_ See? You’re back on the TARDIS. Donna Noble. This wouldn’t have happened in the Void. You’re back in the Doctor’s World. It’s all okay. _

“I’m not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?” Donna yelled. “Did you abduct her too? Make her think she’s an alien?”

The Doctor stared at Donna, confused at why he was being accused again. He saw the blouse in her hands, recognition in his heavy gaze. Any light on his face faded into shadow. 

“That’s our friend’s.” He replied, voice flat.

I turned to the hand rails, leaning on them. My hands gripped them tight- letting the cold metal of it hold me down.

“Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?” Donna snarked.

“She’s gone.” The Doctor replied. His tone shifted into mourning.

“Gone where?” Donna snapped, irritated further by his incomplete answers.

“We lost her.” The Doctor admitted.

“Well, you can hurry up and lose me!” Donna snapped.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“How do you mean, lost?” Donna asked, as though finally seeing our mourning. Which I guess she was. It had been a rough few minutes for her- it would take a couple minutes to get Donna going on these sorts of things.

The Doctor snatched away the offending garment. He tossed it towards the back hallway. 

“Right, Chiswick.”

==ROTF==

We landed soon after.

Donna was the first- running out. She swung open the TARDIS door with no hesitation.

She was greatly disappointed. “I said,  _ Saint Mary’s. _ ” She turned to glare at us, who had also just walked outside. I winced at the sunlight in my sleep deprived eyes. “What sort of Martians are you? Where’s this?”

The Doctor ignored her, focusing on the fact that the TARDIS was clearly unwell. “Something’s wrong with her. The TARDIS, it’s like she’s recalibrating!” He rushed back inside, working about the console. That’s about when Donna noticed what was off about theTARDIS. “She’s digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What’s wrong? Donna? You’ve really got to think. Is there anything that might’ve caused this?”

Donna rushed about the sides of the box.

“She’s bigger on the inside.” I explained to Donna. The Doctor continued to ramble. “She’s- Martian. An alien thing. She’s always been like this. We travel inside her to get places.” Donna pushed past me to look inside the TARDIS, compare her to the outside. I grabbed her arms, forcing Donna to hold still so I could look in her eyes. “Donna.”

Donna wasn’t full on panicking yet- it was a close thing. I kept my grip firm, making overly loud deep breaths in the hopes that Donna would copy me. It took her a second but her subconscious caught on quick.

“-sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a box of metal or-”

“Or a box of  _ wood _ ?” I snapped over my shoulder, trying to get him to realize Donna was doing _ ‘The Thing’ _ .

“Good point.” He conceded. ‘ _ Airheaded twat-’ _ “Who’re you getting married to? Are you sure he’s human? He’s not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he? Donna!”

The bride pushed me off her. She had gone past panic now.

“Donna, ma’am, it’s all okay. Take a deep-”

Donna ran off.

“-or start running. Cause this isn’t gonna look weird.” I huffed, running after her. The Doctor quick to catch up with me.

Donna was easiest to catch up with. There wasn’t too far she could get in her heels.

“Donna.” I began.

“Leave me alone. I just want to get married.” Donna requested, voice trembling as she held back her panic.

“Come back to-” The Doctor began. I held my hand up, shutting him up.

“Alright Donna. We’ll get on that. Saint Mary’s Church- quick cab ride.”

“Are you American?” Donna asked.

“-yes?”

“But he’s English.”

“...yes?”

“You said you were the same. How can you be the same if you’re American?” Donna asked, confused and panicked.

“...the same kind of alien, not the same _ person _ .” I corrected, actually a bit offended. 

Donna shook her head. “No way. You Martians are too weird. That  _ box _ is too weird.”

“It’s bigger on the inside, that’s all.” The Doctor assured. 

_ So. _

_ Helpful. _

“Oh! That’s all?” Donna snapped. She checked her watch. “Ten past three. I’m going to miss it.”

“You can phone them. Tell them where you are.” The Doctor suggested.

“How do I do that?” Donna snapped.

“Doc Brown it’s a trap-”

“Haven’t you got a mobile?”

“-you fell for it.”

Donna stopped her furious marching to glare at the Doctor. “I’m in my wedding dress. It doesn’t have pockets. Who has pockets?” I wasn’t even bothering to hide my smile at her rant. “Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets!”

_ Donna you have become my favorite companion. _

_ Really. You’re the best. _

_ I’m so tired but if I was awake I would be starstruck at the sight of you. _

“This man you’re marrying. What’s his name?” The Doctor asked.

“Lance.” Donna answered dreamily, making me wince.

“Good luck, Lance.” The Doctor grumbled.

“Oi!” Donna snapped. I burst out laughing. “No stupid Martians are going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you!” She ran off.

“I’m, I’m not, I’m not, I’m not from Mars.” The Doctor stumbled.

“Good save.” I snarked, chasing behind him.

“Shut up.” The Doctor complained.

We caught up to Donna as she reached the street. The three of us tried and failed to call a taxi. They kept driving past.

“There’s one!” The Doctor called out, after a fifth failure.

“Oi!” Donna whistled.

The taxi moved past.

“Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren’t they stopping?” The Doctor asked.

“They think I’m in fancy dress.” Donna huffed.

One taxi drove by, doing the ‘drinking’ gesture. “Stay off the sauce, darling!”

“They think I’m drunk.” Donna scoffed.

Another car. “You’re fooling no one, mate!” He and his buddy shouted.

“They think I’m in drag!” Donna huffed, offended.

“Hold on, hold on.” The Doctor stepped forward. I braced myself. He let out a piercing whistle. A taxi pulled up.

The two of them climbed inside. The Doctor dragging me in with them. 

“Saint Mary’s in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It’s an emergency. I’m getting married. Just hurry up!”

“You know it’ll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today.” The driver informed them.

“Oh, my God. Have you got any money?” Donna asked us.

“It’s all American.” I lied.

“Er, no. Haven’t you?” The Doctor asked.

“Pockets!” Donna snapped.

The driver promptly and swiftly kicked us out of his taxi. Not that I blamed him. 

“And that goes double for your mother!” Donna yelled as the taxi drove off. “I’ll have him. I’ve got his number. I’ll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit.”

“Is it Christmas?” The Doctor cheered.

“You couldn’t tell by the decorations everywhere?” I asked him.

“Well,  _ duh _ . Maybe not on _ Mars _ , but here it’s  _ Christmas Eve. _ ” Donna snarked with me. It only made me love her more. “Phone box! We can reverse the charges!” Donna began walking towards a phone box.

“How come you’re getting married on Christmas Eve?” The Doctor asked.

“Can’t bear it. I hate Christmas.” Donna admitted. “Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely.” 

“Well that depends on your view of the sun-” I complained.

By then we’d arrived at the plain phone box. Donna went into the booth, hesitating. “What’s the operator? I’ve not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?” 

The Doctor used the sonic on the phone. “Just call the direct.”

“What did you do?” Donna asked. “What did he do?”

“Something Martian. Now phone.” The Doctor ordered. “I’ll get money!”

Donna began dialling. The Doctor rushed to the nearest ATM. The guy in front of us was taking a while.

“So...any ideas?” I prompted.

“Well I’m thinking we get a tenner. Saint Mary’s can’t be that far.” The Doctor replied.

I nodded slowly. “I meant about how she appeared in the TARDIS.”

“Right...course you did.”

“So let’s try that again. Any ideas?” I asked, more sassy than presently needed but it was funny so I did it.

The Doctor huffed, practically bouncing on his feet. He looked over towards where Donna was, then back at the ATM. “I don’t know.”

“That’s reassuring.” I snarked.

“Well I don’t see you coming up with anything.” The Doctor pointed out.

“Cause I haven’t slept in two- three?- days!”

The guy in front of us finished. Once he was gone the Doctor stepped up. He used the sonic on the ATM. I observed around us, searching for the Robot-Santas.

“Three days?”

“Well it was before- ya know. So it may have actually been four.” I mumbled, rubbing at my tired eyes. The world had gone blurry for a moment there. “Who can keep track of time like that?”

There was silence on his end. The ATM was whirring, as it gathered up the money. I spotted the Santas at least.

“Doctor.” No response. “Doctor it’s Christmas.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that-”

“And remember what fun visitors we had last Christmas? Cause they’re back.”

The Doctor turned to me. I nodded my head towards the band of Santas. His eyes widened. The band made slow marches towards us- like Cybermen but more lazy.

“Got the money?” I prompted. He held up the cash. “Then we need to get-”

“TAXI!”

We whirled around.

Donna was climbing into a taxi. “Thanks for nothing Spacemen!” She shouted. “I’ll see you in court!” She slammed the door. 

The driver- Santa- nodded at us before driving off.

“Donna!” We yelled.

One of the band Santa’s lowered his tuba at us. The Doctor used the sonic on the ATM, making it spew out money. The Londoners rushed towards us, grabbing cash out of air or from the ground. In the chaos, we ran back to the TARDIS.

==ROTF==

The Doctor moved about the console, setting the TARDIS off to fly. He was trying to track down the Santa-or Donna- I wasn’t exactly waiting to ask. There was a lot of stress to be had, so it was better if I stayed quiet while he worked. I’d learned that over the past few days.

The console sparked up, as we were flying. The Doctor smacked it with a hammer. “Behave!” He scolded.

The TARDIS hummed in my mind. I sent back some panicked assurances.

While he was doing that, I got out some rope from the Bag. Well it was a bungee cord but it still counted as rope. I tied one end around the railings near the door, knotting it twice over to keep it from fraying. The other end was tied around my waist.

“Terra!” The Doctor called out, holding a spool of twine in his hands.

“Just get us close!” I replied over the loud whirring. “I’ll get her back!”

The Doctor braced himself, then set about on my instructions.

I flung the door open, pushing it to stay with my leg while pressing my back on the other side. Donna’s kidnapping cab was just outside. 

“OPEN THE DOOR!” I yelled. “THE DOOR! OPEN IT!”

“I can’t, it’s locked!” Donna yelled, which was muffled from the window.

“SONIC!” I yelled back. There was a buzzing noise behind my ear. 

Donna pushed down the window. “SANTA’S A ROBOT!”

“YOU DON’T SAY?!” I snarked, holding out one of my hands. “NOW COME ON!”

“WHAT FOR?” Donna yelled back.

“TO JUMP!”

“I’M NOT BLINKING FLIP JUMPING.” Donna replied. “I’M SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MARRIED!”

The cab pulled forward.

“IT’S SPEEDING UP!” I told the Doctor.

Soon enough the TARDIS was rushing forward. More sparks were going off, by what I could hear. It was taking a lot to hold me in place, keep me from flying out. 

_ You know, when people say they want to jump out of a moving car, it’s a lot less scary with a door in the way. _

As the TARDIS flew along the highway it bounced off a car. I yelped, scrambling for traction before I could be thrown out. I gripped tightly to the doors, and the cord around my waist.

“QUIT BOUNCING!” I warned him.

The Doctor didn’t reply. He kept holding down switches, and pushing others.

“SONIC!” I yelled again, as we got closer.

The buzzing noise came behind me again. Santa shot off sparks, his hands clasping on the wheel.

“DONNA! JUMP!” I ordered.

“I’M NOT JUMPING ON A MOTORWAY.” Donna replied.

“WE DON’T EXACTLY HAVE ANOTHER OPTION!” I shouted. “BECAUSE THAT THING KIDNAPPED YOU- AND IT’S NOT FOR ANYTHING GOOD! SO!  _ JUMP!” _

“I’M IN MY WEDDING DRESS!” Donna screamed.

“YES, YOU LOOK LOVELY! COME ON!” I took the line- because it was just that good.

Donna pushed the door open. I held out my arm, holding onto the cord with the other one. “I can’t do it.” She admitted.

“Trust me!” I pleaded.

“Is that what you said to her?” Donna asked, cutting me to my core. “Your friend? The one you lost? Did she trust you?”

Swallowing down the self deprecation for a minute, I replied “Yes. She trusted us both. She always trusted us. She’s not dead. And I promise you that you won’t be either. Now JUMP!”

Donna braced herself- and jumped.

==ROTF==

The TARDIS landed on a rooftop. Donna and I walked out, ignoring the huge plumes of smoke coming from behind us. The Doctor coughed, as he fired the fire extinguisher at the console.

I stood up on the rooftop. As the panic in my head slowed, it gave me a chance to admire the skyline. Really, just really sublime. Besides that- it was proper cold. I hadn’t given myself a chance to really enjoy how fucking cold it was. It was the kind of thing I needed, honestly.

Donna stood at my side. Neither of us said anything, just looked out on the skyline.

“The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn’t really do that much flying. We’d better give her a couple of hours.” The Doctor walked up to the space between Donn and myself. “You alright?”

It took me a moment to register the silence, then to see the Doctor had been looking at me. “Yeah, fine.” Then I went back to looking out on the town.

“Good, good. Donna?” The Doctor prompted.

“Doesn’t matter.” Donna replied, tone flat.

“Did we miss it?” The Doctor asked.

“Yeah.” Donna sighed.

“Well, you can book another date.” The Doctor pointed out.

“Course we can.” Donna shrugged.

The Doctor was still trying to help find the bright side. “You’ve still got the honeymoon.”

“It’s just a holiday now.” Donna reminded him.

“Holiday in Morocco...not bad.” I hummed.

“Yeah...it’s good.” Donna replied.

“Yeah. Yeah. Sorry.” The Doctor apologized.

“It’s not your fault.” Donna brushed off.

“Oh?” That actually made the both of us smile. “That’s a change.”

“Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right.” Donna suggested.

The Doctor was flustered at the idea. Lucky me that he was blocking her from me, or else she’d have seen my knowing smile. “Yeah, yeah. But even if I did, I couldn’t go back on someone’s personal timeline. Apparently.”

Donna settled herself down on the edge of the building.

I leaned to the Doctor, whispering to him “Good save” before the spot on Donna’s left.

The Doctor took off his jacket, giving it to Donna. He settled down on Donna’s right.

“God, you’re skinny. This wouldn’t fit a rat.” Donna complained.

I snickered.

“Oh and you’d better put this on.” The Doctor pulled out the bio-damper, which happened to look a lot like a wedding ring.

“Oh, do you have to rub it in?” Donna whined.

“Those creatures can trace you.” The Doctor warned. “This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden.” Donna held out her hand. The Doctor slipped on the ring. “With this ring, I thee bio-damp.”

“For better or for worse.”

“By the power vested in me by Queen Victoria, I officially name you Martian and Mrs Martian.” I joked.

The Doctor laughed.

Donna made a face. Fond, exasperated, but willing to put up with the insanity. “So, come on then. Robot santas, what are they for?”

“Ah, your basic robo scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They’re trying to blend in.” The Doctor explained. “I met them last Christmas.”

“Why, what happened then?” Donna asked, full of innocence.

I snickered again, barely hiding it by turning my head away.

“Great big spaceship hovering over London? You didn’t notice?” The Doctor asked, surprised.

“I had a bit of a hangover.” Donna admitted.

“Am I delirious, or is this the funniest thing ever?” I chuckled. 

“I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with this...family.” The Doctor recalled, looking off towards Rose’s home. I stared too- remembering the last time I had been in there, I passed out on the couch... _ what I wouldn’t give to pass out right now- _ “My friend, she had this family. Well, they were. Still, gone now.”

“Your friend, who was she?” Donna asked.

_ The best person we’d ever known _

_ Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth _

_ The Bad Wolf _

_ A girl who refused to let us ignore the innocent people. _

_ A girl who could see good even in a Dalek. _

_ Someone...better. _

_ And now...we have you. _

_ Donna Noble. _

_ The Most Important Woman In All Of Creation. _

“Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you?” The Doctor asked, nonsequitur. “And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don’t know. What’s your job?”

“I’m a secretary.” Donna answered. The Doctor slipped his hand in his jacket pocket, pulling out the sonic.

“It’s weird.” I stood up, walking around to his other side. “I mean, you’re not special, you’re not powerful, you’re not connected, you’re not clever, you’re not important.”

I smacked his arm, hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Ouch!” He whined.

My hand reached up, gripping his ear. “I  _ never _ want to hear that sentence again.” I warned him in my lowest voice. “Ever. I don’t care what happens, you  _ never _ tell someone they’re not important.  _ Everybody _ is, and if I ever hear you say differently, I’ll punch you hard enough to make you regenerate. Clear?”

“Terra, have you ever punched him in the face before?” Donna asked, seething herself. “Stop bleeping me!”

“I haven’t. Mostly it’s been slaps. I can upgrade to punches if you’d prefer.” I offered.

“Lovely.” Donna cheered.

I reeled my arm back.

“She didn’t mean now!” The Doctor argued. He flinched away from the punch.

“Then when?!”

“What kind of secretary?” The Doctor asked Donna.

“Jeez what a cop out.” I went back to my seat at Donna’s left.

“I’m at HC Clements. It’s where I met Lance. I was temping.” Donna explained. She went into her story. Each bit made me smile- but knowingly, cause I knew where she was lying. “I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I’d spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I’m never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn’t happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance, he’s the head of HR! He don’t need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny. And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that’s how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it.”

“When was this?” The Doctor asked.

“Six months ago.”

“Bit quick to get married.” He pointed out.

“Well, he insisted. And he nagged, and he nagged me.” I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing. “And he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in.”

“HC Clements. What do they do?” I asked.

“Oh, security systems. You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing.” Donna explained. “If you ask me, it’s a posh name for locksmiths.”

“Keys.” The Doctor nodded, as if it made any sense to him.

“Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it’s time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming.” Donna turned to him. “You can do the explaining, Martian boy.”

“Yeah. I’m not from Mars.” The Doctor reminded her. He helped her up to her feet. “And neither is Terra.”

“Like it matters. She’s gonna keep calling us that.” I told him, as he offered his hand towards me. “I’m good.” Pushing myself up to my feet, I fixed up my hair. The breeze was  _ wild _ up here.

“Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone’s going to be heartbroken.” Donna bemoaned.

==ROTF==

They weren’t, by the way.

In fact everyone was having a grand ole time. Partying to Christmas music, drinking from the open bar, little kids were running about under all the colorful lights. It was really a cool party. 

It would’ve been a cooler party with Wilf, just saying. Basically this entire party is ruined without Wilfred Mott.

Donna gawked at her family.

Steadily, one by one, people noticed. The DJ noticed too- cutting the music off. Now everybody was looking our way.

“You had the reception without me?” Donna snapped.

Lance- the bloke in the nicest tux in here- who I was fighting the urge to hit with a nearby chair- walked forward. “Donna, what happened to you?” He asked, pretending to care.

“You had the reception without me?” Donna repeated.

“Hello. I’m the Doctor.” The Doctor greeted.

“I’m Terra.” I introduced, waving at the large group.

“They had the reception without me.” Donna repeated at us.

“What?” I asked, dropping my jaw in a dramatic show.

“Yes, I gathered.” The Doctor replied to Donna at the same time.

“Well, it was all paid for. Why not?” Nerys asked, all snooty.

“Thank you, Nerys.” Donna snarked.

Donna’s mum walked up next. I could already tell that she wouldn’t like us- something in her eyes. Oh and the glare she sent our way as she scolded Donna. “Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. I’m on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what’s the trick, because I’d love to know.”

Once Sylvia started, the whole lot joined in. They began raining down questions on Donna.

It all halted when she started sobbing. Well ‘sobbing’. Lance came up, pulling her in for a comforting hug. The party made sympathetic noises to her.

Donna gave us both a wink.

Honestly...I love Donna Freaking Noble. 

==ROTF==

I walked up the Doctor, some minutes after the reception was back to partying. In my hands was a plate of cake. He had a lost look on his face. Clearly, he was lost in thought over Rose. Right now- there was too much going on to focus on emotions.

“Oh come off it.” The Doctor scolded, but his grin and general delight ruined it. “You’re supposed to let them cut it.”

“I took it from the back. It’s fine.” I brushed off. Then I took a bite. “You’re just jealous I did it first.”

“...lies.” The Doctor lied.

“Yep. You’re jealous that I have cake, and you don’t.” I boasted, taking an over dramatic bite of the cake.

“Disgusting.” The Doctor remarked, but he was smiling all the same.

“I’m a problem-solver. You’re jealous.” Was my smug, grown-up reply.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Another bite was taken from the cake.

“Learned anything?” I asked.

“Yes.” The Doctor put on his _ ‘smart person’  _ glasses. I say them in air quotes because he wasn’t actually any smarter with them on. “HC Clements?”

“Yeah?”

“They were owned by Torchwood.” The Doctor revealed.

I stared at him. “Shut up.”

The Doctor hummed. He stopped. Following his line of sight, I spotted the cameraman.

We walked over to him. After barely any convincing, he was willing to show us the video of the wedding.

“Oh, I taped the whole thing. They’ve all had a look.” He played the part of Donna disappearing. “They said sell it to You’ve Been Framed. I said, more like the News. Here we are.”

“Can’t be.” The Doctor mumbled, as the video showed Donna disappearing in those same golden sparkles I had seen when she’d arrived. “Play it again?”

The man did so. The Donna on screen was screaming as she vanished in golden sparkles. “Clever, mind. Good trick, I’ll give her that. I was clapping.”

“But that looks like Huon Particles.” The Doctor remarked.

“Mind sharing?” I prompted.

“That’s impossible. That’s ancient. Huon energy doesn’t exist anymore, not for billions of years.” The Doctor looked off towards Donna. “So old that it can’t be hidden by a biodamper!”

He rushed off towards her. With a polite grin to the camera man, I followed.

“Donna! Donna, they’ve found you.” The Doctor warned her.

“But you said I was safe.” Donna argued.

“The bio-damper doesn’t work. We’ve got to get everyone out.” The Doctor warned.

“My God, it’s all my family.” Donna looked around at the party goers.

The Doctor grabbed her hand, pulling her off the dance floor. I rushed after them.

“Out the back door!” He yelled.

Yet once we arrived, Santas were standing guard outside.

“Or not.” I huffed.

The three of us ran downstairs. Outside French windows stood more Santa bots.

“We’re trapped.” Donna whined, in fright.

“Doctor-” I spoke as the Santa bot held up a remote control. “The tree!”

The Doctor gawked in fear. “Christmas trees.”

“What about them?”

“They kill!” I answered, running towards the tree. “Hey kids! Someone cut the cake!” I told them.

The kids cheered, rushing towards the cake.

The Doctor ran to the tree. “Get away from the tree!” He warned the people still there.

“Don’t touch the trees!” Donna yelled with him.

The kids had all run off by then for cake.

The Doctor yelled towards the party crowd now. They were all grouping up on the dance floor. “Get away from the Christmas trees! Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!”

“Oh, for God’s sakes, the man’s an idiot.” Sylvia scoffed. “Why? What harm’s a Christmas tree going to- Oh.”

At that moment, the Christmas ornaments came off the tree. They began floating over our heads. I was tensely. My hand grabbed the Doctor’s wrist, ready to drag him towards the sound stage when needed.

The first ornament flew to the ground, exploding in a loud pop.

The crowd panicked.

As soon as the panic started, I began dragging the Doctor to the side. He tried fighting me off, to pull me a safer direction. Not sure what that was, considering any other direction had exploding ornaments. We moved through the crowd, pushing around them. The Doctor conceded himself to my brilliant plan of survival.

Soon enough we were at the DJ booth. I pushed him towards it, hiding behind the speakers.

The Doctor’s eyes lit up in the mad idea. He stood up tall. At one point in all of this, the Santa bots had come inside. They stood in a line- blocking the exit. I could see Donna hiding behind a table with Lance.

“Oi! Santa! Word of advice.” The Doctor showed off the sonic. If you’re attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, don’t let him near the sound system.”

He pushed it down on the deck. He blasted the volume.

The volume blasted was loud. I covered my ears, trying to tune out the loud sound. The Santa bots shorted out, collapsing down. 

Once it was done, I rushed back through the dance floor to the mangled robots. People were getting up on their feet, looking at the damage done. They checked on family, making sure there was life. Nobody was dead, I hadn’t heard mournful cries in the episode. Besides that- this thing was kinda rushed and there wasn’t time to let myself be concerned.

I held up the remote control to the Doctor. The Doctor picked up a head.

“It’s like two controls right? One for the decorations, one for the bots?” I asked him.

“You’ve got it exactly right once again, Miss Johnson.” The Doctor grinned proudly.

“Knew you would admit I was a genius someday-” I boasted, tucking away one of their robes into the Bag.

“They’re not scavengers anymore.” The Doctor carried on over me. “I think someone’s taken possession.”

“Never mind all that.” Donna turned to the Doctor. “You’re a doctor. People have been hurt.”

“Nah, they wanted you alive. Look.” The Doctor tossed an ornament to Donna. She caught it with a flinch. “They’re not active now.”

“All I’m saying, you could help.” Donna told him.

“He  _ is  _ helping.” I told her, rising to my feet. “He’s not a medical doctor- he doesn’t know how to heal them.”

“Got to think of the bigger picture. There’s still a signal!” The Doctor announced to me. He ran off.

Huffing, I ran after him.

We ended up outside. The Doctor was sonicking the head of the bot. I tucked the remote for the baubles into my Bag- it could be fun to mess with when I had time.

Donna came up too.

“There’s someone behind this, directing the roboforms.” The Doctor told us.

“But why is it me? What have I done?” Donna asked.

“If we find the controller, we’ll find that out.” The Doctor moved the sonic about. He soon ended up pointing upwards. “Ooo! It’s up there. Something in the sky.”

“Of course it’s in the sky. Can’t it be on Earth for once?” I complained.

The Doctor continued holding it up. Donna walked off, as Lance had walked out. The bastard.

“Seriously? Are you sure it’s not on Earth?” I asked him.

“Yeah...pretty sure.” The Doctor answered. He made a noise of distress, pulling down the sonic. “Bloody hell. Come on!” He rushed off towards Donna. “I’ve lost the signal. Donna, we’ve got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that’s where it all started. Lance! Is it Lance? Lance, can you give us a lift?”

==ROTF==

A quick drive- with myself driving, I was very much alright with ignoring the rules of the road for safety. Even if the Brits were terrified. 

We made it there. Why are they whining?

“To you lot this might just be a locksmiths-” The Doctor ran to one of the computers, typing away. “But H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute.”

“Who are they?” Donna asked, completely innocent.

“They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf.” The Doctor revealed. Donna stared, blankly. I grinned as it came together for the Doctor. “Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?”

“Oh, I was in Spain.” Donna excused.

“No, no. Cybermen were in Spain too.” I explained, unable to hide my grin.

Donna shrugged. “Scuba diving.”

“Dude. You’re the best.” I complimented.

Lance looked annoyed- even better reason to hate him.

“That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it.” The Doctor complained. “Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation.”

“But what do they want with me?” Donna asked.

“Somehow you’ve been dosed with Huon energy. And that’s a problem, because Huon energy hasn’t existed since the Dark Times. The only place you’d find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS.” The Doctor picked up a coffee mug, dumping out the pens inside. “See? That’s what happened. Say, that’s the TARDIS. And that’s you.” He picked up a pencil. “The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap.” He shook the mug, dropping the pencil inside it. “You were pulled inside the TARDIS.”

“I’m a pencil inside a mug?” Donna deadpanned.

“Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up.” The Doctor praised.

“I correct myself. You  _ will always _ be the best.” I cheered.

“Lance? What was HC Clements working on?” The Doctor asked Lance. “Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?”

“I don’t know, I’m in charge of personnel. I wasn’t project manager.” Lance explained. He scrunched up his face in confusion. “Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?”

“Donna said they make keys.” I went over to a computer, typing at it to get where I wanted. Soon enough it showed off the construction plans. “Oh happy day. I spot a continuity error.”

Jumping up from the chair, I rushed toward the elevator.

The Doctor followed behind me, laughing as he caught on.

I pulled up the elevator. Stepping inside, I waved my hand to the buttons. “See the issue, yet?” I asked the humans.

They stared blankly.

“Seriously? It’s right there.” I waved my hand at the buttons again.

The Doctor stepped into the elevator. “Underneath reception, there’s a basement, yes? Then how come when you look on the lift, there’s a button marked lower basement?” The Doctor pointed to the button. “There’s a whole floor which doesn’t exist on the official plans. So what’s down there, then?”

“Are you telling me this building’s got a secret floor?” Lance scoffed.

“No, we’re  _ showing _ you this building’s got a secret floor.” The Doctor explained.

“It needs a key.” Donna told us.

“I don’t.” The Doctor used the sonic. The button lit up. “Right then. Thanks, you two. We can handle this. See you later.”

I smiled.

“No chance, Martians. You’re the people who keep saving my life.” Donna stepped into the elevator with us. “I ain’t letting either of you out of my sight.”

“Welcome aboard.” I cheered. “Three going down.”

“Lance?” Donna prompted.

“Maybe I should go to the police.” Lance suggested.

“Inside.” Donna instructed.

Lance took a step inside.

“To honor and obey?” The Doctor teased.

“Tell me about it, mate.” Lance scoffed. 

“Oi.” Donna scolded them.

“Well you were the one who asked-”

“I said  _ oi _ .” Donna interrupted me.

The elevator doors closed on my smug grin.

==ROTF==

“Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?” Donna asked when we reached the floor.

“Let’s find out.” The Doctor cheered.

I walked out, scanning the area for the- there they are! Without hesitating I went over to them.

“Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?” Donna asked.

“The mysterious HC Clements? I think he’s part of it.” The Doctor remarked.

“Hey Doc Brown!” I rolled up on the scooter. “Look what I found!”

“Oh, look. Terra’s found transport.” The Doctor cheered. He grinned to the humans.

There were enough for everyone- how nice. The four of us rode down the hallway on the segways. At one point, Donna seemed to realize how ridiculous this all looked. Once she started laughing, I started. Then the Doctor was dragged in. Lance was the only one refusing to enjoy this.

The adventure was soon over. We stopped at a door, where water was leaking from the walls. I had to brace myself- knowing what was coming up ahead. Not just the bit with the water later, but the fights that came before that. The Racnoss, the bots, the first formation of Earth...there was a lot to stress over.

Especially knowing that in another timeline...I might die down here.

Wasn’t that a lovely Christmas thought? That I was walking to my grave, in another timeline. Fucking fucked up...but then again, in a timeline without Donna Noble? I might welcome it.

“Wait here. Just need to get our bearings.” The Doctor started climbing up the ladder. I climbed on after him. “Don’t do anything.” He ordered the humans.

“You’d better come back.” Donna scolded us.

“I couldn’t get rid of you if I tried.” The Doctor cheered.

_ Ooof- doesn’t that just hit you in the chest, when you know how this ends? _

_ Author’s fuck. _

_ That’s sad. _

_ Like...really sad. _

_ Fucking fuck shit. _

_ Dark jokes, Moffat, I tip my hat to you. _

_ Also fuck you. _

We climbed to the top. The Doctor opened the latch, pushing it open. I shivered involuntarily at the cold air blasting it’s way down. 

As we climbed out of the tunnel, I saw the Thames River.

“Good view.” I complimented.

“Yeah, it is, yeah.” The Doctor grinned at me. I found myself grinning back.

So we climbed back down. 

“Thames flood barrier right on top of us.” The Doctor explained to Donna and Lance. “Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath.”

“What, there’s like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?” Donna asked, scandilized.

“Shocking, isn’t it?” I couldn’t help my smile

“Oh, I know. Unheard of.” The Doctor scoffed, giving me a knowing look.

==ROTF==

The walk to the lab was a short one. I stared at all the water tunnels, all still flowing with water.

“Oo, look at this. Stunning!” The Doctor praised. He stared around one of the tubes of the water inside.

“What does it do?” Donna asked.

“Particle extrusion. Hold on.” He rushed over to another set of tubes, set up to reach the ceiling. To reach the Thames above our heads. “Brilliant. They’ve been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, Terra, our people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure.”

“How? How did you manage to make this a history lesson?!” I grumbled.

“Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?” Lance asked.

“Oh, we’re freelancers.” The Doctor excused. “But this lot are rebuilding them. They’ve been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they’ve got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form.” He produced a small tub, in it clear water.

“And that’s what’s inside me?” Donna asked.

The Doctor turned a knob on the tub. The water inside glowed with golden sparkles. Donna quickly glowed the same gold.

“Oh, my God!” She gasped.

The Doctor turned the knob back. The glow faded off.

“Genius. Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that’s you. Saturate the body and then.” The Doctor had a thoughtful look on his face. I stepped up, taking Donna back a step. Ha!”

The Doctor jumped back. 

“He’s about to go on a rant. Brace yourself.” I advised her.

“The wedding! Yes, you’re getting married, that’s it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh, your body’s a battleground! There’s a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham! go the endorphins. Oh, you’re cooking! Yeah, you’re like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!”

I unleashed the beast.

Donna slapped him in the face.

“What did I do this time?” The Doctor complained.

“Are you enjoying this?” Donna snapped. The Doctor wilted- realizing that he actually had started to enjoy this. “Right, just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?”

“Yes.” The Doctor promised.

“Doctor, if your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?” Donna asked- getting to the point.

“...because they were deadly.” The Doctor admitted.

Donna made a small noise in her throat. “Oh, my God.”

I put a hand on her shoulder, patting it in consolation. “Don’t worry- we’re gonna find a way to fix this. It’s our thing.”

“Terra’s right. We’ll sort it out, Donna. Whatever’s been done to you, we’ll reverse it.” The Doctor promised. “I am not about to lose someone else.”

_ “Oh, she is long since lost.” _

I tensed up as the wall on our left began to rise. It revealed the hidden chamber- a gold big enough to reach Earth’s center, and multiple Santa Bots (missing their Santa faces) lines up along the wall. 

“ _ I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!” _ The Empress of the Racnoss boasted from over the speakers.

“Someone’s been digging. Oh, very Torchwood.” The Doctor commented. “Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?”

The Empress _ “Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!” _

“Really? Seriously? What for?” The Doctor asked.

“Dinosaurs.” Donna answered.

“What?” the Doctor asked, confused.

“Dinosaurs?” Donna tried again.

“What are you on about, dinosaurs?”

“That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help.”

“That’s not helping.”

“I mean like it  _ kinda  _ helps.” I told them.

“ _ Such a sweet couple.” _ The Empress laughed over me.

I flinched from her. Just the sound of her voice was creeping me out.

“Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don’t want to make me mad.” The Doctor warned, glaring fiercly at the ceiling. “Where are you?”

_ “High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night.” _ The Empress laughed in her hissing voice.

“I didn’t come all this way to talk on the intercom. Come on, let’s have a look at you!” The Doctor demanded.

_ “Who are you with such command?”  _ The Empress asked.

“I’m the Doctor.” The Doctor introduced. “And that’s my friend Terra.”

_ “Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart.”  _ The Empress warned.

She teleported in.

At the sight of the giant red spider, I flinched away from it. The huge spider was terrifying. The very sight of her now had me frozen in place, staring at her with my body conflicting over fight-or-flight. Flight was the best option, only the TARDIS was a really far run.

_ Hey maybe in that other timeline I died from fright. Oh awful. _

“Hello little fly.” The Empress mocked, staring her eight eyes my way. I was too afraid to move. She cackled, showing off her spider arms as her laugh echoed in the chamber.

“Racnoss?” The Doctor gawked at her. “But that’s impossible. You’re one of the Racnoss?”

“Empress of the Racnoss.” She boasted, hissing out the title in proud glee.

“If you’re the Empress, where’s the rest of the Racnoss?” The Doctor asked. Donna turned towards me. “Or, are you the only one?”

“Such a sharp mind.” The Empress hissed.

Donna grabbed my arm. It got my attention, but I kept my eyes on the spider.

_ ‘Cause when you look away, that’s when the spider strikes.’ _

“Terra?” Donna asked.

“That’s it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions.” The Doctor explained to us both. He too was kept his gaze towards the spiders. “They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets.”

“Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?” The Empress asked, snarling. She eyed me, snarling louder.

Donna’s grip tightened on my arm. “They eat people?”

“HC Clements, did he wear those, those er, black and white shoes?” The Doctor asked, wincing.

“He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats.” Donna joked.

The Doctor pointed up at the ceiling, where a web had been made. Not much was left of ole HC, except for his shoes.

Donna’s grip tightened again. “Oh, my God!”

“Mmm. My Christmas dinner.” The Empress boasted.

“You shouldn’t even exist.” The Doctor told her, still probably in shock.

Who wouldn’t be? It was a giant spider planning to eat us. If I didn’t know this from the episode, I would assume the Void had pulled me into a nightmare realm.

“Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss they were wiped out.” The Doctor explained.

Lance appeared on a balcony above the Empress. It actually helped me to get out of my fear- to glare at him in full hatred. He held a finger to his lips, telling us to shut up. He held up an axe in his other hand.

“Except for me.” The Empress explained in delight.

“But that’s what I’ve got inside me, that Huon energy thing.”

The Empress hissed. She turned her gaze back to me. When I tried flinching back, Donna gripped tighter to me. 

“Oi! Look at me, lady, I’m talking.” Donna demanded. The Empress turned to her. Lance continued ‘sneaking’ behind them. The Doctor turned to me- which is when he saw me. I guess I was paler now, from fear. It probably wasn’t a good look on me. “Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me.”

“The bride is so feisty.” The Empress laughed.

_ ‘Terra, are you alright?’ _ The Doctor asked me, in my mind.

I took a shaky breath. _ ‘No.’ _

“Yes, I am! And I don’t know what you are, you big thing, but a spider’s just a spider and an axe is an axe!” Donna shouted. “Now, do it!”

Lance lifted the axe- then he dropped it.

My hearts went out to poor Donna, watching him in confusion.

The Doctor put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in assurance.

“That was a good one. Your face.” Lance laughed.

“Lance is funny.” The Empress laughed with him.

“What?” Donna stared, only becoming more heartbroken.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor apologized.

“Really, really sorry.” I mumbled. It had taken me a moment to pull my arms out of their respective holds.

“Sorry for what? Lance, don’t be so stupid! Get her!” Donna ordered him.

“God, she’s thick.” Lance insulted. I glared death at him. “Months I’ve had to put up with her.  _ Months.  _ A woman who can’t even point to Germany on a map.”

“I don’t understand.” Donna mumbled.

“How’d you meet him?” I prompted her.

“In the office.” Donna answered.

“He made you coffee, you said.” I went on.

Donna must be getting the idea- only it was such a horrible idea she didn’t want to be thinking about it. “What?”

“Every day, I made you coffee.” Lance boasted.

Who- besides my sister- boasts about killing an innocent woman?

“You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months.” The Doctor reminded her.

Donna was becoming properly heartbroken now. There was no more denying it. “He was poisoning me.”

“It was all there in the job title. The Head of Human Resources.” The Doctor mocked, glaring Lance’s way.

“This time, it’s personnel.” Lance joked.

“But, we were getting married.” Donna mumbled.

_ Oh Donna... _

“Well, I couldn’t risk you running off. I had to say yes.” Lance scoffed. “And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap. Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal.”

_ ‘You deserve that axe in your skull.’ _ I snarled in my mind.

“Oh, is that what she’s offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss?” The Doctor asked, disgusted. “What are you, her consort?”

Lance grinned.

“Ugh. Who would want to sleep with a  _ bug? _ ” I grimaced.

“It’s better than a night with her.” Lance replied.

_ You rude bitch. _

“But I love you.” Donna near whimpered.

Lance shrugged, as if that love meant nothing. As if being shown love by Donna Freakin’ Noble was  _ nothing. _ “That’s what made it easy. It’s like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What’s the point of it all if the human race is nothing?” Lance asked.

Okay now I was fighting the urge to punch him. A good way to avoid giving in would be to remember the giant fucking spider between me and Lance. Yeah...yeah that was good.

“That’s what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don’t you, Doctor?” Lance asked.

“Screw you.” I snapped at him, flinching at the Empress’ gaze on me. “S-screw you too.”

“Who is this little physician and his pet fly?” The Empress asked.

“She said Martians.” Lance answered.

“Oh, we’re sort of homeless, me and her.”

“Her and I.” I corrected. 

“Is it a good time for that?”

“Shut up!” I hissed at him.

“But the point is, what’s down here?” The Doctor carried on. “The Racnoss are extinct. What’s going to help you four thousand miles down? That’s just the molten core of the Earth, isn’t it?”

“I think he wants us to talk.” Lance pointed out.

“I think so, too.” The Empress smiled wide- and just like that, I will never know peace.

“Well, tough! All we need is Donna.” Lance boasted.

“Kill this chattering little doctor man and his pathetic playmate.” The Empress ordered.

The androids turned their guns towards us.

“Don’t you hurt them!” Donna ordered.

“No, no, Donna. It’s all right.” The Doctor told her.

“Yeah it’s good.” I nodded, stepping closer to the Doctor to avoid the Empress being in my line of sight.

“No, I won’t let them.” Donna argued.

“At arms!” The Empress ordered her robots.

“Ah, now. Except.” The Doctor tried to speak up.

“You should know-”

“Take aim!” The Empress ordered.

“Well, I just want to point out the obvious.” The Doctor tried again.

“It’s an important bit.”

“They won’t hit the bride. They’re such very good shots.” The Empress boasted.

“Just, just, just, just, just hold on. Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship.” The Doctor pulled out the liquid Huon particles, turning the knob. It and Donna glowed bright. “So reverse it, and the spaceship comes to her.”

The TARDIS materialized around us.

The Empress raged.

“Off we go.” The Doctor stated, immediately turning to the console.

I walked Donna over to the pilot seat, sitting her down. She was already starting to cry.

“Oh, do you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied.”

Reaching into my Bag, I pulled out a packet of tissues. I held them out to her. Donna took one, holding it to her eyes.

“And now we’re going to use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something’s buried at the planet’s core, it must’ve been there since the beginning.”

Sitting by her side, I threaded my hand in her’s. She accepted the hold. I squeezed her hand tight, letting out a relieved breath because being in the presence of a spider known to eat people was the worst thing that happened to me this week.

“That’s just brilliant. Molto bene. I’ve always wanted to see this. Terra, Donna, we’re going further back than I’ve ever been before.”

“Cool, Doc Brown, real cool.” I squeezed Donna’s hand again.

==ROTF==

The TARDIS moved us back in time. Donna had slowed her crying by then, using up a few more tissues. I didn’t give her any flack for it. She needed to let it out.

“We’ve arrived. Want to see?” The Doctor asked us both.

I turned to Donna. The woman shrugged.

“I suppose.” Donna stood up. She let go of my hand, walking up to the Doctor.

“Oh, that scanner’s a bit small. Maybe your way’s best.” The Doctor ran to the door, stopping when he realized nobody was following him.

I stayed in my seat- focusing on my breathing. It had only really just calmed down.

“Terra come see!” The Doctor encouraged, his tone sympathetic. It was appreciated. “Donna you too! Come on. No human’s ever seen this. You’ll be the first.”

“All I want to see is my bed.” Donna replied.

“Terra?” The Doctor prompted.

“No spiders?” I asked him.

The Doctor paused. “Terra are you scared of spiders?”

_ “Make fun of me and I will push you out those doors and the TARDIS will let me!”  _ I snapped in a quick rush of breath. Shuddering, I pressed myself back against the pilot seat cushion. “That was- she was _ huge _ .”

The Doctor walked away from the door, instead coming up to my side. “No spiders out there. Promise.” He held his hand out.

“You could just be saying that.” I stared at his hand, as if it were a spider too.

“There’s not.” The Doctor swore. “Come on. You’re going to love this.”

I hesitated, glancing between his hand and other at Donna. After another deep breath, I took his hand.

He walked me over to the doors. Donna watched us with hesitance in her eyes.

“Never knew you were scared of spiders.” The Doctor commented.

“It’s never come up.” I replied. 

“Donna Noble, Terra Johnson, welcome to the creation of the Earth.” The Doctor pulled the doors open.

Wow...it was beautiful. The scenery had the gaseous pink and orange clouds floating around in nothing. Asteroids floating among each other, no clear direction in sight. The sun shone from it’s distance- peeking out from behind the space clouds.

Now  _ this  _ was a good view.

“We’ve gone back four point six billion years. There’s no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas.” The Doctor pointed his arm over my shoulder. “That’s the Sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn.”

“It’s incredible.” I breathed out, admiring the view. It was soothing, the peaceful way our galaxy was at its start.

“Where’s the Earth?” Donna asked.

“All around us in the dust.” The Doctor answered. 

“Puts the wedding in perspective.” Donna remarked. “Lance was right. We’re just tiny.”

“No, but that’s what you do. The human race makes sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it’s being observed.” The Doctor explained.

“So I came out of all this?” Donna asked.

“Isn’t that brilliant?” The Doctor cheered.

At the moment, a large rock drifted from below the TARDIS. It skimmed a few other asteroids.

“I think that’s the Isle of Wight.” Donna joked. She and the Doctor laughed.

“You and your brits with your weird humor.” I playfully scolded.

“ _ Blah _ . Your just an American. You’ve got no taste.” The Doctor brushed off.

Now we were all laughing.

“Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in.” The Doctor rambled. “Everything, piling in until you get-”

“The Earth.” Donna and I finished. 

“But the question is, what was that first rock?” The Doctor mused.

The Racnoss ship came floating in. Thankfully there was a door I could press myself against to avoid freaking out.

“Guys.” I motioned towards the ship.

“The Racnoss.” The Doctor exhaled. He rushed back to console. “Hold on. The Racnoss are hiding from the war. What’s it doing?”

The ship stated in one spot. The other asteroid and loose rocks began floating towards it, as if being pulled.

“Oh that’s a problem.” I mumbled.

“Exactly what you said.” Donna told the Doctor.

The Doctor rushed back. “Oh, they didn’t just  _ bury _ something at the centre of the Earth. They  _ became _ the centre of the Earth. The first rock.” 

There was a large explosion as planet Earth solidified. 

Well not from the Earth.

This was the TARDIS shaking.

“What was that?” Donna asked, yelping as she grabbed onto a handrail.

“Trouble.” The Doctor and I answered.

Pushing to our feet, the Doctor ran to the console. I pushed the doors shut. I helped Donna up next.

“What the hell’s it doing?” Donna screamed as the TARDIS shook and tilted

“Remember that little trick of mine, particles pulling particles.” The Doctor explained. “Well, it works in reverse. They’re pulling us back!”

“Well, can’t you stop it? Hasn’t it got a handbrake?” Donna yelled.

“Well yeah but it’s not worki-” I explained, running over to grab the extrapolater.

“Can’t you reverse or warp or beam or something?” Donna reasoned.

“Backseat driver.” The Doctor complained.

I slapped the heavy extrapolater down on the console. 

“Oh Terra Johnson you beauty! The extrapolator!” The Doctor cheered.

My hands moved about, pushing in the various wires and cables needed.

“It can’t stop us, but it should give us a good bump!” The Doctor explained to Donna. 

The TARDIS made a heavy think when it landed.

“Now!” I yelled.

The Doctor smacked it with a hammer.

The Doctor, Donna, and I quickly ran out. 

“We’re about two hundred yards to the right.” The Doctor explained. “Come on!”

We ran.

_ The Doctor, Donna, Terra. Running together as they always should. _

==ROTF==

Soon enough we came upon the door from earlier, the escape hatch Lance used to sneak behind the Empress.

“But what do we do?” Donna asked us.

“I don’t know. I make it up as I go along.” The Doctor told her. “But trust me, I’ve got a history. Go on Terra, tell her.”

“It’s unfortunately a common thing.” I told Donna. “Like seriously, it’s scary how often he works on the fly and it all just magically works out.”

“But I still don’t understand. I’m full of particles, but what for?” Donna asked.

I turned towards the door, watching the Doctor knock repeatedly on the door. He must be in a rush if he’s forgetting the sonic works too.

“There’s a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck. They’ve just taken hibernation for billions of years. Frozen, dead, kaput. So you’re the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet.”

The Doctor turned around. I sighed, lowering my head.

“Oh!”

“Yeah she got nabbed.” I raised my head, snatching the sonic from his coat. Then I sonicked the door open.

To the android on the another side, I sonicked him off. The android slumped to the ground.

“One of these days, I’m just going to give you a sonic for yourself.” The Doctor warned.

“Yeah- But it’s more fun to steal yours.” I tossed him the sonic back.

==ROTF==

We had snuck into the chamber. 

_ ‘This is such a bad idea.’  _ I thought to him, shifting nervously under the android robe.

_ ‘Yeah well it's the only plan we’ve got.’  _ He glanced over at me.  _ ‘Still can’t believe you took a robe from one. Or the mask.’ _

_ ‘It looked cool! I was gonna scare Carl with it!’ _ I explained.  _ ‘Less cool now.’ _

_ ‘It’s not that bad-’ _

_ ‘Said the spider to the fly.’  _ I countered.

The Doctor huffed.

So we continued our trek. The sounds of the spiders in the tunnel were echoing upwards. If that was scary enough, on the way in we'd heard Lance’s screams. 

Yeah not great.

Really not great.

Still hate him- he’s a bastard.

But I would hate being eaten alive by a spider. Much less hundreds.

The Doctor and I walked up the stairs, trying not to garner her attention. Donna was stuck to the ceiling in the web, fearfully looking down below.

“My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them.” The Empress boasted. “So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man and my pretty little fly.”

The Doctor threw off his disguise. Myself as well.

“Oh well. Nice try.” He sonicked the webs around her. I’ve got you, Donna!”

“I’m going to fall!” Donna cried out.

“You’re going to swing! I’ve got you!” The Doctor assured her.

The webs around her released. She swung towards the stairs like a demented Tarzan.

Except Donna hit the level below us. She fell to the ground with a clatter.

“Oh. Sorry.” The Doctor apologized.

“You had one job.” I held a finger at him. “Just one.”

The Doctor winced.

“Thanks for nothing.” Donna snapped at us. She pushed herself to her feet.

“The doctor man and the girl fly amuse me.” The Empress laughed.

“Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance.” The Doctor warned her. “We can find you a planet. We can find you and your children a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now.”

“These men are so funny.” The Empress cackled.

“What’s your answer?” The Doctor demanded.

“Oh I’m afraid I have to decline.” The Empress replied, not afraid at all.

“What happens next is your own doing.” The Doctor warned her.

The Empress continued not to show her. Unfortunately the was the only way in which she was better than me. “I’ll show you what happens next. At arms! Take aim! And-”

“Relax.” The Doctor ordered.

The androids all slumped down.

“What did you do?” Donna asked, stumped.

“Guess what I’ve got, Donna?” The Doctor pulled out the remote for the androids from his coat pockets. “Pockets.”

Donna gawked. “How did that fit in there?”

“They’re bigger on the inside.” The Doctor replied, plainly.

“Mine are too!” I boasted, showing off the hoodie pockets. Then I lifted up my Bag. “So is this! Remind me to show you if we survive!”

“Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh.” The Empress snarled at us.

“That would terrify me if I was from Mars.” I told her.  _ Well it does terrify me but it would scare me more if she called out our actual planet. _

“Then where?” The Empress asked.

“Our home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on.” The Doctor spoke, in his Oncoming Storm voice. “Gallifrey.”

The Empress hissed, flinching back. She recoiled while snarling our way. “They  _ murdered _ the Racnoss!”

“Then we’ll just finish what they started!” I yelled at her. “He gave you a chance- you didn’t take it!”

I pulled out Christmas ornaments, throwing them in the air.

“No! No! Don’t! No!” The Empress yelled.

The Doctor used the remote to aim the ornaments. They scattered themselves around the building, in the corridors from before. They blew out the walls- exposing us to the Thames. More ornaments blew up around the Empress, making the ground burst up in flames. She screamed out in pain.

Water began rushing it. It burst from nearby pipes, filling up the room. Only they couldn’t properly. Lucky for us there was space down below. 

Somehow- their screams carried up from the drain.

“No! No!” The Empress screamed in agony. “My children! No! My children! My children!”

As fire and rain coated us, the Doctor and I refused to show emotion.

We stood watching the end of the Racnoss, stone faced.

_ We had given them a chance. _

Which is what I told myself as I gripped the rails in front of me. As I made myself watch their destruction.

_ You watched it happen on the show. You knew they wouldn’t say yes. _

_ It’s not on you. _

_ It’s on the Empress. _

_ She was going to kill this planet.  _

_ She had a choice. _

_ We don’t. _

“Doctor! Terra! You can stop now!” Donna called out.

I turned towards her. The same way a moth turned towards a light.

“My children!” The Empress screamed out her pain.

I took the Doctor’s hand.

He turned to me.

“Doctor.” I called out, over the water pouring onto our heads. “Allons-y.”

The Doctor seemed indecisive for just a moment. He looked back to the Racnoss. I squeezed his hand once.

“Come on.” The Doctor pulled me up the stairs. “Time I got you lot out.”

Donna ran up the stairs, joining us in our escape.

The Empress teleported off.

==ROTF==

As we climbed up the ladder one last time, Thames water was continuously dumped on our heads. 

“But what about the Empress?” Donna asked.

“She’s used up all her Huon energy. She’s defenceless!” The Doctor told us.

“So like- she can be taken out by a tank! Or a missile- or something!” I added.

When we reached the top, the Doctor pushed it open. Just in time to see the Racnoss ship- which greatly resembles a seven-point star- erupted in flames. A tank on the ground had fired on it.

The Empress was dead now.

The three of us climbed up on top of the building. The Doctor held to Donna’s waist. I stood on the other side, observing the now empty river.

“Just there’s one problem.” Donna commented.

“What is that?” The Doctor asked.

“Is it that we’re soaked? I have towels in here-” I began.

“We’ve drained the Thames.” Donna informed us.

Sure enough, we had. It made all three of us burst out laughing. The boats around us began honking- complaining at being stuck. Which I guess we were too but,  _ whatevs. _

“Doctor?” I began, once we dialed down the laughing.

“Yes Terra?” He laughed.

My hand grabbed his shoulder. “You  _ ever  _ bring me near spiders again? I don’t care what’s going on. I’ll leave.”

The Doctor laughed. Donna too.

“That wasn’t a joke.” I informed them. They kept on laughing. “I meant it.”

==ROTF==

At last, the Doctor and I returned Donna to her home. It had taken barely any work to get to the TARDIS once the water all washed out. Drying out had been simple too once I handed out towels.

Doesn’t mean my hair wasn’t a mess- and I wouldn’t need five showers to get the Thames out- but it was fun.

Fun.

That’s something to call narrowly escaping death.

Yes, that makes me sound like an adrenaline junkie.

I was a Gryffindor. We’re  _ all _ adrenaline junkies.

“There we go. Told you she’d be alright. She can survive anything.” The Doctor boasted, rubbing the sides of the TARDIS.

“I wish I can tell you that this is normal behavior.” I told Donna, motioning to the Doctor’s heavy petting of the TARDIS. “But it’s not. It’s normal for him, except he’s insane so it doesn’t count.”

“Oi!” The Doctor complained.

Donna laughed at that. “Yeah I reckon he is.” She looked back towards her house. “More than I’ve done.”

The Doctor pulled out his sonic. He gave Donna a quick scan. Donna didn’t show as much as a twinkle. “No, all the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you’re fine.”

“Yeah, but apart from that, I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of.” Donna explained.

“Well. Didn’t die.” I offered.

Donna hummed in acknowledgment.

“I couldn’t save him.” The Doctor apologized.

“He deserved it.” The Doctor gave her a look. I turned away, to hide that fact that I agreed. “No, he didn’t.” Donna sighed, looking back at her home. Her parents could be seen from the window. “I’d better get inside. They’ll be worried.”

“Best Christmas present they could have.” The Doctor cheered.

“But you hate Christmas, right?” I recalled.

Donna smiled thinly. “Yes. I do.”

The Doctor reached into the TARDIS. He stretched up high, flipping a switch. “Even if it snows?”

A burst of light came up from the TARDIS light. It shot into the sky. A moment later, snow began to fall.

The giggles couldn’t have been stopped. Donna and I were loudly laughing in the street, enjoying the snow.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Donna laughed.

“I can’t believe he hasn’t done it before!” I laughed, punching his arm.

The Doctor made a noise of pain. He rubbed the spot, looking around at the snow. “Ouch! I hate it when you do that.”

“Donna suggested it.”

“Yes I did.” Donna grinned. I grinned back.

“It’s just basic atmospheric excitation.” The Doctor told me. “I’ll be sure to tell you all about it later- maybe over another history lesson.”

I groaned. “Just let me  _ sleep.” _

“Merry Christmas.” Donna cheered to us, giving us a fond exasperated look.

“To you.” I nodded my head, leaning against the TARDIS. 

“And you.” The Doctor finished off. “So, what will you do with yourself now?”

“Not getting married, for starters. And I’m not going to temp anymore.” Donna answered. She looked around at the snow, thoughtful. “I don’t know. Travel. See a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something.”

The Doctor glanced back at me. I gave him an encouraging nod. He turned back to Donna, a hopeful look on his face. “Well, you could always.”

“What?”

“Come with us.” The Doctor offered.

“No.”

The Doctor’s face fell. “Okay.”

I kept up my grin.

“I can’t.” Donna apologized.

“No, that’s fine.” The Doctor shook his head.

“No, but really.” Donna laughed, as though the madness of the day was really starting to hit her. “Everything we did today. Do you two live your lives like that?”

“Not all the time.” The Doctor excused.

“Every day, mostly.” I explained.

“I think you do. And I couldn’t.” Donna shook her head.

“But you’ve seen it out there. It’s beautiful.” The Doctor reminded her.

“And it’s terrible.” Donna countered. I looked down at my shoes, paying attention the snowflakes falling there. “That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and both of you were stood there like, I don’t know, strangers. And then you made it snow. I mean, you scare me to death.”

“Right.” The Doctor nodded, trying to hold back how much that sentence hurt. Cause it did- it really hurt.

“Sorry.” I apologized, scuffing up a puff of snow.

“Tell you what I will do, though. Christmas dinner. Oh, come on.” Donna offered.

“I don’t do that sort of thing.” The Doctor lied.

“You did it last year. You said so.” Donna pointed out.

“I don’t like socializing.” I added in.

“Then sit in the corner, and do nothing. It’ll be fine.” Donna offered. “And you might as well, because Mum always cooks enough for twenty.”

“Oh, all right then. But you go first. Better warn them. And don’t say we’re Martians.” The Doctor warned. I climbed into the TARDIS, sneaking in just past him. “I just have to park her properly. She might drift off to the Middle Ages. We’ll see you in a minute.”

The Doctor came in, running toward the console. He pushed on the handbrake. The TARDIS noise went off.

“Doctor! Terra! Doctor! Terra!” Donna shouted.

I winced. “I’m going back.” Walking outside, I opened the door enough for the Doctor. “You rang, madam?”

“Blimey, you can shout.” The Doctor complained.

“Am I ever going to see you again?” Donna asked.

“Yeah- I bet we’ll run into each other again.” I offered, keeping up my grin. “It’ll be awesome then- I bet.”

Donna smiled.

“Oh if we were that lucky.” The Doctor smiled too.

“Doctor. Just promise me one thing.” Donna have the Doctor a stern look. “Find someone.”

“I don’t need anyone.” The Doctor brushed off. “Just Terra.”

Donna shook her head. “Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you.” She glanced at me, then glared harsher at the Doctor. “She’s just a kid. It shouldn’t be up to her to stop you. It can’t all be on her. That’s not fair.”

The Doctor took in what she said, looking down at me as if to confirm. I looked down at my shoes, scuffing them on the snowy ground once again.

It...when she said it like that, it did sound really stupid that I took on so much blame for what happened to Rose. Even if I knew it was coming. I did what I could to stop it. 

_ They had a choice. _

_ I didn’t. _

_ I tried-  _

_ And it went so wrong. _

_ I could still head the Void echoing in the silence. _

“Yeah. Thanks then, Donna. Good luck.” The Doctor praised her.

“And thank ya. Kindly. For what you did today.” I complimented.

“And just be magnificent.” The Doctor finished.

“I think I will, yeah.” Donna hesitated. Now she was holding back tears- the Doctor too. Honestly they’re both so emotional. “Doctor, Terra?”

“Oh, what is it  _ now _ ?” He whined.

“You ran once more, madam?” I replied, beaming now at his fake annoyance.

“That friend of yours.” The Doctor tensed. His expression dropped. I braved myself, keeping myself smiling. “What was her name?”

“Her name was Rose.” The Doctor answered, in a voice full of so much pain I swear every heart on this street broke.

Except mine.

I’d need a heart for that.

“And she was good.” I complimented. “Until next time, Donna Noble.”

The Doctor and I slid back inside the TARDIS. He set her out to flight.

I headed out a tired sigh- feeling the past week of stress and exhaustion coming towards me. “Well. I’m going to sleep until the 22nd century. Maybe 23rd. Don’t set things on fire, m’kay?”

The Doctor was leaning on the console. His body language promised a man one breath away from collapsing into grief.

He had barely said his goodbyes to Rose when this had all started. No wonder the grief still hit hard.

“Good night.” I turned towards the hall. 

“Terra.” The Doctor called me back.

I turned towards him.

He looked up at me, tears coming out from his eyes. I stood there, waiting patiently. Wherever he wanted to go. It was his show.

“I miss her.”

I took a deep breath through my nose. “I know.”

The Doctor nodded, swallowing his pain loudly. “Are you-”

“Doctor. I am going to be blunt with you.” I admitted. “I am tired. Really tired. I will also be missing Rose. But not as strongly as you. You- your grief is different than mine. We all experience emotions in our ways. Don’t think to scold me for how I cope. I need to mourn Rose my own way.  _ Don’t take it from me. _ ”

“No. No it’s fine.” The Doctor assured. He wiped at his cheeks, drying the faint tear tracks there. Probably just left over Thames water. Yeah. “Go get some rest.” The Doctor suggested. “I kept you up for days. You should-”

“But what if-” I cut myself off, biting my lip.

He took a breath. “Right. Spiders.”

“ _ Gah _ .” My body physically recoiled away. “Abominations of nature.”

The Doctor put a hand on my shoulder. “Or we could go watch a movie until you go to sleep.”

Well I mean...there were certainly worse ideas. Especially one am emotional fuck-coaster like today has been. “...I mean there’s one movie I wanna watch.”

“Name it.” The Doctor promised, the same way he made only his most serious promises. 

“You ever hear of ‘ _ The Room’ _ ?”

==ROTF==

Terra was asleep ten minutes into the movie.

All in all, the Doctor thought it was a spectacular Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised it would be soon, didn’t I? I wish everyone a Happy Christmas in July!
> 
> Also can I just say- Donna Noble. She’s my favorite character write. I just decided. Seriously the woman was on another level. I can’t wait for Season 4...But Season 3 comes first and so must the Master...hehehe.


	3. Smith, Brown, & Jones

“Nobody is going to believe this twice.”

“Course they will.”

“Even though we have a time machine, it would take me a year to explain all the reasons this shouldn’t be working. I would make you sit for the entire year, listening to me explain why this shouldn’t be working.”

“Yeah but it is working.”

I glared up at the Doctor. He smiled down at me. It didn’t look any less annoying while he wore the blue pinstripe suit.

Currently, we were in the Royal Hope Hospital. The Doctor had detected some odd readings the other day- so we decided to investigate.

It had been a few weeks since what happened with Donna. Slow weeks, given our track record. I had slept for two days straight, practically in a coma. How festive. The Doctor had slept for a lot too- or refused to leave his room, it’s a coin toss. Either way- neither of us were much of the adventuring spirit lately. Without Rose, without Donna, there hadn’t seemed much point it all.

The gap between was rough. Lost of long sullen silences between us. No matter how fast we were running, Rose always seemed to be behind us. The Doctor would be laughing about something while turning to his side. On seeing nothing but air the joy vanished. It had hurt the first few times- crushing something deep inside of me.

_ But I would remember too sometimes _

_ I’d hear the voices _

_ They snuck into my mind- into the deepest parts that had once been empty. Now they existed as a void. _

Who needed sleep, anyway?

Certainly not a girl who saw the vast expanse of hell in her dreams. 

Did it affect her waking day? Absolutely not. She’s still completely sane like before. There’s a small upward projection of talking to herself, usually whispered under her breath in hopes that nobody would hear. If she jumped more often at shadows then it could be written off as a Vashta Narada fear than thinking she spotted one of _ them _ . Sure sometimes she was cold all over her body for no reason and nothing would warm her, her hoodie had AC nanobots, it was gonna happen. 

Oh and she referenced herself in the third person but who  _ hasn’t _ done  _ that _ ?

If the Doctor noticed any of these new changes, these subtle changes to Terra Johnson- which was right now his only real friend then he wrote it off as just Terra’s own grief. Not a smart move, but he was somewhat lost in his own grief. You would think he’d hyperfixate on Terra after nearly losing her, after losing Rose Tyler. That he would see that in no way was what Terra experiencing _ grief. _

But as anyone who watched Season 3 learned, it was impossible for him to  _ not _ think about Rose Tyler- even to the detriment of others.

I don’t think it’s such a big deal. Being ignored isn’t a new thing for me. It’s standard. It gave me more time to think to myself. Sure most of those thoughts went on a dark tangent, changing more often into a chilling reminder of what I’d seen in that place. Trauma was hard to shake off. But I had so much experience shaking off my emotions in the past ( _ being abducted, abused, assaulted, all the ‘a’s really, dying!, killing) _ that hiding the trauma was just another level-up for me.

The TARDIS had still taken us great places in the meanwhile. A few distant planets that were actually going through peaceful times, a few distant markets (that we weren’t banned from), one even a planet that was literally just a giant dog park.

Yeah. You heard me.

Dog park planet.

It has never physically pained me to leave a place before- but leaving those dogs left something broken inside of me.

It wasn’t funny when our next stop was this hospital.

I will miss those puppies until I _ die _ .

Hopefully- by the end of this- I might.

Then I would be reunited with those puppies-

Except dammit no I wouldn’t because if I died in this reality I would just wake up back Home.

_ What a stupid world I live in! _

Dr Stoker walked up, with his horde of medical students. I hadn’t liked the man- less than one bit.

“Now then, Miss Brown, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you.” Dr Stoker spoke, in a tone that reminded one of a Scooby-Doo villain.  _ No I hadn’t gone there. I wouldn’t be able to keep from swearing all the time- I’m self aware enough for that.  _ “How are you today?”

The Doctor gave me a smug look. I smiled nervously at the group of doctors.

“Oh, not so bad.” I replied, waving him off. “Still a bit, you know,  _ blah. _ ”

“Caroline Brown, admitted yesterday by her uncle John Smith, with severe abdominal pains.” Stoker explained to the students. “Jones, why don’t you see what you can find? Amaze me.”

Martha Jones walked towards me. Oh wow, was that an honor. Martha had been an impressive companion to my eyes. Most people wrote her off, they themselves not over Rose Tyler. Martha Jones stood well on her own two feet. Even in her presence, there was a feeling beyond words whirling in my mind. For a few seconds I wasn’t recalling anything negative.

“That wasn’t very clever, running around outside, was it?” She teased me.

“...huh?”

“On Chancellor Street this morning?” Martha explained to remind me. “You came up to me and took your headband off.”

“Really?” The Doctor was confused at the question. “Why would you do that?” He asked me.

I glanced to the Doctor, putting on a show of confusion once again. “Is there some hidden meaning behind Chancellor Street that I’m not aware of cause I’m not British?”

“No.”

“Then I have no idea what I was doing there.” I lied, turning to Martha. “Your British humor goes over my head. Why would I take my headband off to you?”

Martha shrugged. “I don’t know, you just did.”

“I didn’t.” I informed her. Which was true. I didn’t do it... _ yet. _ “Here in bed all day. Ask him if you don’t believe me.”

“She  _ has  _ been there all morning. I have the war sore to prove it.” The Doctor rubbed at his arm, where I’d punched him multiple times over the course of today and yesterday.

“You’re already in the hospital. Be careful I don’t make it the ICU.” I warned him. The Doctor only grinned at me.

“Well, that’s weird, ‘cause it looked like you.” Martha pointed out. “Have you got a sister?”

_ Yes _

_ Only she is being ignored _ \- must be _ ignored- because if I acknowledge her then she will be in danger. The group she’s with- the Guardians of the Galaxy, as they’ve fucking called themselves- will be in danger. My own mind is tearing itself apart at any random instance that it pleases- still I will never fall so hard as to forget protecting Darcy. _

_ Also we don’t even have the same face right now so whatever. _

“Let’s go with ‘no’.” I replied. “Just me, and my buddy over there. Though I question our friendship every damn day.” 

“As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones.” Dr Stoker warned.

“Sorry. Right.” Martha leaned in, putting on the stethoscope.

“Wow. Your bedside manner leaves much to be desired.” I commented towards Dr Stoker. I looked over at Martha. “Commence the check-up.”

Martha put the stethoscope over my first heart. Slowly, she moved over to the second one. She looked into my eyes and I wagged my eyebrows. 

“I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?” Stoker asked.

I laughed nervously. “Oh. Sorry. I have that thing where all my organs face the wrong way. Had I mentioned that yet? It’s a whole thing.”

Martha seemed happy with that lie. I really didn’t like people getting embarrassed. “Er, stomach cramps?”

“That is a symptom, not a diagnosis.” Stoker corrected. “And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient’s chart.” He reached for it, only to be shocked by the metal clip on it.

“That happened to me this morning.” Martha commented.

“I had the same thing on the door handle.” Morganstern added.

“And me, on the lift.” Swales added too.

The Doctor and I exchanged a glance.

“That’s only to be expected.” Stoker told his class. “There’s a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by...Anyone?”

“Benjamin Franklin, one of the founding fathers from the good ole US of A. Also on the hundred dollar bill.” I answered, grinning.

“Correct.” Stoker praised me.

“My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half.” The Doctor reminisced. “I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked.”

“Quite.” Though Stoker looked like he’d just sucked on a lemon.

“And then I got electrocuted.” The Doctor recalled.

“I may have punched you too hard-”

“Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have-” The rest of his remarks were lost as they walked off.

I grinned, watching Martha walk off. She watched us, confused still at what she’d seen that morning. This is how you win the companions.

“Terra.”

“What?” I turned to the Doctor. _ ‘Come on- she literally said time travel shenanigans happened to her this morning.’ _

_ Could mean anything.’ _ The Doctor brushed off.

He was met by a deadpan stare.  _ ‘Tell me that again-only look me in the eye.’ _

The Doctor could do no such thing.

==ROTF==

The rain started not long after.

The Doctor and I began searching. We had narrowly avoided being sent to psychiatric, by literally avoiding the doctors. 

I caught a glance at Martha, talking on the phone. She glanced at me, pausing when she realized who I was. The two of us locked eyes for a moment, herself confused still by the things she’d seen and myself intrigued at the next companion.

When I noted the Doctor’s presence behind me, my smile widened for Martha. Before she could step towards me I walked down the hall.

The Doctor had the decency to wait a few steps beyond the small room before talking to me. “She’s not-”

Fortunately for him, that’s the exact moment the hospital was transported.

I quickly pressed myself against the wall. The entire hospital shook as it was moved. Objects were rattling, falling to the ground. Carts were being knocked over. The only peace was when it landed- bumpy, which I would complain about to someone in authority.

The moment it stopped, the Doctor and I ran to the nearest window. To his shock, we were on the moon. The screaming began immediately after. People on every floor, shrieking in terror at their new view.

Soon we made it to a nearly empty hospital room. Yeah people were still panicking inside but so was everyone else in the building. 

It wasn’t long after our entry that Martha Jones rushed inside. I watched her walk up to one of the windows, while assuring the panicked patients she walked past. “Alright now, everyone back to bed, we’ve got an emergency but we’ll sort it out. Don’t worry.”

The Doctor shut the curtains around a bed. Once out of view, I shifted into my usual hoodie and jeans. The Doctor turned to the side.

“It’s real. It’s really real. Hold on.” Martha cheered. She walked towards the windows.

“Don’t! We’ll lose all the air.” Swales warned.

“But they’re not exactly airtight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn’t. So how come?” Martha wondered.

After checking to be sure I was dressed, the Doctor pulled open the curtain. 

“Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?” The Doctor asked. He walked closer to Martha.

“Martha.” She answered.

“Dr Jones.” I stated, walking forward. “Yes?”

Martha glanced at us both. “Almost, if I pass my exams.”

“Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?” The Doctor asked.

“We can’t be.” Her coworker sobbed, falling towards the same panic as the rest of the building.

“Yet here we stand, wasting oxygen to screaming and crying instead of finding solutions.” I commented. Taking a step closer to the window I stared out on the moon.

“Yeah, so don’t waste our time.” The Doctor joined me at my side. “Martha, what have we got?” Martha blinked, confused at the line of questioning. “Is there a balcony on this floor?”

Martha hesitated only a second before answering. “By the patients’ lounge, yeah.”

The Doctor turned to Martha. I grinned, standing just in front of him. “Fancy going out?” The Doctor asked.

“Okay.” Martha replied easily.

“We might die.” I cautioned, even though that idea sounded  _ great _ .

_ Great...great...so great. _

_ It’s a win-win situation. If I live, well that’s obvious. But if I die! Oh what glory! _

_ Fuck then I end up back Home. FUCK! _

_ Well I’ll still work on it. Even dying once might help... _

“We might not.” Martha countered.

“Good.” The Doctor went off towards the exit. He pointed towards the now sobbing medical student. “Come on. Not her, she’d hold us up.”

“No offense though!” I called over my shoulder, Martha and I chasing after him. Her sobbing was lost in the panicking humans of the Royal Hope.

==ROTF==

Martha pushed the doors open to the balcony. When they walked out, I closed the door behind us. No use wasting this oxygen, we’d need it later. Honestly some people, it’s like they want to be choked.

“We’ve got air. How does that work?” Martha asked.

“Just be glad it does.” The Doctor advised.

I walked up to the balcony. While there was no breeze on the moon, the air around was still chilled. The sun was in the distance, yes, shining down on us still. Space was just constantly cold. 

_ Probably because space is nothing but a constantly growing void that we can never escape- _

“I’ve got a party tonight.” Martha recountered, staring off towards Earth. “It’s my brother’s twenty first. My mother’s going to be really, really-” She paused a moment, composing herself.

“You good?” I prompted her, my tone nearly vacant as I stared off into the blackness.

Martha brought herself back to point. “Yeah.”

“Sure?” The Doctor asked.

“Yeah.” Martha swallowed down her panic.

“Want to go back in?” The Doctor offered.

“No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it’s beautiful.”

_ Finally. Someone who speaks English. _

“Isn’t it just?” I complimented the skyline.

“How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are.” Martha exhaled.  _ No wonder she’d make us see the moon landing four times. _

“Standing in the Earthlight.” The Doctor mused.

“Staring at the black onyx skyline.” I threw in just because- hey- it wasn’t false.

“What do you think happened?” Martha asked after a long thoughtful pause.

“What do you think?” The Doctor prompted.

“Extraterrestrial.” The Doctor and I grinned at her. “It’s got to be. I don’t know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home.”

_ Home. _

_ Home _

_...I’d never felt more welcomed- _

_ How messed up is that? Something called ‘Hell’ by many people. Someplace so violent and deadly you had to build an impossible ship just to survive being inside. And I was there for- however long I was there- feeling embraced and welcomed. _

...I crave pizza for some reason now.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor apologized to Martha, meaning it. 

Martha nodded, somber. “Yeah.” 

“I was there, in the battle. We both were.” The Doctor admitted. He looked off towards the Earth, possibly coincidentally looking towards Torchwood. “It was...” He dragged off.

I was already lost in my head. Nothing in my mind but the darkness that had plagued it for so long.

“I promise you, Mister Smith, Miss Brown, we will find a way out.” Martha promised us. It did just enough to drag us out from our minds, but not enough to shake off the blankets of black covering us like Dementor cloaks. “If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There’s  _ got  _ to be a way.” Martha stated confidently. 

_ Can keep her head cool in times of pressure. _

_ Martha Jones you get me. _

“It’s not Smith/Brown.” The Doctor and I corrected. The Doctor began to observe below the balcony, searching for any signs of the Judoon. I stayed leaning on the balcony. Bemoaning the presence of gravity.

“That’s not my real name.” The Doctor admitted.

I held up a finger. “Made it up just cause I could.”

Martha turned to the Doctor, confused at his actions more than his statement. “Who are you, then?”

“Terra Johnson.” I introduced myself.

“I’m the Doctor.” He admitted.

“Like I said, me too, if I can pass my exams.” Martha replied. “What is it then, Doctor Smith?”

I snorted.

“Just the Doctor.” The Doctor stated blandly. He walked over to the other side of the balcony.

“How do you mean,  _ just the Doctor _ ?” Martha asked.

“Just the Doctor.” He repeated.

Martha turned to me- clearly not believing the Doctor at all. “Do you really call him  _ the Doctor _ ?”

“Yeah.” The Doctor answered.

“No.” I answered, chuckling.

The Doctor made a face. “Well I can’t account for taste-”

“Hey!”

“Well, I’m with her. As far as I’m concerned, you’ve got to earn that title.” Martha told the Doctor.

“He did.” I nodded, grinning wide at the sheer idiocy that I could recall. “He earned it like I’ve never seen anyone earn anything. Well he may have cheated but he earned it.”

“Oi!” “Let’s have a look.”

Martha shook her head again, then looked at the Earth. “How?”

I leaned over the balcony, just enough to see there was nothing. “There’s gotta be some sort of-” I picked up a rock, throwing it towards the field. It rippled. “Force Field keeping the air in.”

“But if that’s like a bubble sealing us in.” It was clicking together in Martha’s head. “That means this is the only air we’ve got. What happens when it runs out?”

_ Then we pop the bubble and float too. _

The Doctor gave her a sad look. “How many people in this hospital? A thousand?”

Martha nodded. “Yeah, just about.”

“One thousand people suffocating.” The Doctor said, a far off look in his eyes...

Martha gasped. “Why would anyone do that?”

“Oh, I can think of a lot of reasons. None are very good.” I commented.

As if to prove me right, the Judoon rockets began flying over head.

“Head’s up! Ask them yourself.” The Doctor offered. 

The three giant ships landed across the moon. Soon the soldiers marched out in attack formation.

“Aliens. That’s aliens. Real, proper aliens.” Martha gawked.

“Judoon.” The Doctor stated in the most dramatic voice ever.

“Space cops?” I prompted.

The Doctor’s sullen silence was the answer.

“Terrific...space cops, and suffocation. No chance of dying going on here- _ whoopie.” _

Of course at that very moment, Dr Stoker died from blood loss.

==ROTF==

The three of us followed the sounds of human screaming. No one was dying. The Judoon were all just scanning the humans, marking them off with black ‘x’s to confirm they weren’t the plasmavore.

“Rhinos. Space rhinos.” I remarked, peaking over the bushes. The Doctor snuck beside me. “You could’ve said something on the way down.”

“Yeah. But this was more fun.” The Doctor grinned, in that stupid  _ ‘aren’t surprises great’ _ way. Asshole. “Oh, look down there, you’ve got a gift shop!”

“If I had money, I would _ definitely _ steal something from that shop.” I cheered.

“Why steal something if you had the money to buy it?” The Doctor asked.

“Never mind that. What are Judoon?” Martha prompted us.

“They’re like police. Well, they’re more like interplanetary thugs.” The Doctor corrected.

“And they brought us to the moon?” Martha reasoned.

“Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they’ve got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it.” The Doctor explained. “That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop.”

“Cause calling up an entire hospital was easier than all the red tape they would have to go through to search it for their target?” I questioned.

The Doctor made a face, letting out a breath between his lips. “Never said they had the best plans.”

“What are you on about, galactic law? Where’d you get that from? If they’re police, are we under arrest?” Martha asked. “Are we trespassing on the moon or something?”

“No, but I like that. Good thinking.” The Doctor praised. “I wish it were that simple. They’re making a catalogue. That means they’re after something non human, which is very bad news for us.”

“Why?” Martha asked oh so innocently. The Doctor gave her a look, complete with an arching eyebrow. My grin was ‘cat eating a canary’. “Oh, you’re kidding me. Don’t be ridiculous.” Martha laughed. Neither of our expressions changed. Martha’s fell when she realized we were serious. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Off we pop.” The Doctor began sneaking back towards the stairs. The Judoon were finishing the catalogue of the humans in the lobby. “Quick as ya like.”

The Judoon leader instructed his other soldiers to search the other floors.

==ROTF==

Martha was checking with the patients in the hallways, warning them about the Judoon. I had told her to assure them, they wouldn’t be hurt as long as they just went along with it. Nobody wanted to be incinerated in my experience. 

The Doctor went off to a hospital computer. He used to the sonic on it, searching for the odd results.

“So space rhinos. I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting that after Planet-of-the-Dog-Park.” I commented, leaning on the desk.

“Oh will you quit it with the dog park?” The Doctor complained. “I get it, you loved it-”

“One of them wanted me to adopt them, Doctor! Instead I abandoned them!” I argued again. “What a stupid mother I am! Leaving my child behind!”

The Doctor pointedly avoided giving me a hard stare. He focused on the results being pulled up by the sonic. “Wasn’t your child.”

“It was as good as!” I countered. “Terra the Tellus Maller, from Roman Mythology. Goddess that literally birthed the Titans and giants- _ put together the plan that liberated the gods from their cannibal father. _ How  _ dare I _ abandon my own child?”

The Doctor sighed. He’d been on the other side of this argument ever since he first dragged me from that puppy. 

Martha came back then. Unknowingly saving the Doctor from another tirade. “They’ve reached third floor. What’s that thing?”

“Sonic screwdriver.” The Doctor answered her.

The future companion scoffed. “Well, if you’re not going to answer me properly.”

“No, really, it is.” The Doctor defended “It’s a screwdriver, and it’s sonic. Look.” The Doctor pushed the button. It let up blue, buzzing.

“What else have you got, a laser spanner?” Martha mocked.

“I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman.” The Doctor remarked.

“Fun weekend- you wouldn’t believe how easy it was to rile those cops up.” I recalled with a fond grin.  _ ‘Shame none of them shot me.’ _

The Doctor smacked the side of the computer in frustration. “Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon.”

I let out a long breath, satisfied. That phrase- that phrase was so amazing and perfectly executed that I could die happy now.

“Because we were just travelling past. I swear, we were just wandering. We weren’t looking for trouble, honestly, we weren’t, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that’s a plasma coil.” The Doctor waved his hand at me, including me in his annoyed ranting. “Been building up for two days now, so we checked in. We thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above.”

“But what were they looking for?” Martha asked.

“Something that looks human, but isn’t.” The Doctor answered.

“Like you two, apparently.”

“Like us. But not us.” The Doctor informed her.

“You don’t know that.” I cautioned.

The Doctor paused. He looked up at me, uncertain. Martha even more so.

I gave up the joke with a wide grin. The Doctor relaxed. “Just a reminder- could’ve been after me.”

“They aren’t. So stop it.” The Doctor cautioned me the way a babysitter warned a misbehaved child.

“Haven’t they got a photo?” Martha asked, shaking off my dark humor.

“Not if it can shapeshifter.” I pointed out.

“Whatever it is, can’t you just leave the Judoon to find it?” Martha asked.

“If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they’ll sentence it to execution.” The Doctor explained, still running his sonic over the computer.

Martha’s eyes widened. “All of us?”

“Oh yes. If I can find this thing first.” The computer screen froze. It shifted to a locked screen, full of yellows and reds. Writing in white were clearly the language of the Judoon. “Oh! You see, they’re stupid! They wiped the records. Oh, that’s clever.”

“What are we looking for?” Martha asked.

“I don’t know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms.” The Doctor lifted up the computer into his lap. He buzzed the back. “Maybe there’s a back-up.”

“Just keep working. I’ll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know.” Martha suggested, rushing to the door.

“Or you could-” But Martha was already gone. “You know. We could’ve asked the medical student who has been working in the ER if she’s seen anything strange.”

The sonic stopped buzzing. “Yeah...yeah we could’ve.” The buzzing continued.

“Cause there’s a chance that the thing the Judoon are after thought about what you just said, and decided to kill the person they thought could identify them.” I reasoned.

The buzzing stopped again.

“So...Martha’s just walked head first into danger.”

“Bloody hell.” The Doctor put down the computer. “Fine! We’ll go after her!”

“What a splendid idea!” I cheered, rushing out the door for Martha.

==ROTF==

Martha ran into us, running away from Dr Stoker office. 

“There you are!” I looked over my shoulder. “Found her first!”

The Doctor caught up with me. “Haven’t restored backup yet. If I had another minute-” He gave me a look, telling me I was the reason he didn’t have his minute because Martha was clearly fine- you see- no need to think she’d been killed or anything.

“I found her.” Martha revealed.

The Doctor’s eyebrows creased. “You did what?”

One of the Slab walked out of the office. It made a beeline for us.

“Run!” The Doctor warned.

The Doctor and I rushed off. Martha joined us for safety. He led Martha and I down hallways, clearly coming up with the idea as he ran. Soon enough we were in the cleared out radiation ward.

Once inside the radiation room, the Doctor pushed myself and Martha into the control room.

“When I say now, press the button.” The Doctor instructed. He sonicked the door shut.

“But I don’t know which one.” Martha answered. I walked to the operational manual.

“Then find out!” The Doctor yelled. He went up to the radiation machine.

“Found it!” I held up the manual. Martha sighed in relief. She rushed to my side. Opening the book, I searched for the ‘start’ button. For her sake more than mine.

Soon the Slab knocked the door down. It marched towards the Doctor.

“Now!” The Doctor yelled.

Martha and I slammed our fists on the ‘start’ button.

The room lit up in bright blue. The Slab stiffened. The Doctor stared coldly. Only when the Slab fell did I hit the button again.

“What did you do?” Martha asked him.

“Increased the radiation by five thousand percent. Killed him dead.” The Doctor explained.

Martha gawked at him. “But isn’t that going to kill you?”

“Nah, it’s only roentgen radiation. Time Lords play with blocks of it in the nursery.” The Doctor made sure to be looking at me when he said that. He smiled fondly at the childhood memory. “It’s safe for you to come out. I’ve absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it.”

Martha walked out into the radiation room. I knelt down to the Slab, poking it.

“If I concentrate, I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot.” The Doctor began to shift in place, hopping from foot to foot. He was practically bouncing in place. He grunted in discomfort. “It’s in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Ah! Baby, hot, hot, hot! Hold on.” He huffed as if his foot was on fire.

He bounced on one leg, shaking the radiation filled shoe. He hopped toward the radiation bin. Soon enough the Doctor yanked off his shoe to dump it in the bin.

“Done.” The Doctor announced.

“Was that like when your arms fall asleep but worse?” I asked him, still poking the Slab.

The Doctor shrugged nonchalantly. “Possibly.”

Martha was openly gawking at him. “You’re completely mad.”

“You’re right, though. I look daft with one shoe.” The Doctor tossed his shoes into the bin. “Barefoot on the moon.”

“Funny- now you’re the crazy guy without his shoes.” I remarked. Standing up, I plucked off my own shoes before stuffing them inside the Infinity Bag. “Now the crazy has spread.”

The Doctor laughed.

“So what is that thing? And where’s it from, the planet Zovirax?” Martha asked, looking towards the Slab.

“No. Those guys are orange, and look more like lizards.” Martha blinked at me- shocked. Then I grinned. She huffed- realizing she’d been had. “But whatever it is- it’s solid leather all the way through.”

“It’s just a Slab. Someone has got one hell of a fetish.” The Doctor mused. He went to collect his sonic.

_ Why do I now believe Darcy has a hundred of these things at her beck and call? _

“But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant.” Martha explained.

“Who’s Miss Finnegan?” I asked.

The Doctor spoke up, in shock. “My sonic screwdriver.”

“She was one of the patients, but-” Martha began.

“Oh, no. My sonic screwdriver.” The Doctor complained.

“She had a straw like some kind of vampire.” Martha explained.

If I tensed, nobody commented on it.

Behind us both, the Doctor was staring at the melted remains of his sonic. “I loved my sonic screwdriver.”

“Is the Doctor alright?” Martha asked.

“Martha he’s not wearing shoes.” I pointed out to her. “Oh the sonic. Yeah he’ll be fine.”

“What? Oh. Sorry.” The Doctor tossed the screwdriver over his shoulder. “You called me Doctor.”

Martha ignored his increasingly smug expression. “Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr Stoker’s blood.” She explained.

“Funny time to take a snack. You’d think she’d be hiding.” The Doctor mused. “Unless. No. Yes, that’s it. Wait a minute. Yes!” The Doctor clapped, barking with laughter. 

_ I still miss those dogs- _

“Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn’t drinking blood, she was assimilating it.” The Doctor put it all together in rapidfire, explaining it rapidly to Martha. The medical student stared at the Doctor, taking it all in. I like to think she was taking my reaction into account. “If she can assimilate Mister Stoker’s blood, mimic the biology, she’ll register as human. We’ve got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!”

The Doctor grabbed my arm. The two of us dashed out of the room, with Martha.

==ROTF==

Another being of leather walked past us in the hall. We were ‘cleverly’ hidden.

“That’s the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs.” The Doctor stated.

“Please make the fetish joke again.” I chuckled.

The Doctor- instead of admitting that had been the worst mistake he could’ve possible made- grinned. “Are you asking?”

“...change my mind. Never make it again.”

Martha let out a small laugh. “They’re a lot like you then- traveling in pairs.”

The Doctor and I tilted our heads. “What?” The Doctor asked.

“Just- the two of you. You’re partners, aren’t you?” Martha explained.

_ No you’re not _

_ Partners tell each other the truth. _

_ Partners have each others backs. _

_ You’re a traitor. _

_ You let her fall. _

_ And look what it cost you- _

_ Just your sanity. _

“Oh. Humans. We’re stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you’re asking personal questions?” The Doctor scoffed. He pushed himself to his feet. “Come on.”

I joined him, walking out in front.

“I like that.  _ Humans _ . I’m still not convinced you’re aliens.” Martha teased.

When I stepped out, two Judoon stood in the hall. One of them aimed the scanner in my face. It’s partner did the same to the Doctor.

“Non-human.” They both reported.

“Oh my God, you really are.” Martha gawked at us.

I let out a sigh. “Two minutes, just two minutes.”

“And again.” The Doctor grabbed my hand, rushing me down the hallway. I was able to grab Martha’s before she got too far.

Good thing too- she missed being blasted by the Judoon’s death rays.

She brought us upstairs in the direction of Dr Stoker’s office. She slowed down. As we entered the hallway, I spotted a lot of humans already passed out. All of them had black x’s on their palms.

“They’ve done this floor.” The Doctor stated. “Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won’t go back to check a floor they’ve checked already. If we’re lucky.”

He walked down the hall. I walked behind, looking down at the terrified humans. Martha slowed down to stand with Swales, who was giving a patient oxygen. Martha’s breath had slowed- not just from the active running. To my realization, it hadn’t gotten much thinner for me.

_ Time Lady biology has it’s uses. _

“How much oxygen is there?” Martha asked Swales.

“Not enough for all these people. We’re going to run out.” The med student replied, doing a good job to hide her nerves.

I knelt down by their sides. The Doctor walked up behind me. “Are you alright?” I asked them both. “Feeling woozy?”

Swales nodded. While her breathing was short, she was still giving out oxygen to her patients. Gotta admit, that was a commendable trait.

“I’m running on adrenaline.” Martha answered.

“Welcome to our world.” The Doctor snarked.

“What about the Judoon?” Martha asked- looking for some hope. If the oxygen loss would affect the Judoon, then there was a chance they’d let the humans go back home.

“Nah, great big lung reserves. It won’t slow them down.” The Doctor revealed. “Where’s Mister Stoker’s office?”

“Probably the door with his name on it.” I snarked. Standing on my feet, I walked around the Doctor.

He made a face. “Teengers. Always like this- I swear.”

“She’s right though- it’s this way.” Martha walked towards the late doctor’s office. Sure enough, his name was on a plate by the door.

The Doctor put his arm in front of us, walking ahead. I reached for my Bag. “No Terra, no need for guns.”

“Come on I won’t actually shoot it- just scare it-”

“You’ve got a gun?” Martha asked. She looked down at the Bag. “In a hospital?”

“I’m paranoid.” I excused. “This isn’t the worst place I’ve had a gun.”

The Doctor walked ahead. He was careful as he stepped into the office. He relaxed when he couldn’t spot Finnegan.

“See? Didn’t even need it.” The Doctor excused.

“She could’ve been here.” I countered, pulling my empty hand out. “Quit judging me.”

“She’s gone. She was here.” Martha stated in confusion. 

The Doctor walked over to the body. I got one glance before my stomach swooped. I stepped back, letting Martha get a view. Like my mind wasn’t spiralling enough, now there’s a reminder of just what we’re fighting. The same kind of monster I’ve been running from for decades. 

_ Just the thing that maybe- _

_ Just maybe- _

_ If you did it right- _

_ It would work for once- _

“Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She’s a plasmavore.” The Doctor reasoned.

“Great. Just perfect- can we go after it now?” I asked.

“What’s she doing on Earth?” Martha asked.

“Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What’s she doing now?” The Doctor wondered. “She’s still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all.” He stood up. “Come on. Terra, you alright?”

“Eager to get out.” I stated, moving towards the door.

“Wait a minute.” Martha requested.

The Doctor waited at the doorway. I stepped into the hall, trying to get my breathing to slow and my hearts to stop racing.

_ No reason to get excited. _

_ You won’t actually do it. _

_ That would be insane. _

_ Don’t listen to yourself. _

_ You’re insane. _

Martha walked back- having closed Stroker’s eyes.

“Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?” The Doctor wondered. His eyes landed on a sign for the MRI. “Ah. She’s as clever as me. Almost.”

“That’s scary.” I mused. Loud crashes and screams came from down the hall.

“Find the non-humans. Execute.” The Judoon commanded.

The Doctor turned to Martha. “Martha, stay here. We need time. You’ve got to hold them up.”

“How do I do that?” Martha asked, looking concerned towards the space rhinos.

Before the Doctor could I walked in front of Martha. My hands grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look my way.

“Sorry about this.” I shrugged. “It means nothing, sunshine. Really nothing.”

I grabbed Martha’s cheeks, pulling her face to mine. Then, I licked her cheek.

When I pulled off the doctor-in-training, she gave me a disgusted look. “Oi! What did you do that for?”

I winked, running down the hallway. “See ya later Jones!”

The Doctor followed after me. He was laughing. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“Shut up!” I scolded.

“All the frack you give me about licking things-”

“Least I didn’t lick a wall!”

_ Just do it _

The Doctor laughed.

_ It would take nothing. _

I paused in my running.

_ You would be quick. _

The Doctor stopped. “Terra?” He asked. He walked back to me. “Terra we have to go.”

“Of course.” I replied. My smile was soft, reassuring. “Right away.”

Still, I didn’t move.

“Ter-”

I gave him a reassuring look. “I got this. Trust me.”

“Terra?” The Doctor prompted. “What are you-”

Hoisting up my Bag, I hit the Doctor with it. He groaned in pain. He fell to his knees. Once there I hit him with the Bag again. He was out cold. I quickly dragged him into a nearby room, laying him out on the floor.

Hopefully he would be stopped long enough for this to work.

The MRI room had bright flashing lights coming from it. Stopping just in front of the door, I braced myself for the act I was going to play.

Throwing the doors open I rushed inside. I made sure to make it loud and dramatic, like a proper panicked teenager. Finnegan took notice of me. Her wrinkled face twisted in annoyance.

“There’s like-like a ton of huge freakin’ rhinos outside! And we’re on the moon! The  _ freakin’ moon _ ! All I did was come here for the pill, ya know, cause Billy from astronomy wants to stop using condoms. This is so gonna make me better than my sister.” I babbled. “She hasn’t been to the moon- hey what are you doing?”

The blood-sucking vermin smiled to the thing behind me. “Hold her.”

The second Slab came up from behind. It grabbed my arms, holding me still.

“Uh...I’m like- not into that stuff. Could he actually let me go?” I spoke.

The blood sucker only smiled wider. She went off towards the MRI machine, working it towards her own purposes.

“Hey. Whatcha doin’ to the MRI?” The blood sucker gave me an odd look. A shiver went up my spine. “Is it supposed to be making that noise?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” She waved me off, turning back to it.

“But isn’t that an enormous sort of a magnet? Magnetic resonance imaging?” I asked. “My sister and I had a bet on what it meant- I won.”

“The magnetic setting now increased to fifty thousand Tesla.” She corrected with a sadistic glee.

“That’s...not normal. Wouldn’t it be bad that high?” I asked.

“It’ll send out a magnetic pulse that’ll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles.” The blood sucker explained. My stomach swirled at the acknowledgement. I had to hold on- just a little bit longer. “Except for me, safe in this room.”

“But er, hold on, hold on, I’m in astronomy class. It’s where I met Billy. Doesn’t that distance include the Earth?” I asked.

“Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift.” She replied, cheerily. She walked back to the computer- typing in more commands.

“Oh well that’s nice of you.” I replied. “But don’t mind me asking- I’m just a teenager who wanted to get her...freak...on...why would you do that?”

“With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape.” The blood sucker explained.

“No, that’s weird. You’re talking like you’re some sort of an alien.” I pretended to notice.

She smiled toothily. “Quite so.”

My jaw dropped- all fake, for her own sake. “No!”

“Oh, yes.”

“You’re pulling my leg.”

“I am not.”

“I’m talking to an alien? In a hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?” I joked.

She was still smiling smugly. “It’s the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking.”

“So, those rhinos, they’re looking for you?” I ‘realized’.

“Yes. But I’m hidden.” She showed off her ‘x’ marked hand.

“Right. Maybe that’s why they’re increasing their scans.”

She blinked. Finally, an emotion other than joy. “They’re doing what?”

“Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two?” I ‘recalled’.

The blood sucker took in this lie. She nodded sagely. “Then I must assimilate again.”

_ Here it comes. _

“Do the what?”

“I must appear to be human.”

“You could go to my house. We can have tea.” I offered. Even if I had lost my mind- which would be necessary if I brought that _ thing _ to my house- the tea would be poisoned.

“I’ve got my little straw.” She showed it off.

“Oh, that’s nice. Milkshake? I like chocolate, with peanut butter and banana. That’s the kind Elvis had.” I stated, trying to hide that fact that my hearts were racing.

_ Here it comes. _

“You’re quite the funny girl. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness.” She taunted. Any joy I was showing dropped. Now I stared at the straw, allowing some trepidation to show on my face. “I think it’s time you found some peace. Steady her!”

The Slab pushed me to my knees.

_ Here it comes. _

The Slab grabbed my neck. It turned my head enough for the blood sucker to find the correct vein.

_ It’s almost here. _

“What are you doing?” I asked, voice monotone.

“I’m afraid this is going to hurt. But if it’s any consolation, the dead don’t tend to remember.” The blood sucker assured.

She stuck the straw in.

And boy, did it hurt.

==ROTF==

The Doctor heard the Judoon march past when he woke up.

His head was killing him. Terra’s Bag had quite a punch, didn’t it? So did she- which didn’t help any. He froze- growing further concerned for Terra. 

It was only when the Judoon passed that he rushed out the door. Martha stood outside.

“Doctor?” She gawked.

“Terra!” The Doctor warned her.

He saw the red sign for MRI. The Doctor ran in the room, Martha rushing after him.

When he walked in the room...Terra was lying there. Still as bated breath. 

“Confirmation.” The Head Judoon stated. “Deceased.”

The Doctor stared at Terra, unable to keep the rage off his face. This had been  _ his _ plan- had been what he was going to do to stop the plasmavore. Terra- oh Terra- must’ve known that. She looked  _ dead _ .

A part of him thought she was going to jump up, make a poor joke about her own death, mock him for thinking she was actually being dead, then help him stop the plasmavore.

But she wasn’t.

_ She was- _

“No she can’t be!” Martha cried out. “Let me through- let me see her!”

Martha pushed through the Judoon. The Doctor joined after her. He pushed Martha aside to kneel at Terra’s side.

“Stop. Case closed.” The Head Judoon stated.

Martha looked up. The Doctor as well. Finnegan’s lips were still red with Terra’s blood.

“But it was her.” Martha accused. “She killed her! She did it. She murdered her!” Martha seethed.

“Judoon have no authority over human crime.” The Judoon replied.

“But she’s not human!” Martha accused.

“Oh but I am. I have been catalogued.” Finnegan showed off her marked hand.

“She’s right.” The Doctor looked up. “Better than that- she’s clever.” Finnegan smiled smugly. “My friend Terra- smartest girl I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. You drank her blood. You assimilated it.”

Martha seemed to understand. She looked down at Terra with wide eyes. 

The Doctor grabbed one of the Judoon scanners. He held up the device, as if it were his sonic.

“Go ahead. Scan all you like.” Finnegan taunted. She smiled at the Judoon. 

He pushed the button.

It shined blue onto her face. It blurbed out it’s code.

“Non-human.” The Head Judoon translated. 

Finnegan startled. “But...what?”

“Confirm analysis.” The Head Judoon ordered. 

“Oh...but there’s a mistake surely. I’m human. I’m as human as they come.” Finnegan argued.

“Terra Johnson. Smartest girl out there.” The Doctor repeated. 

_ And you ate her. _

_ Because she knew it was the only way to stop you. _

_ She stopped me just so I wouldn’t get hurt. _

_ She went through her own personal hell just to stop you. _

“She gave her life so they’d find you.” Martha stated aloud all that the Doctor was thinking.

The Doctor said nothing. He looked down at Terra. The Time Lady was incredibly pale.

“Confirm. Plasmavore.” The Head Judoon recited. “Charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Padrivole Regency Nine.”

“Well she deserved it!” Finnegan spat, some of Terra’s blood dripping down on her shirt. The Doctor stared at Finnegan in disgust, rage, and worst of all  _ disappointment.  _ “Those pink cheeks and hose blonde curls and that simpering voice! She was  _ begging  _ for the bite of a plasmavore!”

“Then you confess?” The Head Judoon asked.

“Confess? I’m proud of it!” Finnegan ran into the side room. “Slab! Stop them!”

The Slab was immediately shot down by an unflinching Judoon.

“Verdict: Guilty. Sentence: Execution.” The Head Judoon ordered.

Finnegan pulled the plug on the MRI. Red lights flashed. Martha sucked. The Doctor knelt down with her. He tried to find a pulse, mindful of the healing pricked skin on her neck.

If the wound was healing, that was a sign that Terra herself wasn’t yet dead.

“Enjoy your victory, Judoon!” Finnegan taunted. “Because you’re going to burn with me! Burn in Hell!”

At her request, the Judoon brought out the lasers. At once all of them fired on her. They easily melted the glass defending Finnegan, roasting the plasmavore on the other side.

The Doctor’s mind rushed on how to fix her. It rushed on how to stop that MRI- which to him looked to be on overload.

“Case closed.” The Head Judoon stated.

“But what did she mean burn with me?” Martha asked.

“I don’t know.” The Doctor looked over to the MRI. It gritted and sparked. He mind continued to rush about. “It’s overloading. In my experience, that’s never good.”

The Head Judoon walked up to the MRI. He scanned it with the scanner. It blurbed. “Scams detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “No! She can’t have!”

“Doctor! Was does that mean?” Martha asked.

The Doctor turned to the Judoon. “You have to stop it!”

“Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate.” The Head Judoon stated.

The Doctor seethed. He knelt back to Terra. Her chest wasn’t even moving. There either wasn’t enough air, or enough or her mind left.

_ But she hasn’t started to regenerate. _

_ So there’s a chance. _

_ She’s younger than me, still so young, she could’ve died- _

“What? You just can’t leave it! Doctor, what’s it gonna do?” Martha pressed. “Doctor!”

“All units withdraw!” The Head Judoon commanded. He and his soldiers marched out.

“Doctor!” Martha pleaded.

The Doctor stared down at Terra.

Martha chased after the Judoon. While she scolded them, the Doctor started on CPR. It was a human technique, yes, hopefully it would get the job done.

He pressed down on both heart’s equally, pushed the last few breaths of air in the hospital into Terra.

A part of him recalled another time he gave air from his lungs. Terra had thought it funny- laughed with him and- and-  _ and Rose. _

She constantly called Rose a concubine. Mostly to poke fun at Rose and the Doctor- for not  _ ‘getting a room’ _ as the humans say.

“Wake up!” The Doctor scolded Terra. Martha had come back in the room, watching them both with hesitation and caution. “Terra Johnson, you wake up right now! You need to joke! Make fun of me doing something medical in a hospital! Make fun of her!  _ Come back!” _

Terra’s eyes widened. She lurched forward into the Doctor’s arms. He held her as she got her breathing to a somewhat normal rhythm.

At the side, Martha was leaning against the wall. She was running out of air.

“That-” Terra gasped. “Kill-half-Earth.” She explained, before falling back to the ground.

Her chest was moving with breath so the Doctor took that as she needed to rest.

There was work to do.

The Doctor rushed to the side room. He reached into his pocket. Dammit- no sonic. Okay! He could work with that. Just- pull all the plugs! He grabbed anything he could reach, tugging them out. The MRI powered down.

He let out a relieved breath...then coughed when his lungs realized there wasn’t a lot of oxygen left.

He went up to Terra, pulling her up in his arms. He walked her down the hall, struggling with the last bits of his strength as well as the last of the oxygen. He made it to a room with windows.

The Judoon ships were beginning to take off.

“Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it.” The Doctor pleaded under his breath.

Sure enough, it started to rain. 

He laughed in relief. “Terra, it’s raining on the moon.”

No laughter met him.

The Doctor frowned.

He heard a weak chuckle. She made some comment- nearly lost in the lack of oxygen and her own tired mumbling.

“Probably Ms Frizzle.”

The Doctor laughed louder. He let himself and Terra collapse down on a nearby hospital bed.

==ROTF==

The hospital was back on Earth.

Sweet, sweet oxygen filled the lungs of humans here.

The Doctor and I were the first up. Probably because we were the only two that hadn’t passed out from oxygen loss.

It was easy work in the chaos to sneak out. Easier work to sneak to the TARDIS. Martha spotted us so we gave her small waves. He set the ship off to a more hidden location. Once that was handled, he  _ ‘guided’  _ me towards the med bay.

When we arrived, treats were set out on a counter. Bananas, water, watermelon, apple pie. Stuff to get sugars going. I smiled softly at the TARDIS ceiling. She may be sending me silent mental waves of dislike, but she still cared. 

The Doctor pushed me into a chair. Unlike the usual medical plastic chairs, this one was big and padded. It was easy for somebody to sink into the cushions of it then drift off. Before I had the chance, the Doctor handed me a cookie.

I accepted it.

For a long while, the two of us stood in silence. The Doctor never looked my way. He kept handing me snacks- never letting me collect them himself. He handed me a cup of medicine at one point. My imagination said it was a blood replenishing potion, but unfortunately this wasn’t Hogwarts.

After time stretched on for an hour, my body felt more at ease. Breathing came easier instead of a chore. My hearts fell into an easy beating rather than forced pounding that I could’ve sworn were racing cartoon style.

When the Doctor handed me a last banana, I simply held it in my lap. 

“Sorry for hitting you with the Bag.” I apologized, looking down at the banana.

The Doctor gave no laughter. “It packed a wallop.”

“It’s surprisingly heavy.” I agreed, toying with the banana in my hands. “You get a new sonic yet?”

“It’ll be done soon.” The Doctor replied. “The TARDIS got started on it after we came back.”

I nodded, taking that in. 

“We still going to talk about what happened.” The Doctor pointed out to me.

“Plasmavores are weird.” I exhaled. “They had to use a straw. Why? Why not use teeth? It’s so much more effective-”

“And you would know.” The Doctor commented.

My entire body went cold.

_ Cold- _

_ Hot- _

_ It was both and neither at the same time- _

_ You can’t move- _

_ You can’t breathe- _

_ All you know is what you see but what you see is nothing not dark nor light nor matter nor space nor your own screams- _

I took a shuddering breath.

_ Her laugh echoed in my ears. It rattled my chest- screams came out but they had no air. _

Curling my legs up, I held my Bag tighter to my chest. The cold buttons pressed on my arm, sliding on the fabric of the hoodie. 

_ You failed _

_ You failed _

_ You failed _

_ You failed _

I took another shuddering breath.

“Okay. Hit me with it.” I exhaled.

“No. I won’t.” The Doctor replied. He finally looked up at me. The look in his hardened gaze made me freeze- a gazelle spotted by a lion. “You could’ve died up there.  _ Died _ ! With that thing- I had a plan, Terra!”

“Your plan was the same as mine! Don’t deny it!” I snapped weakly.

“Exactly!  _ Mine _ ! I would’ve done it! You didn’t need to risk yourself like that! If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to die!” The Doctor ranted.

Silence.

_ Screaming and then silence. _

Only there was no forgiveness here.

Just the horrified realization that they were standing in a lifeboat filled with the remains of that nice elderly couple from 2B.

“Terra.” The Doctor exhaled, shocked. “Were you-” He cut himself off. Even Time Lords struggled with the idea of talking about suicide. Forget that this dude here was the spokesman for martyrdom. “Were you trying to-”

My gaze was brought down to my shoes.

The Doctor walked closer to me. My arms wrapped around my body, clutching tight in a desperate attempt to chase away the empty cold. “Why didn’t you h-how bad it was?”

“Can we keep Martha?” The Doctor looked ready to say no, that he knew this tangent was only to hide away my failure.  _ So pathetic I couldn’t even die right. _ “Just one trip. To say  _ ‘thank you’ _ .”

The Doctor could only stare at me. A lost look on his face. Finally- a problem he couldn’t sonic away.

==ROTF==

The Jones Family was shouting out their dirty laundry on the street corner. If I wasn’t so... _ meh... _ inside it might even be funny.

Martha was soon the last person left on the corner. She looked over our way. She tilted her head in confusion. She was met with inviting grins.

We walked back into the alleyway. Not long after, Martha joined us.

We leaned against the TARDIS, grinning in anticipation.

My eyes spotted the  _ VOTE SAXON  _ poster. It made my stomach freeze. Nothing reassuring about  _ that _ . Especially not when Martha stood in front of when she joined us. 

“I went to the moon today.” Martha stated.

“A bit more peaceful than down here.” The Doctor remarked.

“Sunnier too.” Pulling out the spare banana, I took a quick bite of it.

Martha walked closer to us. “You never even told me who you lot are.” She pointed out.

“The Doctor.”

“Terra Johnson.”

“What sort of species?” Martha dug deeper. “It’s not every day I get to ask that.”

“We’re Time Lords.” He answered.

“I’m a Time Lady.” I corrected.

“Semantics.” The Doctor brushed off.

“Right! Not pompous at all, then.” Martha teased.

“Oh, don’t get her started.” The Doctor teased back. I glowered at him. “She’ll go all day on that.”

“The pot said to the kettle.” I commented.

The Doctor gave me a joking smile, then turned to Martha. “I just thought since you saved Terra’s life and I’ve got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip.”

The future doctor raised a brow. “What, into space?”

The Doctor nodded, making a curious face. “Well.”

“Basically.” I smirked.

“But I can’t.” Martha admitted, looking sad at the prospect. “I’ve got exams. I’ve got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I’ve got my family going mad.”

“If it helps, we can travel in time as well.” The Doctor added.

Martha blinked. “Get out of here.”

I nodded. “We can.”

“Come on now, that’s going too far.” Martha shook her head.

“I’ll prove it.” The Doctor stated, going over towards the TARDIS. I followed after him.

“Well we know when I’m going. This morning, Chancellor Street.” I ordered.

The Doctor smirked, smothering any lingering sadness over our last private conversion. He pulled the necessary switches. “As the Lady commands.”

The wheezing noise came on, and I made my way out of the TARDIS. The street was packed, but I quickly found Martha.

More than that I finished off the banana.

Rushing up to her, I stopped her conversation. “Like so.” I took off my headband. I made a grand bow. “See?” I ruffled my hair just for showmanship.

Martha looked at me like I belonged in a madhouse.

As I ran back to the TARDIS, I dropped the banana into a trash can.

Stepping on the TARDIS, the Doctor was already putting her back in flight. Once we landed, I ran out of the TARDIS.

Martha gawked.

“You- you should’ve seen your face.” I laughed, fixing my hair. “You- you thought I was insane. That was  _ awesome _ !”

The new companion gaped. “No, but, that was this morning. Did you?” It clicked in her mind. “Oh, my God. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn’t you tell me not to go into work?”

“Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden.” I reported, pretending to sound serious.

“Except for cheap tricks.” The Doctor added with a teasing grin. He walked out of the TARDIS.

Martha shook her head, looking at the TARDIS. “And that’s your spaceship?”

I nodded, some of my bangs going over my eyes. “It’s called the TARDIS-”

“Hold on. It’s not  _ your _ ship.” The Doctor reminded me, giving me a pointed look.

I shrugged. “My TARDIS, my rules.”

The Doctor shook his head. “No. This is  _ my _ TARDIS.”

“Pretty sure she’s my TARDIS. You know what? Ask her. See what she says.” I argued. Ignoring him, I turned back to Martha. “Time and Relative Dimension in Space.”

“Your spaceship’s made of wood.” Martha pointed out. “There’s not much room. We’d be a bit intimate.”

I motioned with my head. “Take a look.”

The Doctor pushed the door open.

Martha gave us a look, like we were insane. Still she stepped in the box so what does that say about her?

The Doctor and I went inside too. Martha had- quite understandably- begun to lose her mind. “No, no, no.” She performed the basic ritual: running outside, back inside, outside, inside. “But it’s just a box. But it’s huge. How does it do that? It’s wood. It’s like a box with that room just rammed in. It’s bigger on the inside.”

“Oh, it is? I hadn’t noticed.” The Doctor commented. He reached back, shutting the doors.

“Whaa? No.” I joked, walking up to the console.

“Right then, let’s get going.” The Doctor stated. He joined me at the console.

“But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff?” Martha looked around the large but empty TARDIS. “Where is everyone?”

“Just us.” The Doctor stated.

“All by yourselves?” Martha asked, glancing between the two of us.

The Doctor shrugged. “Well, sometimes we have guests.” He looked over at me. “I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had. There was recently, a friend of ours. Rose, her name was. Rose. And we were together. Anyway.”

Martha hesitated before asking her next question. “Where is she now?”

_ Voices. Voices all around. _

_ Why do I suddenly crave pizza again? _

The Doctor pulled levers to distract himself from the question. “With her family. Happy. She’s fine. She’s. Not that you’re replacing her.”

“Never said I was.” Martha replied.

“Just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home.” The Doctor stated firmly. Later, I’d say this was the proof that Martha was sticking around. Nothing ever goes the way the Doctor wants. “I’d rather it be just me and her.”

“She’s the one that licked me.” Martha reminded.

“Either that or a kiss- sorry, but I’m not giving up my first kiss to escape cops. Not worth it.” I argued.

“You licked me. On the cheek. That was disgusting!” Martha countered. She was laughing too. “First kiss?”

“Yeah, but it helped you save my life, didn’t it?” I pointed at the Doctor. “And better me than him. Do you have any idea what’s been in his mouth?”

Martha glared.

The Doctor just scoffed. “Oh, lick one wall and she never lets you forget it.”

“You licked a lot more than just one wall.” I teased. “And you know it.”

“Alright then!” He flipped a switch on the TARDIS console. “Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?”

“No.” Martha answered with a laugh.

“That sounded like a ‘yes’!” I cheered. My hands gripped the console.

The Doctor threw the handbrake. “Off we go.”

The TARDIS jolted. The Doctor latched onto the console. Martha did so- belatedly.

“Blimey, it’s a bit bumpy.” Martha commented.

“Welcome aboard, Miss Jones.” The Doctor cheered.

“You’ll fit right in!” I laughed.

“It’s my pleasure, Miss Brown, Mister Smith.” Martha replied.

_ And so we were off- _

_ Off- _

_ Off- _

_ Off- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly late but whatever.
> 
> Want to find out when updates are happening? I’m on Instagram now. authora97!


	4. The Shakespearan Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, everyone hates the AN’s that are at the start of the chapter. Hear me out, got some info to drop on you.  
> First off, if you haven’t seen it already, I added trigger warnings to the last chapter. Apologies to anyone that was triggered by the story- that’s a mistake on my part. There are less triggers this go around- I promise. If you do see one, please let me know.  
> Second off, yes I looked this shit up. The Doctor fought Morgana LeFay on two occasions: Battlefield, in his seventh face and Creations of Camelot in his Fifth (but I’m having trouble finding if that was canon or not). In Battlefield, she was called Morgaine, and she was apparently from another dimension where she was basically a warrior queen who fought ‘Merlin’- that universe’s version of the Doctor. So...for the sake of this story, that shit didn’t happen...exactly as it did in canon.  
> Third off, yes I did research on quantum magic and YES BTC (you’ll get it when you read it) is a real thing- you can look it up.  
> Fourth off, I’m done with this bullshit.

In a land of myth, and a time of legend, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of one girl. Her name... _ Terra _ .

Okay not really.

Had you for a minute, huh?

But it was close.

Really the name was...  _ Morgana LeFay. _

Nah that’s another lie- let’s move on.

Her real name was Morgan Lafayette. One faded parchment changed _history_. _Fucking historians with their bullshit._ They- _bitterly is plain this-_ got _a few_ facts right. I was in the King’s family, only- I was a ward. I had a child with Arthur _(lesser minds called him a ‘_ puppy _’ also that I was_ ‘foolish for calling a canine my son’ _, but he was a senile old man)_ we called Mordred. 

Oh, I knew magic too. Quite good at it, might I add.

Merlin was a finicky bastard when it came to giving me lessons. For the first few weeks I nagged him about giving me lessons. He came round. After all, how scary was it if I did magic by myself? It took a couple lessons for him to understand I had a knack for magic, that I took to it like a duck to water. 

Arthur and Guinevere liked that too. Their precious ward, skilled in sword and magic. There was little wrong I could do in their eyes.

Except when I left.

That was a crime for which I would never be forgiven.

My punishment came fast. It showed when I arrived back Home- jumping over to the history that was  _ King Arthur & Merlin, _ two awesome legends who united all of England a thousand years ago.

_ Now with new added villain! _

_ Morgana LeFay! _

_ And her incestous son, Mordred. _

_ Found in any Arthur’s Legend near you! _

Like...come on...really? My son didn’t deserve that disrespect.

_ Rude historian bastards. _

These were the thoughts crossing my mind while hurtling through space to the time of William Shakeaspeare, who at the time of our arrival was fighting against _ witches. _

Witches like the Carrionites gave magic users like _ me _ a bad name. This personally insulted me- even back when I first watched the episode.

The TARDIS veered to the side again. I clutched to the console, trying not to fly about. It had been hard- I’d just gone off on a tangent about the past, anyone would be floored.

“But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?” Martha asked us.

“Oh, let’s take the fun and mystery out of everything!” The Doctor remarked. “Martha, you don’t want to know. It just does. Hold on tight.” He reached up with his foot. “Don’t mind me, Terra, I’ll do it myself!”

“Alright then!” I replied,

The Doctor rolled his eyes, as he kicked the part he’d been reaching for.

The TARDIS came to a stop. Martha fell on her ass. I had the decency to land against the console. 

“Ah, the first flight. You never forget it.” I remarked. Standing to my feet, I brushed out the creases in my hoodie.

“Blimey.” Martha groaned, pushing herself back to her feet. “Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?”

The Doctor clearly gave no thought before replying. “Yes, and I failed it.”

“I KNEW IT!” I called out.

He winced, whirling around to me. “Shut up!” The Doctor argued.

“I  _ knew it!” _

“I said shut up!”

“And I said  _ I. Knew. It! _ ” Bolstered by the revelation-as if I’d just learned it- I did a merry dance about the console floor. “ _ You failed it! You failed it! There’s a driver’s test and you failed it!” _

The Doctor waved me off, turning to Martha who was laughing at him too.

“What, is there some joke I’m missing?” Martha asked.

The Doctor shook his head. “Can’t explain. We gotta make the most of it!” He grabbed his coat, rushing for the door. “We promised you one trip, and one trip only. Outside this door, brave new world.”

I was still laughing as I walked to his side. “You _ failed it _ .”

“Where are we?” Martha asked. She grabbed her jacket, holding it in her arms. Her eyes were full of delight.

The Doctor beamed at her, trying to shake off the roasting. “Take a look. After you.”

Martha walked out the door, excited.

The Doctor gave me a look. “Drop it.”

“What, you like dropped studying for the test?” The Doctor groaned. “I’ll admit- that was weak. Give me time, I’ll do better...that’s exactly what you told your driving-”

“And we’re going.” The Doctor rushed me out the door. Now, we stood in the time of Shakespeare.

“Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me.” Martha gawked at the street, people bustling about in Middle Age wear. Basically, just existing in the time frame. “Oh, my God, we did it. _ We travelled in time.  _ Where are we? No, sorry. I got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?”

“Mind out.” The Doctor noted. He pulled Martha back. I stood to the side of it, avoiding the splash zone.

Above, a man emptied out his toilet. “Gardez l’eau!” He shouted as a warning.

“Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that.” The Doctor apologized.

“I’ve seen worse. I’ve worked the late night shift A+E.” Martha explained with a laugh. Martha turned serious suddenly, as we began our walk down the street. “But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?”

“Of course we can. Why do you ask?” The Doctor inquired.

“It’s like in the films. You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race.” Martha pointed out.

He gave her an odd look. “Tell you what then, don’t step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?” He asked, offended on behalf of butterflies.

“What if I kill my grandfather?” Martha tried again.

“Ya got  _ plans  _ to kill your grandpa?” I asked.

“No.” Martha admitted.

“Terrific.” I patted her shoulder. “You just might live.”

Martha smiled in excitement. “And this is London?”

“I think so. Round about 1599.” The Doctor guessed.

“It’s good. Tuesday. Did you know it was a Tuesday?” I asked him, walking ahead to catch up with him. The Doctor made a disgusted face.

“Never liked Tuesdays.” He dismissed.

“Oh, but hold on. Am I alright?” Martha asked. We turned to her. “I’m not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?”

“Why would they do that?” The Doctor asked, because I- as an American- should not answer questions about slavery.

“Not exactly white, in case you haven’t noticed.” She pointed to her own face.

“We’re not even human.” The Doctor countered. “Just walk about like you own the place. Works for us. Besides, you’d be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time.” The Doctor motioned to men shoveling horse manure into a bucket. “Look over there. They’ve got recycling.”

Martha beamed at all the culture, happening before her.

Two men, drinking from two cups while talking over a barrel.

“Water cooler moment.”

“And the world will be consumed by flame!” A man shouted out to the street walkers.

“Global warming.” That got a laugh of disbelief from Martha. “Oh, yes, and entertainment.” The Doctor got a look of shock for a moment, dragging us towards the harbor. “Popular entertainment for the masses. If I’m right, we’re just down the river by Southwark, right next to-”

We made it to the harbor street, exposing off in the distance: a theatre.

“Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened.” The Doctor cheered. “Though, strictly speaking, it’s not a globe, it’s a tetradecagon. Fourteen sides. Containing the man himself.”

“Always trying to kill the fun, aren’t ya?” I teased. “Can’t it just stay the Globe? What’s so wrong with it being a tetradecagon?”

“Well, it’s just a bit of false advertising, is all.” The Doctor pointed out.

“I don’t like you.” Holding up my arm, I grinned at Martha. “Miss Jones, will you accompany me to Theatre?”

Martha was still looking out to the Globe. “Whoa, you don’t mean- Is Shakespeare in there?” She looked at my arm. I nodded. “Miss Brown, I will!” She took my arm.

“Good. Let’s leave behind the naysayers.” With that, I began walking up the road.

“Now now, I wasn’t complaining!” The Doctor argued as he rushed to catch up with us.

“There’s room for one pessimist on this trip. We both know who has dibs on it.” I pointed out to him.

He let out a barking laugh, throwing his head back to make his laugh sound higher. “When you get home, you can tell everyone you’ve seen Shakespeare.” The Doctor mused.

“Then I could get sectioned.” Martha countered.

“Sign me up!” I decreed with a laugh. That got the other two going.

==ROTF==

The play ended. The actors were bowing. The crowd was going wild to show their respect.

“Terra. Come on. You know they weren’t played by actual lions.” The Doctor told me.

“You had betrayed me. I don’t speak to traitors.” I replied, giving a polite golf clap to the actors.

“That was the wrong play entirely.”

“Then you should’ve brought us to  _ Hamlet _ , so it  _ could _ be the right one. Oh! So you could’ve gotten the  _ playwright!” _ I realized. The Doctor barked out another laugh.

Martha had done it. She’d successfully done it. She had figured out how to tune us out. “That’s amazing! Just amazing. It’s worth putting up with the smell.” She leaned towards us. “And those are men dressed as women, yeah?”

“London never changes.” The Doctor mused.

I cheered for that point alone.

“Where’s Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author!” She shouted over the crowd. A few people gave her a mindful eye. “Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?” She asked us.

_ ‘Nah- that’s just me if I’m having a bad day.’ _

“Author! Author!” A man near us shouted.

_ ‘You fools.’ _

“Well, they do now.” The Doctor commented. He went on to chanting with the crowd.

After some more chanting, William Shakeaspeare walked out. He swaggered out, waving at the crowd. The crowd waving back. 

“He’s a bit different from his portraits.” Martha mused.

“Genius. He’s a genius.  _ The _ genius.” The Doctor praised him. It was making me smile fondly for how this scene went. “The most  _ human _ human there’s ever been. Now we’re going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the  _ best _ words. New, beautiful, brilliant words.”

“Ah, shut your big fat mouths!” Shakespeare shouted at the crowd. They let out loud final laughs, settling down for him.

The Doctor pouted, his dreams were crushed before him. “Oh, well.”

“You should never meet your heroes.” Martha recalled, trying her best to be sympathetic.

“I met mine. She was perfect, just the kind of person I looked up to. Nothing evil, nothing wrong, just her expected bright cheery lovely self.” I sighed, happily. Memories of Penelope Garcia were always good. “I should meet up with her again.”

“You’ve got excellent taste, I’ll give you that.” Shakeaspeare spoke to someone in the crowd. “Oh, that’s a wig.” They laughed.

I let out a cheer.

“I know what you’re all saying.  _ Loves Labour’s Lost _ , that’s a funny ending, isn’t it?” Shakespeare asked. The crowd belted out their agreement. “It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don’t get your hose in a tangle, you’ll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don’t rush a genius.”

I glanced to the booth above our heads. Just the  _ idea  _ that the  _ witch _ was above my head, enraged me. Even just her being their with a voodoo doll-  _ ugh _ \- it’s horrible.

Shakespeare shot up right. He stared at the enthralled audience. “When? Tomorrow night.” He decreed, much to the confusion of the actors behind him. To Shakespeare himself by the look of it. “The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it  _ Loves Labour’s Won. _ ”

The Globe cheered.

The Doctor and I watched with apprehension.

As the crowd filtered out, the three of us conversed. It’s actually incredibly easy to speak loud enough to be heard over the crowd while also keeping the talk to yourself.

“I’m not an expert, but I’ve never heard of  _ Loves Labour’s Won. _ ” Martha noted.

“Exactly. The lost play. It doesn’t exist, only in rumours.” The Doctor agreed. “It’s mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why.”

“Why do I get the terrible feeling we’re gonna find out?” I asked, not feeling awful about it at all. This was actually going to be fun. 

“Have you got a mini-disc or something?” Martha asked. “We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint.”

He gave her a scolding look. “No.” The Doctor shook his head at that.

“That would be bad.” Martha reasoned, losing her joyful expression.

“Generally.” I agreed.

“Well, is Terra right? Are we going to find out why it disappeared in the first place?” Martha asked.

The Doctor made a thoughtful expression, looking. “Well, I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer.”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” I threw my arms around them both, dragging them through the crowd. The Doctor and Martha managed to keep up.

==ROTF==

Though I had been a  _ spectacular _ magic user- in my own humble opinion- it had been some time since I performed any magic. Everyone had their own ‘witch’ phase, ya know? So it made sense that I couldn’t sense the presence of Lilith, or her two witch comrades, as we approached the tavern.

Didn’t stop me from being disappointed by it though.

The  _ Elephant _ smelled exactly like you expected this area to smell: bad. The people around it were somewhat post-plague, yet they hadn’t yet learned proper hygiene. Makes sense, considering the first man to consider  _ ‘hey- maybe everyone is dying of infection during surgeries is because we doctors don’t wash our hands!’ _ was told _ ‘hey how about we throw you in the looney bin?’ _

Humans were slow learners, but they got there.

The Doctor had found Shakespeare’s room first. I was walking with Martha, mourning/amused at the fact that the most feared witch in history was having trouble  _ ‘getting it up’ _ magic wise.

Not that I liked being the most feared witch in history- the opposite. It’s an awful badge. Who the fuck would be proud about that?

Besides my sister.

Obviously.

But other than that, who’d be proud?

Martha- beside me- was beside herself in excitement. Yeah she’d seen him onstage, but now face-to-face? She was downright giddy. Aw, to have her all fresh-faced and full of hope. Shame it’s all going out the window with the shit-bucket. 

So we walked into the room, hearing Shakespeare brushing off the Doctor like he was a giddy fanboy. Not that David Tennant  _ wasn’t _ a giddy fanboy...

“-and  _ please  _ don’t ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove-” The playwright stopped in his speech, gawking our way. Well Martha’s way. And if I happened to be behind Martha then it was probably just a coincidence.

“Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me.” He pointed at the two seats across from his desk. He waved off his two actors in front of him. “You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go.” Shakespeare never once looked away from Martha.

The head of the tavern patted the actors on the shoulders. “Come on, lads. I think our William’s found his new muse.”

The actors let out laughs as they followed Dolly out of the room. I glanced towards Lilith on the side, looking completely innocent as a barmaid. She was cleaning the same post- doing so for ages.

“Sweet ladies.” Shakespeare complimented.

I took the second chair, Martha beside me. Then it clicked in my head what he said.

“Such unusual clothes. So fitted.” Shakespeare gave Martha a  _ clear _ once over, before sliding over to look at me.

I bowed my head politely- well used to keeping up an appearance despite the shock on the inside. “Thank ya, kindly, Shakeaspeare.”

“William, for yours truly.” He corrected me, with a smile that can only be described with the terms _ 'swash _ ’ and _ ‘buckling’ _ . Shakespeare turned that smile towards Martha.

Martha easily floundered under the smile. “Er, verily, forsooth, egads.” She greeted.

I shook my head, putting my hand over my face to hide the second hand embarrassment.

The Doctor walked up behind me, shaking his head at Martha. “No, no, don’t do that. Don’t.” He pulled out the psychic paper. He held it up for Shakespeare to see over my shoulder. “I’m Sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my companions, Lady Terra of TARDIS and Miss Martha Jones.”

Shakespeare stared at that paper. With a confused yet smug grin, he told the Doctor “Interesting, that bit of paper. It’s blank.”

Martha leaned in her chair to read it. The Doctor was beaming once again. “Oh, that’s very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius.”

“No, it says so right there.” Martha pointed to the sheet of paper. “ _ Sir Doctor, Lady Terra, Martha Jones _ . It says so.”

“And I say it’s blank.” Shakespeare countered, with added flirty grin. “You,  _ Lady Terra _ ?”

“It’s-” So I looked at the paper.

Here’s the thing.

I have read the psychic paper before.

I’ve been able to read it for  _ ages- _ since way back when the Doctor first used it with Rose. I’ve  _ used it _ a time or two.

But now.

That paper was  _ blank. _

_ What. _

_ The. _

_ Fuck. _

_ Author. _

“It’s blank.” I pointed at the paper. “Doc Brown it’s blank.”

The Doctor gave me an odd look. He looked to the paper, then to me. Great. Another talk we’ll be having in the future.

“Psychic paper. Er, long story.” The Doctor waved off the still curious Martha. “Oh, I hate starting from scratch.”

“Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade.” Shakespeare noted. “Who are you exactly? More’s the point, who is your  _ delicious  _ blackamoor lady?”

Martha gawked, jaw dropping while turned at the corners. “What did you say?”

“Oops. Isn’t that a word we use nowadays?” Shakespeare asked, concerned but sticking it with his whole flirting thing. “An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?”

Martha was laughing now. “I can’t believe I’m hearing this.”

“It’s political correctness gone mad.” The Doctor mumbled. “Er, Martha’s from a far-off land. Freedonia.”

That was when Shakespeare grinned at me. “And you. What a beautiful creature sitting before me. Where might you be from? Also of  _ Freedonia _ ?”

I let out a laugh, shaking my head. “This is  _ not  _ happening. This isn’t happening.” Of course, I was still talking about the psychic paper. Not being flirted at by William Shakespeare.

The door to the room swung open. I turned towards it, catching sight of Lilith staring at the door in confusion. A man walked in- looking like a bad lookalike to King Henry the VIII.

But it was just Lynley.

“Excuse me!” He demanded, storming up to the desk. “Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed.”

Shakespeare rolled his eyes tiredly at what Lynley was saying. Man, I almost felt bad he would drown in less than an hour. Less than ten minutes? “Tomorrow morning, first thing, I’ll send it round.”

“I don’t work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!” Lynley demanded.

“I can’t.” Shakespeare stated, firmly. He was glaring sharply at the fat man, frustrated.

“Then tomorrow’s performance is cancelled.” Lynley stated, grinning as a shark.

“It’s all go around here, isn’t it?” Martha blew out a breath.

“I’m returning to my office for a banning order.” Lynley shook his head, marching out the door. He stopped to give the world’s most famous playwright a glare. “If it’s the last thing I do,  _ Love’s Labour’s Won _ will never be played.”

None of the others in the room saw Lilith sneaking out after him.

==ROTF==

When she left, I knew there wasn’t time. Not enough to stop poor Lynley from drowning on land. My mind had tried fishing up old spells- anything that could work. Yet I knew that even if I had that perfectly spell, I was too out of practice to really make it work.

Oh- but if it could work.

“Well then, mystery solved.” Martha mused, drinking from a mug. I stared into mine, spells and limericks flying through my head. “That’s  _ Love’s Labour’s Won _ over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious.”

The universe itself wouldn’t stand for a companion disappointed, so screaming came from the street below.

The Doctor and I shot up first, rushing out from the door. I knew it would already be too late- that Lilith had already spelled Lynley to drown- we ran past her with her hands in a bucket on the way down the stairs. 

We all four made it to the street. Lynley was spewing out water. Like a faucet, he was spewing out water into the street.

“It’s that Lynley bloke.” Martha noted.

“What’s wrong with him?” The Doctor rushed up to him. “Leave it to me. I’m a doctor.”

Martha joined him. “So am I, near enough.” The two tried to find the issue, to balance him back.

I glanced over my shoulder back the way we came. Lilith approached from the stairs, watching Lynley with no remorse. Oh, what I wouldn’t give to curse Lilith right now. 

There was a heavy thud. Lynley fell to the ground, his mouth dripping out water.

“Got to get the heart going. Mister Lynley, come on.” Martha began chest compressions on the man. The Doctor looked up the street, running over to check for any signs of water. “Can you hear me? You’re going to be alright.”

Water spluttered out from his mouth. The Doctor came back, not seeing a water source.

“What the hell is that?” Martha gawked. She looked up, at first to the Doctor then looked back at me.

“I’ve never seen a death like it.” The Doctor knelt down by the now dead Lynley’s side. “His lungs are full of water. He drowned and then, I don’t know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow.”

Martha looked down at the body, once again in confusion at his now soaked front. I looked down at it, at a loss. He couldn’t have been saved but...

The Doctor stood up, walking up to a stunned Dolly. “Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away.”

“Yes, sir.” She replied.

Lilith walked up to her. “I’ll do it, ma’am.” She walked away, hiding her vindictive smile.

Martha walked up to the Doctor’s side. I knelt down, closing Lynley’s eyes. “And why are you telling them that?”

“This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages.” The Doctor warned. “If I tell them the truth, they’ll panic and think it was witchcraft.”

“Okay, what was it then?” Martha asked, expecting aliens or the like.

“Witchcraft.” I mumbled. Martha turned to me, confused at the admittance. The Doctor looked at me in silent agreement.

==ROTF==

Back upstairs, Shakespeare stumbled towards his desk. Some people were still shaken up when they see someone die. 

I leaned against a bannister, slipping my hands in my hoodie pockets.

“I got you a room, Sir Doctor.” Dolly mentioned with a thankful smile at the threshold. “You, Miss Terra, and Miss Jones are just across the landing.”

The Doctor accepted with a nod. Dolly walked back to her business.

“Poor Lynley. So many strange events.” Shakespeare mused. He gave Martha a thoughtful look. “Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?”

“Where a woman can do what she likes.” Martha defended, with a tone that implied she’d defended herself like that before.

“And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?” Shakespeare inquired.

“I do a lot of reading.” The Doctor replied carefully.

“A trite reply. Yeah, that’s what I’d do. And you?” He turned to me. “You who stares at a man died of humors with a guilty soul?” Of course Shakespeare had seen that- what a pity. “More that, you have that same agelessness of the Doctor.”

“Fell in love with melancholy- comes with perpetual guilt.” I told him. Shakespeare gave me a grin. “No, Shakespeare, you can’t use that.”

“You could call me William.” He reminded.

“Or I could not.” I countered.

He smiled again, only more fondly. Great. Just great.

“And you? You look at them like you’re surprised they exist.” Shakespeare noted to Martha. “They’re as much of a puzzle to you as they are to me.”

Her expression flushed. “I think we should say goodnight.” She left the room.

“I must work. I have a play to complete.” He remembered, probably more for an excuse to end the conversation. “But I’ll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, Lady Terra, and I’ll discover more about the both of you and why these constant performances of yours.”

“All the world’s a stage.” The Doctor noted, walking towards the door. A nod to me had me following.

“Hmm. I might use that.” Shakespeare mused. “Goodnight, Doctor.”

“Nighty night, Shakespeare.” The Doctor replied, walking out the door.

“Good night, my Lady.” Shakespeare gave me a sincere smile.

I gave him a short curt nod. “Sleep well, Shakespeare.”

His gentle laugh followed me out, echoing into the hallway.

==ROTF==

Dolly showed us to our room. It was small, yes, but it would function for the purpose we had for it.

“It’s not exactly five star, is it?” Martha mused, holding up a candle.

“Oh, it’ll do. I’ve seen worse.” The Doctor admitted as he closed the door behind him.

“Yeah. I once slept in a box for a month.” I recalled with cheer.

The Doctor laughed. “Nah- you didn’t.”

“Yeah I did.” I settled myself down on the bench, laying across it while using the Bag for a pillow. “It was a good box. Had a tarp for rain.” Came more fond recollections. Yeah, the box had been small but to be fair I was small at the time so it all worked out. Lucky, Jumba Jookiba had adopted me so I hadn’t lived in the box forever.

“You actually lived in a box?” The Doctor asked. He looked like he couldn’t decide to grin at the notion or to be disturbed.

“How is that any different than now?” I told him. That got him to decide: smile at the craziness I was giving him.

“Well you’ve got a tarp. I haven’t even got a toothbrush.” Martha pointed out to us.

“Oh. Er.” The Doctor pulled out a clear toothbrush, capped for sanitation. He held it out towards her. Martha took it. “Contains Venusian spearmint.”

“So, who’s going where? I mean, there’s only one bed.” Martha noted, with a grin.

_ ‘-and there was ONLY ONE BED-’ _

“We’ll manage. Come on.” The Doctor hopped on the bed.

“Terra?” Martha prompted.

“Got a bench- I’m good.” I noted.

Martha “So, magic and stuff. That’s a surprise. It’s all a little bit Harry Potter.”

The Doctor “Wait till you read book seven. Oh, I cried.”

I chuckled. “Cry? Always made me laugh.” The Doctor looked at me as if he’d never seen me before. “What?”

“How could you laugh?” The Doctor asked, shaking his head.

“Did you miss the entire first half of the book? It was hilarious!” I defended.

“But is it real, though?” Martha insisted, still so confused over it. “I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it’s real?”

“Course it isn’t!” The Doctor dismissed. Not gonna lie, hurt my feelings.

“Well, how am I supposed to know?” Martha asked. “I’ve only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break.”

“Looks like witchcraft, but it isn’t. Can’t be.” The Doctor pondered. “Are you going to stand there all night?”

Martha put down the candle and toothbrush. She walked over to the bed.

“Budge up a bit, then.” The Doctor scooted over, making room. Martha lied down beside him. “Sorry, there’s not much room. Us two here, same bed. Tongues will wag.” Martha joked, to a silent audience.

“There’s such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn’t channel it like that.” The Doctor turned on his side, looking my way. “Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we’d have spotted that.”

“Could it be- I don’t know- actually magic?” I ventured. “Like...what was that old saying...any advanced form of science-”

“Clarke’s Law. It’s ‘ _ any advanced form of technology is indistinguishable from magic’. _ ” The Doctor corrected. “And- yes- it’s possible that the opposite is true, but usually it’s in other realities- dimensions.” The Doctor got a faraway look on his face at the ‘d’ word.

_ ‘Gotta think gotta think gotta think-’ _ “Well we know they’re moving energy...any kind of science like that? I read about quantum physics the other day-light reading-”

“Quantum physics, light reading?” The Doctor repeated back.

“Yeah, duh. But it sounds like what happened. I mean, cause teleporting the water into his lungs is just silly plus it doesn’t explain the blow to the heart. This looked like witchcraft- subtle, hidden. A bending of reality.” I explained.

The Doctor hummed. “That’s a good point.” He gave me a proud grin. “You’re getting better at this.”

“Cause I’m the best at everything.” I boasted.

His smile fell though, before long. He turned over in the bed again.

“No, there’s something I’m missing, Terra. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can’t see it.” He mumbled, unknowingly looking Martha in the eye. I kept watch over them from the corner of my own eyes, not at all interested in this one-sided thing they had going on. “Rose’d know. A friend of our’s, Rose. Right now, she’d say exactly the right thing. Still, can’t be helped. You’re a novice, never mind. We’ll take you back home tomorrow.”

“Great.” Martha replied with a huff. She turned dramatically in the bed, blowing out the candle thus sending us to darkness.

==ROTF==

Martha was asleep, not long after. It’d been a trying day for her- straight from near suffocation to family party then to here. Anyone would be tired after that.

Not the Doctor and myself.

We’d gotten sleep yesterday. More than that, I passed out earlier. Got all the rest I needed, getting my blood levels back to normal.

_ ‘Terra?’ _ Spoke the Doctor in my mind.

_ ‘Doc Brown.’ _ I replied.

_ ‘You...you know I care, yes?’ _ He asked.

_ Oh Author- this is gonna be awkward, isn’t it? _ I thought to myself.  _ ‘Yes, Doctor, I know you care. I care too-’ _

_ ‘Not like that- not like I don’t mean it.’ _ The Doctor cut me off. _ ‘Not just because you’re the last one. I mean it. I care about you. Really.’ _

But because of my family pride, I replied  _ ‘That’s gonna be real awkward whenever my new personality shows up.’ _

The Doctor- to his credit- didn’t laugh. _ ‘Who we are changes, but not so much. Just the outside and few inside bits. Who we _ really _ are stays the same. That’s the bit of you I care about. The bits that are all Terra.’ _

_ Fucking Emotions. _ Blowing out a breath, I braced myself.  _ ‘I care about that bit from you too, Doc Brown.’ _

There came after a long sullen awkward silence. Neither of us were tired, so napping was useless. Neither of us could think of another thing to say that would make it less awkward. Really, just let Lilith do her shit already. It would spare us the boredom.

_ ‘You’ve been different since you fell in.’ _ The Doctor spoke up. Hesitance to his words, trying to show he meant no harm in his curiosity.

A sudden cold swept over me- reminding me of the terribleness that was the Void’s cold/warm/absence of feeling at all. Just what I needed as I was lying on a bench in a dark tavern room.

_ ‘What did you see?’  _ He asked- again, ever so careful for my reaction. His words like tiptoeing on broken glass.

Now, not just the feelings but the _ noises _ . The long howls of things long dead- better yet to have never existed then to be heard by mortal ears. What does one say when confronted by this? What is even possible to compare the horrors to, that even a Time Lord would understand?

_ ‘It was dark- no. Not dark. Just empty.’ _ I replied. _ ‘It seemed endless but...closed in. Like I couldn’t move. But there was just so much of the empty. There were voices but they weren’t human-’ _

They screeched in my memory. The same way a cat screeched when demanding attention, while dragging their nails on a chalkboard.

_ ‘I don’t want to think about it.’ _ I told the Doctor, trying to keep the memories at bay. My body had curled up as much as it could on the bench, searching for any sort of stability.  _ ‘I can’t. It’s too- there’s so much-’ _

_ ‘It’s alright. I’m sorry I brought it up.’ _ The Doctor apologized.  _ ‘I was just- you’re my friend, so I worry.’ _

_ ‘I’m going to rest.’ _ As best I could, I turned over on the bench to face the window. If anything the streetlights gave a dim glow to the spot, like an odd nightlight.  _ ‘Goodnight.’ _

_ ‘Goodnight, Terra.’ _

Not long after, Dolly screamed just before dying of fright. The three of us arrived just in time to see Lilith flying away on a witch’s broom.

_ For the record- I’ve never flown a broom in my life. _

==ROTF==

Dawn- the sun finally came up from the horizon. It brightened the world, yet did nothing to put aside in our minds the two dead.

“Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey.” Shakespeare mourned. For Dolly had died in his room, just before his desk. He had been under the control of Lilith, so there was nothing for him to do. “She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit.”

“ _ Rage, rage against the dying of the light. _ ” The Doctor recited.

“ _ Do not go gentle into that goodnight _ .” I finished.

Shakespeare nodded, thoughtful. “I might use that.”

“You can’t. It’s someone else’s.” The Doctor scolded. Shakespeare took it in stride.

“But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you.” Martha pointed out to Shakespeare.

“You’re accusing me?” The playwright sat up, near offense.

“No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you’ve written about witches.” Martha admitted, not actually clearing anything up.

“I have? When was that?” Shakespeare tried to recall when witches had come up in his life.

“Not, not quite yet.” The Doctor whispered to Martha.

“Peter Streete spoke of witches.” Shakespear recalled.

“I’ve heard that name before.” I admitted. “He...was the builder to the Globe, yeah?”

“Yes he was.” Shakespeare agreed with a proud smile my way. “He sketched the plans to the Globe.”

“The architect.” The Doctor spoke. Shakespeare nodded his head. “Hold on. The architect!” He shot up in his seat, ranting in excitement. “The architect! The Globe! Come on!”

I shot out my seat, chasing after him.

==ROTF==

The Doctor rushed us back to the Globe. He stood in the audience, while Martha and Shakespeare stood on stage. I was using my phone to take pictures- sneaking them past Shakespeare, of course.

Martha leaned over to me. “Isn’t that- I don’t know- not safe?”

“If I published them, yes.” Tucking my phone away, I smiled at her. “But those were for a friend.” _ ‘I’ll lie and tell her where the lions come out- it’ll be the best. She’ll believe too. Of that I am sure.’ _

This only made her more confused.

“The columns there, right?” The Doctor spoke up, spinning around in the audience below. “Fourteen sides. I’ve always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?”

Shakespeare shrugged. “It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that’s all. Said it carried the sound well.”

“Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen.” The Doctor pondered, pacing about the floor.

“There’s fourteen lines in a sonnet.” Martha guessed.

“So there is. Good point.” The Doctor praised, thinking still. “Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head. Tetradecagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!”

“This is just a theatre.” Shakespeare tried to dismiss the Doctor’s half-mad ranting.

In it’s own way, it did stop him. The Doctor walked over towards the stage. He leaned his chin so it rested on the downstage. “Oh yeah, but a theatre’s magic, isn’t it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them.” His expression turned thoughtful. “You can change people’s minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that.”

“It’s like your police box. Small wooden box with all that power inside.” Martha pointed out.

The Doctor beamed. “Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Terra, any ideas?”

“Just trying to think out the number fourteen in relation to space. If it  _ is _ aliens, maybe fourteen is part of their culture?” I supplied, idly tapping my foot on the stage.

He grinned. “Good thinking. Clever as always- tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?” The Doctor asked.

“You won’t get an answer. A month after finishing this place, lost his mind.” Shakespeare admitted.

“Why? What happened?” Martha asked.

“Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled.” Shakespeare explained.

“Where is he now?” The Doctor asked.

“Bedlam.” Shakespeare answered.

“What’s Bedlam?”

“Mental hospital- actual title Bethlem Hospital.” I recited. Martha and the Doctor turned to me. “Carl.”

The Doctor nodded in understanding. Martha was only more confused.

“We’re going to go there. Right now.” The Doctor ordered. He made for the exit. “Come on.”

I leapt off the stage, walking after him.

“Wait! I’m coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand.” Shakespeare demanded, climbing down the stairs of the stage.

“Then get moving! We won’t wait for ya!” I called back over my shoulder.

As we walked out, two of Shakespeare’s actors walked in. They took the finished script, then Shakespeare ran to catch up with us. We were already walking along the backways of the London street, following a map that the Doctor seemed to have in his head.

“So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors.” Shakespeare asked Martha.

“This country’s ruled by a woman.” She pointed out to him.

“Ah, she’s royal. That’s God’s business.” Shakespeare countered. He gave Martha a once over again. “Though you are a royal beauty.”

“Whoa, Nelly. I know for a  _ fact  _ you’ve got a wife in the country.” Martha lightly scolded him, still totally flirting.

“Her name is Anne.” I added in, cheery.

Shakespeare smiled at us both. “But Martha, my Lady-” He gave me a wink. “-this is Town.”

The Doctor stopped in his running to come scold us. “Come on. We can all have a good flirt later.”

“Is that a promise, Doctor?” Shakespeare asked, giving the Doctor a once over.

Like a strike to the hearts, I remembered Jack Harkness. For once he’d killed the mood. 

“Oh, fifty seven academics just punched the air.” The Doctor grumbled. “Now move!”

I ran after the Doctor, trying to push Jack out of my mind.

_ Push out his three hundred years of suffering. _

_ Push out thinking that one stupid phone call from me hadn’t been nearly enough. _

_ Push out the thought that he would only suffer more in the days coming. _

_ What good would my apologies be then? _

==ROTF==

The screamings came up long before the hospital itself came into view. My hands gripped onto the Doctor’s arm, suddenly reminded cruelly of the Void. Of the screeches that weren’t human- that these humans in all of their combined might were actually doing a fair job of duplicating.

_ ‘It’s alright.’ _ The Doctor assured me, looking at the place with a detached coldness. Daring it to lay a harmful finger our way- my way.  _ ‘We’ll be out soon.’ _

A keeper of the patients guided us towards Peter Streete’s room. Other patients gripped their bars, reaching out for us. The suffering in their eyes echoed back from somewhere deep inside my chest. It made the hallway feel so much smaller, so constricting. 

_ ‘Not soon enough.’ _ My grip tightened as a patient slammed their fists on the bars.

“Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits?” The keeper offered, offhandedly. Like torturing his fellow humans was the same as offering a cuppa. “I’d whip these madmen. They’ll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam.”

“No, I don’t!” The Doctor replied sharply.

He had no care to the reply. He merely kept on with his business. “Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies.” The keeper went on down the hall. He slammed a stick on the cells of patients who were rowdy.

“So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry?” Martha asked Shakespeare, up in arms. “And you put your friend in here?”

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“Oh, it’s all so different in Freedonia.” Shakespeare snarked.

Another deep breath, let out more slowly.

“But you’re clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good?” Martha questioned.

“I’ve been mad. I’ve lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again.”

The voices came back- they came back again-

_ They’re talking about me. _

“It serves its purpose.”

_ Talking  _ to  _ me. _

“Mad in what way?” Martha asked, up in a strop.

“You lost your son.” The Doctor revealed. He moved his free hand over my grip on his arm.

Martha was immediately chastised.

_ They’re calling you. _

_ They’re reaching for you- _

“My only boy. The Black Death took him.” Shakespeare revealed. “I wasn’t even there.”

_ You’re new to them. _

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Martha apologized, embarrassed at herself.

_ They missed you _

“It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be.” He stopped himself. ”Oh, that’s quite good.”

“You should write that down.” The Doctor noted.

“Maybe not. A bit pretentious?”

_ Welcome home. _

**_‘NO!’_ **

I jerked, pulling myself out of the nightmare. Before a yelp could spill out from my mouth I clamped my had over my jaw.

“Terra?” The Doctor asked, on full pre-Coming Storm mode. “Terra are you alright?”

My hand was shaking, but kept a firm grip. How I hadn’t started crying I’d never know. To answer him, I gulped down my fearful cries so I could nod my head.

The Doctor looked me in the eyes, trying to find that honesty. “Are you sure?”

I nodded again.

“Doctor. What’s wrong with her?” Martha asked.

I couldn’t get myself to look their way- to Martha or to Shakespeare. 

“This way, my lord!” The keeper called out, cutting off any answer the Doctor could give.

==ROTF==

I ran my hand over my face, trying to get myself set back to rights. There was a job to do. Criers will be slapped on slight.

The keeper let us into Peter’s cell. The man was hunched over on his bed, looking a breath away from screaming.

“They can be dangerous, my lord. Don’t know their own strength.” The keeper advised us.

“I think it helps if you don’t whip them.” The Doctor snapped. “Now get out!”

With a look of  _ ‘wonder what’s his problem’ _ the keeper left us.

The Doctor settled me to the side, against the wall. “You’ll be alright?”

I gave a brisk nod. Leaning back, I worked on setting my hair back to rites.

The Time Lord nodded back. He turned to the architect.

“Peter? Peter Streete?” The Doctor prompted.

“He’s the same as he was. You’ll get nothing out of him.” Shakespeare cautioned.

“Peter?” He knelt in front of Peter. He touched his fingertips to Peter’s head. The man’s head shot up, glaring glass green eyes at the Doctor. 

Glancing at Martha, I let my voice drop to a perfect whisper.  _ “Mind as glass...made from stone...” _ In my own mind, something shifted, like a heavy stone sliding in it’s lock.  _ “Bring back this man- his mind be his own.” _

“Peter, I’m the Doctor. Go into the past.” The Doctor instructed calmly, almost caringly. Peter still seemed frightened. “One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter’s Tale. Let go.”

Another force pushed back against me. It burnt- but like candle wax. Nothing too bad.

Gritting my teeth, I tried again.  _ “Mind of glass, shattered stone. Restore the man- make the mind his own.” _

Peter’s mind finally opened up to the change. It let the memories go. They were fading away, but to a point.

“That’s it. That’s it, just let go.” The Doctor encouraged. Peter’s eyes softened as the memories turned foggy. The Doctor laid him down on the bed, slowly. “Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches.”

“Witches spoke to Peter.” The half crazed man revealed, still calming himself down. “In the night, they whispered. They whispered.” He scratched at the side of his head, as if the voices floated there. “Got Peter to build the Globe to their design.  _ Their design! _ The fourteen walls. Always fourteen.” He looked at me, eyes shrunken and full of worry. His eyes darted around as if waiting for the witches to return.  _ Poor man.  _ “When the work was done they snapped poor Peter’s wits.”

“Where did Peter see the witches?” The Doctor asked. The man still looked around in fear. “Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You’ve got to tell me where they were.”

Peter seemed to pant with exertion, as if remembering the hurt that had been done to his wits.

_ Did I do a bad job? _

_ Did I accidentally hurt him? _

“All Hallows Street.” He revealed.

I let out a small sigh of relief, immediately going back on my guard at the shift in the air.

“Too many words.” A witch’s scratchy voice scolded.

I snapped up, glaring at the witch that had magically appeared behind me. The Doctor took ahold of my arm, dragging me back towards them. My eyes stayed on Doomfinger.

Martha “What the hell?” Martha yelped.

“Just one touch of the heart.” She held up a finger, complete with pointed nail.

“No!” The Doctor yelled.

Seeing Doomfinger raise her hand, I pushed forward. Slapping her hand away I added  _ “Strike down thine pawn- dare take from a dragon’s clutch! Peter Streete be a man thine can ne’er again touch!” _

Doomfinger leapt back, holding her hand. Smoke rose from it, as if she’d severely burnt it. 

Peter Streete fainted on the bed. Just fainted, his chest moved with breath.

A  _ whoosh _ went over me- like a rollercoaster that had gone too fast too soon. It had been a stronger spell than the last one. Even then, the spell had been helped along by the Doctor.

Spells?

I’d done a spell!

_ It had worked! _

“Witch! I’m seeing a witch!” Shakespeare warned.

Doomfinger hissed at me. I glared at her, openly seething.

“Who would you be?” Doomfinger snarled. “You who have such a power with words!”

“I be my own!” I replied.

“You will be next then!” Doomfinger snarled. “Just one touch- I’ll stop your frantic heart!”

“I can kill you before you can blink!” I challenged, one hand reaching for my Bag. A classic Texas draw.

“After I have done away with her, then you poor fragile mortals will be next!” Doomfinger cackled.

“Try it!”

The Doctor reached forward, grabbing my arm. He pulled me a step back to his side.

“Let us out! Let us out!” Martha screamed, shaking the bars.

“That’s not going to work.” The Doctor told her. He kept a tight grip on me. “The whole building’s shouting that.”

“Ready to die, foolish imp?” Doomfinger taunted, glaring my way.

“Well, if you’re looking for volunteers.” The Doctor offered.

“She challenged me! It’s my fight!” I told him. He tightened his hold in response.

“No! Don’t!” Martha called out.

“Doctor, Terra, can you stop her?” Shakespeare questioned tensely.

“No mortal has power over me.” Doomfinger sneered. “Not even  _ she _ !”

“Then why haven’t you killed Peter?” I taunted.

She hissed.

“Oh, but there’s a power in words. If I can find the right one. If I can just know you.” The Doctor countered.

“None on Earth has knowledge of us.” Doomfinger hissed.

_ “Never assume this dog has more bark than bite!”  _ I snarled, lashing out her way only to be leashed back again.  _ “False witch, from the fourteen Rexel stars, I name thee Carrionite!” _

Doomfinger shrieked.

I had a brief dizzy spell, held up by the Doctor’s grip on me. He held tight- tight enough that on a human would surely cause bruises.

Through the blur I could see Doomfinger shrinking back against the wall. Her form curling more and more on itself, until she vanished in a brighter than bright flash of light.

When she was gone, the Doctor’s grip loosened. I relaxed against him.

“Good thing we were here then.” The Doctor mused. He turned me around so that I was looking him in the eyes. “What were you thinking?”

“Rexel planetary configuration- they have fourteen stars-” I began.

“That’s not what I meant! I mean, it’s impressive, but not the point!” The Doctor scolded. “She could’ve killed you!” Then, something bright lit up in his eyes. “The Rexel planetary configuration. Of course! Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy...fourteen! Blimey.” He stared at me, the conflict of praise versus panic in his eyes.

“What did you do?” Martha asked. “Doctor. What did Terra do?”

“She named her. The power of a name.” The Doctor explained. “That’s old magic. Nice bit with the rhyming.”

I tiredly tipped a hat in thanks.

“But there’s no such thing as magic.” Martha countered.

“Well, it’s just a different sort of science.” The Doctor explained. I sat myself down on the bed, pressing my palm against my head. “You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead.”

“Quantum...magic...err-mechanics.” I supplied with a groggy voice.

The Doctor barked out a laugh. “You figured out quantum mechanics after a bit of light reading?”

“...sure.” I replied.

“Use words for what?” Shakespeare questioned, getting everyone back to focus.

“The end of the world.” The Doctor revealed, as dramatic as that line could be dropped.

==ROTF==

As we walked back to the tavern, the Doctor attacked as my third leg. It was helpful as my mind was half-spinning, half-foggy.

“So. When did you really master quantum magic?” The Doctor asked. “It’s impressive. Most Time Lords, we’ve got- well-”

“Time Lord science.” I guessed.

“Yes: Block Transfer Computation.” The Doctor corrected, but letting me have it. “It’s-”

“-manipulation of matter with time and space.” I nodded. “Yeah.”

“We used it for the TARDISes.” The Doctor agreed. He went off on an explanation for Block Transfer Computation, it’s history involved with the Time Lords. It bled into quantum mechanics before long.

Lucky for us both- Martha walked behind us with a shocked Shakespeare. They were being left out of this complicated long winded science talk.

“-simply put, it’s manipulating matter at the quantum level.” The Doctor finished off.

Nodding along, I let out a relieved sigh. Like I needed another big nap. “That. I- did that?”

“So you did. Nice job.” The Doctor praised. “Quantum mages can do incredible things. The Carrionites aren’t that different from them. Warp reality, tretalogy, escape black holes-”

I tensed in his hold, really only moving forward because the Doctor was moving forward.

The Doctor understood what had happened. “But that’s fine. Basic stuff. You did good, saved Peter Streete.”

“I-” Taking a deep breath, I told my legs to keep moving forward. “I did?”

“You did.” The Doctor nodded. “Even stopped Doomfinger from hurting any of us, figured out how to stop her. Good job, Terra.”

“...I did do that, didn’t I?” I asked, a small smile on my face. “That was good.”

The Doctor beamed. He rubbed his hand on my arm, in what was supposed to be an assuring way. 

“...but I didn’t save Lynley.” I remembered, sobering.

The Doctor stopped in our path. Behind us, Shakespeare and Martha stopped too.

“That was not on you.” The Doctor stressed. I tried to look away, down at my shoes. The Doctor put a hand on my shoulder. “Terra.” Bracing myself, I glanced up. The Doctor was looking at me with the fucking doe eyes. “That was not on you.”

Tearing up- damn me- I nodded.

The hand on my shoulder gripped tighter, then gave me two pats. “It’s alright though.” He went up, pulling me in for a hug. “You did good today. That was- not even I could’ve done that. She moved too fast. If you hadn’t been there, Peter would be dead. That’s because of  _ you  _ that he’s still there.”

_ And you gave him back his mind. _ Another point floated into my head. _ That other spell- it could’ve worked. Maybe it just took time to click. You might’ve given Peter Streete back his mind. _

Those...were good points.

_ He’s not saying it out of pity. He’s saying it because it’s true. _

That...is an even better point.

Martha watched silently as the Doctor pulled me in for a hug. Neither of us noticed her watching, an expression akin to the third wheel realizing what they were.

Shakespeare watched...understanding more and yet also less about these two strange people that had entered his life. This Sir Doctor, and the Lady Terra. Two lost kindred souls that found each other, the same kind of broken deep inside. Fortunate favored that they were together now.

==ROTF==

Back in Shakespeare’s room, the Doctor was pacing as he explained what he hadn’t on the walk back.

“The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend.” The Doctor explained.

“Well, I’m going for real.” Shakespeare voted. He was washing his face, getting ready for the show tonight.

“I’m still confused though.” Martha turned to me. “What was with the rhyming.”

I was sitting in a chair, snacking on a futuristic fruit bar. The Doctor said it helped get energy back. It was apple flavored, so I wasn’t caring. “It’s the only way I know how to use it. Out of practice, so it hurt. Think a muscle you don’t use often getting strained. This is like that.”

“Practice? When you’d use it before?” Martha asked.

I looked down at my Bag. My fingers poked at the buttons pinned to the sides. “That’s- that’s not important to this.”

Martha huffed, clearly not satisfied but going with it. “How long have you done that? Couldn’t you have done it at the hospital?”

“No. Personally, I think I’m only able to because the hags did it first.” I noted. “They...loosened the stone? Broke some barrier that makes it harder to cast quantum magic like that, so it’s nothing if I use it too. Chances are-if we live- when we leave that I won’t be able to do it again.”

Martha seemed to accept this explanation.

“The real question is what do they want?” I brought up, to keep from being asked questions. Nobody wanted to admit they were known throughout history as the most feared witch. I’m not keen to bring it up- especially when the other witches are proper hags.

“A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft.” The Doctor guessed.

“They never want sunshines and rainbows. Why is it never a good world they wanna create?” I pondered. The Doctor gave me a quick smile.

“But how?” Martha asked.

The Doctor turned to the playwright. “I’m looking at the man with the words.”

“Me?” Shakespeare asked, incredulous. “But I’ve done nothing.”

“Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?” Martha pointed out.

“Finishing the play.” Shakespeare excused.

The Doctor and I tensed. “What happens on the last page?” The Doctor asked.

“The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It’s all as funny and thought provoking as usual.” Shakespeare’s blue eyes shined in comprehension. “Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don’t actually remember writing them.” He admitted.

“That’s it. They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code.  _ Love’s Labours Won.  _ It’s a weapon.” The Doctor reasoned. “The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play’s the thing! And yes, you can have that.”

Shakespeare grinned.

==ROTF==

The play was starting right now.

We were doing our best to stop it before that final act- the final scene with the summoning words to the Carrionite Style Apocalypse.

The Doctor was looking at a map of this London. He searched for it. But  _ I _ had been playing this game longer. I found it first.

“All Hallows Street. There it is.” I boasted.

“Brilliant! Martha, we’ll track them down.” The Doctor instructed. “Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do,  _ stop that play _ .”

“I’ll do it.” Shakespeare smiled at the two of us. “All these years I’ve been the cleverest man around. Next to you both, I know nothing.”

“Oh, don’t complain.” Martha chided with a smile.

“I’m not. It’s marvellous. Good luck, Doctor, Terra.” He nodded at us both.

“As long as you don’t infirm your purpose, everything will be fine.” I told him. “Break a leg!”

“Infirm my purpose...I like that.” Shakespeare commented.

“Then take it! Use it later, when you’re theatre is safe.” I told him.

“Good luck, Shakespeare.” The Doctor waved him goodbye as he rushed to the door. “Once more unto the breach.”

With a laugh, I left too.

“I like that. Wait a minute, that’s one of mine.” Shakespeare realized.

“Oh, just shift!” The Doctor snarked.

==ROTF==

We arrived at the street not long after.

“All Hallows Street, but which house?” The Doctor wondered.

“I think you mean-”

“The thing is, though am I missing something here?” Martha interrupted my question, definitely because she hadn’t heard me. “The world didn’t end in 1599. It just didn’t. Look at me. I’m living proof.”

“No you’re not.” I replied, definitely not because she’d interrupted my pun. “The day we took you? Yeah the entire world ended the next day. It all fell apart.” Martha gawked at me. “Martha. I’m  _ joking _ .” She relaxed.

“Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?” The Doctor questioned. “I know.  _ Back to the Future _ . It’s like  _ Back to the Future. _ ”

“The film?” Martha asked.

“No, the novelisation.” The Doctor and I snarked at the same time.

Martha rolled her eyes at us. She gave the Doctor a look of  _ ‘are you done?’ _

“Yes, the film.” The Doctor continued on. “Marty McFly goes back and changes history.” 

“And he starts fading away.” Martha recalled. She then gawked in horror. “Oh my God, am I going to fade?”

“More like just blink away.” I explained. “There one second. Gone the next. Like you’d never been there. Same for the entire human race from here onward.”

“It ends right now in 1599 if we don’t stop it.” The Doctor warned. He looked around the street again. “But which house?”

The house in front of us creaked open. Classic horror movie trick, I’m not gonna lie it’s impressive.

“I think you mean _ WITCH _ house!” I cheered.

The Doctor groaned. “I wanted to say it.”

“Talk faster then.” The Doctor reached up for my arm. I let him hold it. “What?”

“Terra. Be careful.” He warned me. Beneath it, I heard what he was warning me about.

To comfort him, I gave him a brief nod of the head. “I get it. No crazy spells.”

He gave me a look. “Terra.”

“They won’t be crazy- myself, personally, I think that’s the best you’re gonna get.” I told him.

He let out a brief sigh. “Yeah...it is.”

==ROTF==

Once inside, I led the group. The Doctor made sure to stand just behind me on my right, while Martha was last.

Pushing back a curtain, I stepped into the house. Doomfinger and other hag had left for the play. Nothing to be done there. Lilith was the big concern now.

“I take it we’re expected.” The Doctor joked as he walked in step beside me.

“Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time.” Lilith taunted.

“Right then, it’s my turn. I know how to do this.” Martha stepped in front of us.

“Um, not-”

Martha raised her finger. “I name thee Carrionite!”

Lilith faux gasped, then gave a smug grin when nothing happened.

“What did I do wrong?” Martha turned to me. I was gawking at her, sheer courage to even try. “Was it the finger?”

“The power of a name works only once. Observe.” Lilith raised her hand.  _ “I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones. _ ”

Martha fell back in a dead faint. The Doctor caught her. I stepped forward, appraising.

“What have you done?!” The Doctor raged.

“She’s only sleeping.” I told him, keeping my eyes on Lilith. The hag eyed me back. “The naming has less impact on her.”

“It’s curious.” Lilith noted, as if in agreement with me. Like we were just two experts, debating over a topic rather then two apparent quantum mages arguing over why her spell didn’t kill a friend. Even with my lack of training in this, she was still so far out of her depth it was barely funny. “She’s somehow out of her time.”

I hummed.

“And as for you, Lady Terra-” She aimed her finger at me. A beat. Nothing. “Fascinating. There is no name. What kind of girl hides her name behind shame and loathing?”

In defense, I raised my own hand. She laughed. She assumed this wouldn’t work because of her being a Carrionite.  _ “I have found-you hag, a word to kill with. Tell me- feelin’ lucky Lil-” _

Lilith growled at me. I took a step back, cutting off the spell.

“Yeah...now you’re seeing the problem with this fight, huh?” I challenged.

Lilith aimed her finger at the Doctor Another beat of nothing. “Sir Doctor. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?”

I glared. 

Her look turned to sharp smugness. She’d found something.

“Oh, but look. There’s still one word with the power that aches.” She taunted.

“The naming won’t work on me.” The Doctor threatened her.

Lilith pouted in sympathy. “But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant...Rose.”

The Doctor stood to his feet, marching to her face. It was funny that he was a full head taller than her. And Lilith knew it. “Oh, big mistake. Because that name keeps me fighting.”

Lilith turned to me. “And while he begs, screaming for mercy.”  _ Oh, you little bitch.  _ My face grew into a snarl. I knew what name she would use. “I’ll leave him to rot, alongside-”

I leapt at her.  _ “The wagging of your tongue is foolish you knave, keep it up and you’ll find an early grave.” _

Lilith’s lips clamped shut. She seemed surprised at the development, but not disappointed.

“The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?” The Doctor demanded.

Lilith frowned, mockingly. She pointed towards her own lips.

The Doctor turned to me. I huffed.

_ “I would take you to the finest restaurant, she’d give a dead baby’s tooth. I would tell you how pretty you look tonight, the Carrionite will tell us the truth.” _ I recited.

Lilith glared as the spell worked over her. No two ways around that.

“Start talking- or you’ll find yourself worse off than your friend.” I warned. “Tell me- is she still half melted?”

Lilith sneered at me. She turned, walking towards her supplies. “The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness.”

“And how did you escape?” The Doctor demanded.

“New words. New and glittering, from a mind like no other.” Lilith revealed.

“Shakespeare.” The Doctor and I reasoned.

“His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance.” Lilith revealed with a sadistic grin.

“How many of you?” The Doctor demanded.

“Just the three.” Lilith admitted. “But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic.”

I scoffed. “Your magic is child’s play! You and your  _ coven  _ are no better than hags-”

The Doctor put an arm between me and Lilith. Definitely to keep me from pushing her out the window. “Hmm. Busy schedule. But first you’ve got to get past us.” He warned. He walked closer to her.

“Oh, that should be a pleasure, considering my enemy has such a  _ handsome  _ shape.” Lilith taunted. She reached her hands up to cup his face.

“Now, that’s one form of magic that’s  _ definitely  _ not going to work on me.” The Doctor deadpanned.

“Oh, we’ll see.” She pulled back with a snip of the Doctor’s hair.

I sighed. “Dude.”

“What did you do?” He demanded.

“Souvenir.” She held up the hair.

“Well, give it back.” The Doctor ordered.

Lilith rushed out the window. Of course, she appeared floating not a moment later.

“Well, that’s just cheating.” The Doctor grumbled.

“Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets.” The hag wrapped the hair around a voodoo doll. Behind us, Martha was waking up.

“Now, you might call that magic. I’d call that a DNA replication module.” The Doctor noted.

“What use is your science now?” She stabbed the doll with her hair trimming scissors. The Doctor screamed, falling to the ground. “And for you- _ my magic, you’d call Child’s Play? Bold words coming from  _ Morgana LeFay.”

Yeah it got blurry after that.

Super blurry- maybe even full on blackout. Cause the next thing I knew, the Doctor was holding my head, tapping my cheek to wake me up.

“Terra? Terra are you alright?” The Doctor prompted. I grumbled, blinking back to the shapes and colors. “Yeah, there’s a girl. We got to go.”

“Heart?” I mumbled.

“Martha jump started it.” The Doctor explained. He helped me to my feet. I stumbled slightly before finding my balance. “What happened to you?”

“Don’t-”

“She did the name thing.” Martha told the Doctor. “To Terra. But I don’t get it. Why would it work from Morgana LeFay? Wasn’t she an evil witch?”

I stared at Martha for a long moment, feeling the kind of betrayal like when your friend tells your mom that you passed out at school because you weren’t sleeping well. It’s just not cool. That’s gotta be breaking a bro code rule.

The Doctor turned to me, looking confused. “Morgana LeFay?”

_ ‘Time for the perfect exit!’ _ “Why are we just hanging out?! The play is in danger!” I ran for the door. 

==ROTF==

The others followed me out. I had paused in waiting, only so I could be sure the idiots didn’t get themselves lost.

They started running up the road. A smart person should point out that was the way we came, which was a different direction than the way to the Globe.

“We’re going the wrong way!”  _ ‘Martha I take back anything mean I’ve said about you.’ _

“No, we’re not!...We’re going the wrong way!” The Doctor yelled as he ran the other way. My way.

“How long did it take to notice?” I asked as we started running.

“Oh shut up!”

==ROTF==

A block away from the Globe, we could see it. The actors had spoken the ritual phrases aloud. The roof of the Globe seemed to be spitting out a flaming tornado.

_ No wonder Queen Elizabeth hears about us. She just heard about a fire tornado in London and goes ‘the Doctor must be involved in that’ _ ... _ she’s not wrong though. _

“I told thee so!” The globe warning peasant from earlier shouted as we ran past. “ _ I told thee!” _

“Stage door!” The Doctor yelled, as we ran for the blazing Globe.

We pushed our way inside. The doors had been forced closed by the witches. The screams of the audience carried outside.

Once in we found Shakespeare. He’d been put down in a chair backstage, rubbing at his head. 

“ _ Stop the play _ . I think that was it.” The Doctor recalled. “Yeah, I said,  _ stop the play _ !”

“You also said  _ ‘good luck’ _ . In theatre, that’s as good as any curse.” I pointed out. The Doctor gave me an offended look.

“I hit my head.” Shakespeare excused.

The Doctor sighed. Nothing to say about it then. “Yeah, don’t rub it, you’ll go bald.” More screams came from the stage curtain. “Terra, I think that’s our cue!”

“With ya!” I ran onstage with him.

There was a spinning red vortex over the audience. The Carrionites cackled from their box seat, holding up a crystal ball meant to summon their sisters. To my delight, the one as Doomfinger was curled up on the side of the third, clearly not all back yet.

_ Well that does something to my pride _ .

Martha came up behind us, dragging Shakespeare with her. 

The Doctor pulled Shakespeare forward, pushing him towards the end of the stage. “Come on, Will! History needs you!”

“But what can  _ I _ do?” Shakespeare asked.

“Fix it!” I yelled over the roar.

“How am I supposed to do that?!” Shakespeare asked.

“The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you’re the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it.” The Doctor assured him.

“But what words? I have none ready!” Shakespeare excused. “Perhaps Lady Terra-”

“You are  _ William Shakespeare!” _ I shouted at him. “Any words I have will be worthless compared to yours!”

“But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision.” Shakespeare argued.

“Then screw your courage to the sticking place!” I yelled at him. “We won’t fail then!”

“Trust yourself.” The Doctor adder in. Shakespeare turned his way. “When you’re locked away in your room, the words just come, don’t they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That’s what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise.”

He took a step back. Myself as well, until Shakespeare was left standing center stage all on his own.

“ _ Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches’ plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor-and my wisened Lady tell me I am not!” _ Shakespeare called out.

“No!” Lilith shrieked. “Words of power!”

“ _ Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points-” _ He turned to the Doctor.

“Seven six one three nine oh!” The Doctor supplied.

“ _ Seven six one three nine oh!” _ Shakespeare repeated.  _ “Banished like a tinker’s cuss, I say to thee-” _

The Doctor struggled for a word. He turned to me, and I turned to Martha. The future doctor shouted “Expelliarmus!”

“Expelliarmus!” I shouted.

“Expelliarmus!” The Doctor told Shakespeare.

“ _ Expelliarmus _ !” The playwright shouted.

“Good old JK!” The Doctor cheered.

“I am  _ definitely _ offended we used  _ his _ spell for that.” I huffed. The Doctor laughed.

“The deep darkness!” Lilith shrieked again. “They are consumed!”

She and her mothers screamed.

The vortex inverted on itself. Instead of spitting out Carrionites, it sucked them in. All the cackling witches now shrieked as they were lost to an abyss from where they’d not return.

Behind us, the stage doors  _ whomped  _ open. Script papers came flying out, rushing up towards the swirling vortex of witches.

“ _ Love’s Labour’s Won.  _ There it goes.” The Doctor noted.

The vortex didn’t stop until all the witches had vanished. With them, every trace of  _ Love’s Labour’s Won _ . It opened up to a clear London night sky. 

Slowly, the audience applauded. Until everyone out there was cheering.

The Doctor and I snuck to backstage. We ran around to the witches’ box seat.

I got there first. 

In there seat, was the crystal ball. Kneeling down, I saw the three Carrionites in their natural forms. They are seething, scratching out at the glass. 

Chuckling, I held it up for the Doctor to see. “They’re a cheery bunch, aren’t they?”

He gave me a proud grin. “Put that away in your Bag. Don’t want any getting any ideas.”

Nodding, I shoved the Orb into my Bag. The witches silently shrieked from their prison.

“Dude. We yelled  _ Experillarmus _ . To stop witches.” I pointed out to him.

“I can’t believe book seven made you laugh.”

“Only until Dobby-”

“Nu-uh! Stop it! Stop it now!” The Doctor scolded. He pressed his hands over his ears. “I’m still recovering from that.”

I gave him the facial expression equivalent of ‘ _?!’ _ .

The Doctor rushes out of the box seat, trying not to be reminded of  _ Deathly Hallows _ . Which meant I- as his friend- had to do so.

==ROTF==

The next morning, the Doctor and I searched around backstage. Like two kids with nothing better to do.

“Hey! Hey Doc Brown How do I look?” I asked. I’d taken a top hat, wearing it along with a tall cane.

The Doctor turned, wearing a classic Shakespearean neck brace while holding a long skull. He grinned. “Oh that’s good. Me?”

“Ha!” I tipped my hat to him. “Good look for a good sir!”

The two of us laughed. It fell into a comfortable silence as kept sorting through it all.

“Terra?”

“What, you found a cape? Edna Mode says-”

“No. I mean, I wanted to ask.” The Doctor walked towards me, toying with the skull in his hands. “That witch- in the house.”

I tensed. “Oh- uh- I found out her name the same way she-”

“No. Not that- well not  _ exactly  _ that. Martha said she used a name on you.” The Doctor admitted. “And then you fainted.”

That made me stop again. My hand gripped tightly to the cane I was messing with.

“Terra. Why did the name  _ Morgana LeFay  _ Work on you?” The Doctor asked.

“...that’s not my name.”

“I know.” The Doctor replied in sympathy.

“It’s- it’s not who I am.” I added on, not feeling brave enough to look him in the eye. “They- they got my name wrong.”

A hand was on my shoulder. I whistled around, lifting the cane in my grip. The Doctor held up his other hand, trying to show he wasn’t a threat. I lowered the cane.

The Doctor squeezed my shoulder. I nodded, hearing what he wasn’t saying.

_ ‘I know that’s not what you’re like.’ _ He spoke in my mind.  _ ‘History painted you in a bad light, haven’t they?’ _

I nodded. My eyes were begging to water at his words.  _ ‘I’ve never had sex with Arthur Pendragon. We just co-parented a dog.’ _

The Doctor chuckled.  _ ‘You and dogs.’ _

_ ‘I still haven’t forgiven you for making me abandon my son-‘ _

The Doctor groaned, storming off. “It was a stray dog! Not your lost son!”

I followed him, chasing him onstage. “He was as good as!”

Shakespeare and Martha stood waiting. They had been  _ very  _ close until we came out. 

The Doctor noticed Shakespeare’s almost glaring his way- probably impatient for that  _ ‘good flirt’.  _ “Good props store back there. I’m not sure about this though.” He held up the long skull. “Reminds me of a Sycorax.”

“Sycorax. Nice word.” Shakespeare mused. “I’ll have that off you as well.”

“I should be on ten percent.” The Doctor stated. He put the skull down on the stage. “How’s your head?”

“Still aching.” Shakespeare answered. 

“Here, I got you this.” The Doctor took off the neck brace, attaching it around Shakespeare’s neck. “Neck brace. Wear that for a few days til it’s better, although you might want to keep it. It suits you.”

“What about those spells Terra used? Can she still do that?” Martha asked. 

I raised a finger, pointing it at the skull. “ _ Sunrise peaks, and springtime jello. Turn this stupid fat skull yellow _ .”

Nothing.

“There see?” The Doctor spun the skull in his hands. “Carrionites vanished, putting that barrier backup. Just like Terra said.”

“For the best. It gets  _ hard  _ coming up with spells on the fly.” I admitted. Taking off the top hat, I stuffed it away into the Bag. Along with the cane.

“What about the play?” Martha asked.

“Gone.” The Doctor replied. “We looked all over. Every single copy of  _ Love’s Labour’s Won _ went up in the sky.”

“My lost masterpiece.” Shakespeare bemoaned.

“You could write it up again.” Martha offered.

“Yeah, better not, Will.” The Doctor cautioned. “There’s still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten.”

“Oh, but I’ve got new ideas.” Shakespeare admitted with glee. “Perhaps it’s time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet.”

“Hamnet?” Martha repeated.

“That’s him.”

“Ham _ net _ ?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Anyway, time we were off.” The Doctor cut off any more questions before Martha could embarks herself. “I’ve got a nice attic in the TARDIS where that lot can scream for all eternity.”

“Good because they aren’t staying in my Bag forever.” I snarked.

“And we’ve got to take Martha back to Freedonia.” The Doctor told Shakespeare.

“You mean travel on through time and space.” Shakespeare corrected.

I grinned. The Doctor blinked. “You what?” 

“You’re from another world like the Carrionites, with Terra being of your kind, and Martha is from the future. It’s not hard to work out.” Shakespeare explained. 

The Doctor beamed. He believed in his hero once again. “That’s incredible. You are incredible.” 

“We’re alike in many ways, Doctor.” Shakespeare gave him a conspiratorial wink. “Now, I must say goodbye to these beautiful ladies. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady.”

I almost groaned. Crap. Can’t avoid this then.

“ _ Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. _ ” Shakespeare recited.

Martha gawked. She was saved from further embarrassment when two Globe actors ran into the theatre.

“Will!” One called out.

“Will, you’ll never believe it. She’s here! She’s turned up!” The other shouted.

“We’re the talk of the town.” The first one explained, beaming. “She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again.”

“Who?” Martha asked.

“Her Majesty. She’s here.” The actor cheered, near shaking with glee.

The trumpets sounded. I stood up straight, trying to hide a delighted grin. As the trumpet fanfare went on, Queen Elizabeth walked into the Globe. Though Shakespeare may not look like his portraits, Elizabeth certainly did.

“Queen Elizabeth the First!” The Doctor cheered.

“Doctor?” The Queen asked, her voice a near snarl.

The Doctor’s jaw dropped, just a tad. “What?” 

“My sworn enemy.” Queen Elizabeth seethed. I snickered, turning my head to avoid anyone catching my grin. “And his accomplice, Terra!”

Okay that stopped the snickering. Turning back to the Queen, I stared in confusion.

“What?” The Doctor repeated.

“Off with their heads!” Queen Elizabeth ordered.

“What?!” The Doctor repeated once more.

“Never mind  _ what _ , just run!” Martha yelled. She grabbed the Doctor’s hand, then my own. She dragged us towards the back. “See you, Will, and thanks.”

“Goodbye William!” I waved him farewell, rushing off before I could be killed. 

William’s laughter followed us as we escaped.

Well also Queen Elizabeth’s guards.

“Stop that pernicious Doctor and Terra!”

==ROTF==

We were running down the streets. The TARDIS hadn’t moved from where we parked her.

“Stop in the name of the Queen!” A soldier ordered.

Luckily, nobody on the streets of 1599 London thought to try and aid the guards. All of them let the three of us run past.

“What have you lot done to upset her?” Martha questioned. 

“Whatever happened I blame him!” I yelled. 

“How should I know?” The Doctor replied. “Haven’t even met her yet. That’s time travel for you. Still, can’t wait to find out.”

“Neither can I!” I admitted, for in my world we were already in season 7  _ with no fucking sign of what had happened! _

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door. Martha rushed inside, myself following. The idiot himself stalled at the door, looking towards the guards. “That’s something to look forward to.”

They raised their bows.

I grabbed the Doctor’s arm, pulling him in.

“Ooo!” He said as we both fell to the ground. I kicked the door shut, sending an apology up to Idris.

The arrow stuck through the door.

_ ‘Can keep out a Dalek, but not an arrow? _ ’ I thought, as the Doctor ran towards the console.  _ ‘No rest for the wicked...’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late! My bad- apparently I now value sleep over work. What happened to me?! Stupid Hurricane- messed up my priorites...either way hope y’all liked it! Less triggering things. I even wrote in some hearts-to-hearts between them! Aww...those were sweet...almost makes up for what I’m putting them through later...
> 
> Please leave reviews. They make me smile.
> 
> My explanation for the psychic paper: Terra gained Insight after leaving the Void. What’s insight? Basically a temptaint but for Eldritch Horrors. What’s a temptaint? Well...consider the coconut-


	5. Gridlock

_ ‘No rest for the wicked...’  _ I thought, walking towards the console.

The Doctor was excitedly moving about, pushing up the right parts and twisting the rest. Martha watched, sitting in the pilot seat.

“Just one trip. That’s what I said.” The Doctor stated.

“You did say that, yeah.” I mused, walking up behind him. 

“One trip in the TARDIS, and then home.” The Doctor agreed. He flipped a switch then looked to me. I gave him a gesture to go ahead. “Although I suppose we could stretch the definition.”

Martha perked up. 

“Take one trip into the past, one trip into the future.” The Doctor offered. “How do you fancy that?”

“No complaints from me.” Martha voted.

“Got nothing better to do.” I added in.

The Doctor grinned at us both. He turned to the newest companion. “How about a different planet?” He offered.

“Can we go to yours?” Martha asked, wide eyed and full of glee.

The Doctor hesitated for a beat. I bit my lip, looking anywhere to avoid eye contact. “Ah, there’s plenty of other places.”

“Come on, though. I mean,  _ planet of the Time Lords and Ladies. _ ” Martha suggested. “That’s got to be worth a look. What’s it like?”

“Well, it’s beautiful, yeah.” The Doctor confirmed hesitantly.

“...majestic.” I agreed.

“Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?” Martha guessed.

The Doctor glanced up at me. He looked back to the console, flipping switches. “I suppose it is.”

Martha was still going on, sounding happier and happier as she went. “Great big temples and cathedrals!”

“Yeah.”

I worried the skin of my lip. There weren’t many memories of Gallifrey in my head. A small handful, left from looking in the heart of the TARDIS. Nothing more than what the Doctor would give soon. 

Martha turned towards me. I tensed as I realized her next question. “Lots of planets in the sky?”

My voice stuck. There wasn’t anything I wanted to say here- nothing that came with the ease of experience. The memories were vague, not completely there. I was aware of them, could see them in my mind. It was like staring through foggy glass. Still the memories were mine. Sharing them left a bitter taste in my mouth.

“The sky’s a burnt orange.” The Doctor revealed to save me. Martha turned to him, leaning on the rail around the console. “With the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow.”

Something not unlike nostalgia came through me. A fond smile appeared on my face, the vague memories becoming brighter at his words. The pictures were clearer to see- the city standing amidst red fields, looking like a snowglobe on standstill.

“Can we go there?” Martha asked.

“Nah. Where’s the fun for us? We don’t want to go home.” The Doctor countered.

It stole the air from my lungs. The clarity of the memories faded back. They hid behind pain, past and present. The kind of pain that refused to come out until a rainy day. 

“Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth.” The Doctor flipped another switch.

It sent the TARDIS to the side. I had to grip fast to a handrail to keep from flying.

“Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we’re slap bang in the middle of New New York.” The Doctor explained to Martha as the TARDIS landed. “Although, technically it’s the fifteenth New York from the original, so it’s  _ New New New New New New New New New New New New New  _ New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built.”

The Doctor rushed to the doors. He threw them open for Martha. It was pouring rain outside.

I laughed.

“Oh, that’s nice. Time Lord version of dazzling.” Martha snarked.

“Ya darn right!” I ran out between them into the rain. The hood had been pulled over my head to keep out the rain. “Holy- Doc Brown the arrow is still in the door!” I laughed.

The Doctor and Martha walked out. Martha tried to block the rain with her hand. The Doctor glanced at the door. “So it is.” The Doctor plucked the arrow from the wood of the door. “Well...bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let’s get under cover!”

The three of us rushed down the street. I enjoyed the rain, spinning and splashing about. The Doctor laughed with me.

“Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon.” Martha joked again.

“Hold on, hold on. Let’s have a look.” The Doctor suggested. He ducked off to hide in front of a monitor. It had shelter. 

Martha joined him.

I stayed just out of reach from the monitor’s shelter. The rain was nice, okay? Got the smell of Elizabethean England off me.

The Doctor used the sonic to fix up the monitor. It showed the image of Sally Calypso.

_ “And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway.” _ The hologram reported. It showed an image of flying cars over a river, a bridge behind them and a hill with rolling grass.

“Oh, that’s more like it. That’s the view we had last time.” The Doctor told me.

“Mmm, can still smell that apple grass.” I grinned. “Does that mean we’re in Downtown New New York?”

“Lower levels, must be.” The Doctor confirmed. “Down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city. Wanna come in from the rain?”

“I’m good.” I replied, sliding my hands into the hoodie pockets.

“You sure?” The Doctor asked.

“You’ve brought me to the slums?” Martha asked.

“Much more interesting.” The Doctor countered. “It’s all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city.”

“You lot would enjoy anything.” Martha teased.

“That’s us.” The Doctor took the teasing in delight. “Ah, the rain’s stopping. Better and better.”

“No!” I whined. The rain indeed slowed over my head. What a travesty. “Ugh. Is there a planet where it’s raining all the time?”

“Vanriepra, year 12 million. Rained for a hundred years.” The Doctor answered, shaking the rain out of his jacket and hair. “Became known as the Planet of the Rain Gods.”

“There. We go there next.” I decided.

The Doctor laughed. “Oh so picky. I take you to New New York and it’s not enough for you?”

“It  _ stopped raining. _ ” I pointed out to him.

“When you say last time, was that you, Terra, and Rose?” Martha asked, sounding suspicious.

The Doctor immediately became flustered.

“And if it was?” I asked Martha.

“You’re taking me to the same planets that you took her?” Martha asked.

“It’s the ones we’re sure are still there.” I answered. “He makes bad decisions, constantly. The privilege was revoked some time ago, which is why I decided our next go is Vanriepra, the Planet of the Rain Gods. Wait Rain Gods? Those are a thing? Why am I just now hearing about them?”

“Never came up.” The Doctor dismissed. He composed himself enough to answer Martha. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing.” Martha mumbled the next sentence, though it was still heard as the roar of the rain faded. “Just ever heard the word  _ rebound _ ?”

She barely made it three steps before the pharmacist opened his stall. He opened the window wide, propping it up.

“Oh! You should have said. How long you been there?” The man asked. He picked up a mood from his stash. “Happy. You want Happy.”

Behind us, the two stalls beside the monitor opened. These were run by women- or at least they looked feminie.

“Customers. Customers! We’ve got customers!”

“We’re in business. Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read.”

“Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!”

“Anger. Buy some Anger!”

“Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long.”

“Don’t go to them. They’ll rip you off. Do you want some happy?”

“No, thanks.” The Doctor answered flatly. He did a good job hiding his disgust. 

I did a bad job. So long running from emotions, what makes these guys think I’d want to feel them by  _ choice _ ?

“Are they selling drugs?” Martha asked us.

“I think they’re selling moods.” The Doctor explained.

“Same thing, isn’t it?” Martha countered.

“Close enough.” I scoffed as one of the pharmacists held out what they called  _ ‘happy’ _ . 

A woman walked in, dressed in rags. She went over towards one of the pharmacist’s stalls. “Over here, sweetheart! That’s it, come on, I’ll get you first!”

“Oi! Oi, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!” The male one shouted.

“Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?” Offered the pharmacist she’d actually gone to.

“I want to buy Forget.” The woman requested.

“I’ve got Forget, my darling.” The pharmacist answered. “What strength? How much do you want forgetting?”

My hand went to the Doctor’s arm, squeezing it. 

“It’s my mother and father. They went on the motorway.” The woman explained.

My grip tightened.

The Doctor kept his attention on the pharmacist and the woman in rags.

“Oh, that’s a swine. Try this.” The pharmacist held out a clear sticker. “Forget Forty three. That’s two credits.”

The woman gave them the credits. She held the sticker tight.

“Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?” The Doctor asked. He walked closer to the woman.

“They drove off.” The woman revealed, seeming to think that explained everything.

“Yeah, but they might drive back.” The Doctor offered.

“Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I’ve lost them.” The woman explained tragically.

“No you haven’t.” I explained. “They’ll come back, of course they will, you don’t-”

“No. No, no, don’t.” The Doctor tried to help me.

The woman stuck on ‘Forget’. She blinked, her eyes going foggy for a moment. She looked to us in delighted confusion. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“Your parents.” I supplied, feeling numb myself.

The woman showed no sign of understanding what I was saying. 

“Your mother and father.” The Doctor tried. “They’re on the motorway.”

“Are they? That’s nice.” The woman replied. My shoulders slumped in defeat. “I’m sorry, I won’t keep you.” She left up the alley, vanishing into the shadows.

The Doctor put his hand over mine, still squeezing his arm.

_ ‘Who lets themselves forget like that?’ _ I asked him.  _ ‘Just- she was so panicked, and now she has no idea what it means to go to the motorway or her parents leaving.’ _

_ ‘I don’t know, Terra, but we’ll find out.’ _ The Doctor promised.

I let go of his arm. My hands to fell my side, defeated.

“So that’s the human race five billion years in the future.” Martha shook her head. “Off their heads on chemicals.”

From the shadows behind her, two people jumped her. Milo grabbed Martha by the neck, dragging her back. Cheen held up the fake gun at us.

“I’m sorry, I’m really, really sorry. We just need three, that’s all.” Milo apologized. Impressive, over Martha’s shrieks. 

“No, let her go!” The Doctor shouted. “I’m warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, we can help. All of us, we can help. But first you’ve got to let her go.”

“I’m about to shoot you back!” I warned, shouting with the Doctor. “So you let her go! I mean it! You think l won’t? I’ve got aim like a boss! You’d be done before you could blink!”

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. Sorry.” Cheen apologized. Still, they dragged her away.

“Martha!” The Doctor and I yelled. We chased after them. 

By the time we made it through the fog, found where they had gone, Milo and Cheen had vanished into the motorway with Martha Jones.

Like the world destroyers we were known as, we stormed back into Pharmacy Town. The Pharmacists has not even blinked at the theft. 

“Thought you’d come back. Do you want some happy Happy?” They held out the sticker.

“Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?” The Doctor demanded.

“What are they going to do?” I demanded too.

“They’ve taken her to the motorway.” A pharmacist answered.

“Looked like carjackers to me.” Added another. 

“I’d give up now, darlings. You won’t see her again.” Added the last.

“Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn’t move. But they all go to the motorway in the end.” The first pharmacist recalled.

“He said he needed three.” I questioned. “Why just her? If he needed three, why not take us too?”

“It’s the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you’re carrying three adults.” The second pharmacist explained. “So just the three of them would do.”

“This motorway. How do we get there?” The Doctor demanded to know.

“Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You canna miss it.” At her instruction, we started down the path. “Tell you what. How about some happy Happy? Then you’ll be smiling, my love.” The last pharmacist tried, sickly sweet.

The Doctor turned back. I wanted to yell in annoyance at him. There were better things to do than yell at pharmacists. The sooner we were on the motorway, the sooner we’d see the Face of Boe.

“Word of advice, all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags.” The Doctor barked.

“Why’s that, then?” 

“Because as soon as we’ve found her, alive and well. And we  _ will  _ find her alive and well. Then we’re coming back, and this street is closing  _ tonight _ !” The Doctor snapped.

His threat given, he marched back with me.

_ ‘Feel better after your little tantrum?’ _ I snarked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as we ran down the alley.  _ ‘Yes.’ _

==ROTF==

There was a metal door to the entrance of the motorway. The Doctor threw it open. The smog drifted in. I lifted my hoodie sleeve over my mouth, breathing through it as I stepped onto the lay-by. The Doctor shut the door behind him. 

The motorway was  _ huge _ . Stretching on for a seemingly endless lanes of flying cars, all stacked atop and beside each other. The lanes were packed bumper to bumper. The definition of a gridlock- hence the episode title. Worse yet was the heavy thick smog. I could barely see five lines over, before the fog covered up lane six.

The Doctor started coughing. I did too. The smog was getting through the hoodie.

The closest flying car opened it’s door. Brannigan stood inside, his face covered with a mask.

“Hey! You daft little street struts.” He called out. “What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!”

The Doctor and I ran to the car, jumping in. Brannigan slammed the door shut.

“Did you ever see the like?” Brannigan asked his wife. He took off his mask, revealing his feline features.

Valerie, his very human wife, handed us small gas masks. “Here you go.”

I accepted it. Breathing into it, I got the smog from my lungs. The Doctor did the same by my side.

“Just standing there, breathing it in.” Brannigan remarked in disbelief. “There’s this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet.”

“Oh, you’re making it up.” Valerie scoffed.

“A fifty foot head!” Brannigan confirmed. He went back over to his seat, as I took deeper breaths of clean air. “Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose.” Brannigan 

“Oh, stop it. That’s disgusting.” Valerie shook her head again.

“What, did you never pick your nose?” Brannigan

Valerie rolled her eyes. She was looking out the window, spotting something. “Bran, we’re moving.”

“Right. I’m there. I’m on it.” Brannigan pushed down on the gear shift. It bumped us forward. “Twenty yards. We’re having a good day. And who might you lot be? Very well-dressed for hitchhikers.”

I lowered the mask, gratefully breathing easy. The Doctor handed the masks back to Valerie. 

“Thanks. Sorry, I’m the Doctor, and this is Terra.” The Doctor introduced.

“Howdy.” I greeted, taking another deep breath but of relief.

“Medical man! My name’s Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie.” Brannigan introduced, beaming at his wife.

“Nice to meet you.” I nodded my head to her. “Thank ya kindly for the air.”

Valerie smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“And that’s the rest of the family behind you.” Brannigan motioned behind the curtain behind us.

The Doctor pulled it open.

“Oh my Story.” I gawked, seeing the tiny baby kittens in a basket behind us. “They’re adorable! They got any names?”

“Yes.” Valerie sat on her knees, pointing at the kitten that said  _ Mama _ so sweetly it melted one of my hearts. “That’s Emily.” The black kitten with white paws. “Monty.” An all black kitten. “Lorri.” The white kitten. “Leyton.” The light brown one. “And Brannigan Junior.”

I picked up Monty, brushing on his coat. “Aw! He’s so cute!” Babies plus animals equals Terra’s Kryptonite. “Hi there Little Monty. Who’s a good kittie?” The little kitten purred against my hand. My second heart melted. “Sorry. I can’t think when I’m holding a baby. It just doesn’t work!”

“How old are they?” The Doctor asked, picking up little Lorri.

“Just two months.” Valerie answered.

“Poor little souls. They’ve never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway.” Brannigan revealed, all wistful.

“What, they were born in here?” The Doctor asked.

“You are so cute.” I cooed. Monty rubbed his head against my hand. “Who’s so cute? You’re so cute.” The kitten purred at the praise.

“We couldn’t stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we’d take a chance.” Valerie explained.

“What, you’ve been driving for two months?” The Doctor asked, gobsmacked.

“Do I look like a teenager? We’ve been driving for twelve years now.” Brannigan answered.

“I’m sorry?” The Doctor double-checked.

“Yeah! Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday.” Brannigan told his wife.

“Feels like twelve years to me.” Valerie replied.

Brannigan laughed. “Ah, sweetheart, but you’re still love me.”

“Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?” The Doctor asked.

“Battery Park. It’s five miles back.” Brannigan answered.

“You travelled five miles in twelve years?” The Doctor asked.

“Has traffic actually gotten worse? Never thought I’d see it.” I pondered. Monty meowed, complaining. “Aw, am I not giving you enough attention?” The kitten purred again as I brushed along his back.

“I think they’re a bit slow.” Brannigan commented to his wife.

“Where are the two of you from?” Valerie asked.

“Never mind that. We’ve got to get out.” The Doctor put Lorri back down with her siblings. “Our friend’s in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. We should get back to the TARDIS.”

The Doctor went for the door. I jumped back, holding Monty against my chest. He swung it open, letting the smog back in. The Doctor jumped back when he spotted the lay-by gone. He closed the door.

“You’re too late for that. We’ve passed the lay-by.” Brannigan explained. “You’re passengers now, Sonny Jim.”

“I am the most perfect of babysitters.” I told them, walking over to the other kittens. “Hello there everybody!”

“When’s the next lay-by?” The Doctor asked.

“Oh, six months?” Brannigan answered.

I lowered Monty back with the crowd. Junior was sounding ussy so I picked him up. “You are too cute. All of you. No wonder your parents are on the run- your cuteness is illegal.”

Junior just meowed, clearly having no idea what I was saying.

==ROTF==

Brannigan and Valeria were nice enough to let the Doctor used their car phone. I was holding Layton  _ and  _ Monty now. He had missed me.

“I need to talk to the police.” The Doctor stated immediately after the call was accepted.

_ “Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold.”  _ The message said.

“But  _ you’re  _ the police!” The Doctor argued.

_ “Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold.”  _ The message repeated.

“Is there anyone else?” The Doctor asked Brannigan. “We once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there any way of getting through to him?”

“Oh now, ain’t you lordly?” Brannigan snarked.

“I’ve got to find our friend.” The Doctor stressed.

“You can’t make outside calls. The motorway’s completely enclosed.” Valerie explained.

“What about the other cars?” The Doctor asked.

“Oh, we’ve got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway. They’ve got to be on your friends list. Now, let’s see. Who’s nearby? Ah, the Cassini sisters!” Brannigan picked up the receiver, cheering into it. “Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It’s Brannigan here.”

_ “Get off the line, Brannigan. You’re a pest and a menace.” _ Alice stated.

I laughed. My arms were moving up and down, playing the  _ ‘am I gonna drop you? No I’m not you just fell really fast’ _ game with the kittens. They were loving it.

“Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?” Brannigan asked.

_ “You know full well we’re not sisters. We’re married.”  _ Alice reminded him.

“Ooo, stop that modern talk. I’m an old-fashioned cat.” Brannigan corrected. Valerie laughed fondly. I tossed Monty up in the air, deftly catching him. The kitten meowed in delight. Layton meowed impatiently- as did the other kitten watching it all go down. “Now, I’ve got a couple of hitchhikers here, one calls himself the Doctor and his lady friend’s called Terra Johnson.”

“Hello. Sorry.” The Doctor stepped up. He snatched the receiver from Brannigan’s hand. Valerie looked back, watching as I tossed Layton in the air then caught him. She smiled too as her children laughed. “I’m looking for someone called Martha Jones. She’s been carjacked. She’s inside one of these vehicles, but I don’t know which one.”

“ _ Wait a minute. Could I ask, what entrance did they use?” _ May asked.

“Where were we?” The Doctor asked.

“Pharmacy Town.” Brannigan answered.

“Pharmacy Town, about twenty minutes ago.”

_ “Let’s have a look.” _ May replied.

_ “Just my luck to marry a car-spotter.”  _ Alice complained.

_ “In the last half hour, fifty three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction.”  _ May reported.

“Anything more specific?” The Doctor asked.

_ “All in good time. Was she carjacked by two people?” _ May asked.

I put down Monty and Layton, picking up Emily and Lorri. Time for them to have fun. They laughed too as I continued the game with them.

“Yes, she was, yeah.” The Doctor confirmed.

_ “There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six.” _ May reported.

“That’s it! So how do we find them?” The Doctor asked.

_ “Ah. Now there I’m afraid I can’t help.”  _ May admitted.

“Call them on this thing. We’ve got their number. Diamond six.” The Doctor told Brannigan,

“But not if they’re designated fast lane. It’s a different class.” Brannigan explained.

_ “You could try the police.”  _ May suggested.

“They- put- us- on- hold.” I explained, tossing and catching the kittens.

_ “You’ll have to keep trying. There’s no one else.” _ Alice told us.

“Thank you.” The Doctor replied. He hung up the receiver. He turned to me, eyes widening. “What are you doing?”

“Babysitting.” I explained, catching both kittens. They were still laughing- in this cute little way that cat-babies could do apparently. I regret never having heard it before. “Who wants to go again?”

Emily meowed an affirmative. Lorri pushed her head against my hand. So I put her down, picking up Junior.

“Okay. One...two...three!” I tossed up Junior. He shrieked as he fell, meowing loudly when I caught him. I copied the entire thing with Emily. The kitten shrieked in delight.

“Yes...shouldn’t we be focused on other things?”

“You’re doing enough worrying for our entire species.” I replied. I put down Emily, all in the spirit of fairness. Junior was getting a few more toss ups.  _ Jack was gonna love hearing about this. _ “Call me when you’re done running around like a headless chicken. Ready, Junior?”

The kitten confirmed.

“One. Two.” I lightly tossed him up. “Three!”

He laughed as I caught him again. All the kittens cheered.

“Next round!”

“Aw, it’s good to hear them laugh.” Brannigan admitted. He was smiling brightly as I picked up Monty again. “Sure that’s alright?”

“Not to worry, Mr Brannigan. I’m a classically trained babysitter.” I assured him.  _ Literally, classical. I’ve seen a lot of royals grow up. Somewhere along the way I must’ve picked up the skill set. Or it came naturally. I’m going to for naturally.  _ “Besides, these kittens are just _ so sweet.  _ Alright Monty...one...two-”

Monty laughed as he was tossed up again.

The Doctor watched me work. Clearly, his mind was many lanes down below us, but he kept his eyes on me.

==ROTF==

“Where’s Terra?” I asked, covering my eyes Weeping-Angel style.

The kittens meowed in confusion.

“Here I am!” I cheered, moving the hands back.

The meowing was in delight now. One of them was calling out to Mama, trying to make her see. 

“We’ve got to go to the fast lane. Take us down.” The Doctor ordered.

“Not a million years.” Brannigan replied. He didn’t sound peppy or cheery anymore. This was stern.

“You’ve got four passengers.” The Doctor pointed out to him. “Fastlane needs three right? More than enough.”

“I’m still not going.” Brannigan insisted.

“I’m asking you, Brannigan, take us down.” The Doctor requested.

“That’s a no. And that’s final. I’m not risking the children down there.” Valerie stated.

His eyes widened. “Why not? What’s the risk? What happens down there?” The Doctor nearly yelled.

“We’re not discussing it. The conversation is closed.” Valerie snapped.

“So we keep on driving.” The Doctor growled.

“Yes, we do.” Brannigan replied as if that was all the conversation needed.

“For how long?” Oh no. The Doctor was going into his rants again.

“Till the journey’s end.” Brannigan stated.

The Doctor made a move for the receiver.

“Doctor.” I stated. Standing up, I grabbed his arm. Yanking it away from the receiver I forced him to turn back.

“Terra this isn’t the time-” He seethed.

_ ‘Do not scare these people.’ _ I ordered him. His eyes widened at the command. I glared at him, making sure to look him in the eyes.  _ ‘I mean it. These people are innocent in all of this. They don’t know any better. I won’t have you scaring our nice hosts or their friends!’ _

_ ‘Terra. We can’t lose her!’ _ The Doctor argued sternly.

_ ‘Then we won’t. And we won’t get any close to finding her if you keep on like this!’ _

_ ‘At least I’m trying!’ _ The Doctor snapped _. ‘You’re sitting around, playing games instead of helping!’ _

_ ‘How I cope with stress has nothing to do with this!’ _ I countered at him.  _ ‘Give it a minute! We’re not going to lose-’ _

_ ‘Last time you said that, we lost her!’ _ The Doctor ranted.

I stopped. The expression on my face melted away to blankness. 

_ ‘We lost her. She fell away and we- she’s gone now. We can’t lose somebody else. Not like this.’ _ The Doctor ranted on. _ ‘And there’s nothing this time. Nothing. No police to come save her, no people from the other side, no deus ex machina from what I can see. If we do nothing she’ll be gone!’ _

Of course, oh of course. This entire city was full of memories of Rose. Worse yet, it was still a fresh wound to him. Looking back I can see how Milo pulling Martha into the fog cold resemble Pete catching Rose. New New Earth wasn’t kind to us.

Now that I was seeing it I couldn’t  _ unsee _ it.

There was a lot about that day I could never unsee.

But I needed to be here, in this moment. Just like back then. The Doctor needed me. 

_ ‘I see now.’ _ I told him. 

_ ‘No you don’t. If you did, you’d be doing some- _ anything! _ ’ _ The Doctor argued.

I let him have that. Not cause he was right, but with Time Lords you had to pick your battles.  _ ‘Okay. Okay, I’ll help. Doctor you need to  _ calm down _. It won’t help Martha if you’re like this.’ _

Saying her name, reminding him that this wasn’t Rose that was missing, seemed to bring something in him back. He relaxed from that Rose-tinted panic.  _ ‘Martha. Yes. We have to save Martha.’ _

_ ‘And we will. But not if you don’t calm down, okay?’ _

_ ‘Okay.’ _

_ ‘Do you trust me?’  _ I asked.

_ ‘You know I do.’ _ The Doctor replied. He leaned against the side of the car, just taking a breath to get himself back to rights.

“Good then.” I pulled away from the conversation, back to the car. I turned to our kind hosts. “Sorry. We’re a bit high-strung.”

“What was that, then?” Brannigan asked, pointing between the Doctor and I.

“Our species are telepaths.” I explained to Brannigan. “So you just witnessed us arguing. It looks weird on the outside, I know. So tell me, Mr Brannigan, how long has the motorway been opened?”

“Oh, I’d say about 23 years.” Brannigan answered. “That’s when the Cassini Sisters went out- they were some of the first.”

“Wow, what an update.” I remarked. Leaning on his and her chair, I glanced out the window to the smog. “Is there a way out of the motorway? Not the lay-bys, I mean genuinely a way out? Or, no I’m saying it wrong, a way in for the police?”

Neither of them could answer that.

“That’s alright. Thank ya kindly.” I stated. “By your faces I’m saying no. Why, of course not- Children of the Motorway. I bet you had to have those kittens right there in the backseat. No ambulances either. All these cars looked the same out there- not one emergency car among them. I’m sorry to be saying all of this, truly I am, it’s distressing you. There’s a reason behind that negligence- and by the Author I’m going to find it and formally submit a complaint. You haven’t been abandoned, I can see that clear as day. Someone had done something wrong.”

The receiver flipped on. Sally Calypso the hologram turned back on.  _ “This is Sally Calypso, and it’s that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation.” _

“You’re right, little lass.” Brannigan agreed. “We’re not abandoned. Not while we have each other.”

_ “This is for all of you out there on the roads. We’re so sorry. Drive safe.” _ The hologram encouraged.

A silence followed. The screen buzzed, playing out a hymn style melody.

_ “On a hill, far away, stood an old, rugged cross, the emblem of suffering and shame.” _ The people of the motorway sang. All the lanes, above and below and beside. “ _ And I love that old cross, where the dearest and best for a world of lost sinners was slain. So I'll cherish the old rugged cross, till my trophies at last I lay down. I will cling to the old rugged cross, and exchange it some day for a crown.” _

The hymn continued on. I listened, humming along with them.

==ROTF==

“Doctor. The solution to our problem is obvious.” I stated, when the hymn faded off. The Doctor kept himself leaning against the door. “If they won’t take us down, then we take ourselves down.”

I walked over to the kitten’s little nook, kneeling down.

“Oh brilliant.” The Doctor told me, understanding what the idea was.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Brannigan asked, confused.

The Doctor came to my side, kneeling down. He brought out the sonic, using it on the door. “Finding our own way. We usually do.”

I pulled the door open.

_ “Capsule open.” _ The car reported.

“Here we go.” The Doctor commented. He took off his coat. I set myself up for the drop down. He handed his coat to Valerie. “Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat.”

A car pulled up below us. My legs were dangling from the opening of the car as I prepared to jump down.

“But you can’t jump!” Valerie gawked.

“There’s a car there- we’ll be fine.” I excused.

“If it’s any consolation, Valerie, right now, I’m having kittens.” The Doctor admitted.

“This Martha. She must mean an awful lot to you.” Brannigan noted.

“She’s great.” I replied. “We don’t know here nearly as well as we should. There’s a lot better we could’ve done.”

“We hardly know her.” The Doctor agreed. “We were too busy showing off. And we lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then.”

I jumped down, hitting the car below. The smog hit hard and fast. I moved aside to let the Doctor land. He sonicked open the car door, jumping in. I followed.

This car was much less packed. It had only one man, and he had pasty white skin. The kind you only get from being painted on.

“Who the hell are you?” The man asked, alarmed.

“Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol.” The Doctor lied quickly. “We’re doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?”

“Well, not very much.” The man commented, now treating this as a normal occasion. “Junction Five's been closed for three years.”

“We thank you for your helpful comments!” I replied, swinging the trapdoor open. “Good day, sir!”

I jumped down. There wasn’t a car yet, so I had to grab onto the edges. The Doctor joined me.

The car pulled up before long. I fell down with the Doctor. He opened the latch, so I jumped in.

This was one colorful- packed with lots of rugs and scarves hung up on the walls. I gave them the same lie about the survey. They were too stunned to say anything.

“Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted.” The Doctor plucked up two scarves. “Do you mind if I borrow this? Not my color, here you go.” He handed me the purple one. I tied it around my face, letting him jump down first. He tied a green one around his face. “But thank you very much.”

The next car had two nudists living in it. A surprise for everyone involved. I politely kept my focus on the door.

There was a lot of lanes before the express lane.

==ROTF==

After another ten cars, we made it to the last lane before the express. The scarf had done a good job keeping out the smog. They lasted until the last car, so go for us.

This car was being driven by a gentleman looking man. Complete with bowler hat, and black pinstripe suit.

“Excuse me, is that legal?” He asked us.

“Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol.” The Doctor waved his hand, coughing into his scarf. “Whatever. Have you got any water?”

“Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners.” He handed a water to myself first, than a second cup to the Doctor.

I gave him a polite nod before popping the glass down.

“Is this the last layer?” The Doctor asked, coughing.

“We’re right at the bottom.” The gentleman confirmed. “Nothing below us but the fast lane.”

“Can we drive down? We’ve got three.” The Doctor requested.

“I suppose we could, yes.” The gentleman considered.

It hit me in a flash. The Doctor wanted to drive down! No way was I going down to the Macra!

I went to the Doctor, pulling the sonic out from his grip. He let me do it. I pointed it at the trapdoor.

“What are you doing?” The Doctor asked.

“You can’t jump. It’s a thousand feet down.”

“Can’t you hear it?” I countered. The gentleman tensed. “I just need to look.”

The door opened. A loud growl came up from the smog cloud below.

The Doctor turned to our pilot. “What's that noise?”

“I try not to think about it.” The gentleman admitted. He looked to the open door, fear in his eyes.

I coughed as smog floated up. “Are those lights- no...too much movement, too close together and apart...those are  _ eyes _ ?”

The Doctor came to my side. He looked down the hatch. He looked confused at what was down there. “What’s down there? I just need to see.” He grabbed the sonic from my hand, rushing to the computer screen of the car. “There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze.”

He held the sonick against the screen. After a moment, a lower panel popped open. The Doctor pulled out a few wires, twisting them about like he was hot wiring the thing.

“That’s it!” He cheered. He ran back to the opening. “Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look.”

The gentleman joined us looking down. The air began blowing below. It was enough to make a small air pocket for us to see what was down there.

“What are those shapes?” The gentleman asked.

“They’re alive.” The Doctor stated.

“Yeah, the growls kinda spoiled that.” I snarked.

A large claw snapped up from the air cloud. It cleared more of the smog away, showing off the other snapping claws.

“What the hell are they?” The gentleman asked, disgusted and horrified.

“They look like crabs.” I noted.

“Macra.” The Doctor realized. “The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food.”

“Giant crabs took over the galaxy?” I questioned.

“Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions.” The Doctor excused. “They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there.”

A metallic  _ clank  _ went up on the roof. 

“Oh, it’s like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!” The gentleman huffed.

The capsule opened. A cat woman dropped from the hole. Novice Hame come to visit.

“Terra, you’ve invented a sport.” The Doctor remarked. 

“ _ Curses _ !”

Novice Hame beamed at us. Though I gave her a cold stare in greeting. “Doctor, Terra, you’re hard people to find.”

“No guns. I’m not having guns.” The gentleman stated, pointing at the large rifle across Hame’s back.

“I only brought this in case of pirates.” Hame hissed at him. “Doctor, Terra, you’ve got to come with me.”

“Do I know you?” The Doctor asked. 

“Novice Hame.” I stated flatly.

The cat woman smiled, demure. “You haven’t aged at all. Time has been less kind to me.”

“Novice Hame!” The Doctor cheered. He went in for a hug, just as quickly pulling away. “No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation.”

The gentleman’s eyes widened in shock. Better than any entertainment he was gonna get here, eh? 

“I’ve sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance.” Hame pleaded. “And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself.”

I walked up to her. “Still work for that old face?”

“Yes.” Hame answered.

I raised my arm. 

“We’re not going anywhere, Terra. You’ve got Macra living underneath this city.  _ Macra _ !” The Doctor pushed my arm down. I lifted it back up. “And if our friend’s still alive, she’s stuck down there.”

“You both need to come with me right now.” Hame took hold of my arm. 

“No, no, no, you’re coming with us. We’ve got more than enough passengers now.” The Doctor commanded. “We can go down there, find Martha before these things-”

“I’m sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine.” Hame lashed out to grab him arm. “Transport.”

A bracelet on his wrist glowed green. It spread of our bodies.

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare!” The Doctor snapped.

We still popped off.

==ROTF==

_ Mother _

_ Fuckin’ _

_ Damned _

_ Author _

_ Storyline _

That  _ hurt _ .

Groaning in pain, I pushed myself up.

“Oh! Rough teleport. Ow.” The Doctor complained.

“My bones- they ache.” I groaned.

Hame just let out a quiet meow. 

The Doctor was the first on his feet. “You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha.”

Hame stood up also. She looked at him, now looking stressed. “I only had the power for one trip.”

“Then get some more!” The Doctor demanded.

I stepped in. “Where are we?” 

“High above, in the over-city.” Hame answered.

The Doctor “Good. Because you can tell-”

I clapped my hand over his mouth. “So this is the Senate then?”

“Yes.” Hame answered, somber. The Doctor froze beneath my hand. She went to her bracelet, pressing a button. It turned on the lights in the room. Sure enough it was a very official looking room. Only the seats were filled with skeletons. “May the goddess Santori bless them.” She prayed. She turned to us. “They died. The city died.”

I lowered my hand. “How long’s it been like this?” He walked over to a skeleton that had fallen from the bleachers above.

“Twenty four years.” Hame answered.

“All of them? Everyone? What happened?” The Doctor asked.

“A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss.” She knelt down to the skeleton, taking the sticker off it’s neck. “Everyone tried it. They couldn’t stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren’t lost, Doctor. They were saved.”

“So the whole thing down there is running on automatic.” The Doctor reasoned.

“There’s not enough power to get them out.” Hame confirmed. “We did all we could to stop the system from choking.”

“He is here then?” I asked. Before Hame could answer I walked up the hall. “Don’t bother! I’ll just follow the smell of jackass.”

“Terra hold on. Who’s we?” The Doctor asked Hame. I continued walking, turning a corner. “How did you survive?”

I gawked at the figure down the hall. He stared back at me, not saying anything. I was fighting the urge to fall to my knees, sobbing.

“He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years.” Hame 

_ “Terra.” _ The Face of Boe greeted me.

“Jackass.” I whispered, walking up to the glass. When the Doctor rushed into the space, I had my hand against the glass.

“The Face of Boe!” The Doctor realized..

“Always interrupts, doesn’t he?” I teased, though it fell flat from my mouth.

The Face of Boe kept looking at me as the Doctor approached.  _ “I knew you would come.” _

“Why wouldn’t I?” I asked him. “Getting slow in your old age, thinkin’ I’d ditch.”

The Face smiled- too old and frail and tired to even laugh with me. Didn’t my hearts just break all over again.

“Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin.” Hame revealed.

“Old friend, what happened to you?” The Doctor asked.

_ “A failing.” _ The Face of Boe answered. 

“He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke.” Hame explained.

_ ‘Still into saving people, huh Jackass?’ _ I asked him.

The Face of Boe sent me a mental feeling of mirth.

“But with no one to maintain it, the City’s power died.” Hame went on. “The under-city would have fallen into the sea.”

“So he saved them.” The Doctor stated.

“The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe.” Sure enough, behind the Face of Boe dozens of wires were connecting his tank to the electrical system. “He’s giving his life force just to keep things running.”

“But there are planets out there. You could have called for help.” The Doctor pointed out.

“She said it was a virus.” I reasoned. “Guessing everybody else knows, huh?

“The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years.” Hame confirmed.

“You stayed here, all alone.” I mumbled, pressing my hand against the glass. The Face of Boe let out a tired hum.

“All these years.” The Doctor added, just as somber.

“We had no choice.” Hame stated.

“Yes, you did.” The Doctor countered.

_ “Save them, Terra.” _ The Face of Boe pleaded. _ “Save them.” _

“For you, I just might.” I agreed, with an old fond smile.

The Face of Boe let out a gasp, eyes widening. My palm pressed on the glass again.

So I would save New New York, all for Jack  _ ‘Face of Boe’ _ Harkness.

==ROTF==

I was working on the various computers setup around the Face of Boe’s head. There was a lot of information here- still only one thing I needed to find. Or that the Doctor wanted me to find.

Myself, personally, wanted to talk to Jack. Just talk, endlessly forever and ever because nothing else mattered. Just having a few more conversations with him as his life faded away. He was probably dying over and over again to keep this city alive. I was losing my mind watching it- hearing his gasps as I worked.

He was going to leave soon.

My friend would die his final death.

_ It’s not fair. _

_ It’s not fair! _

_ Why is this always happening, huh? Why is it always my friends that die but the Doctor’s that end up okay!? _

_ Jack can’t die. _

_ He just can’t. _

_ I don’t-  _

_ I need him. _

_ I need Jack. _

_ I need someone to tell this all to. _

_ Someone who knows and understands it all. _

_ Someone who would help me see past Saxon. _

_ Just...I need a friend. _

_ I need them. _

_ Anything to help me fight this feeling inside- an emptiness that hadn’t faded- a new scar that infected the rest of me to be empty too. _

_ Jack would help. _

_ Jack always helped me. _

_ I don’t deserve a friend like Jack. _

“Car four six five diamond six. It still registers!” The Doctor announced loudly.

It jarred my thoughts back to New Earth, back to the crisis on my hands. I went back to work on the cords and moving them about.

“That’s Martha. I knew she was good!”

“Doctor hold this!” I dropped a set of cords, following it up to it’s plug. The Doctor came over, pressing down on it. “You see where I’m going?

“Oh you clever thing. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid. Terra you beauty!” The Doctor complimented.

“Yeah so hold it steady!” I told him.

“There isn’t enough power.” Hame excused.

“Oh, you've got power. You’ve got us.” The Doctor dismissed. I flipped switches, working on a plane to save Martha. Saving her would have to do. Anything right now that would keep the Face of Boe alive. “We’re brilliant with computers, just you watch.”

“Doctor. Every switch on that bank up to maximum!” I ordered him.

The Doctor did so. “We can’t power up the city, but all the city needs is people.”

“So what are you going to do?” Hame asked.

“Let’s see!” I threw a big switch.

The lights went out.

My hearts did too.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” The Doctor bemoaned. “The transformers are blocked. The signal can’t get through.” The Doctor started sonicking the controls.

I glared a warning at the Face of Boe. “Don’t do it.”

_ “Terra.” _

“I mean it, don’t you dare.”

_ “I give you my last-” _ The Face of Boe took a strained breath.

“No stop!”

The lights turned back on.

“Terra, some help! Hame, look after him.” The Doctor instructed. I couldn’t look away from him. Not as he was dying before my eyes. “Don’t you go dying on us, you big old face. You’ve got to see this. The open road. Ha!”

More switches were flipped.

More cheers were had.

Lots of sounds happened. They passed over my ears in a blur.

I knelt in front of the Face of Boe. My palm moved to the glass.

_ “Terra.” _ The Face of Boe spoke, ever so softly in my mind. Weaker by the moment.  _ “It had to be done. Forgive me, old friend.” _

“Always.” I replied to him. My eyes were wet now, fighting back tears. “You stupid man. What am I going to do with you?”

He sent a wave of something to my mind- the feeling of a smile that didn’t want to be a goodbye just yet.

I was giving him that same smile.

==ROTF==

“Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram.” The Doctor spoke into a camera. “My name’s the Doctor, and this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now.”

I hadn’t moved.

“We’ve opened the roof of the motorway. Come on.”

What reason was there to?

“Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you.”

The Face of Boe was dying.

“The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!”

Right before my eyes.

“We’ve got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way.”

Sure, in modern times, Captain Jack Harkness thriving at barely three centuries old.

“Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Martha! Drive up!”

But this one...he was dying.

“You’ve got access above. Now go!”

The Doctor clicked off the receiver. He connected it to another place, by the voice that came next.

The Face of Boe’s breathing was getting slower.

“ _ Did I tell you, Doctor? You’re not bad, sir.” _ Brannigan laughed. _ “You’re not bad at all! Oh, yee-hah! And tell that Terra of your’s that too!” _

Hame was still working. She respected my silence, working around me.

“You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it’s here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it’s yours.” The Doctor cheered. “And don’t forget I want that coat back.”

“ _ I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir.” _

“And Car four six five diamond six, I’ve sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate.” The Doctor instructed.

“ _ On my way.” _ Martha replied with a giddy laugh of relief. __

“It’s been quite a while since we last saw you, Martha Jones.” The Doctor joked.

_ “Is Terra alright? Where is she?” _

A crack appeared on his glass casing.

“Doctor!” I yelled, panicking.

The Doctor shot towards me, fearing the worst.

The crack grew and grew. It stretched around the glass until it was about to shatter.

The Doctor grabbed my arm. He pulled me away from the oncoming debris.

When the dusts of it settled, the Face of Boe was lying amidst the cables. I went back to kneeling in front of him. Every part of me wanted to reach out and hug him. It wouldn’t make it easier. He would still be-

He was still-

“Terra?” Martha called out. “Doctor?”

“Over here.” The Doctor replied.

“What happened out there-” Martha walked into the space.

I kept my focus on his eyes. He did the same.

“It’s the Face of Boe.” The Doctor gestured to the large head. “It’s all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. Don’t worry. He’s the one that saved you, not me.”

Martha knelt by my side. I lifted my hand, hesitating to brushing it on his cheek.

“My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he’s dying.” Hame mourned.

“No, don’t say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left.” The Doctor dismissed.

“He’s not-” I choked on the rest of the sentence. 

_ “It’s good to breathe air once more.” _ The Face of Boe admitted.

“Who is he, though? You never said.” Martha pointed out.

“Our friend. A really, really old friend.” I admitted. My hand touched his cheek. The Face of Boe took a deep breath, eyes shuttering for a moment. I feared he’d died until they opened up again.

“I don’t even know.” The Doctor told Martha. “Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn’t that right? And you’re not about to give up now.”

_ “Everything has its time. You know that, old friends, better than most.” _ The Face of Boe countered.

“The legend says more.” Hame reminded.

“Don’t. There’s no need for that.” The Doctor scolded sternly.

“It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secrets to two travellers.” Hame explained.

“Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?” The Doctor dismissed again.

“ _ I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. _ ” The Face of Boe recalled. He looked away from me, to the Doctor. _ “I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor, Terra.” _

Martha turned to us, confused at the Face of Boe’s meaning. She saw our expressions and understood. 

“That’s why we have to survive. All of us. Don’t go.” The Doctor requested.

“You’re not allowed to go yet, you got me?” I told him, the words clawing up from my throat. “You’re not.”

_ “I must.”  _ He insisted. “ _ But know this, Terra, look in the tiger’s den. And Doctor. You. Are. Not. Alone.”  _ The Face of Boe spoke his dying words.

I held the Doctor’s hand, wanting to cry. 

He squeezed it back.

And so the Face of Boe, the last of the Boeshane Peninsula, Captain of Torchwood Three, knower of the Year That Never Was, friend of Terra Johnson, breathed his last.

==ROTF==

We were back in Pharmacy Town. The Doctor had carried through on his threat. The entire street was closed.

“All closed down.” The Doctor noted, as he threw on his Janis Joplin brown coat. 

“Happy?” Martha asked.

“Happy happy.” he joked. Martha laughed. I let out a breath that could be mistaken for a laugh. “New New York can start again. And they’ve got Novice Hame.” The Doctor pointed out to me, with an infectious smile of which I was immune. “Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off.” He walked towards the TARDIS. “We’ve got Vanriepra to see.”

_ It doesn’t matter. _

_ Nothing does. _

_ It’s all useless anyway. _

_ We always come back to there. _

“But what did he mean, the Face of Boe?” Martha asked, innocently trying to lead us to the answers. “ _ You’re not alone _ . And that thing with the tiger?”

_ You. Are. Not. Alone. _

_ Professor Yana. _

The Doctor glanced at me. I looked down at my shoes, clutching my Bag tight to my side. “I don’t know.”

_ Vote Saxon! _

_ It’s all your fault! You all voted for him! _

“You’ve got me. Is that what he meant?” Martha asked, with a helpful smile.

“I don’t think so.” The Doctor reasoned. Martha’s smile dropped. “Sorry.”

“Then what?” Martha insisted on knowing.

_ Chan-who are you-tho? _

_ I am- _

“Doesn’t matter.” The Doctor countered. “Back to the TARDIS, off we go.”

With that, I grabbed the chair Martha was gonna use. I set it out and sat down. I probably looked like a five year old.

“All right, are you staying?” The Doctor asked me.

I braced myself. “You don’t get to yell at me.”

The Doctor tensed.

“Not when I was- I was only playing with kids. You don’t get to yell at me for that.” I scolded him. The Doctor took this scolding, silent. “It’s-” I swallowed a grieving sob back down my throat. 

_ “She’s just a kid. It shouldn't be up to her to stop you. It can’t all be on her. That’s not fair.” _

“It’s not my job to...to keep you from scaring people.” I stated. My voice shook in the middle as I tried to push through. “That’s not fair.”

The Doctor seemed to be remembering the same thing I was. The sadness in his brown eyes was heavier. “I know.”

“So don’t- don’t make me do it again. Cause it- it scares me too.” I admitted. “Seeing you like that- it scares me too.”

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. “You don’t deserve that.”

“I don’t.” I agreed. So I braced myself, leaning back in the chair. “Or were you just like that because they were kittens? Doctor I can bond with any brand of animal. Pig, horse, cat,  _ dog-” _

“I’m not taking you back for it.” The Doctor stated, fighting a smile.

“He was my son, not an  _ ‘it’ _ . I just lost a good friend. A dog would help sooth my grief.” I countered.

The Doctor gave me a look.

“Fine...for now.” I groaned. Climbing up from the chair, I gestured to it. “Martha, your turn in the chair of power.”

The doctor in training look startled. I gave her a pointed look, motioning to the chair again. Martha walked over, sitting down.

“Oh. Is this a thing now?” The Doctor snarked.

I smirked. Stuck between a future doctor and a teenager. No wonder the next guy was nuts.

“He said _ ‘last of your kind’ _ . What does that mean?” Martha questioned.

“It really doesn’t matter.” The Doctor answered without answering.

“You don’t talk. You never say. Why not?” Martha challenged us both.

Before anyone could give a lie, the city began to sing. In celebration of their new freedom.

_ “Fast falls the eventide.” _

“It’s the city.” Martha realized.

_ “The darkness deepens-” _

“They’re singing.”

_ “Lord, with me abide. When other helpers fail-” _

“I lied to you, because I liked it.” The Doctor admitted. Martha leaned forward.

I went to some nearby garbage piles. There were spare seats. Dragging them over, I propped them in front of Martha’s.

“I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky.” The Doctor explained. He looked down at her. “We’re not just Time Lords. We’re the  _ last  _ Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There’s no one else.”

“You’ve got each other, though.” Martha pointed out. “That could’ve been what he meant.”

“No...no he meant out there.” I noted, sitting down in the chair. The Doctor moved his chair closer to my own before sitting in it. “It wasn’t a reminder, that was a warning. He wouldn’t have made his last words-  _ his dying breath- _ be for anything less than that. Not- the Face of Boe would know better.”

Martha gave me an understanding nod. She looked to the Doctor. “What happened?”

_ “Swift to its close ebbs out life’s little day.” _

“There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. Our people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost.” The Doctor explained. 

As he spoke, I found myself leaning on his shoulder. The picture he painted- coupled with the haunting hymn echoing in the street- helped soothe any wounded soul.

“They’re all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky.” The Doctor explained. He lowered his head so it rested on mine. His arm went out, hugging me closer. I let him. “Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song.”

I sat there, leaning against his side. He talked more and more about Gallifrey. It reminded me that everything fell, but not everything was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all ever start writing something, and then realize there’s a great place to slide in an angst that will age like fine wine?   
> Yeah. Never get that.


	6. Daleks In Manhatten

_ ‘I know I promised-’ _

_ ‘Don’t say it.’ _

_ ‘But hear me out-’ _

_ ‘We’re going to Vanriepra. You already said.’ _

_ ‘What if we went to a place just like it?’ _

_ ‘?! No?!’ _

_ ‘Classic New York, it’s bound to be raining there. Isn’t that exciting?’ _

_ ‘Why?!’ _

_ ‘Because! I just think it would be better.’ _

‘New York _ is better than  _ Vanriepra _?’ _

_ ‘Yes. How would you know? You’ve never been.’ _

_ ‘This. This is why your decisions were revoked.’ _

_ ‘It’ll just be a quick detour. I will let you pick up your...son...’ _

_ ‘...honest?’ _

_ ‘Yes.’ _

_ ‘If you’re lying I’ll kill you.’ _

_ ‘I know.’ _

==ROTF==

The TARDIS landed with her usual fanfare.

When it made its final this, I rushed to the door. Already I could feel the chill of New York November air. Throwing the door open I leapt outside.

At the chill, I cheered in delight. The Doctor and Martha followed me. The Doctor grinned at me, happy to see me taking this so well. Martha was more curious about the atmosphere.

“Where are we? Doesn’t look like Van- Whatever.” Martha pointed out. 

“Can’t you smell it?” I asked, a beaming smile on my face. Taking a deep breath, I could smell the Atlantic Ocean. “That beautiful Atlantic breeze.”

At that moment, a breeze blew in our faces. My hands went to my arms, rubbing in the cool air. “That chill that lasts until the afternoon.”

I turn around, seeing a great big green lady behind us. “And the piece de resistance.” I made a sweeping gesture towards the Statue of Liberty. “Which makes sense, since she’s French originally.”

Martha turned to the statue, and her jaw dropped. She burst out laughing.

I looked over at the Doctor. We both grinned.

“Is that?” Martha kept on laughing. “Oh, my God. That’s the Statue of Liberty.”

“Gateway to the New World.  _ Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free _ .” The Doctor recited.

“That’s so brilliant.” Martha cheered, exhaling in delight. It made a white cloud into the air. “I’ve always wanted to go to New York. I mean the  _ real _ New York, not the  _ new, new, new, new, new  _ one.”

“But this is the real deal!” I cheered. “The original Big Apple! The great city of New York, New York!”

Martha laughed. “Woah. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that excited for...anyplace.”

“Cause this is my land!” I shouted, taking a few steps closer to the shoreline. I spread arms out, doing a little twirl. “Good NYC! So good they named it twice.” I cheered, almost ready to burst. I turned back to Martha and the Doctor. “America. Land of the free, home of the brave. Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.” I took another deep breath. “This is home.”

“You’re from New York?” Martha asked, curious.

“No- it’s just where I ended up the most. Like him with England.” I replied. “Mostly anywhere in America. Well the South was a favorite. They’ve got Disney World down there.”

The Doctor walked up to my side _. ‘Are you alright?’ _

_ ‘You promised next would be the puppy planet. I’m just trying to be excited like you said.’ _ I half scolded him, keeping a smile directed at Martha.

_ ‘Excited, not jittery.’  _

“Is that why your voices are different?” Martha noted.

“What do you mean?” The Doctor asked, smiling innocently.

“It’s just...her’s is American.” Martha pointed out.

“Yeah it is.” The Doctor replied, still smiling.

“But...why though? When your’s is English.” Martha explained. “You’re both Time Lords. Shouldn’t you- I don’t know- have the same accent?”

“Oi. That’s a bit rude. Just thinking all Time Lords sound the same.” The Doctor chided lightly. It took work not to show off a smirk. “We can talk however we please.”

I nodded in confirmation.

Martha looked properly chatized. She held up her hands in defense. A small quirk of her lips took away any feelings of guilt. “Alright! I get it.”

“Now as I was saying, Martha Jones there is the original New York City.” I introduced.

The Doctor pointed off towards the skyline. Martha gawked at it. “Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn’t catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam.”

“I wonder what year it is, because look, the Empire State Building’s not even finished yet.” Martha noted. “When is this, then, Terra?”

“Why would I know?” I asked innocently.

“You said you lived here.” Martha told me.

“And that means I know everything about it?” I questioned. Martha stared for a moment, trying to figure out where that conversation had gone. At her confused expression, I gave her a grin. Martha rolled her eyes at me, walking back towards to a bench. “Well I do. However I believe in delegating tasks. Doc Brown, Empire State Building. More floors to build. When’s that?”

The Doctor hummed. He slid his hands into his pockets. He looked out towards the city. “Well-”

“Did you have to change suits?” I interrupted him. The Doctor glanced at me. “It’s throwing me off.”

“Don’t see why. It’s just a suit.”

“Yeah but it’s  _ blue _ .”

“Why? What’s wrong with the blue?”

“You’re always in brown. I’ve never seen you in blue. Even when you were Magoo, you never wore blue. Why change it?”

“Thought it looked nice. Good change. I like it. Don’t you?”

“You really want me to answer that with my opinion?”

The Doctor made a face of full offense.

“November 1, 1930.” Martha reported. We looked back her way. She held up a newspaper in her hands.

“You’re getting good at this.” The Doctor praised. He walked towards her.

“I’m so proud.” I praised too, standing at Martha’s other side.

“Eighty years ago.” Martha notes. The Doctor and I looked down at the newspaper, reading the headline. “It’s funny, because you see all those old newsreels all in black and white like it’s so far away, but here we are. It’s real. It’s now. Come on then, you. Where do you want to go first?”

“I think our detour just got longer.” The Doctor showed the headline to Martha.

“‘ _ Hooverville Mystery Deepens’. _ What’s Hooverville?” Martha asked us.

==ROTF==

We were taking a quiet stroll through Central Park. 

“Terra. What can you tell Martha about your old homestead?” The Doctor requested.

“1930. Current president is 31st- Herbert Hoover. Everything was going okay for the country, Roaring Twenties came to a close, then it all crashed.”

“The Wall Street Crash, yeah?” Martha recalled. “When was that, 1929?”

“Yeah. Everything fell apart real fast. Everyone panicked. The whole economy of the country fell apart. Thousands lost their jobs. No job, no money, no rent. A lot of people around here were homeless. They needed somewhere to go. So, Central Park.”

“What, they actually live in the park?” Martha questioned. “In the middle of the city?”

I nodded. “Named it Hooverville, mainly because everyone blamed Hoover for it.”

Martha hummed. 

As we continued walking I looked out towards the skyline. Suddenly I was reminded that- quite possibly- Amy and Rory Pond were in this city  _ right now _ . They were just existing their new everyday life, moving forwards like they’d hadn’t given up everything for each other.

It was surreal.

==ROTF==

After a few more minutes of walking, we saw the camp. It even had a quaint little welcome banner with  _ Hooverville  _ written across. Dozens of people were walking about, all dressed in worn out clothes. The entire thing was a page from my old history books. This was a surreal experience.

“Ordinary people lost their jobs. Couldn’t pay the rent and they lost everything.” The Doctor explained to Martha. He kept his voice low enough that the passing people couldn’t hear. It was generally seen as rude when someone spoke about the cause behind your lack of funds in a public setting. “There are places like this all over America. No one’s helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there’s nowhere else to go.”

“You thieving lowlife!” A man shouted from up the camp.

I walked towards the oncoming fight. A small crowd gathered around two men. The fight was- as shouted very loudly by them- about a stolen loaf of bread. The Doctor walked to my side, watching.

Before it escalated a dark skinned man walked out from a tent. Solomon. “Cut that out! Cut that out right now!” He ordered.

“He stole my bread!” The first man in the fight shouted.

“That’s enough!” Solomon ordered. He turned to the other fighter. “Did you take it?”

“I don’t know what happened. He just went crazy.” The man defended.

“That’s enough! Now, think real careful before you lie to me.” Solomon cautioned.

The second man wilted. “I’m starving, Solomon.”

Solomon held out his hand. The second man pulled out a loaf of bread from his coat. He handed it to Solomon. “We all starving. We all got families somewhere.” He splits the bread in half. He handed one half to each man. “No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It’s all we got.”

The two men walked away with their half.

“Come on.” The Doctor suggested.

The Doctor and I walked up. Martha joined us. 

“I suppose that makes you the boss around here.” The Doctor mused.

“And, er, who might you be?” Solomon asked.

“He’s the Doctor, she’s Terra. I’m Martha.” She introduced.

“A doctor. Huh.” Solomon hummed. “Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you’re the first doctor. Neighborhood gets classier by the day.”

“How many people live here?” Martha asked.

“At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go.” Solomon answered. “But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving. So you’re welcome, all of you.” He looked to the Doctor, a look of fierce protective fury his face. “But tell me. Doctor, you’re a man of learning, right? Explain this to me. That there’s going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?”

The Doctor had no answer for him.

==ROTF==

A few minutes later, we followed Solomon to his tent. He was pouring out old water onto a fire.

“So, men are going missing. Is this true?” The Doctor held up the paper to him.

Solomon confirmed. “It’s true all right.” He walked into his tent. A silent invitation to follow him.

“But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time.” The Doctor explained. “It’s not like anyone’s keeping a register.”

“Come on in.” He invited. The three of us walked in. I sat across from Solomon, Martha at my side. “This is different.”

“How so?” I asked. 

“Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they’re gone like they vanished into thin air.” Solomon answered.

“And you’re sure someone’s taking them?” The Doctor pressed.

“Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got.” Solomon pointed out. “Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don’t leave bread uneaten, fire still burning.”

“The police ain’t helping, I take it?” I reasoned.

“No.” Solomon confirmed. “Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal.” He shook his head. The lack of value in human life clearly disgusting him.

“So the question is, who’s taking them and what for?” The Doctor wondered.

_ ‘That’s two questions.’ _ I pointed out. It was easier than answering the questions- those frankly disgusting answers that even thinking them sent a chill through me.

_ ‘Shut it.’ _

The tent opened. Frank stepped in. Still a young man, go Andrew Garfield. “Solomon! Solomon, Mister Diagoras is here.”

Outside, a crowd was gathering around three men in black pinstripe. Diagoras stood in the middle, smiling out at the crowd of Hooverville residents. Seeing him there, knowing that  _ they _ existed over there...it was  _ wrong _ .

“I need men. Volunteers.” Diagoras explained. “I’ve got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money.”

“Yeah. What is the money?” Frank asked.

“A dollar a day.” Diagoras answered.

“What’s the work?” Solomon asked.

“A little trip down the sewers.” A lot of the crowd scoffed. They turned away, walking back into camp. “Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?”

“A dollar a day? That’s slave wage.” Solomon countered. More men left the crowd at his statement. “And men don’t always come back up, do they.”

“Accidents happen.” Diagoras excused.

_ Plunger wielding accidents, I’m sure. _

“What do you mean? What sort of accidents?” The Doctor asked.

Diagoras ignored him. “You don’t need the work? That’s fine. Anybody else?”

I held up my hand. The Doctor did as well.

“Enough with the questions.” Diagoras snapped.

“No questions. We’re volunteering.” I corrected. “We’ll go.”

Martha raised her hand. “I’ll kill you for this.”

“Go after Doc Brown first. He’s older and therefore slower.”

“Oi.”

“Anybody else?” Diagoras asked the crowd.

Frank raised his hand. After a moment, Solomon did too.

==ROTF==

I hopped down the ladder. Yes, I regret every decision that brought me to this point in life. This was a dark day for me. Literally, could not get any lower.

...that’s a sewer joke.

In this place I need any joke I can make.

“Turn left. Go about a half a mile. Follow tunnel two seven three. Fall’s right ahead of you, you can’t miss it.” Diagoras reported to us.

“And when do we get our dollar?” Frank asked. His Southern accent standing out like a light in the tunnel.

Again, any joke I can make.

“When you come back up.” Diagoras answered him.

“And if we don’t come back up?” The Doctor countered.

Diagoras gave a shrug of disregard. “Then I got no one to pay.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be back.” Solomon told Diagoras. He wouldn’t let himself show fear to this man.

“Let’s hope so.” Martha mumbled.

The humans started off down the tunnel. The Doctor stayed a moment to watch Diagoras in the eye as they left. I had no want to look into the eyes of a man who would be a perfect match for a Dalek. Especially a Dalek that helped kill Rose. The next time I would see Diagoras, he’d be long dead. Or the worst thing behind dead: Dalek.

I walked with my fellow Southern man. Martha just ahead of me. The Doctor walked past us both to walk beside Solomon.

“We just got to stick together.” Frank told me. Obviously saying it more to assure him than myself. “It’s easy to get lost. It’s like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here.”

_ ‘You have know idea how right you are.’ _ “Yeah? You sound like you know what that’s like.” I remarked. Frank gave me a warm smile. “Notice you don’t sound like the city folk. Where’s your old homestead?”

“Oh, you could talk.” Frank countered. I grinned at him. “No, I’m Tennessee born and bred.”

“What brought ya north?” I asked.

“Oh, my daddy died. Mama couldn’t afford to feed us all. So, I’m the oldest, up to me to feed myself.” Frank explained. “So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There’s a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me, from all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas.” Frank nodded up ahead to Solomon. “Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You’re a long way from home. How’d you end up with these two?”

“Nah, I like to think they got stuck with me.” I countered with a proud grin. “Martha was a pick up we had a few stops back. She helped us get out of a bind so we owed her.”

“And the Doctor?” Frank prompted. “How’d you end up with him?”

“I just had to get away.” I told him. 

Frank made a face of sympathy. He had on a sincere expression. He wanted to hear why. “Get away from what?”

“I-” A lie was ready. It was lying in wait at the base of my tongue, yet I held it in. Why? Why couldn’t I let a lie slip out?

Because I don’t like lying when I don’t even know the truth.

_ Why don’t I know the truth? _

But for some odd reason, the worry vanished from my head before I could show any more concern over it.

Up ahead, the Doctor kept an ear on our conversation. Though I had no idea, he was remembering the exact reason that I ran to his TARDIS. He was doing his best to keep from showing it. He wanted to tell me why- had for awhile- yet the fear on my face was not something he wanted to see again.

“Just...away.” I answered. “Kindred spirits, and the like.”

“You stick with me, you’ll be all right.” Frank promised. He bumped his arm against mine.

“Much obliged.” I tipped an imaginary hat to him.

“So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?” The Doctor asked Solomon.

“A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he’s running most of Manhattan.” Solomon answered.

“How’d he manage that then?” The Doctor asked.

“These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It’s just for some folks it works the other way round.” Solomon reasoned.

“Whoa!” The Doctor called out. He held up an arm, blocking the path.

Not far ahead of us was something on the ground. It was glowing a specific green. I rushed past Martha, then Solomon to reach the brain.

The Doctor knelt down with me. The Dalek hybrid brain was a unique specimen to see. I picked it up, holding it for the Doctor to see. 

“Is it radioactive or something?” Martha asked. She walked up towards us. She coughed, holding her arm up over her face. “It’s gone off, whatever it is. And you’ve got to pick it up.”

“Here.” The Doctor shined his flashlight through it. I hummed. “Composite organic matter.”

“Yeah. Definitely for a lifeform. Though want kind of lifeform I can’t tell. Definitely experimental.” I mused.

The Doctor nodded. “Martha? Medical opinion?”

“It’s not human. I know that.” Martha stated.

Behind us, Solomon and Frank stared as if  _ we _ were the oddest thing they were seeing right now.

“No, it’s not.” The Doctor mused. 

“Sonic?” I prompted.

The Doctor slipped it out of his coat pocket mindlessly. He handed it to me. As I scanned the brain, he stood up to his feet. “And I’ll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in. I don’t see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mister Diagoras send up down here?”

I was scanning the brain. The results were no different than the Doctor would see later. However I was picking up some familiar genetic markers that reminded me of the old days when searching for these kind of genetic oddities was a fun afternoon with Pops.

“Where are we now? What’s above us?” Martha asked.

“Well, we’re right underneath Manhattan.” The Doctor guessed.

“Beneath the Empire state.” I stated easily. “Reckon another hundred yards or so.”

“Know Manhattan that well, do you?” The Doctor countered.

_ ‘After hearing Barney’s millions of plans to seduce a chick, you’ll find anything to do to pass the time.’ _ “Something like that. Let’s keep moving.”

The group agreed. I passed the brain to the Doctor. He tucked it into a coat pocket. It was easy to grab wipes from my Bag to get the brain off my fingers. That thing was  _ rancid. _

==ROTF==

“We’re way beyond half a mile.” Solomon noted a short while later. “There’s no collapse, nothing.” He was only confirming what the Doctor had already said, so no arguments came.

“That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?” Martha reasoned.

“Looks like it.” The Doctor replied.

“Anything to spare five bucks.” I clicked my tongue at the ceiling.

“So why’d he want people to come down here?” Frank 

The Doctor and I exchanged a look.  _ ‘He was leading us into a trap- like all the others that vanished.’ _ The Doctor reasoned.

_ ‘And there wasn’t time to wait for darkness. Solomon said fires were still going, so it’s logical to assume they weren’t taken in broad daylight. Diagoras needed us for something- and he needed it  _ fast _.’ _ I agreed.

The Doctor turned to Solomon. “Solomon, I think it’s time you took these two back. Terra and I’ll be much quicker on our own.” The Doctor advised.

A loud pig squeal echoed up the ways. Everyone tried to search for the source.

Solomon “What the hell was that?” Solomon wondered.

“Sounded like a-”

“Hello?” Frank called oud.

“Shush.” Marth hushed.

“Frank.” Solomon chided.

“What if it’s one of the folk gone missing? You’d be scared and half mad down here on your own.” Frank countered.

“Do you think they’re still alive?” The Doctor prompted.

“Heck, we ain’t seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost.” Frank countered.

_ ‘Oh you poor country boy...’ _

More pig squeals went off up ahead.

“I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that.” Solomon said to Frank’s idea.

“That’s a pig. That is totally a pig.” I stated.

“You sure?” Martha asked.

“Worked on a farm a few times. You know what a pig sounds like.” I replied. Of course I said nothing that most of those visits didn’t involve any farm work, but rather police work. Did you know a pig could eat a whole person? Yeah. But not the shoes...that bit was weird.

“We should go check on Penelope sometime.” The Doctor mused.

“You know what, you’re right. We should.” I grinned, knowing fully well that we wouldn’t for awhile. At least not without my canine son.

“Where’s it coming from?” Frank wondered. “Sounds like there’s more than one of them.”

“This way.” The Doctor pointed his flashlight up a hall.

“No, that way.” Solomon shined a light down another hall.

The light- unbeknownst to them- landed on one of the pigmen.

“Doctor? Terra?” Martha called out. She had also noticed the pigman.

The Doctor walked to my side. He shined his light where I shined mine. 

“Who are you?” Solomon asked them.

_ ‘Terra.’ _

_ ‘It’s a pig but it’s a man.’ _

_ ‘I know.’ _

_ ‘Think that’s the species that owned the brain?’ _

_ ‘Could be. This is part of the reason Diagoras sent us down here.’ _

_ ‘Without a doubt.’ _

“Are you lost?” Frank asked. “Can you understand me? I’ve been thinking about folk lost down.”

“It’s all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let us have a look.” The Doctor suggested. He walked ahead of Frank. I walked beside him, keeping my light shined on the pigman. “He’s got a point, though, my mate Frank. I’d hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us.”

The Doctor knelt in front of the pigman. The pigman looked at him with big sad eyes. He was already dying, falling apart from the lacking design the Daleks had given him.

“Oh, but what are you?” The Doctor wondered.

“Is that, er, some kind of carnival mask?” Solomon asked, hoping we confirmed.

“Nope. That’s real.” I informed him. I stayed behind the Doctor, as a guard.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor apologized to the pigman. He said nothing in reply, wilting against the wall. “Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?”

“Doctor? Terra? I think you’d better get back here.” Martha warned.

“Doc Brown.” I confirmed while grabbing for his shoulder. 

More pigmen were coming down the hall. The Doctor stood up to his feet. He made sure to keep just ahead of me.

“Doctor! Terra!” Martha called out.

“Actually, good point.” The Doctor agreed. 

We backed towards the group. The multiple pigmen continued their advancement.

“They’re following you.” Martha warned.

“Got that.” I replied over my shoulder.

“Yeah, I noticed that, thanks.” The Doctor replied at the same time. “Well then, Terra, Martha, Frank, Solomon.”

“Usual?” I prompted him.

“Yep.”

“And what’s that?” Martha asked.

“Eh? Er, basically, run!” The Doctor yelled.

The five of us rushed back the way we came. The pigmen called out in loud squeals as they chased behind us.

==ROTF==

It was a maze down here. We kept turning to avoid the pigmen. They were gaining ground. It wouldn’t be long- the sewers were their domain.

“Where are we going?!” Martha yelled.

“This way!” The Doctor shouted.

We went down another hallway.

_ ‘Gonna guess I shouldn’t bring out my gun?’ _ I guessed.

_ ‘We can’t risk it!’ _ The Doctor replied.

_ ‘Ladder!’ _

He paused, turning back in his running. “Ah good eye Terra! It’s a ladder! Come on!”

The rest of us followed after him. I gave him back the sonic. He used it to unlock the grate at the top of the ladder. The Doctor made it out first. Myself and Martha next. Solomon last.

“Frank! Frank!” Solomon called out.

Frank stayed down to hold off the pigmen. At Solomon’s call of “C’mon, Frank! C’mon!” Frank rushed to the ladder. The pigmen took advantage of that.

The Doctor and Solomon reached down to him. Frank grabbed their arms. The pigmen grabbed his legs.

_ He’ll be fine. _ I reminded myself. _ He doesn’t get changed. Not yet. He’ll be fine. You know he will. _

“I’ve got you. C’mon! Come on!” The Doctor yelled.

Frank screamed as the pigs dragged him down.

“Frank!” Solomon screamed.

“No!” The Doctor screamed.

The Doctor reached out. I grabbed the grate, throwing it down. Solomon helped me lock it down.

“We can’t go after him.” Solomon told the Doctor.

I took the sonic. The pigmen were grumbling and growling down below. The grate locked shut.

The Doctor snatched the sonic from my hand. He was seething. “We’ve got to go back down. We can’t just leave him.”

“You know we can’t.” I told him.

The Doctor panted, looking lost. He knew I was right.

_ ‘They won’t kill him.’ _

_ ‘Can you prove that?’ _ The Doctor countered.

_ ‘No.’ _ I replied, mentally smacking myself for saying anything at all.  _ ‘But Frank was right. We never saw any bodies. Not even any signs of any bodies having been there. If they were going to kill Frank, we’d’ve seen more evidence.’ _

As I talked with the Doctor, Solomon was off doing his own thing. “No, I’m not losing anybody else. Those creatures were from Hell. From Hell itself! If we go after them, they’ll take us all! There’s nothing we can do. I’m sorry.”

The Doctor was only partly listening.  _ ‘Yes. We didn’t see anything.’ _

_ ‘Exactly.’ _

_ ‘But if they won’t kill him, then what did they take him for?’ _

_ ‘The same thing they took everyone else for.’ _

“Are they alright?” Solomon asked Martha.

Martha glanced at us. “Think so. They...get like this. Sometimes.”

_ ‘We still don’t know what that is.’ _

_ ‘Only that they need able bodied people. And they need them in droves.’ _

The Doctor nodded in confirmation. He stood up, away from the grate. I did too.

That was when Tallulah came back. She held up the prop gun. “All right, then. Put them up. Hands in the air and no funny business.” The humans and the Doctor did so. I stared flatly at Tallulah. “You too, girlie.”

“No.” I countered.

Tallulah swallowed.

“Terra-” The Doctor began.

I reached into my Bag. It was easy to find a glock then pull it out. Tallulah inhaled sharply. But she kept up her weapon. Gotta admire her dedication to the act. Solomon flinched back behind us. “How about I don’t?”

“Blimey! She really does have a gun!” Martha gawked.

“Now tell me, you schmucks, what have you done with Laszlo?” Tallulah demanded.

“Better question: who is Laszlo?” I countered. “Also: quit pointing a fake gun at my friends- they’re panicking.”

Tallulah huffed. She lowered the gun. “How’d you tell?” She asked in a heavy 1920’s New York accent. 

“I know my way around a gun.” With that, I tucked mine away. I beamed at the Doctor, who was giving me a scolding look. “What? It was fake.”

“Your’s wasn’t.” The Doctor noted.

“I wasn’t gonna  _ use  _ it!” I argued.

“It was either that or the spear.” Tallulah walked back the way she came. The Doctor and I went after her. The remaining humans joined in.

Tallulah went to her makeup vanity. “Laszlo’s my boyfriend. Or was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing. And I’m not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?” She asked.

“Oof, sounds bad.” I nodded sagely.

“Yeah! It was.” Tallulah pouted.

“You have a gun.” Martha stated.

“Yep.” I confirmed. “Bigger iss-”

“You actually have a gun.” Martha repeated.

“Actually have another missing person. Do you mind?” I countered.

Martha clapped her mouth shut. The Doctor put his hand on my shoulder. I calmed myself down.

“When was the last time you saw Laszlo?” I asked Tallulah.

“It was the weirdest thing! One minute he’s there, the next, zip. Vanished.” Tallulah recalled.

“Listen, ah-what’s your name?” The Doctor began.

“Tallulah.” She introduced.

“Tallulah-”

“Three Ls and an H.”

“Right.” The Doctor nodded, completely disregarding that tidbit. “We can try to find Laszlo, but he’s not the only one. There are people disappearing every night.”

“And there are creatures. Such creatures.” Solomon spoke softly.

“What do you mean, creatures?” Tallulah asked, a scared look on her face.

“Look, listen, just trust me.” The Doctor explained. “Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is.” He pulled the brain out from his coat pocket. “Because then I’ll know exactly what we’re fighting.”

“Yuck.” Was her reply.

“So she’s never seen it either. Grate.” I turned tail, walking into backstage. “I’m going back to the grate.”

Again- I can’t stress this enough- any joke I can take.

==ROTF==

I pried out the piece. “This good?” I offered it to him.

The Doctor grinned. “Yes.” He pressed it onto his newest gizmo. He sonciked it into place.

I took a place against the wall, beside the grate. The shelves were good to lean against for a time.

Solomon walked up. He held up a radio. “How about this? I found it backstage.”

“Perfect. It’s the capacitors I need.” The Doctor ripped off the back panel. He pulled out the pieces to find the one he needed. “I’m just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I can find out where it’s from.”

“Definitely not Earth tech. At least not tech for this time period.” I mused. 

“How about you, Doctor, Terra?” Solomon asked. “Where are you from? I’ve been all over. I never heard anybody talk like you both. Just exactly who are you?”

“Oh, we’re just sort of passing by.” The Doctor answered.

“I’m not a fool, Doctor.” Solomon warned him.

The Doctor “No. Sorry.” The Doctor apologized.

“You’ve had a scare. We don’t want to overwhelm you.” I explained to him.

Solomon looked at the grate by my feet. “Yeah. Yeah I was scared, Terra. I let them take Frank because I was just so scared.” He turned away- shamed. It was hidden away in the next moment. “I got to get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we got to protect ourselves. Ain’t no one else going to help us.”

That almost made me smile. He was saying  _ ‘else’ _ . He knew we were going to help him. It was better than people thinking we were to blame, or that we wouldn’t do anything.

“Good luck.” The Doctor and I told him.

Solomon nodded. “I hope you find what you’re looking for, for all our sakes.” He left us then, alone with our DNA device.

In his retreat, the sound of the Doctor’s sonic was all one would hear.

“Where’s Martha?” The Doctor asked.

“Interviewing Tallulah. It’s a woman thing- talking about stuff like that. Why your boyfriend might’ve ditched you.” I explained.

“Ah.” The Doctor knelt down on the ground. He grabbed more pieces, putting them in.

I picked up the brain. Though it was disgusting, I still toyed with it.

“Are you alright?” The Doctor asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I countered.

The Doctor shrugged. “It’s nothing. You just haven’t complained that we’re still here.”

I tilted my head in confusion.

“I said it would be a quick visit- keeping you from your ‘son’. You’ve not stopped complaining that I’m keeping you from him for days.” The Doctor explained. “Now this detour has turned into us running from pigmen in the sewers of 1930 Manhattan. Usually you have something to say about that by now.”

_ Ah, so it was my lack of complaining that made me suspicious? Good to know. _

“It’s just...” I glanced to the grate again. “There was a problem. Course we wouldn’t leave until we fixed it. We were gonna come here anyway- before or after we got him back. My son will understand. Especially because he wasn’t chased by the pigmen.”

The Doctor smiled with a resigned fondness at that. He went back to his tech. “He’s not your son.”

“Prove it.” I countered.

The Doctor only laughed. He was giving in.

==ROTF==

The Doctor flipped on the stagelight. The light landed on our device, warming up the Dalek hybrid brain.

I cheered. “The reverse microscope is complete!”

“That it is!” The Doctor cheered in agreement. He hopped down. He came up to me. I was already kicking the thing into gear, scanning it over. “We need to heat you up.”

The show started downstairs. The two of us paid it no mind. There was something bigger on our minds.

“This is artificial.” The Doctor noted.

“Genetically engineered, like I said.” I mused. “Who could’ve done it?”

The Doctor shook his head. “No idea. But whoever this is, oh, you’re clever.”

I kept scanning it. The song downstairs got loud. I kept on with it. “Fundamental DNA in.”

The Doctor looked at the sonic. “Fundamental DNA type four six seven dash nine eight nine. Nine eight nine.” He paused, pressing his fingers beneath his glasses. “Hold on, that means planet of origin.” He thought it over. Soon his expression dropped.

“Doctor. Talk to me.” I prompted him.

The Doctor kept looking off in the distance.

“Skaro.”

My face dropped too. 

The Doctor and I leapt to our feet. We rushed out from the room to Martha.

Downstairs, the chorus girls and Tallulah were all fretting. They’d spotted Laszlo hiding on the side of the stage. Martha had revealed him to the women. Now everyone was scared.

“Where is she? Where’s Martha?” The Doctor questioned Tallulah.

“I don’t know.” Tallulah replied. “She ran off the stage.”

“Why?”

“She was chasing that-”

A loud scream came from down the hall.

“Martha!” The Doctor and I yelled.

We rushed to the room. Martha was long gone by the time we were there.

The Doctor’s mind was sending out _ waves _ of rage. I mean, _ so much rage _ . It was perfectly reminding me of the time we fought that first  _ Dalek _ in the museum. His rage then was just as strong- no, stronger, this was so much stronger. It was actually scaring me more than the Dalek- exactly as it had back then.

He was putting on his coat. I moved the grate, starting to climb down. 

_ Making my way downtown- climbing fast _

“Where are you going?” Tallulah asked, rushing in.

“They’ve taken her.” The Doctor growled.

_ Climbing faster cause the Oncoming Storm is here. _

“Who’s taken her? What’re you doing?” Tallulah asked.

I hopped down the last few pegs. The Doctor climbed down, joining me. My flashlight from before was still in my Bag so I pulled it out. The Doctor flipped his on. His expression nothing but a barely contained mask. 

Tallulah climbed down the ladder. She’d put on an overcoat to her white chorus girl beaded corset. Yeah, that would hide her.

“No, no, no, no, no way. You’re not coming.” The Doctor snapped.

“Tell me what’s going on.” Tallulah countered.

“There’s nothing you can do. Go back.” The Doctor ordered.

“Look, whoever’s taken Martha, they could’ve taken Laszlo, couldn’t they?” Tallulah countered. The worst part was that she was right.

“You don’t want to see what they do.” I warned her.

“Tallulah, you’re not safe down here.” The Doctor warned.

“Then that’s my problem. Come on. Which way?” Tallulah snapped at us both. She started off down the wrong tunnel.

“Wrong one.” I told her, going down the tunnel we’d escaped from earlier.

We were Dalek hunting now.

_ Author help the Daleks. _

_ Cause the Doctor sure won’t. _

==ROTF==

“When you say,  _ they’ve taken her, _ who’s they exactly?” Tallulah asked, barely thirty seconds into our walk. “And who are you two anyway? I never asked.”

I heard something whirring from down the hall. My feet stopped, just about to touch a puddle.

The Doctor heard it too. “Shush.”

“Okay, okay.” Tallulah huffed.

“Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush.” The Doctor hushed.

Up the hallway, the shadow was cast.

The shadow of a Dalek.

“I mean you’re handsome and she’s a pretty dame all-” Tallulah began.

The Doctor clapped his hand over her mouth. He dragged her back the way we came, ducking into a small alcove. Tallulah was watching this all with fearful wide eyes. I ran back too. There wasn’t room for me in it too. I had to take the one across from them.

_ The wall was cold. _

_ It was constricting. _

_ It was freedom. _

The Dalek rolled past my hiding spot. The Doctor glared at it the way the Dalek glared at the world.

_ The secrets of the universe existed all around me. In reach but so far away. _

_ The universe was so far away. _

_ I wanted to go home. _

_ I  _ was  _ home. _

When the Dalek was gone, I realized I was going into a panic attack. Well that had to not be a thing. I made my lungs take in air- not allowing myself to forget to breath. This world had air. That was an option. Breathing was an option here.

The Doctor walked into the tunnel. He released Tallulah so he could glare without restraint at the retreating Dalek.

My legs were starting to shake as I stood up. Wobbling I went to the Doctor’s side.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” The Doctor muttered.

“Of course they’re back.”

“They survived.”

“Of  _ course _ they’re back. Why aren’t I surprised?”

“They always survive while I lose everything.”

“First time? That’s just weird. Second time? Terrifying, but hey, probably another outlier. Third time? Pattern- much hated pattern but probably the last, right? Wrong.  _ Fourth time?! _ Not even surprised. This doesn’t even phase me. Look at me- I’m not even phased.” I babbled.

The Doctor turned to me. I flinched back, expecting to see his anti-Dalek glare. It was something not as hateful but just as fierce. His protective glare.

“That metal thing? What was it?” Tallulah asked. She didn’t break through the storm.

The Doctor seethed for a moment. He could see it. He could see my shaking legs, see my wide eyed look that I couldn’t hide. He knew what I was reliving. The feelings that I couldn’t shake off my body  _ because they wouldn’t let me go- _

“It’s called a Dalek. And it’s not just metal, it’s alive.” The Doctor countered.

“You’re kidding me.” Tallulah laughed.

“Does it look like I’m kidding?” The Doctor snapped. Tallulah stopped laughing. The Doctor looked back towards the Dalek. “Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn’t a Dalek too. It won’t stop until it’s killed every human being alive.”

“But if it’s not a human being, that kind of implies it’s from outer space.” Tallulah laughed off. The Doctor gave her a flat look. I gave her my best- it was pathetic with how much I was shaking. “Yet again, that’s a no with the kidding. Boy. Well, what’s it doing here, in New York?”

The Doctor looked back to me. I let out a shaking breath.

“Terra. We will get her back.” The Doctor promised.

I nodded- too shaken now to speak.

The Doctor noticed. “You’re not there anymore. You came back, remember?”

_ Back? Back? There was no back. The Void was everything it was nothing it was a nonexistence that seeped into your bones- _

“Terra. You came back.” The Doctor repeated to me. He reached for my arms, squeezing them. I gasped. Oh. Apparently my lungs had decided breathing wasn’t an option. Didn’t I tell them not to do that? “You feel that? That’s me. You’re still here. You’re not there.”

“Ca-” I croaked. Taking another breath I tried again. “Can I complain now?”

“You can complain all you like.” The Doctor agreed. “Once we get Martha back.

“Yeah...knew there’d be a catch.” I huffed, feeling some relief come back to me.

“Is she alright?” Tallulah asked.

“She’s fine.” The Doctor snapped at her. He started off down the tunnel, taking me with him. Tallulah followed us. “Every second you’re down here, you’re in danger. I’m taking you back right now.”

A pigman was down the hall. Laszlo. Tallulah screamed at the sight. The pigman-unlike any of his brethren so far- rushed off to hide.

The Doctor marched to him. Laszlo was hiding himself in corner. He didn’t want Tallulah to see his face.

“Where’s Martha?” The Doctor demanded at him. He shined the light at Laszlo’s face. “What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?”

“I didn’t take her.” Laszlo swore.

“What’s your name?” I asked him, curling my arms around myself. “Do you even remember it?”

Laszlo winced, hiding deeper into the corner. “Don’t look at me.”

“Do you know where she is?” Tallulah asked.

“Stay back! Don’t look at me.” Laszlo yelped.

I held up my hand toward Tallulah. She took a step back.

“What happened?” I asked him.

Laszlo glanced out from the corner. He looked at us, his eyes sad. “They made me a monster.”

“Who did?” The Doctor asked- barely above a growl.

“The masters.” Laszlo answered.

“The Daleks.” He sneered. “Why?”

“They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human.” Laszlo explained. “I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late.”

“Do you know what happened to Martha?” The Doctor asked.

Laszlo face- while resembling a pig- answered for him. She was going to end up like him. That’s what he feared. “They took her. It’s my fault. She was following me.”

“Were you in the theatre?” Tallulah recalled. She walked further.

“I never-” Laszlo denied. He realized it was futile. “Yes.”

The Doctor understood. His rage calmed somewhat. He lowered the light from Laszlo’s face. I took a step back. It gave space for Tallulah to walk up.

“Why? Why were you there?” She asked him.

“I never wanted you to see me like this.” Laszlo admitted.

“Why me? What I got to do with this?” Tallulah pressed. “Were you following me? Is that why you were there?”

Laszlo braced himself. He turned in his corner. It was still darkened but you could make out the features. “Yes.”

Tallulah’s eyes were wide. She was beginning to understand but she was hoping she was wrong. “Who are you?”

“I was lonely.” Laszlo revealed.

Tallulah’s lips were trembling. “Who are you?”

“I needed to see you.” Laszlo excused.

_ “Who are you?” _ Tallulah repeated, knowing the answer already but needing him to say it.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, wait. Let me look at you.” Tallulah brought him into the light. Her breaking heart was written all over her face. “Laszlo?  _ My _ Laszlo? Oh, what have they done to you?”

“I’m sorry. So sorry.” He apologized.

Tallulah moved her hands to his cheeks.

“Laszlo, can you show me where they are?” The Doctor requested, letting himself so sympathy for another life ruined by Daleks.

“They’ll kill you.” Laszlo refused.

_ ‘Yeah but they would’ve done that anyway.’ _

“If we don’t stop them, they’ll kill everyone.” The Doctor explained.

Laszlo braced himself. He looked at Tallulah, who hadn’t run off screaming in fear of him. Tallulah, who was staring at Laszlo like someone who’d waited an eternity for the sun to rise again. “Then follow me.”

==ROTF==

He brought us down more hallways. Just when one would think we were lost, we turned a corner to see pigmen herding a group of humans. Martha’s red jacket was spotted in the group.

“Silence. Silence.” A Dalek ordered.

Laszlo ducked against a wall. The Doctor and I did the same.

_ It was so cold- _

_ ‘Stay with me, Terra. _ ’ The Doctor spoke in my mind. I let out a tense breath.  _ ‘Thatta girl.’ _

_ ‘Fuck this whole day.’ _

_ ‘There’s a good sailor.’ _

_ ‘I will shove the sonic up your ass. Fuck you from this whole detour. I could’ve been dancing in the rain praising Rain Gods or holding my son-’ _

_ ‘Alright are you done yet?’ _

_ ‘No! I’m complaining until both my hearts are content!’ _

“What the hell is that?” Martha asked loudly.

“You will form a line. Move. Move.” The Dalek ordered.

“Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey.” Martha called out to the humans.

“The female is wise. Obey.” The Dalek ordered.

A second Dalek arrived. I heard it’s voice. “Report.”

“These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause.” The first Dalek reported.

“What is the status of the Final Experiment?” Asked the first Dalek.

“The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete.” Reported the second Dalek.

“Then I will extract prisoners for selection.” The Dalek answered. “Intelligence scan, initiate...Reading brain waves. Low intelligence.”

“You calling me stupid?” A man argued.

“Silence! This one will become a pig slave. Next.” The Dalek ordered.

“No, let go of me. I’m not becoming one of them. No! No.” The man yelled as he was dragged away by the pigmen.

I shuddered beside the Doctor.

“Intelligence scan. Initiate.” The Dalek began the scan again.

“They’re divided into two groups. High intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me.” Laszlo explained.

“Well, that’s not fair.” Tallulah huffed too loudly.

“Shush.” The Doctor and I snapped.

“You’re the smartest guy I ever dated.” Tallulah admitted in a much quieter voice.

Laszlo actually looked proud of that achievement.

“And the others?” The Doctor prompted.

“They’re taken to the laboratory.” Laszlo answered.

“Why? What for?” The Doctor pressed.

Laszlo shook his head. “I don’t know. The masters only call it the Final Experiment.”

“Superior intelligence.” The Dalek reported to the pigmen.

The Doctor and Laszlo looked around the corner. Whatever he saw made him squeeze my hand.

_ ‘You were right. Frank is alive.’ _

_ ‘La dee fucking do. He’s in Dalek capture to be used in the Final Experiment. Is there a card for that in Hallmark?’ _

_ ‘I let myself into this. I told you to complain, that you were being quiet. Why do I get myself into these things?’ _ The Doctor pondered. He wondering stopped cold. _ ‘It’s Martha’s turn.’ _

I squeezed his hand back.

“Intelligence scan, initiate. Superior intelligence.” The Dalek reported. “This one will become part of the Final Experiment.” 

“You can’t just experiment on people. It’s insane! It’s inhuman!” Martha yelled.

“We are not human.” _ Why do Daleks get all the good stingers? _ “Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory.” 

“Look out, they’re moving!” The Doctor pushed me back against the wall. I pressed myself flat as possible.

The Daleks turned the corner the other way down. The crowd of pigmen and the select chosen were being guided by the Daleks. Behind us Laszlo was taking Tallulah away.

“Doctor. Terra. Doctor, Terra, quickly!” Laszlo prompted.

The Doctor squeezed my hand. _ ‘You’re not leaving.’ _

_ ‘Not even if my son was with him.’ _ I promised.

The Doctor let go of my hand. “We’re not coming.” The Doctor told Laszlo. “I’ve got an idea. You go.” 

“Laszlo, come on.” Tallulah insisted.

“Can you remember the way?” Laszlo asked her.

“Yeah, I think so.” She replied.

“Then go, please.” He begged.

Tallulah shook her head. “But Laszlo, you got to come with me.” 

“Where would I go?” Laszlo countered. Tallulah looked ready to say any answer that involved them in the same space. “Tallulah, I’m begging you. Save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go.” 

Unhappily, heart breaking all over again, Tallulah left. Laszlo came up to us.

Before the Dalek group could leave we rushed towards it. I slid it beside Frank, the Doctor beside Martha. He beamed at the sight of me.

“Just keep walking.” The Doctor advised.

“Oh, I’m so glad to see you.” Martha huffed.

“Yeah, well, you can kiss us later.” The Doctor told her. “You too, Frank, if you want.”

“I will only complain mildly.”

“A saving grace.”

“Frank kick him you’re closer.”

==ROTF==

The Daleks brought us into their lab. It was full of tables covered in used beakers full of colored liquid. Pigmen were standing at various posts, watching it all with rapid eyes. The humans in our group kept looking scared. 

The two Daleks rolled up to a third. Behind them, the smoking Dalek Sec. 

The Doctor had his rage face back on again.

I kept myself calm. It wouldn’t do any good to show panic just yet.

“Report.” A Dalek commanded.

“Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution.” The third Dalek answered.

“Scan him. Prepare for birth.” A Dalek ordered.

“Evolution?” The Doctor wondered.

“Daleks don’t do that.” I agreed.

“What’s wrong with old Charlie boy over there?” Martha whispered to us.

“You think we know?” I questioned.

“Ask them.” The Doctor countered.

“What, me? Don’t be daft.” Martha scoffed.

“We don’t exactly want to get noticed.” The Doctor hissed. “Ask them what’s going on.”

Martha braced herself. She stepped out from the line. “Daleks, I demand to be told.” A Dalek turned to her. “What is this Final Experiment? Report!”

“You will bear witness.” The Dalek answered.

“To what?” Martha replied.

“This is the dawn of a new age.” The Dalek answered.

“What does that mean?” Martha pressed.

“We are the only four Daleks in existence, so the species must evolve a life outside the shell.” The Dalek explained. “The Children of Skaro must walk again.”

Dalek Sec’s shell stopped smoking. The light in the eyestalk went out. The shell around it began to open.

A figure inside the shell crawled out. Boy, was he ugly. He stood taller than Diagoras did. His head was just what looked like a brain, held on by tentacles and membrane. The tentacles spread out, squirming like fat worms on his head. There was one single eyeball- the old body of the Dalek covering up Diagoras’- that twitched as it became used to itself.

“What is it?” Martha asked, shaking.

_ The one thing a Dalek has ever feared. _

_ Something new. _

_ But still Dalek. _

“I am a human Dalek.” Dalek Sec spoke to the humans. “I am your future.” He warned them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very, very late. I will blame college because college is a bitch. Also maybe a cold but fuck that.


	7. Evolution of the Daleks

On meeting the first ever Dalek-Human hybrid my first thought was:  _ You are one sad, strange little man. _

My second thought was that he was ugly. The face, at least. The tentacles actually looked normal on the hybrid, give or take a few adjustments to his genetic coding. My mind was already coming up with stabilizing formulas, having seen the Dalek genetic codes in the failed brain. Granted I should see the working ones first...

These are not normal things people think of when confronted with a hybrid of Daleks and humans. 

Back before, maybe I would’ve been disgusted by my own thoughts.

I know I had been while Planning this back Home.

I know seeing this made me understand why the Galactic Federation had been scared of generic experiments. That this was why they had been called abominations. The reason that, though they released Pops from parole, they always kept a close watch over him. Over us.

That didn’t stop me from theorizing. From correcting. From  _ improving. _

There was so much untapped potential...something that could be worked with if I had my hands on it.

A Time Lady wanting to upgrade a Dalek. Truly the universe had seen it all.

The Dalek hybrid looked around at the group of stunned humans and pigmen. The other Daleks watched him with the blankness all Daleks possessed. 

Behind me, the Doctor was  _ losing his mind _ .

Grief poured from our mental link. The kind of grief poisoned by anger. Toxic feelings of rage and grief mixed together, a blackness tainted by green that left no room for light. It was enough to make anyone sick. The anger of a Time Lord was not one easily quelled.

He raged that they lived. He raged that it was then that stayed on this side rather than Rose. He grieved first her anew- we were barely a month without her. A month without Rose Tyler was a cursed life, or so the Doctor’s grief made him see. He mourned his people anew too. He mourned so sourly my own lips could taste a lemon.

Poor Martha was only confused. She had remembered our words earlier, just before arriving at this time.  _ Daleks _ , a word that made us both fall. She knew they were strong enemies. She barely understood what they stole.

Dalek Sec... _ Upgraded _ Dalek Sec only seemed  _ awed _ . He observed the room with new vision. Granted, it was still a single eyesight, but the world wasn’t covered in a layer of blue. Imagine discovering other colors exist...that you could finally see them...it must be dazzling. 

The hybrid was used to his new legs quite quickly. Lingering muscle memory from Diagoras, no doubt. Like a baby doe taking their first steps. These weren’t things taught, they were things known.

He raised a wrinkled arm to us.

The Doctor grabbed my arm. He walked me towards the side, along the dividers. He kept us from the Dalek’s sight.

His touch burned that same rage back at me.

Blackness and green spread into me. It  _ darkened _ me. It invited me into ts rit. Whispers filled with malice echoed in the air.  _ Be like us _ , it said.  _ Feel our rage. They stole so much. Let them feel it. Show them who you are- show them why they should fear you. Terra Johnson, the Fallen Star, Predator to the Daleks. _

“These humans will become like me.” Dalek Sec commanded his brethren. “Prepare them for hybridisation.”

The pigment advanced on the people. Laszlo watched with sad eyes. Martha was the loudest voice among them.

“Leave me alone! Don’t you dare!” She commanded them. 

The Doctor pulled out the old radio. I watched him activate it. Music began to play- coming out into this room that stunk of death. It seemed to chase away the feelings of the dark for just a moment.

Sec turned about, trying to find us. His new ears alerted him to the sound. Though he didn’t know it, but his human parts ached with familiarity. “What is that sound?”

“Ah, well, now, that would be us.” The Doctor admitted. He stepped out from the panels. He held up the radio for them, lowering it on a table.

I walked out too. Though inside I was pushing away  _ those things- _ the feeling like oil on my very soul- a grief that demanded to be acknowledged- I looked different. My posture was straight, watching them ready to protect and defend what was left.

“Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera.” The Doctor taunted, tone full of boredom.

Sec’s eye widened. “Doctor. Terra.” His eye showed off the human emotion of fear. The one emotion the Daleks could never hide.

“The enemies of the Daleks.” Dalek Caan shouted.

“Exterminate.” Dalek Jast shrieked.

“Wait!” Sec commanded.

The copper Daleks held their fire. The pigmen froze too at their masters obvious terror. I walked up behind Sec, observing him. The Doctor stood at his front. Sec had to choose to look at myself or the Doctor. The hybrid was switching between one in the other.

The Doctor took full of advantage. “Well, then.” He went to Sec’s face, giving Sec the choice of staring his predator in the eye or watch the one at his back. “A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever. Wouldn’t you say, Terra?”

Yes, a time to speak. My true thoughts here had to be hidden. My fascination had to be put aside. “It’s something.” I remarked.

Sec chose to turn to look at me. I kept my face blank. “The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter.” He accused. His eye showed that human fear once again.

The first mistake of the Daleks.

They never expected us to be there.

“How did you end up in 1930?” The Doctor demanded to know.

Sec had to turn to him again. “Emergency temporal shift.” He glanced back at me, taking note of my hand on my Bag.

The Doctor gave the best smug grin he could when Sec turned back to him. It was more scary than joyful- a backwards echo of  _ Victorious.  _ “Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, huh?” The Doctor taunted. “Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world, but instead you’re skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in  _ you _ .”

“I am Dalek in human form.” Sec revealed.

“We noticed.” I noted. Sec turned to me. One Dalek kept his eyes talk aimed my way, ready to fire any time their leader gave permission I bet. “Diagoras was the kind of person you expect to bond with a Dalek.”

Sec showed no surprise that I identified his human half. The Doctor looked less so. We both recognized that suit. It had that same smug attitude that man had. 

“What does it feel like?” The Doctor interrogated. “You can talk to me,  _ Dalek Sec _ . It is Dalek Sec, isn’t it? That’s your name? You’ve got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you’re thinking right now.”

“I feel..humanity.” Sec admitted. He turned his back on the Doctor, looking at me once again. At the sight he ended up gazing down at his shoes.

“And what does humanity feel like?” I questioned.

“I feel everything we wanted from mankind.” Sec admitted. He looked up at me. “Which is...ambition, hatred, aggression and war.” He spoke in delight, in a rush of these dark emotions that struck him down to his core. “Such a genius for war.”

“No, that’s  _ not  _ what humanity means.” The Doctor dismissed.

_ They are when they feel afraid. _

“I think it does.” Sec countered. I eyed him with understanding. In seeing humanity at their worst, you tend to forget how they are at their best. “At heart, this species is so very Dalek.”

“All right, so what have you achieved then, with this _ Final Experiment _ , eh?” The Doctor demanded. “ _ Nothing _ ! Because I can show you what you’re missing with this thing. A simple little radio.” He tapped the top of it.

I glanced over Sec’s shoulder to the humans and pigmen. They watched with fear, trepidation. The humans were standing on antsy feet, ready to escape at a moment’s notice.

“What is the purpose of that device?” Dalek Jast commanded.

“Well, exactly. It plays music. What’s the point of that?” The Doctor wondered. He watched the Daleks dangerously. I kept my ground, watching Sec as he observed the new emotions rushing through him. The ideas of music, what it brought to him, what emotions the Doctor was bringing up for him. “Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it.”

The Doctor turned to look a Dalek in the eyestalk.

_ The Doctor and Rose, dancing in World War II. _

_ The Doctor and Rose, singing around the console to Elvis. _

_ The Doctor and Rose, falling in love with their theme songs playing overhead. _

Music...it really changed them.

“Unless you’re a Dalek of course. Then it’s all just noise.” The Doctor used his sonic on the radio. It let out a loud screech.

I ducked past Sec. He was holding his head as the screeching increased. The Daleks were whirling around, panicked.

“Run!” The Doctor yelled at the humans.

I ran past Martha. She moved to run beside me. 

The lot of us rushed into the sewers. We ran. Ran so fast, like we always did.

==ROTF==

We walked under the arch, back into Hooverville. We’d escaped into the theatre. Tallulah helped all of us out without being seen. She stuck with us, too scared of the pigmen and Daleks to stay alone.

With heavy hearts, I watched the humans go into the encampment. I lagged behind the group. The Doctor walked like a man on a mission. Martha was holding herself, half frozen by the November night air.

My slow gate was noticed by only one. Frank came to my side, as we approached Solomon’s tent. He looked at me, an expression like worry clear on his face. I gave him a flat smile in reply. There wasn’t anything to say. What could one even say to that face?

Was I supposed to admit that I was scared but not of the Daleks?

Was I supposed to say that I was scared to look up into the black sky, surrounded by all this cold?

How could I admit I was thinking about ways to fix the hybrids, ways to make them better?

How could I admit the Doctor  _ scared me _ ?

Even now, I could hear the Northern accented words like a gong in my mind.

**_Why don’t you just_ ** **die** **_._ **

That he did nothing to deny this when he saw me again.

Back in the present, I turned away from Frank to sit down in front of the fire. The warmth of the fire failed to reach me. Tallulah was beside Martha. The two women were shivering, trying to warm up.

Frank sat himself down beside me. I paid him little mind.

Solomon and the Doctor were talking. Solomon had a shotgun over his shoulder. The Doctor seemed to be doing his best not to notice. “These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they want to breed?”

“They’re splicing themselves onto human bodies, and if I’m right, they’ve got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville.” The Doctor explained to Solomon. “You’ve got to get everyone out.”

Solomon shook his head. “Hooverville’s the lowest place a man can fall. There’s nowhere else to go.”

“I’m sorry, Solomon. You’ve got to scatter.” The Doctor warned. “Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state. Just get out of New York.”

“There’s got to be a way to reason with these things.” Solomon countered.

I couldn’t help it. I laughed. A bitter laugh, chilling as the air. “Good luck with  _ that _ .”

“There’s not a chance.” Martha agreed.

“You ain’t seen them, boss.” Frank shook his head up at Solomon.

“Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they’re vulnerable.” The Doctor warned. “That makes them more dangerous than ever.”

_ And you’re not _ ? I thought. _ Nothing vulnerable about you, Time Lord? Nothing making you more dangerous than ever? Hypocrite. _

“They’re coming! They’re coming!” A man called out. He ran back into the camp, shouting louder for all to hear.

“A sentry. He must have seen something.” Solomon explained. He pulled the shotgun over his shoulder, holding it up for defence. 

“They’re here! I’ve seen them! Monsters! They’re monsters!” The sentry continued to shout.

The Doctor reached his hand down. He held my shoulder. I tensed under him. “It’s started.”

“We’re under attack! Everyone to arms!” Solomon shouted.

Frank jumped up from our log. He ran over, grabbing his own rifle. “I’m ready, boss, but all of you, find a weapon! Use anything.”

“Come back!” Solomon shouted to the retreating folks. The poor souls who would be taken by the pigmen. “We’ve got to stick together! It’s not safe out there! Come back!”

The Doctor moved his hand to my upper arm. He pulled me up to my feet. It took every part of me not to roll my eyes to the sky, or pull my arm away.

The humans were all scurrying about. Only delaying the inevitable. Many of them would be taken in by Daleks, used for pigmen or for hybrids. Not even I knew the faces of the people who would live, and who wouldn’t. Just how many would see another sunrise?

“We need to get out of the park.” Martha stated.

“We can’t.” I argued. “The pigmen would’ve surrounded us on the ground floor. They were move us all into one place, taking out any stragglers.”

“We’re trapped.” Tallulah realized, shivering but not from the cold.

“Then we stand together.” Solomon decided. “Gather round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together.”

I pulled my arm from the Doctor’s grip. He tried to take it back. I reached inside my Bag.

“Terra.” The Doctor warned.

I said nothing.

“They can’t take all of us.” Solomon reminded them.

I pulled out my gun.

Standing up on the log, I put a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. He watched me get ready with a chiding glare.

The pigmen began to advance.

In quick succession, I shot them down. There were plenty of bullets to spare for them. I was able to take out half the pigmen around in the time it took for the humans to shoot a handful.

I was a good shot.

“If we can just hold them off till daylight.” Martha hoped.

“Oh, Martha, they’re just the foot soldiers.” The Doctor warned her.

“We’re surrounded every direction but up.” I reminded her. “And Daleks can fly.”

Martha’s eyes widened as she looked to the sky. I was taking out another handful of pigs. A poetic sort of justice, for a cop to shoot a pig. “Oh, my God.”

“Yep.” I shot at another pigman. He had ducked behind a tent when he spotted my eyes on him. What, he thought I couldn’t shoot through a tent? “Not even phased.”

Another shot went off. A pig’s shriek came from that way.

“What in this world is?” Solomon gawked.

“It’s the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It’s damnation.” A man cried out.

“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that!” Frank shouted. He raised up his rifle.

“I wouldn’t do-” I began.

Frank fired the rifle.

The bullet bounced off Dalek Jast. It didn’t even make a dent.

“That’s not going to work.” The Doctor pushed his way through the crowd. I hopped off the log, keeping guard over him. “Leave them alone. They’ve done nothing to you!”

“We have located the Doctor and Terra.” Dalek Jast reported.

A second Dalek joined in on the fun. Once they were a team they saw no point in wasting time. So, the Daleks began their fire. They blasted around the town. Humans screamed out their dying breaths.

Solomon walked away from the crowd. The Doctor reached for him. I reloaded my gun while the town was attacked. 

“No, Solomon. Stay back.” The Doctor cautioned.

“I’m told that I’m addressing the Daleks. Is that right?” Solomon called up at them. One Dalek was looking down at us. More specifically, the Doctor and I. “From what I hear, you’re outcasts too.”

“Solomon, don’t!” The Doctor warned.

“We can’t promise they won’t kill you.” I warned.

“Doctor, Terra, this is my township. You will respect my authority. Just let me try.” Solomon requested.

I nodded to him, taking a step back.

“Terra.” The Doctor pleaded. I shook my head.  _ ‘We can’t-’ _

_ ‘Doctor. We can’t stop him.’ _ I reminded him. _ ‘There’s nothing we can do without taking away his choice.’ _

The Doctor conceded. He stepped back to my side.

Solomon walked forward. He moved his gun so it wasn’t aimed at the Daleks.

“Daleks, ain’t we all the same?” Solomon asked them. The Daleks stared blankly, floating above Hooverville. “Underneath, ain’t we all kin?” He lowered his gun to the ground.

_ ‘We have to stop him.’ _

_ ‘We can’t.’ _

“Right. See, I’ve just discovered this past day, God’s universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was.”

_ ‘We can’t just let them kill him!’ _ The Doctor scolded me.

I sent him a mental wave of anger.  _ ‘Feel free to fucking try. Stop four Daleks from killing someone without getting yourself killed too. Try it. Try it and see if I ever talk to you again.’ _

The Doctor said nothing. He only gawked at me.

“And that scares me. Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it’s got to give me hope. Hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow.” Solomon preached at them.

_ ‘This isn’t going to work.’ _ The Doctor stated. He looked between Solomon and the Daleks.

_ ‘Nope...he never stood a chance.’ _

“So, I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you’ll meet with us and stop this fight.” Solomon requested. Dalek Jast stared on, blank as always. “Well? What do you say?”

_ ‘Oh, you poor man.’ _

“Exterminate.” Dalek Jast fired.

If I couldn’t save him, then I would watch as Solomon fell. 

The blast hit Solomon in the chest. His entire body glowed bright green, so one could see his skeleton if they looked.

Solomon fell to the ground.

The Doctor’s rage  _ flared _ .

“No!” Frank yelled. “Solomon!”

“They killed him. They just shot him on the spot.” Martha gawked in horror. The horror of someone who traveled with the Doctor  _ and saw why he hated them. _

The Doctor marched ahead. I had no chance of stopping him so I didn’t try. “Daleks. Alright, so it’s my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it’ll stop you attacking these people!”

“I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemies.” Dalek Jast raised his whisk towards the Doctor. 

“Then do it! Do it! Just do it!  _ Do it!” _ The Doctor commanded.

“Exterminate-” Dalek Jast paused. The eyes talk rose up, as if looking at the taller Sec. “I do not understand. It is the Doctor and Terra.” Another pause your head the reply.

I took steps forward. The Doctor was so confused over the hesitation

“The urge to kill is too strong.” Dalek Jast yelled. The whisk shook as it fought the urge “I...obey.”

It moved the whisk away.

“What’s going on?” The Doctor asked, confused as to why he wasn’t dead yet.

“You...you don’t need to correct them.” I told him.

“You will follow.” Dalek Caan ordered us. 

“No! You can’t go.” Martha called out. She towards us. She stopped when she realized how close she was to the Daleks.

“We’ve got to go.” The Doctor argued. “The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks  _ never _ change their minds.”

“This is a new thing. So many news things from Daleks...how can we not be curious?” I asked.

Martha started at us. “But what about us?”

“Daleks!” I immediately shouted. “We have a condition before we join you!”

“If we come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here!” The Doctor yelled. “Do you hear us?”

“Humans will be spared.” Dalek Caan promised. If they had teeth, they would be clenching them. No wonder he goes insane. “Doctor, Terra, follow.”

“Then I’m coming with you.” Martha argued. She rushed to our side. She grabbed the Doctor’s coat, holding it tight.

The Doctor held her hand. Gently he lifted it off him. “Martha, stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them.” The Doctor reminded her. “Let us go.”

She didn’t want to though. “Terra. You can’t.” Martha pleaded at me. She had desperation in her eyes, that I’d convince him to stay.

But I wanted to go.

And the Doctor would never let me be alone with a Dalek.

_ Never again. _

“We have to.” I told her.

As her expression crumbled I walked off towards the Daleks. The Doctor made to join me. He paused in his walk. He turned back, reaching for Martha’s hand.

“Oh, and can I just say.” The Doctor took her hand in his. “Thank you very much.”

Martha watched, stunned, as the Time Lords walked away. Daleks overhead, leading us like demented reindeer.

_ ‘You gave her the psychic paper yes?’ _

_ ‘Yep...it’s on her now.’ _ The Doctor walked up to my side.  _ ‘I’m sorry you’re dragged into this.’ _

_ ‘Don’t worry. I’ll complain forever.’ _ I told him.

The Doctor turned to me. He gave me a searching stare- a look like he was walking me to my doom. 

I couldn’t exactly tell him we weren’t. 

==ROTF==

We arrived back in the Dalek Labs. Sec stood at the end of the hall. A third Dalek stood at his side. Their backs were to us.

“Those people were defenceless!” The Doctor yelled.

Sec jerked around, surprised at the shouting.

I glared at Dalek Thay behind him. 

“You only wanted us, but no, that wasn’t enough for you.” The Doctor marched towards the hybrid creature. Sec showed some surprise at the rage- no doubt feeling new feelings that no Dalek had before. “You had to start killing, because that’s the only thing a Dalek’s good for.”

“The deaths were wrong.” Sec replied.

The Doctor paused in his ranting. “...I’m sorry?”

I stepped forward. “Come again? Did- did you just say they were  _ wrong _ ?”

“That man, their leader, Solomon.” Sec continued blowing the Doctor’s mind. “He showed courage.”

“And you’re okay with that?” I asked.

“It’s excellent.” Sec praised.

The Doctor was beginning to fall into the classic  _ ‘Blue Screen’  _ mode. “Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?” He guessed.

Sec did not deny this. “You are the last of your kind, and now I am the first of mine.”

“Okay...but what do you need us for?” I asked. “People don’t keep us alive unless they need us for something.”

Sec conceded that point. “We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos, but their flesh was too weak.”

“Ah yes. The brains in the sewer.” I mused.

“Yeah, we found one of your experiments.” The Doctor scolded. “Just left to die out there in the dark.”

Sec didn’t bother to apologize. “It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet. It’s people.” Sec walked over to a breaker switch.

“Oh no.” I hummed.

He flipped it upright. Above, lights came on. It showed off the hundreds of hundreds of bodies on stretchers. Sec flipped another switch. It lowered a body draped in a sheet.

“We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look inside.” Sec offered.

The Doctor looked up at me. I walked up to the body. Still, I respectfully uncovered the man’s face. He had skin pale like death, and stringy blond hair.

“This is the true extent of the Final Experiment.” Sec revealed to the Doctor.

“Is he dead?” The Doctor asked, somber.

“Near death, with his mind wiped, ready to be filled with new ideas.” Sec explained.

“ _ Dalek _ ideas.” The Doctor reasoned.

“Well are human ideas that much better?” I noted. The Doctor gave me a look. _ ‘In a decade, they’ll start World War II. They weren’t done with the first one, it wasn’t bad enough for them to decide to never do it again. Nah, they made it bigger and badder.’ _

“The Human Dalek race.” Sec amended.

“How many are to be in this new race?” I asked him.

“We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand.” Sec explained.

“Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?” The Doctor asked.

“Everything they were has been lost.” Sec explained. And dare I say it...he actually sounded... _ sad _ about that.

“Okay. Okay...” I reached up, brushing aside the man’s hair. “They’re like your shells...like your empty one right over there but these are new. Well it’s got the symbolism of a Dalek, I’ll give you that.”

“You’ve got empty human beings ready to be converted.” The Doctor added on. “That’s going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn’t even split the atom yet. How’re you going to do it?”

Sec turned to the Daleks, who had been watching the whole thing go down. If they had expressions, they’d be sneering. “Open the conductor plan.”

A Dalek pressed his plunger to a panel. It lit up a holographic screen showing off the plans for the Empire State Building.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Empire State Building. We’re right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks.” The Doctor snarked. “But what, you’ve hijacked the whole building?”

“We needed an energy conductor.” Sec excused.

_ ‘Well we’ve all done something weird for science. Don’t you lie and say you haven’t pressed your finger to a hot surface just to see what would happen.’  _ “What for?” I prompted.

“I am the genetic template.” Sec waved at the screen. It showed two strands of DNA. One human, one Dalek. Even Dalek DNA strands looked full of hate. “My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes, and waken each body from its sleep.”

“Is that gamma radiation?” I noted, pointing up at the screen. His silence was confirmation enough. I turned to Sec, staring him in the eye. “If this makes the Hulk, I’ll break you arm. Actually that’s a great test for Science!”

Sec did not seem to think it as clever an idea as I did.

“Though I do approve using the power of the sun.” I praised. “That’s clever.”

_ ‘Would you mind to stop praising the Daleks?’ _ The Doctor told me.

_ ‘But...the power of the sun.’ _ I countered.  _ ‘Science!’ _

“Soon the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth.” Sec reported. The holographic screen showed this. “Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes-”

“The army wakes.” The Doctor finished. He was watching at Sec, something like apprehension on his face.

“And you need us to help!” I spoke, pretending to just realize it. “Yeah? That’s why we’re here? You need us to help with the process of making your army?”

“We do need your level of genius.” Sec confirmed. I preened at the praise. “Consider a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless.”

“Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That’s what your creator thought, all those years ago.” The Doctor recalled.

“He was wrong.” Sec spoke.

_ ‘Of course he was. He built the Daleks! Davros was fucking insane.’ _

The Doctor stared. His brain had officially gone blue-screen. “He was what?”

The Daleks around us were full on  _ ‘Halloween-Town seeing snow for the first time’ _ levels of confusion. Their heads were spinning around. The eyestalks were moving about like crazy. Honestly it made my entire day.

This was amazing.

This was  _ world changing. _

The dawn of a new age, started by a Dalek who became human.

He was working a lot better than the last two tries. The Dalek in Van Statten’s museum had lost his mind, with mine and Rose’s mind pressed in with his. The Daleks in the Game Station were almost exact opposites of what was happening here: humans turned into Daleks, though they were in the tin cans and not flesh bodies. Those bastards lost their  _ minds _ in the change.

_ But these, Sec wanted to make be like Oswin. _

_ He wanted to make a whole species with that amount of humanity. _

_ Humans exactly like Oswin. _

_ I’ll sign on for that shit any day. _

“Okay...say more.” I nodded.

“It makes us lesser than our enemies.” Sec carried on. “We must return to the flesh, and also the heart.”

“Oooh I’m liking this. How would that keep you the supreme tin cans that you are?” I questioned.

“We would not be.” Sec answered. “And that is good.”

“That is incorrect.” Dalek Thay yelped.

“Daleks are supreme.” Dalek Jast dismissed.

“No, not anymore.” Sec told them.

“But that is our purpose.” Dalek Jast snapped.

“Then our purpose is wrong.” Sec snapped back at them. The Daleks whirled back as Sec was dismissing what was essentially their entire history. “Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world, just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction.”

“You want to make the Dalek race...but without all the parts that make them Dalek.” I reasoned.

The Doctor was staring like Sec and I both lost our minds.

“If you can help me.” Sec pleaded. He walked over to the human again. “Tell me, what do you know of genetic engineering?”

I followed him. “Are you joking? I did it for a project once in a human grade school.” I chuckled. In my defense, nobody told me I had to build the project out of clay and not living beings. Also it was Pops’ fault for not locking away his notes. “It’s a specialty of mine.”

“Then your help will be needed.” Sec accepted. “The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts.”

“Come on, make it a challenge.” I cheered.

“But you’re the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you.” The Doctor pointed out.

“I want to change the gene sequence.” Sec admitted.

“To make them even  _ more  _ human?” The Doctor asked.

“That would fix a lot of the anomalies I’m seeing in you.” I told Sec. “And what I saw in the brain. It was good for a rush job-”

“Terra. Compliments.” The Doctor warned.

“Are a boon to a wounded soul, what of it?” I countered. The Doctor looked ready to hiss at me. “How much more humanity do you want them to have?”

“Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability.” Sec told me.

“You can’t actually be considering this.” The Doctor told me.

“Have considered it.” I told him back. “Liked what I saw. Moving forward with the plan. _ The power of science compels me, _ Doctor. I have no choice but to see where this goes.”

The Doctor gawked at me like I was a whole different person. A Time Lady, helping a Dalek to make more Daleks. What kind of atrocity was I? Well I was used to letting down my species. “What.”

“Anyway Sec. How do you plan on getting this past the others?” I gestured with a thumb to the three Daleks.

“What?”

“I am their leader.” Sec stated. He gave his subordinates a glare, to remind them of such.

“So they’ll just step in line?” I reasoned.

“Daleks must follow orders.” Dalek Thay stated, as though we were pulling out his non-existent teeth.

“Dalek Sec commands, we obey.” Dalek Caan spoke in a hiss. Well a hiss for a Dalek. 

“ _ What?! _ This can’t be happening.” The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. “I’ve lost it. I’m seeing things. There’s no chance this is happening in front of me right now.”

“If you don’t help me, nothing will change.” Sec told the Doctor and I.

“There’s no room on Earth for another race of people.” The Doctor dismissed.

“We have a box.” I reminded him. “They can fit.”

“Yes. Your TARDIS.” Sec turned to the Doctor. “Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again.”

The Doctor stared in infinite confusion. There was no hope for this man. He had lost his mind. Too much confusion in the past ten minutes for any lick of sense.

I turned to Sec. “How long do I have?”

“Eleven minutes.” Sec reported.

“I told you to give me a  _ challenge _ .” I teased.

Sec smiled at me, grateful.

_ Author dammit...a Dalek just smiled at me. What the actual hell. _

_ I’m so excited. _

==ROTF==

_ ‘You can’t do this!’ _

_ ‘Wrong. I  _ can _ do this. I  _ can’t  _ take any of your negativity.’ _

_ ‘You’re helping the  _ Daleks! _ ’ _

_ ‘And you’re not. See? Nothing’s changed.’ _

_ ‘Nothing’s-?! Have you forgotten what they’ve done? What we lost because of them?!’ _

_ ‘I remember feeling your hate.’ _ A pause.  _ ‘Hearing you shout all that hate at the Van Statton museum...hearing it echo in my head like you’d said it to me instead. Sometimes, I still wonder if you actually  _ were _ asking me.’ _

_ ‘Terra.’ _

_ ‘And I remember seeing those Daleks- seeing Rose take them out with a wave of her hand. Of hearing them all shout blasphemy at us, for saying they were human. Now I see a Dalek who wants to make that- but make them _ more _. To fix the mistakes of his past.’ _

_ ‘It’s not right. What they’ve done to these people is wrong. We have to stop them.’ _

_ ‘Stopping them means committing genocide. On two counts.’ _ Another pause. _ ‘I won’t stop a species before it’s even begun.’ _

_ ‘They can’t live. Anything that’s even the smallest bit Dalek will go wrong. Or worse, those Daleks will turn and slaughter us all.’ _

_ ‘So either let them commit genocide on three counts-’ _

_ ‘Will you stop saying genocide?!’ _

_ ‘-or us commit it on two?’ _

_ ‘...I can’t. I can’t help them. Not after- everything we’ve lost.’ _

_ ‘Then let me do it.’ _

_ ‘Why? Why help them?’ _

_ ‘Because of everything  _ they’ve  _ lost. For the Daleks, there’s no way to go but up.’ _

_ ‘We shouldn’t.’ _

_ ‘Sec smiled at me. Can you ever say a time when you’ve seen a Dalek smile? Especially all fill of pure hope and good shit? Imagine a whole new race of Dalek-humans, all smiling. Can’t you picture it? Dalek-humans, being better than their old ways. Learning. Growing. Evolving. Actually working towards becoming a being capable of good! All because one Dalek saw the good in humanity over the bad.’ _

The Doctor said nothing more to me.

Which was good, because I was dealing with chemicals. Ignoring them for too long leads to explosions. We don’t want those...yet.

==ROTF==

“This isn’t working.” I complained, waving my hand at a jar of boiling green liquid. “Chromosomal grating is too erratic for what you have planned.” I rushed over to another spot on the walls, checking other chemical mixtures.

My mind was laser focused on what was needed. It needed so much more. There was so much work to be done, though I knew I could accomplish it in time.

“You gotta more chromatin solution?” I asked Sec. The hybrid was pouring in a blue chemical into a red one. The Doctor walked to stand behind me. “I wanna split the genome to force the Dalek-human sequence right in it’s cortex!”

“We need more chromatin solution.” Sec told a Dalek.

“The pig slaves have it.” Dalek Caan answered.

_ ‘I’m telling you this is-’ _

“UGH!” I pointed a finger at the Doctor. “Tell me this is a bad idea  _ one more time _ and I will use  _ you  _ in it!”

The pigmen came in, carrying crates. Laszlo among them.

“Ah. Terrific!” I skipped over to the boxes. In my other hand, I swirled a beaker. It was getting the formula to air out. Bubbles formed on the top line.

“These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?” The Doctor asked Sec.

“Nothing. They’re just simple beasts.” Sec answered. He worked on another step of the formula. “Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks. Power up the line feeds.”

“Ah. I can fix that.” I waved a hand. I went up to Sec’s side, pouring what was in my beaker into one of his. “When we’re done here I can build something with all this stuff to balance out their internal systems. My guess is a combination of overworking and genetic deficiencies. You made them rush jobs, didn’t you?”

Sec pointedly avoided my eyes. Across the room, the Doctor was speaking to Laszlo in hushed whispers.

“Laszlo, I can’t undo what they’ve done to you, but they won’t do it to anyone else.” The Doctor promised.

“Do you trust them?” Laszlo asked.

I ignored the underlying insult.

“I know that one man can change the course of history.” The Doctor told him. “Right idea in the right place at the right time, it’s all it takes. Terra believes in this. I believe in her. She’s not let me down yet. I’ve got to believe it’s possible.”

_ ‘You always say the sweetest things.’ _ I praised.

The Doctor gave me a wry grin.  _ ‘Don’t push your luck. I still think this will go wrong.’ _

_ ‘But?’  _ I prompted.

_ ‘But I can see the heart behind it.’ _ The Doctor glanced at Sec. The hybrid was starting to pour the solution into our formula. I beamed at the beaker.  _ ‘You want my help don’t you?’ _

_ ‘Well it wouldn’t go amiss!’ _

The Doctor sighed. “If you can’t beat them...” He walked over to our latest creation, lifting it up. “You’re going to need to add more.”

I beamed at him.

Sec beamed too. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“Yeah...thanks Doc Brown.” I praised.

The Doctor gave me a small smile. “What do you need me to do?”

I pointed across the room. “Well if you wouldn’t mind-”

The three classic Daleks watched in growing disgust. A Dalek working with not just two Time Lords, but the two Time Lords that were said to have wiped out their entire people. All working towards the creation of what they saw as abominations on Dalek-kind.

==ROTF==

_ “I’VE DONE IT!”  _ I shouted loudly, throwing my arms up in the air. I hugged the container of blue liquid. “Aren’t you perfect, sunshine? I can’t wait to see you all grown up.”

The Doctor put a hand on my shoulder. “We still have work to do.”

“Don’t kill my good vibes! I’m a Time Lady, they’ll just come back weirder!” I reminded him. The Doctor and I smiled at each other.

“The line feeds are ready.” Dalek Caan reported.

“Then it’s all systems go.” The Doctor told me.

I reached for a large syringe, dipping it into our solution.

“The solar flare is imminent. The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes.” Sec warned us.

“We’ll be ready for it.” The Doctor assured Sec.

I filled up the syringe with the solution. When it was filled to exactness, I ran it over to a brass still.

“That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern.” The Doctor reported. I squeezed the solution down into the hatch. “Power up!”

Laszlo turned a breaker.

“Start the line feeds.” Sec instructed.

The Daleks pressed their plungers onto buttons. It set off the machines. It sent up the solution into the clear plastic tubes running all over the place. 

“There goes the gene solution.” The Doctor mumbled.

“The life blood.” Sec corrected with a nervous look in his eyes.

“Oh Author let this work.” I crossed my fingers. “Make it so I haven’t screwed it up.”

It worked. The entire thing worked...for thirty seconds.

Red alerts started going off.

“What’s that?” The Doctor asked, pointing up at the warnings. 

“Author dammit!” I grumbled. Rushing to a panel, I tried to fix the problem.

“What’s happening? Is there a malfunction?” Sec asked his underlings. They refused to speak. “Answer me!”

“They’re screwing up my gene feed! Can one of you kill them?” I ordered.

“Impossible. They cannot disobey orders.” Sec snapped at them.

The Doctor came to my side. He tried to work. “It’s an override-”

“Yeah I noticed!”

Dalek Caan rolled up to us. It held up the whisk. “The Time Lords will step away from the controls.”

I held up my hands, growling.  _ I can’t wait for you to go insane.  _ Still the Doctor and I backed up.

“Stop! You will not fire.” Sec ordered.

“They are enemies of the Daleks.” Dalek Jast yelled.

“And so are you.” Dalek Caan snapped.

One of them aimed their whisk towards Sec. The hybrid flinched in shock. “I am your commander. I am  _ Dalek Sec.” _

“You have lost your authority.” Dalek Caansnapped.

“You are no longer a Dalek.” Decreed Dalek Jast, who was happily aimed at me. 

“What have you done with the gene feed?” The Doctor demanded.

“The new bodies will be one hundred percent Dalek.” Dalek Caan answered.

“No. You can’t do this!” Sec snapped.

“Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec, the Doctor, and Terra.” Dalek Jast ordered.

A pigman grabbed my arm. I braced myself for a fight.

“Release me. I created you. I am your master.” Sec commanded the pigment holding him.

A loud alarm went off. The Daleks whirled around. 

“Solar flare approaching.”

“Prepare to intercept.”

From behind us, there was a  _ ding _ .

Laszlo “There’s the lift.” Laszlo whispered.

The Doctor glanced at me.  _ ‘Ready?’ _

_ ‘Yep.’ _

“After you.” The Doctor offered.

I elbowed the pigman, crouching low enough to kick his legs out from him. When he fell I ran to the elevator.

The Doctor rushed with me. He used his sonic on the door. It  _ whooshed _ open.

“The Doctor and Terra are escaping. Stop them! Stop them!” Dalek Caan shrieked.

“We’ll come back Sec!” I yelled out for him.

He used the sonic to shut it. The elevator door slid shut.

“We’ve only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth.” The Doctor reporter. “We need to get to the top of the building.”

Laszlo was panting, clutching his chest.

“Laszlo, what’s wrong?” The Doctor asked.

“Out of breath. It’s nothing.” Laszlo shook his head. The Doctor reached his hand for his shoulder. “We’ve escaped them, Doctor. That’s all that matters.”

The Doctor seemed to disagree. _ ‘You said you could fix this?’ _

_ ‘Not fix what they’ve. Just stabilize. Why, do you?’ _

_ ‘No. Stabilizing him is our best bet. But we’d need the lab.’ _

_ ‘If the Daleks win, we won’t get to it.’ _

_ ‘Then we better win.’ _ The Doctor looked at me.  _ ‘Hadn’t we?’ _

==ROTF==

The door pinged. It slid open to reveal the top most floor. Martha, Frank, and Tallulah were inside, around a table covered in blue prints.

Martha turned back at the noise. She smiled wide when she saw us. “Doctor! Terra!” 

“You have reached your destination.” I joked.

“First floor, perfumery.” The Doctor joked at the same time. The two of us exchanged grins.

We walked out. Laszlo limped into Tallulah’s arms. “I never thought I’d see you again.” She hugged him.

“No stopping me.” Laszlo promied.

Martha ran to us, showing the blueprint with the added Dalekanium. “We’ve worked it out. We know what they’ve done. There’s Dalekanium on the mast. And it’s good to see you too, by the way.”

“Guys can we save-”

“Oh, come here.” The Doctor pulled us both in for a hug. I groaned.

Behind us, the elevator doors began to close.

“No, no, no!” The Doctor ended the hug. He ran to the elevator, holding up his sonic. The elevator still went down. “See, that’s what Terra always says. never waste time with a hug.”

“You’re darn right!”

“Deadlock seal. I can’t stop it.” The Doctor seethed.

“Damn you hugs!” I shouted.

“Where’s it going?” Martha asked.

“Right down to the Daleks.” The Doctor explained. “And they’re not going to leave us alone up here. What’s the time?”

“11:15.” I answered.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. “Six minutes to go. I’ve got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits.”

“Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?” Tallulah questioned.

The Doctor and I ignored it. At the edge of the construction, the Doctor stopped to look out into the city. I went to the ladder.

“Oh, that’s high. That’s very. Blimey, that’s high.” The Doctor noted.

“And we’ve got to go even higher.” Martha told him. “That’s the mast up there, look-”

“What the hell are you doing?” The Doctor asked, turning to me.

“Climbing a ladder.” I answered. Pausing in my climb, I glanced at him. “Why?”

“You can’t.” The Doctor argued.

“There’s three pieces of Dalekanium on the base.” Martha told him. “We’ve got to get them off.”

The Doctor sighed. “You’re going to argue?”

“And complain.” I gave him a too sweet smile.

“Yeah...” The Doctor turned to Martha. “That’s not we, that’s just me and her.”

“Already climbing up!” I reminded him.

“I won’t just stand here and watch you.” Martha dismissed.

The Doctor “No, you’re going to have your hands full anyway.” The Doctor told her. He grabbed the ladder. “I’m sorry, Martha, but you’ve got to fight.”

“Oh!” I pulled my gun out from my pocket. Holding it out for Martha, she eyed it warily. “Give it to Frank. There’s enough ammo in there to take out the pigs. Just tell him not to point at his shoes, or any of you.”

“But what if it’s the Daleks?” Martha countered.

“Pfft. They wouldn’t come after us when they’re so little time.” I dismissed. She took the gun. “Thank ya kindly. Keep the humans alive.”

I climbed the rest of the way up. Once there, I stared at the lightning rod surrounded by Dalekanium.

The Doctor climbed up. He pulled out his sonic, sliding it upright. “You hate giving up your gun. You could’ve stayed down there.”

“You needed the help more than they did.” I countered. “You’re stuck with me, Doc Brown.”

The Doctor smiled, gratefully. “Sailor, let’s get to work.”

==ROTF==

Let the record show we tried our best.

But a tiny little sonic isn’t shit to bolted on Dalekanium.

We could only just barely lift it away. The metal up here was too cold for the sonic to unscrew it properly. Or they’d also welded it? I don’t fucking know. These things were heavy and the tips of my fingers were freezing.

The power of Science was compelling me once again.

The Doctor let out a loud yell as he fell back. The Dalekanium stubbornly unmoved. Worse yet, his sonic had fallen to the floor below. Now there really  _ wasn’t _ anything we could do. He looked up to the cloudy sky. Lightning had started going off in the distance.

Pushing myself to my feet, I held my hand out to him. He accepted it. When I pulled him to his feet, I kept hold of his hand.

“This is gonna hurt, isn’t it?” I asked the Doctor.

The Doctor’s shoulders sagged. “Yep. But just me. This is my fight. I should’ve stopped the Daleks back then. With this, I can stop them. It’s our best chance.”

“Nice knowin’ ya, then.” Before he could give another word of encouragement I threw the Doctor to the hole in the floor.

“Wha-” He stumbled down onto the ladder.

“Terra don’t do it!” He yelled.

“My mess, I have to clean it!” I hugged the lightning rod. “Dalek Sec wanted new Daleks. By hell, he’ll get ‘um!”

Above, the clouds were lighting up in blue.

One reached down to us.

_ I was right, it did burn. _

I shrieked at the pain. Being hit by lightning wasn’t a common occurrence...unless you were me. This happened a lot to me.

_ “Live! _ ” I screamed past the pain.  _ “LIVE my creatures LIVE!” _

Blackness.

==ROTF==

The Doctor was tapping my cheek when I woke up. “Come on, Terra, come on, wake up. You can do it. That’s it.”

My eyes opened with what I hoped what a creaking sound effect. “Ugh...such...a shitty...day.”

The Doctor pulled me up, pressing me against his chest.

“Doctor! Doctor?” Martha called out.

“Why do they always like  _ you  _ best?” I mumbled into his jacket.

“Cause you hate people.” The Doctor dismissed. He kept holding me tight. It was much warmer than the chill of the night.

I hummed. He wasn’t wrong there...

Martha came onto the landing. The metal floor alerted me to her movements. “Look what we found halfway down.” She held the sonic out to the Doctor. “You lot are getting careless.”

“Sounds right.” The Doctor noted. “Terra, how are you feeling?”

“Dead inside...but that’s normal.” I mumbled.

“Hiya.” Martha waved at the Doctor.

“Hi.” The Doctor grinned at her.

“Is she alright?” Martha pointed my way.

“She’ll be fine, give her a minute.” The Doctor assured.

I squinted at her. “...why are you not giving me my gun?”

“See? She’s fine.” The Doctor cheered. “Good job on living.”

“So did the pair of you, just about.” Martha smiled. “I can’t help noticing there’s Dalekanium still attached.”

The Doctor sat up. He looked at the lightning rod, eyes wide.

I let out a relieved sigh.

==ROTF==

Downstairs I saw they had the lightning rod trap set up.

“Where the  _ hell  _ is my gun?!” I snapped.

Frank rushed over. He held it out to me, face scrunched up in embarrassment.

“Why didn’t any of you use it?” I questioned.

“We’re sorry, Terra. We didn’t know how.” Frank admitted. 

_ “Didn’t know-?! _ ” I yelped. “It’s a gun! You point it and shoot! Unless you’re Stormtroopers it would’ve been fine!”

“Terra! Big picture.” The Doctor reminded me. I groaned out. “The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They’ll be using the sewers, spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan.”

“How do we stop them?” Laszlo pleaded.

“There’s only one chance.” The Doctor looked down at me. “Terra got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though her first.”

“You were gonna do it.”

“I could’ve handled it.”

“I’ve been hit by lightning more times than you’ve regenerated.” I countered.

“Yeah but I’ve been hit more than you have.”

“Have not.”

“Have too!”

“Have not!”

“Focus!” Martha shouted. We turned to her. “Yeah, but what does that mean? About it going through Terra first?”

“We need to draw fire.” The Doctor deflected. “Before they can attack New York, we need to face them. Where can we draw them out? Think, think, think, think, think.”

“I’ve got it!” I cheered. 

“Where?” The Doctor prompted.

“Tallulah with three L’s and an H!”

“That’s me.” She replied, still holding a winded Laszlo.

“The theatre!”

“The theatre!” The Doctor cried out, seeing me genius. “Oh you’re quick. It’s right above them, and, what, it’s gone midnight? Can you get us inside?”

Tallulah shrugged. “Don’t see why not.”

“Is there another lift?” The Doctor asked.

“We came up in the service elevator.” Martha admitted.

“That’ll do.” He beamed at me. “Allons-y!”

I laughed.

Though inside, I worried.

Miles below, Dalek-human hybrids were rising to their feet.

_ Exactly how much of me did they get? _

==ROTF==

The theatre had the lowest of lights on. Cast from the moon shining in front the hall windows. It didn’t make the room any less  _ creepy _ . The Doctor had to use the sonic to activate the rest of the lights. They cast the room in light bright enough to see beyond your own face, though it was still creepy

“This should do it.” The Doctor remarked. He walked into a row of seats. “Here we go.”

“There ain’t nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark.” Tallulah shuddered. “Listen, Doctor, Terra, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there’s a time and place, huh?”

“Showtunes knows no such limits.” I countered.

Laszlo fell back into one of the seats. He clutched his chest again before his arm tiredly sagged to his side.

Tallulah moved to help him. “Laszlo, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just so hot.” Laszlo panted.

Tallulah pressed her hand to his forehead. “But it’s freezing in here. Doctor, what’s happening to him?”

“Not now, Tallulah. Sorry.” The Doctor dismissed. He stood up on one of the chairs.

“Terra? Can you help him?” Tallulah pleaded.

_ ‘Well I’ve got a water bottle full of the solution to cure him but it needs to be injected directly into the bloodstream. Just stabbing him with a syringe wouldn’t very good now, would it?’ _

I told Sec to give me a  _ challenge _ . When he didn’t, I made one for myself.

“Ask me in ten minutes.” I told her.

“What are you doing?” Martha asked the Doctor.

I climbed up beside him.

“If the Daleks are going to war, they’ll want to find their number one enemies.” He held up us sonic. He activated it. “I’m just telling them where we are.”

He raised it higher. It whirred for a long moment.

The Doctor looked at me for a long moment. Though we didn’t talk, the Doctor and I knew well and good what the other would say. In the end our argument was moot. He wouldn’t stand alone against the Daleks, not now and not ever again.

Also, we were in agreement that Martha wasn’t safe.

“Martha. You need to run.” The Doctor told her.

Martha dropped her jaw. “I’m not going anywhere!”

“I’m telling you to go.” The Doctor argued. “Frank can take you back to Hooverville.”

“And I’m telling you I’m not going.” Martha snapped. “Terra isn’t going!”

“This is her fight as much as it’s mine.” The Doctor countered. “Martha, that’s an order.”

“Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?” Martha snapped.

“Hey!” I scolded.

The doors to the theatre were slammed open. They flew off their hinges, hitting the ground with loud thuds. Humans marched in. All of them were holding up Dalek style whisks as guns.

“Doctor! Oh, my God!” Tallulah gasped. The hybrids marched down the aisles to block us in. “Well, I guess that’s them then, huh?”

“Humans, with Dalek DNA?” Martha asked.

The Doctor hopped down from the chair. He held Frank’s arm, keeping the man from rushing at the hybrids in a fistfight. “It’s alright, it’s alright. Just stay calm. Don’t antagonize them.” The Doctor advised.

I climbed down too. My eyes scanned over the hybrids. All of them still had their greyish tinted skin from being so near death. Becoming hybrids had done little to change that. All of them kept their faces blank. “They have no reason to attack yet. We’re all fine.” I added.

Laszlo was still panting in his seat. “But what of the Dalek masters? Where are they?”

The stage floor exploded upwards. The humans all screamed, flinching away. The Time Lords ducked too, peeking over the seat to watch the Daleks make their grand entrance. 

Daleks Jast and Thay entered the stage. Between them, led on a chain held by Dalek Jast, Sec crawled on his knees. Oof, that suit had seen better days. The Dalek hybrid looked so defeated, crawling on the ground like a showpony for his former underlings.

I narrowed my eyes on the Daleks. My hearts went out to Sec, the poor creature. He had only wanted the best for his new kind, only wanted our help in its purest form. 

“The Doctor and Terra will stand before the Daleks.” Dalek Jast commanded.

The Doctor stood up, the same time as I. Together we gave the Daleks our best looks on condemnation.

_ The prey was in the open. _

_ The predators were ready to hunt. _

The Doctor climbed the seats again. I went up. The hybrids kept their attention on us, waiting to take aim for the command on their masters.

“You will die, Time Lords. It is the beginning of a new age.” Dalek Jast decreed.

“Planet Earth will become New Skaro.” Dalek Thay agreed.

“Oh, and what a world.” The Doctor scoffed. “With anything just the  _ slightest bit  _ different ground into the dirt.”

“Look at him.” I nodded to the Sec, still kneeling in defeat. “Remember that guy? Dalek Sec? Your leader. Your hope for a new start for Daleks. You’ve overthrown him, gone against your own nature for it. Was it worth it? All this work, for what return? Your new kingdom, built on traitors who wouldn’t hesitate to cut down neighstayers.”

The hybrids hid their reactions from the masters. If one cared to look, they would see  _ rebellion _ sparking in their minds.

“My Daleks, just understand this.” Sec cautioned. Even broken down by his people, he wanted to help.  _ Solomon would’ve liked that, I would think.  _ “If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you.”

“Incorrect. We will always survive.” Dalek Jast informed.

_ ‘He’s not wrong.’  _ I mumbled.

“Now we will destroy our greatest enemies, the Doctor and Terra.” Dalek Thay promised.

“Incorrect. We always survive.” I countered.

The Doctor gave a diressive grin at my side.  _ Yes, oh yes, we always survive. Even when he doesn’t want to, even when I don’t want to, we live on. _

“But they can help you.” Sec told his former brethren.

“The Doctor and Terra must die.” Dalek Jast commanded. He raised his whisk to me.

I glanced at Sec, telling him with my gaze not to interfere.

But he wasn’t looking at me. “No, I beg you, don’t.” Sec pleaded.

“Exterminate!” Dalek Jast yelled.

“No!” I yelled, as Dalek Sec rose to take the shot.

He screamed out in pain. His body lit up in green. He fell to the ground, his corpse smoking.

“You killed him!” I shouted at them, enraged.

“Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him.” The Doctor ranted at them. He turned to the hybrids, who were now looking at the stage. “Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?”

They said nothing.

That spark of rebellion was burning just that little bit brighter.

“If Terra and I are going to die, let’s give the new boys a shot.” The Doctor offered with bite. “What do you think, eh? The Dalek humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptise them.”

“Dalek humans, take aim.” Dalek Jast ordered.

The hybrids raised their whisks at us. Behind, the humans huddled together for strength.

“What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?” I snapped.

“Give the command!” The Doctor demanded.

“Exterminate!” Dalek Jast cheered.

Nothing.

Just a great big heaping pile of  _ nothing. _

“Exterminate!” Dalek Thay repeated.

“Obey. Dalek humans will obey.” Dalek Jast ordered when the hybrids continued to refuse.

“They’re not firing. What have you done?” Martha asked us.

“You will obey. Exterminate.” Dalek Jast ordered, glaring at the group leader.

“Why?” The hybrid asked in monotone.

“Daleks do not question orders.” Dalek Thay snapped, confused.

“But why?” The hybrid repeated, with  _ more feeling. _

I grinned at them.

“You will stop this.” Dalek Thay commanded.

Foreman “But what if we don’t feel like it?” The hybrid questioned.

I couldn’t help it- I laughed. 

Dalek Thay couldn’t help it. He was seething. “You must not question.”

“But you are not our master.” The hybrid looked my way. I grinned at him. “And we, we are not Daleks.”

“No, you’re not. And you never will be.” The Doctor promised.

The Daleks turned to us. Always so suspicious of us, this lot.

“The lightning strike hit  _ me  _ first. They got a bit of me inside of them now.” I admitted, pretending to be apologetic. “Bratty Americanized teenager mixed in with Dalek tendencies? The horrors I’ve unleashed on mankind.”

“Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom.” The Doctor winked arrogantly.

“If they will not obey, then they must die.” Dalek Jast countered. He shot the hybrid speaker. He screamed as he fell.

“Get down!” The Doctor ordered the humans behind us.

They ducked.

“Begin fire!” I commanded the hybrids, ducking behind the chairs I was standing on.

They did.

The sounds of Dalek firing raged on overhead. The hybrids screamed when shot, falling to the ground. Shouts of the Daleks catchphrase were the only real thing one could hear over the shots.

Until I heard one explosion. A quick peek showed Dalek Thay had been blown apart by a hybrid. I beamed with pride.

“Extermin-” Cried out Dalek Jast just before a shot took him down too.

_ Justice. _

_ For Sec. _

I got to my feet. Walking to aisle, the hybrids kept their whisks raised up. “Good job, all of you. Good job. You got them. You got those Daleks!”

The Doctor walked to the hybrids on the other side. “It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s alright. You did it. You’re free.” He encouraged them.

For just a single shining moment, they were.

“I’m sorry.” I told the hybrid closest to me. “But you got to be free.”

Before she could question what I meant, the screaming began. The hybrids clutched their heads, shrieking in pain. They fell to their knees as they were deactivated by Dalek Caan.

_ They died free from their chains. _

“No! They can’t! They can’t! They can’t! They can’t!” The Doctor raged.

As the hybrids in the aisle met their ends, they fell on their sides. Unlike in the show- their death didn’t end there. They crumbled apart like ash. Their bodies turned into grey statues, before immediately crumbling onto the ground.

It was  _ very much _ horrific. More horrific than in the show _ because it didn’t happen there. _

This had been because of _ me _ .

Because I had given them some of  _ me _ .

They were like this because of what I gave for them.

I held back a shudder about what that meant for me, should I ever die. Would I crumble like this too?

“What happened? What was that?” Martha asked, going to the Doctor.

“They killed them, rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide.” The Doctor seethed.

I began marching up the aisle, towards the doors.

“Where are you going?” Martha called out.

“They took down only two of them!” I ranted over my shoulder. Pausing on the threshold, I glared out on the piles of ash in my wake. “There’s one Dalek left. And I plan to have words with him!”

“Oh, yes.” The Doctor rose to his feet. His own expression was twisted in rage. “In the whole universe, just one.”

And we both knew.

Nothing was more dangerous.

==ROTF==

The Dalek lab had seen better days. And this day was only going to be worse.

The Doctor and I stood at the end of the hall. Dalek Caan stood on the other side. He somehow looked more pathetic than the Dalek in the Museum. Because at least that Dalek decided to go out by taking everyone down with him. This Dalek was completely and unavoidably alone. 

“Now what?” The Doctor asked him.

“You will be exterminated.” Dalek Caan promised.

I groaned, my head falling back.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.” The Doctor waved off. “Just think about it, Dalek what was your name?”

“Dalek Caan.”

“Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out.” The Doctor began walking closer to the Dalek. I kept in step with him. “And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you. Right now you’re facing the only two people in the universe who might show you some compassion.” The Doctor warned. “Because I’ve just seen one genocide. I won’t cause another.”

_ Not again. _

_ Don’t make him kill the Daleks again. _

_ He couldn’t take doing it again. _

_ And if killing you didn’t disrupt a major event, I would’ve done it by now. _

“Caan, let me help you. What do you say?” The Doctor offered.

Dalek Caan had only one parting phrase. “Emergency temporal shift!”

The Dalek vanished in a blink.

“Caan!” I raged, because I could and I needed it. “Dammit!  _ Dammit!” _

The Doctor seethed as much as I. Only he kept it inside, clenching his teeth to hold in his rage.

“Doctor! Doctor!” Martha cried out. We turned back. Martha and Tallulah were carrying in a dying Laszlo. “He’s sick.”

They helped him to the ground, as he was collapsing.

“It’s okay. You’re alright.” Martha assured him. I walked over, reaching for the syringe in my pocket. Martha turned to us. “It’s his heart. It’s racing like mad. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“What is it, Doctor?” Tallulah asked. “What’s the matter with him? He says he can’t breathe? What is it?”

“It’s time, sweetheart.” Laszlo warned her.

“What do you mean, time? What are you talking about?” Tallulah asked.

_ Found it! _ I pulled it out. The syringe was full of a clearish purple liquid. I sloshed it about, checking for air bubbles.

“None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only live for a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on because I had you.” Laszlo explained, wheezing. “But now, I’m dying, Tallulah.”

“No, you’re not. Not now, after all this.” Tallulah promised him. She turned to us. She spotted the syringe, as most people would. “What is that?”

The Doctor looked too. He stared in confusion. “Good questions, Tallulah with three Ls and an H. Terra. What do you have?”

“I told Sec to give me a challenge. He failed in that regard, so I gave myself one.” I cleared the syringe of air bubbles. Kneeling in front of Laszlo, I showed him the cure. “One pig slave stabilizer, ready for use.”

“How long have you had that?” Martha asked.

“Well I couldn’t exactly just stab him with it.” I excused. “People complained.”

“You clever thing.” The Doctor praised.

I brushed it off. Taking up Laszlo’s arm, I handed the syringe to Martha. “Doctor-in-training Jones, I suspect you know where this goes?”

She accepted the syringe. Eyeing the arm, she pulled up the sleeve to expose his skin. 

“There’s been too many deaths today.” The Doctor stated as I got back to my feet. Tallulah hugged tighter to Laszlo. He watched inject the solution, hesitant to feel hope. “Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age old enemies.” The Doctor turned to me, smiling. “Thank you, Terra.”

“Anyone would have done it.” I dismissed.

“Helped the Daleks build a new race? Offer help to their leader, even when everyone was against them?” The Doctor asked. “Not even I wanted to help.”

“That’s a lie.” I scoffed. “Of course you wanted to help. You’re the Doctor. I just said it first.”

“Of course you did. You’re Terra Johnson.” The Doctor pulled me in for a side hug.

I complained. “What did I say about hugs?!”

The Doctor laughed, sounding full of new hope despite the awful day we’d had.

==ROTF==

It was morning now.

What a long fucking  _ week _ .

It was only going to get longer. That didn’t help any, but it kept me awake for just that extra bit.

We were all in Central Park. Laszlo had been fitted up with some proper New Yorker clothes, a long hat to try and hide away his more obvious pig features as well as a coat with a high collar. It had been hard to notice in the dark theatre and Dalek alb, but his skin had become a pale skin that was glowing as his health was coming back to him. Tallulah was at his side, refusing to leave it ever again.

The Doctor and I stood. Martha was nervously tapping her foot.

Before long, Frank walked up. Everyone sat up in attention for what he had to say.

“Well, I talked to them, and I told them what Solomon would’ve said, and I reckon I shamed one or two of them.” Frank explained.

“What did they say?” The Doctor asked.

Frank grinned “They said yes.” He answered. Laszlo sagged in relief. “They’ll give you a home, Laszlo. I mean, er, don’t imagine people ain’t going to stare. I can’t promise you’ll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain’t got nowhere else.”

“Thank you. I can’t thank you enough.” Laszlo replied. He hugged Tallulah tighter to him. She stared at him with naked affection and devotion.

The Doctor, Martha, and I smiled too.

==ROTF==

I stared up at the Statue of Liberty.

“Do you reckon it’s going to work, those two?” Martha asked.

“I don’t know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York?” The Doctor hummed. He looked out at the skyline. “That’s what this city’s good at.  _ Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and  _ maybe the odd pig slave Dalek mutant hybrid too.”

I laughed.

“The pig and the showgirl.” Martha joked.

“The pig and the showgirl.” The Doctor cheered.

“I would watch that show.” I mused. “It sounds good.”

“It just proves it, I suppose. There’s someone for everyone.” Martha remarked. If she glanced towards the Doctor, no one made note of it.

The Doctor immediately went a hundred realities away. A woman with blonde hair, and deep brown eyes flashed in his mind’s eyes. “Maybe.”

He walked to the TARDIS. I got there first, unlocking the door for them.

“Meant to say, I’m sorry.” Martha spoke.

The Doctor tilted his head at here. “What for?”

“Just because that Dalek got away.” Martha explained. I looked down at my shoes, trying to push away the feelings of guilt. 

_ There was no other choice. _

_ He had to get away. _

_ There wasn’t a way to save them. _

My guilt was as stubborn as I was. It mattered little that Caan came back.

_ Sec got justice _

_ Jast and Thay are dead now _

_ Sec’s hybrids died free. _

_ That was the best they could be given. _

“I know what that means to you.” Martha went on. “Think you’ll ever see it again?”

The Doctor gave a thoughtful nod. “Oh, yes. One day.” He looked at me. So I gave him a sad smile back.

_ ‘I’ll have your back.’  _ I promised him.

_ ‘You always have.’ _ The Doctor replied. _ ‘I think it’s time I repaid that.’ _

My eyes widened. “You mean-?!”

“Yep!” The Doctor ran to the console. The door shut behind him. “We’re going to take Martha back home, and then we’re going to get your son.”

“MY CHILD!” I cheered in joy. “MY SON! OH MY LONG LOST BABY BOY IS COMING HOME!”

Martha watched me, like I was drinking an original recipe Coke. Or maybe that look was because she realized what the Doctor had said. She was going home.

==ROTF==

He did not have a name.

He did not have an...anything before he was activated this morning.

Wait...hadn’t he...wasn’t there something... _ he hadn’t- _

The man sat upright.

“Whoa, nelly.” An arm was on his chest, guiding him back down. He fought against it. A second arm reached on his back. “Relax! Relax! This is a safe space, I promise! Calm the fuck down!”

He panicked more. “Release me!” He could make out his captor. What he saw made him freeze in shock.

A human tree.

The tree pushed him back down onto the- was this a...bed? He had never felt a bed before. “There. You see? No pain. No torture. You’ve even got a heartbeat, my dude!” The voice was a human voice, as normal voices go. He could not tell if the voice was for a male or a female.

He gawked at the living, talking tree. 

The tree blinked- it had eyes!- at him. “Okay. We’re still in shock. You  _ have  _ just sorta kinda died so that checks out.” The garments on the tree-person gave no clue to their gender either. Did trees even have a gender? He was hurting his brain trying to find answers.

The tree person reached for the monitor. It had been steadily beeping for awhile, he realized. The tree tapped on the screen.

“Vitals are good...better than they were a second ago, whatevs.” The tree turned to him. “You’re lucky, bud, that she touched that lightning rod. You’d be  _ really  _ dead if the Doctor had done it. Terra’s a weird nut.”

“Terra.” He stated. He remembered that name. He had seen her. The Enemy. She must be stopped. She had...set them free. She had shown them the truth of Daleks. “The Fallen Star is...where?”

“Around. Here. There. Up there.” The tree answered. “You remember her at all...that’s good too.”

“Where...am...I?” He asked, looking around the all white room.

The tree person smiled. He was more startled to see they had teeth. “A safe haven, even for Dalek-human-Traveler hybrids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all...I put effort into this. Happy 53rd,Doctor Who!  
> Don’t worry...she’s genuinely getting the Dog...what name should the Dog have?


	8. The Lazarus Experiment

“So...it’s not  _ really  _ your son?” Martha replied.

I gasped, clutching my chest over my hearts.

The Doctor stepped in. “No use arguing about it. She’s not letting it go.”

“The _ insult- _ ”

“Terra. Drop it.”

“She  _ dares _ -”

“She hasn’t met him, so she hasn’t fallen completely head over heels in love with him.” The Doctor corrected. He flipped the handbrake to bring us to land.

I narrowed my eyes. “You’re just saying that to calm me down.”

“Is it working?” The Doctor asked, eyes glinting.

In reply, I turned my nose up at him. He flipped over the last of the switches.

The TARDIS landed. 

Time to say goodbye...ish.

“There we go. Perfect landing.” The Doctor praised. “Which isn’t easy in such a tight spot.”

“You should be used to tight spots by now.” Martha noted. She smiled, glancing to the door then to us. She was beaming with excitement. “Where are we?”

“The end of the line.” The Doctor replied, without the usual excitement. “No place like it.”

Martha ran to the door with a skip in her step. I followed behind at a slower pace. She threw the doors open, halting in her gleeful steps as she walked out.

“Home.” Martha looked back to us. I stepped out of the TARDIS, the Doctor behind me. “You took me home?”

“In fact, the morning after we left, so you’ve only been gone about twelve hours.” The Doctor explained. “No time at all, really.”

“But all the stuff we’ve done. Shakespeare, New New York, old New York?” Martha asked.

“You did it all in one night.” I explained. “A really long night, but just the one.”

“Relatively speaking.” The Doctor added. He started glancing around the room at Martha’s things. There was a lot of pictures of family, of her various belongings scattered around the apartment. “Everything should be just as it was. Books, CDs, laundry.” He handed a loose sock to Martha.

She caught it, blushing.

“So, back were you were, as promised.” The Doctor finished.

“Wasn’t even twelve months late.” I commented, leaning back against the TARDIS. The Doctor gave me a scolding look- but his smirk ruined it. “You did this right once. Not a big deal, just a relief.”

“Nothing pleases you.”

“It’s called having  _ standards _ .”

Martha blinked at us, her eyes going a bit wide. “This is it?”

“Yeah.” The Doctor and I replied.

It had to be it. For him, the Doctor couldn’t get as attached to anyone again like he had with Rose. Nobody could replace her- no one could even hope to try. On my side of things...I didn’t want Martha to feel second to us. That she was the  _ ‘rebound’ _ . Nobody should feel that way. Nobody _ deserves _ to feel that way. She deserved better than what we could give her.

Martha deserved the best.

Anyone who couldn’t see that didn’t deserve her.

“We should probably-” He motioned to the TARDIS. Before he could take a step, Martha’s landline rung.

_ Hi, I’m out. Leave a message. _

“I’m sorry.” Martha apologized to us.

_ “Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?” _ I winced at Francine’s voice. Not that there was anything wrong with her voice. It was just... _ Author  _ I was gonna see her today. Not exactly a great bit of news.

“It’s Mum. It’ll wait.” Martha brushed off.

_ “Alright then, pretend that you’re out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister’s on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested.” _

Martha, confused, went over to her remote. She switched on the TV, changing it to a news channel.

Her sister, Tish, was standing behind the most fearsome creature that existed on the good green Earth: Mark Gatiss. Truly, the most evil thing the Doctor has ever faced. 

“ _ The details are top secret-” _

“How could Tish end up on the news?” Martha questioned.

I leaned forward, watching the screen with what I thought to be a healthy level of concern. The Doctor, disagreed.

_ ‘See something, Terra?’ _ He asked.

_ ‘Huh? Oh. No. Just...Martha’s sister looks nice.’ _ I lied very quickly and then just as quickly regretted it. The Doctor was practically _ beaming _ with amusement.  _ ‘Shut up.’ _

_ ‘Wasn’t saying anything.’ _ The Doctor chuckled.  _ ‘Just finally good to see you interested.’ _

_ ‘Hey! I said shut up!’ _ Already I could feel my cheeks coming up with a blush. Author Damn you. It wasn’t much better that Gugu Mbatha-Raw was  _ gorgeous _ ...from an intellectual standpoint. Certainly not a personal one, nope, nu-uh.

“ _ Tonight, I will demonstrate a device which will redefine our world.” _

“She’s got a new job. PR for some research lab.” Martha explained to us.

“ _ With the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human.” _

_ “Professor! Professor!” _ Reporters called out.

Any more to be said was lost, as Martha flipped the TV off. “Sorry. You were saying we should...?”

The Doctor was staring at the TV. Clearly, what Lazarus had said was sending his brain out did a tailspin. “Yes, yes, we should.” The Doctor looked to me, while I was nodding back to the TV. “One trip is what we said.”

“We said that, yeah.” I replied, my tone distracted.

“Yeah. I suppose things just kind of escalated.” Martha mused. She took a small step closer to the Doctor.

No offense to the Doctor or to Martha, but I would rather use Lazarus’ machine than watch this one-sided thing go on anymore.

“Mmm. Seems to happen to us a lot.” The Doctor looked over at me to grin.

I grinned back, fighting any awkward feelings this whole thing was giving off.

Martha noticed the looks. She still kept up her imploring brown gaze to the Doctor. “Thank you. For everything.”

“It was our pleasure.” The Doctor replied.

Without wasting a second, I opened the door. I walked inside, the Doctor just behind me. I walked over to the pilot seat, standing beside it. My fingers tapped the railings.

The Doctor pulled up the brake. “Off to Dugogantu to get...”

“My dog.” I supplied, hesitating.

The Doctor stared at the console. “Yeah....”

“...we have to go back.” I stated, walking back to the door.

“Yeah.” The Doctor flipped down the handbrake.

We faded back into Martha’s home.

“No, I’m sorry.” The Doctor poked his head out. I poked mine below him. “Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?”

Martha beamed at our return.

==ROTF==

Martha looked amazing tonight. She had worn a sleeveless black dress, falling to her knees. Her hair was done back by a sparkling headband- which I loved.

That’s all I’m willing to say about it.

She was none too shy about complimenting my outfit though. Just trying to make me blush over the entire Jones family, by the sound of it. “And you said the TARDIS had it for you?”

“She gets me.” I replied, toying with the sleeve again. I shrugged. “I gave it 73%.”

My hair has been thoroughly brushed and cleaned. While it dried, I brushed it to the left side of my head. Martha had taken control of all the makeup bits as I was lost on it. She painted my lips pink, and gave my eyes some metallic silver eyeshadows. It looked pretty fierce, actually.

My dress was a black, hanging just past my knees. The skirt of it had small shorts sown in, also to my knees. The sleeves were sheer, reaching to my wrists. The area around my chest was a bit lower than I’d like- though wearing my usual necklaces kept it from making me too uncomfortable. It had silver straps decorated in tiny rhinestones, set up in a shining sun outline. My shoes were silver flats, covered in silver sparkles.

As usual, my Bag was at my side. Though it might have been smarter to switch with a different bag, this Bag was  _ better. _ It could suit any outfit, and this I would fight people on. 

Martha snorted. “If that’s 73%, I’d like to see what would make you go 75%.”

“Okay.” I replied, hopeful that Martha would actually get that chance.

The Doctor broke me out of my little bubble. “Oh, black tie.” He readjusted his tie again. “Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens.”

“It really does.” I told Martha. “Like, really, it’s like the bad things target socialite parties to create cause and spite.”

“I don’t need your snark.” The Doctor noted.

“My snark has saved your life more than once.” I argued.

“Has not.”

“Um, I think your Time Lord brain has stopped working cause _ it totally has.” _

“It’s not the outfit, that’s just you.” Martha dismissed. I laughed, completely agreeing. “Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way.”

“James Bond? Really?” The Doctor asked. He preened, turning to me again in favor of Martha. “Got a new nickname?”

I blinked innocently.

“Changed my mind, keep the one you got.” The Doctor requested.

“No, no, I can come up with a better insult.” I teased him, grinning.

The Doctor clicked his tongue, shaking his head at me. Something across the way caught his eye. “It’s safe to cross.” He walked out into the street. Martha just behind him.

I stared up at the building.  _ Lazarus Laboratories _ ...as I followed the Doctor and Martha, my mind wandered to just the amount of people inside. The Jones women, Lazarus himself, a lot of the people inside either knew of _ ‘Harry Saxon’  _ or worked with him.

For this world, tomorrow would come with devastation.

For this world, it would be a long week.

For the few closest, it would be the long road to Hell.

There was no escape for that.

No escape for me, either.

There was no chance for stopping this, not the way it’s going now.

But I could pretend for this one night.

It’s what I was good at.

==ROTF==

The party was raging. As much as socialite parties  _ could _ rage. 

“Oh, look, they’ve got nibbles! I love nibbles.” The Doctor picked up a nibble from the tray.

I watched it go, not minding. My mind was on a billion other things besides food. I could almost  _ hear _ the clock ticking down to when this world would fall into ruin.

It hammered away at me every moment I stood here. The ticks mocked me. Boasting to me of my imminent failure. That these people were here at all was proof enough that I hadn’t stopped Saxon from coming. He walked these streets. He ate their food. He spoke their words.

No doubt he was somewhere, miles and miles off. He mocked us from a computer screen. He watched us walk around, oblivious to the planet we thought defended but he had planted roots.

We’re fools.

And Saxon  _ reveled  _ in it.

“Want one?” The Doctor held a nibble towards me.

My stomach was swirling like it had been thrown in the vortex.

“No thanks.” I replied.

The Doctor gave a shrug. “Suit yourself.” He popped the nibble on his mouth.

“Hello.” A voice greeted.

Behind us, Tish Jones walked over to us. She was smiling brightly at our group.

“Tish.” Martha cheered. She reached to her sister. The two hugged.

The Doctor was giving me a smug grin. I was pointedly looking anywhere else.

“You look great.” Tish complimented her sister. “So, what do you think? Impressive, isn’t it?”

“Very.” Martha praised.

“And two nights out in a row for you.” Tish teased. She reminded me of my own sister in that moment so vividly that I could only feel mourning. “That’s dangerously close to a social life.”

“If I keep this up, I’ll end up in all the gossip columns.” Martha teased right back.

_ My sister would make jokes that I was turning into her. I’d tell her to drop dead. We’d laugh. _

_ Oh Author...she said she’d come during the Year _ ... _ and it was so close now. _

The Doctor was still giving me teasing grins.

I glared at him to shut up. 

“You might, actually. You should keep an eye out for photographers.” Tish continued to tease. “And Mum, she’s coming too. Even dragging Leo along with her.”

“Leo in black tie? That I must see.” She laughed. Tish kept glancing over at the Doctor and I. Martha followed where Tish was looking. The Doctor and I giving each other looks. The two of us put on our most welcoming smiles when we realized we were being watched. “This is, er, the Doctor.”

“Hello.” The Doctor greeted, beaming.

“And that’s his friend, Terra Johnson.”

“Hey.” I gave a small wave of my hand.

Tish turned to Martha. “Are they with you?”

“Yeah.” Martha answered.

“But they’re not on the list. How did they get in?” Tish asked, confused.

“He’s my plus one.” Martha excused, nervously. It was the same excuse we’d used at the door. What I was worried about was why we hadn’t used psychic paper. I mean really, it’s not that hard.

“And she’s mine.” The Doctor patted my shoulder. I flicked his hand. He chuckled.

“That Lazarus guy-”

“An American?” Tish noted. 

“-yeah.” I pressed on. “That Lazarus guy, he’s your boss?”

Tish looked me over again. Clearly she was about to make a comment about my age. Instead she answered me. “ _ Professor _ Lazarus, yes. I’m part of his executive staff.”

“She’s in the PR department.” Martha corrected.

“I’m  _ head _ of the PR department, actually.” Tish corrected, preening.

Martha gawked at her. “You’re joking.”

“I put this whole thing together.” Tish explained. 

“So do you know what the professor’s going to be doing tonight?” The Doctor asked. He nodded his head towards the large device in the middle of the party hall. “That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator.”

Tish shook her head, clicking her tongue. “He’s a science geek. I should have known.” She mused to herself. Martha seemed to be fighting the urge to glare at her. “Got to get back to work now. I’ll catch up with you later.” She walked back off into the party.

“She never answered the question.” I noted. “Which I guess answers the question on if we’ll like it.”

The Doctor focused on a different part of Tiah’s reply. “Science geek? What does that mean?”

“That your obsessively enthusiastic about it.” Martha answered.

The Doctor grinned. “Oh, nice.”

“But that thing is really getting my attention.” I nodded back towards the device. 

“Yes.” The Doctor held up his arm. “Lady Johnson, would you mind taking a look with me?”

“Sir Doctor, I would not mind one bit.” I took the offered hand. The two of us walked over to the large device centering the room.

We walked up to it. The device had a large column in the middle, surrounded by four much smaller columns filled with blue wirings. From what the Doctor stated and what I already know about it from the show, the system was designed in a way that it  _ should _ work as planned.

The Doctor and I were going back and forth in our minds about it. He had yet to bring out the sonic, just in case it accidentally caused the device to go off.

“Martha.” Francine called out.

I turned around, trying to ignore the sudden panic that shot through me. At Francine’s voice, all I could hear was her panicked cries out into the street after Saxon would be elected. I heard her voice pleading with Martha to let the Doctor go.

In this timeline, she would ask Martha to let me go too.

Which...wasn’t cool. Like, at all.

That was actually really hurtful- and a great deal insulting.

But for Martha it was the best thing that happened to her ever. “Mum!” Martha rushed to her mother, giving the woman a big hug.

Francine was instantly suspicious. Mom instincts, I guess. _ Mothers always know. _ “Alright, what’s the occasion?”

_ ‘Oof, meeting the mum.’ _ The Doctor thought.

_ ‘Shut it. You have a worse track record than me.’ _

_ ‘Yeah but I’m not crushing on her daughter.’ _

_ ‘I’m not crushing on- shut up!’ _

“What do you mean? I’m just pleased to see you, that’s all.” Martha dismissed her eager hug.

“You saw me last night.” Francine countered, eyeing Martha with caution.

“I know. I just miss you.” Martha pressed. She turned to her brother. “You’re looking good, Leo.”

“Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch them a drink, I’ll swing for him.” Leo warned.

“You disappeared last night.” Francine pointed out to Martha.

“I just went home.” Martha dismissed.

“On your own?” Francine glanced to the Doctor and I. Though more the Doctor than I.

“These are friends of mine.” Martha introduces. “The Doctor.”

“Doctor what?” Francine asked, eyeing him.

It’s so fun when they don’t do the thing.

_ ‘Ha!’ _

_ ‘Blast.’ _

_ ‘You have terrible experience with moms.’ _

_ ‘Shut it!’ _

“No, it’s just the Doctor.” Martha explained, completely missing our snarky back-and-forth looks. “And that’s his friend, Terra Johnson. We’ve been doing some work together.”

Leo held out his hand. The Doctor shook it with a smile. Leo shook my hand next.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones.” The Doctor greeted. “Heard a lot about you.”

“Have you?” Francine was watching the Doctor with a scanning glare. “What have you heard, then?”

“Oh, you know, that you’re Martha’s mother and.” The Doctor babbled, completely blowing it in the best way to make me forget my troubles. “Er, no, actually, that’s about it. We haven’t had much time to chat. You know, been busy.”

“Busy? Doing  _ what _ , exactly?” Francine questioned.

“Oh you know. Stuff.” The Doctor answered.

To spare him the stress of screwing this up worse, I held out my hand. “Hello. Sorry for himself, he’s a-”

“You’re an American?” Francine noted.

I lowered my hand. My smile tightened. “Yes.”

Francine passed me over to go back to narrowing her eyes at the Doctor.

_ ‘Can’t they just hate you for once?’ _ He whined.

_ ‘I’m too lovable.’  _ I countered.

_ ‘I doubt it’s that.’  _ The Doctor denied.

Before he could argue with me anymore, Lazarus called for attention..

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I am going to perform a miracle.” Lazarus spoke. He was standing close to the machine. 

Dread filled me once again. The  _ tick-tick-tick _ had come with a vengeance.

“It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever.”

_ He had no idea how true that was. _

_ We’ll all suffer for it. _

Lazarus walked into the machine. 

It whirred to life.

The machine spun and spun and spun.

An alarm started going off.

“Doctor.” I prompted.

“Something’s wrong. It’s overloading.” The Doctor ran off to the control panel. I followed after, leaping over the table.

The Doctor held his sonic to the control system. I pressed a lot of buttons, switching things off. The readings I could see were flashing warnings. The machine whirred faster.

“Somebody stop them. Get them away from those controls!” Lady Thaw screamed.

“If this thing goes up, it’ll take the whole building with it.” The Doctor shouted at her. “Is that what you want?”

“Got it!” I leapt back over the table. Once across, I pulled out a large cable from the power box.

Sparks flew out from a lot of the boxes. I ducked to avoid being hit.

The machine behind me began to slow down. I pushed myself to my feet, running to it.

“Get it open!” The Doctor yelled.

I threw open the door.

Mark- I mean, Lazarus, walked out. Easy to tell the difference when Lazarus was blond, and Mark was the sign that the Anti-Christ was real.

Anyway, he stumbled out from the machine  _ young _ . Much more young and fresh faced.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus.” He decreed to the stunned crowd. “I am seventy six years old and I am reborn!”

They applauded.

I fought the urge to be sick. 

Because it was this tech that hurt the Doctor in that year.

The pain in his voice as Saxon tortured him with this...

The sight of his pain, so bad that no even the show let us see it...

It would make anyone sick.

==ROTF==

“It can’t be the same guy.” Martha denied. She shook her head, watching Lazarus pose for photographers. “It’s impossible. It must be a trick.”

The Doctor was checking over the machine again. “Oh, it’s not a trick. I wish it were.”

I was watching it all fall apart. Like watching a glass falling in slow motion, yet I was too far to catch it.

“What just happened then?” Martha asked.

“He just changed what it means to be human.” The Doctor answered.

I watched Lazarus for a moment. He was speaking happily with a small group of people. They wandered off, leaving him with Lady Thaw.

It broke my hearts, just that much more. All these people...all of them in a constant state of danger...some of them may even be dead in a day’s time. How many would be killed in Saxon’s first wave? How many in the days to follow? Many of them would be dead before the night was over, an omen for the dark fate this planet had coming next.

There was no way out where I won.

Where the good guys won.

Lazarus pulled a plate from a server. He started devouring the nibbles on it. Lady Thaw watched, scandalized.

The Doctor walked around my back. He went up to the changed man. I followed behind, leaving parts of myself in each step.

“I’m famished.” Lazarus excused to his coworker.

“Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process.” The Doctor explained.

“You speak as if you see this every day, Mister?” Lazarus inquired.

“Doctor.” The Doctor introduced. “And my friend, Terra. And well, no, not  _ every _ day, but we have some experience of  _ this _ kind of transformation.”

Lazarus shook his head at us, not believing it. “That’s not possible.”

“Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That’s inspired.” The Doctor complimented, also exposing his knowledge on the project.

Okay now Lazarus looked more convinced. “You understand the theory, then.”

“Enough to know that you couldn’t possibly have allowed for all the variables.” The Doctor cautioned.

“No experiment is entirely without risk.” Lazarus dismissed. He finished off his plate of nibbles, putting the tray down on a nearby table.

“Your machine was seconds from a meltdown. It would’ve blown, taking out the whole building  _ if you were lucky _ .” I warned. “You’d’ve had better luck sticking a fork into an outlet.”

Lazarus gave me a curious look.

“I doubt an American has the qualifications to comment.” Lady Thaw dismissed.

_ ‘If ONE MORE person comments on it THE THINGS I WILL DO-’ _

The Doctor put a hand on my back. “If we hadn’t stopped it, it would have exploded.”

“Then I thank you, Doctor, and Terra. But that’s a simple engineering issue.” Lazarus brushed off. “What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less.”

“You’ve no way of knowing that until you’ve run proper tests.” Martha noted.

Lazarus laughed, polite as could be just before one insults someone else. “Look at me. You can see what happened. I’m all the proof you need.”

“This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially.” Lady Thaw assured.

Martha’s eyes bugged. “Commercially? You are joking. That’ll cause chaos.”

“Not chaos,  _ change _ .” Lazarus promised. Too smug for my liking. Pleased for a punch, isn’t that how the saying goes? “A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve.”

“This isn’t about improving. This is about you and your customers living a little longer.” The Doctor sneered.

“Not a little longer, Doctor. A  _ lot  _ longer. Perhaps indefinitely.” Lazarus grinned.

“It’s not for you to play god.” The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

“Who said anything about playing?” Lazarus replied. “This is serious business.”

“Richard, we have things to discuss, upstairs.” Lady Thaw reminded him.

_ It’s too late for you. _

_ I’m almost sorry. _

“Goodbye, Doctor, Terra. In a few years, you’ll look back and laugh at how wrong you were.” Lazarus boasted. He held out his hand towards me.

Disgusted, I took it.

He gave it a kiss on the knuckles before walking with Lady Thaw.

I stared at the knuckles in disgust.

Though as I looked, a flash of red caught me eye.

When I looked up to catch it there was just a figure retreating outside. The head hidden by a hood.

_ Tick _

_ Tick _

_ Tick _

_ Tick _

_ GONG _

_ GONG _

_ GONG _

_ GONG _

This presence- that person there- it was setting off every sense that I had about anything ever.

_ It hurt. _

_ It brought joy. _

_ It broke me. _

_ It saved me. _

_ It wasn’t right. _

_ It was the  _ only  _ right. _

“Terra.” The Doctor spoke, breaking through the swirling thoughts in my mind.

My head snapped over to the Doctor, my eyes still wide. “Look over there!” I pointed in the direction the retreating figure.

“There’s no one there.” He dismissed. The Time Lord grabbed my hand, dragging me after Martha. “We need to find a way to gain access to the labs.”

“I’ve got it on my hand.” I held it up, fighting the urge to look back towards that figure.

The Doctor beamed at me. “Oh you clever cog.”

“He grabbed my hand, it’s not a big-” The Doctor still grabbed my arm, dragging me towards Martha.

Away from whoever had been there.

==ROTF==

The Doctor and I were looking at a laptop. He had even put on his glasses to watch it. What had come up was horrifying.

“That is...”

“Amazing.” The Doctor noted.

“That’s one word for it.”

“What?” Martha prompted.

“His DNA!” I answered, throwing my hands at the screen for lack of Lazarus face around.

Martha shrugged. “I can’t see anything different.”

“Look at it.” The Doctor pointed.

The DNA on the screen  _ blipped. _ Like when you’re putting sheets on a bed, so you shake them upright. His entire DNA  _ blipped _ . Do you have any idea how ridiculous that is? I remember watching this episode for the first time, Darcy had been at my side. She paused the episode so I could fall into a twenty minute rant about just how  _ stupid _ the mere concept of it was.

Darcy pointed out all the times I played mad-scientist.

I would point out that nobody told me I couldn’t make things.

Darcy pointed out I was in second grade, nobody  _ thought _ to tell me not to make things.

I argued I was in my thirties.

Darcy said _ ‘well nobody knew that, just you. Quit being mad somebody else got to play a mad scientist. He’s gonna pay consequences and I really wanna see what those are.’ _

It had been a fun viewing party.

But now I was experiencing it without any Darcy to counter me so I was going to be as insane about it as my heart contented.

And Martha was watching it all for the first time so she agrees. “Oh, my God. Did that just change? But it can’t have.”

“I know!”

“But it did.” The Doctor told the both of us.

“It’s impossible.”

“I _ know!” _ I couldn’t help it, my hands grabbed at my hair to pull. This was a stressful time where science was fucking me. I was allowed to feel stress about this one thing cause if I stressed about everything I would have an aneurysm before I reached 200.

“And that’s two impossible things we’ve seen so far tonight. Don’t you love it when that happens?” The Doctor asked.

So I told the Doctor “I feel like this is going to kill me.”

“Bah.” The Doctor waved off the concern. “Come on, isn’t it exciting?”

“ _ I am in the throes of death.” _ My head lowered onto the desk, pushing my head onto the counter.

“You’re just being dramatic. Martha, what about you?”

She pointed at the DNA, which had once again blipped. “That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns.”

“Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure, then a metagenic programme to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate.” The Doctor stated.

“The problem is, they aren’t stopping.” I pointed to the strand. “It’s still mutating.”

“Because he missed something.” The Doctor theorized. “Something in his DNA has been activated and won’t let him stabilize. Something that’s trying to change him.”

“Change him into what?” Martha asked.

“I don’t know, but I think we need to find out.” The Doctor glanced at me.

“That woman said they were going upstairs.” Martha recalled.

“Let’s go.” The Doctor closed the laptop. “Off we go, Terra!”

“My brain has melted inside of my head.”

“Walk it off!” The Doctor grabbed my arm, dragging me off the table. He walked me out of the lab towards the elevator.

==ROTF==

Stepping off the elevator, I held back the urge to shudder. Even standing in his office space was too much for my mind to really handle. 

I spotted Lady Thaw quickly. Her bone leg was hard to miss, sticking out from behind the desk.

“This is his office, all right.” Martha stated.

“So where is he?” The Doctor wondered.

“Long gone if he’s smart.” I mumbled.

The Doctor walked behind me. He saw what I saw. 

“What makes you say that?” Martha asked.

Neither of us answered. We just walked towards his desk. 

Martha gawked. “Is that Lady Thaw?” 

“Used to be. Now it’s just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out, like squeezing the juice out of an orange.” The Doctor explained.

“I can never drink orange juice again.” My stomach rolled- remembering all the times I’d poured the life of people down my throat.

“Like you ever have.” The Doctor countered.

“We need to find Lazarus before he does this again.” 

“It could be him. We don’t know for sure.” The Doctor suggested.

“Yes we do!” I argued. “It’s always the new thing- every single time it’s the new thing. We need to stop this  _ now.” _

“So he’s changed already?” Martha asked.

“Not necessarily. You saw the DNA.” The Doctor reminded. “It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough.”

“So he might do this again?” Martha asked.

The Doctor nodded.

“So we should go before we find another squeezed orange!” I called out, running to the elevator.

The Doctor and Martha were just behind.

I had to fight the urge to hold us back. If I had, we would’ve caught Tish with Lazarus.

But I needed a minute.

My brain had latched onto the drinking-human-juices things...I had to fight down nausea.

==ROTF==

The elevator brought us to the party room downstairs.

“Missed.” I grumbled.

“I can’t see him.” Martha told us.

“He can’t be far.” The Doctor walked through the crowd. He held me by the arm, dragging me along behind him. “Keep looking.”

“I don’t like this, I don’t like this.” I mumblrf.

_ ‘Terra. What’s wrong?” _

_ ‘I can’t- I can’t  _ think _ \- I can’t- it’s all going so fast and I can’t slow down.’ _ I panicked

The Doctor halted my steps. My breathing was coming more rapidly.

My thoughts were moving so fast. I couldn’t hold to them. Plans and ideas rushed through my head. They moved so, so fast. Every idea I was coming up too close to make sure it would work safely.

If I had held them back-

But if I hadn’t-

But Martha’s sister-

But Martha’s  _ mum _ -

What if I screwed it up?

What if I made the Master come here?

_ What if what if what if- _

_ ‘I need you to breathe.’  _ The Doctor instructed.

By instinct of command, I did.

_ ‘It’s all right. We can fix this.’ _

_ ‘It’s Lazarus. It has to be.’ _

_ ‘I know- I know it has to be. Because he’s the new thing, right?’ _

_ ‘He needs more energy. Lady Thaw gave him some but she was old. Aged. Not enough energy- enough to show what he really needed. But younger people...young women...He can’t hurt her-’ _

_ ‘Martha?’ _

“Hey, you alright, Marth? I think Mum wants to talk to you.” Leo spoke up.

“Have you see Lazarus anywhere?” Martha questioned him.

“Yeah, well, he was getting cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago.” Leo answered.

“With  _ Tish _ ?” 

I tensed.

The Doctor’s grip on my arm tensed too.

_ ‘She’s the only one missing, isn’t she?’ _ The Doctor prompted.

I said nothing.

_ What if _

_ What if _

_ What if _

_ What if- _

Francine walked up to the Doctor, and me by association. “Ah, Doctor.”

“Where did they go?” The Doctor asked Leo.

“Upstairs, I think.” Leo replied. “Why?”

_ ‘We’ll keep her safe. We’ll get to her in time.’ _ The Doctor promised.

He ran him and I towards the elevator, leaving Martha behind. She caught up quick enough. 

“Doctor-” Francine scolded. We’d run past her, knocking her drink back onto her.

I called back an apology. But I don’t think it was heard.

==ROTF==

But they just dashed off, quick as you like.

Francine huffed. Leo tried to assure her. She wouldn’t hear of it. She walked to a nearby table, searching for napkins.

“You might be needing this.” A young voice greeted. 

Francine snatched the offered handkerchief. She turned to see a young girl, wearing a bright red dress. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you.”

“Do you know that man, that girl?” The girl asked.

“No. They’re friends of my daughter.” Francine explained.

The girl tilted her head, eyes watching Francine in a way that spoke of compassion and understanding.

“The man, says he’s a doctor. I know they must have met at work but I know something is off.” Francine admitted. “And beyond that, how could she have met an American? Much less one that young?”

“You’re such a caring mum. Why can’t they see that?” The girl asked. “You’re only trying to help.” She turned on her feet, walking back into the throngs of the party.

Francine watched her go.

When Leo walked up to her a moment later, Francine would not be able to describe her beyond her red dress. She wouldn’t even remember her voice. Just her words.

==ROTF==

Back at Lazarus’ office, the room was empty.

I didn’t even have the chance to panic before the Doctor brought up his sonic.

“Where are they?” Martha asked.

“Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature.” He scanned the room with the sonic. “I might be able to pick it up.”

He raised it higher and higher.

It beeped.

“Got him.” The Doctor announced.

“Where?” I asked. He pointed it directly up. 

“We’re on the top floor. The roof!” I reasoned.

The way to the roof wasn’t as hard as one would think. Once there, I saw Tish standing beside Lazarus.

_ ‘You can’t keep running off like that!’ _ The Doctor cautioned as he came up behind me.

_ ‘People. Danger. Yes.’ _

“I find that nothing’s ever exactly like you expect.” Lazarus told Tish. He had not noticed us yet. “There’s always something to surprise you.  _ Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act- _ ”

“ _ Falls the Shadow _ .” The Doctor finished.

Lazarus turned to us. A surprised smile clear on his face. “So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I’m impressed.” Lazarus praised.

“Martha, what are you doing here?” Tish asked her sister.

“Tish, get away from him.” Martha warned.

“What? Don’t tell me what to do.” Tish snapped.

“You really should.” I advised.

“I don’t even know you.” Tish snapped. Hurtful, but I understand.

“I wouldn’t have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all.” The Doctor good him.

“You’re right, Doctor. One lifetime’s been too short for me to do everything I’d like. How much more I’ll get done in two or three or four.” Lazarus mused, all with that under current of something more sinister.

“Doesn’t work like that.” The Doctor shook his head. “Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It’s not the time that matters, it’s the person.”

“But if it’s the right person, what a gift that would be.” Lazarus argued.

“Or what a curse.” The Doctor countered.

“You don’t want to live like that.” I cautioned him. “It’s not worth the cost.”

“Look at what you’ve done to yourself.” The Doctor warned him.

“Who are the two of  _ you _ to judge me?” Lazarus accused. “You’re a child yourself.”

“You’re not even sorry, are you?” I noted.

“Why should I be?” Lazarus asked, innocently. He had no qualms for  _ murdering  _ Lady Thaw, had no qualms of planning to kill Tish.  _ Nothing. _

“Over here, Tish.” Martha pleaded in a hissing whisper.

Tish did in fact come over. Though she did it to snap at her sister. “You have to spoil everything, don’t you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault.”

Yet with each word that she spoke, behind her, Lazarus shifted. It was disgusting to witness. His bones snapped and cracked. His muscles moved with squishing sounds no one should ever hear. On every level, it was  _ wrong _ .

“Tish, he’s a monster!” Martha revealed. She pointed back to the monster.

“I know the age thing’s a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones.” Tish brushed off.

But Tish must have heard it-how could she not? It was so loud- echoing in my ears like the drums in his. She turned to him. Lazarus stood upright- his full monster form exposed.

It reminded me of a monster from the Void.

_ Or...at least I think it did. _

“What’s that?” Tish yelped.

“Your date!” I replied.

“Run!” The Doctor shouted.

The lot of us ran back inside. Martha and Tish went down the stairs first. The Doctor sonicked the door shut. Lazarus bashed against the other side. He roared at the restriction.

The Doctor caught up to me. “See? Everyone’s fine.”

“For now!” The monster smashed against the door again. 

The Doctor and I rushed to the elevators, seeing Martha and Tish already there.

“Are you okay?” Martha asked her sister.

“I was going to snog him.” Tish admitted. So that’s a no, then.

The lights overhead flickered. I grabbed the Doctor’s arm, squeezing it. The Doctor sent a mental wave of assurances. It didn’t help much, but it was nice.

_ “Security one. Security one. Security one.” _ The alert system announced.

“What’s happening?” Martha asked her sister.

“An intrusion.” Tish explained, still shaken. “It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts, seals the exits.”

“Stairs!” I ran towards the stairs, dragging the Doctor behind me. Martha would follow him- she always did. 

“He must be breaking through that door.” The Doctor realized. “Come on, Joneses!”

We were able to get a few flights down when we heard the crash.

“He’s inside!” Martha realized.

“We haven’t got much time!” The Doctor stated. He resumed running down the stairs.

Why they stopped at all, I’ll never know.

==ROTF==

We had made it to the party hall again. The crowd was concerned with the security measures.

“How do we get them out?” I asked Tish. “Breakable windows, unlockable doors?”

“The windows are shatterproof.” Tish replied. “There’s an exit in the corner, but it’ll be locked now.”

The Doctor tossed the sonic in the air. Martha caught it. “Martha, setting fifty four. Hurry.”

Martha rushed off, Tish right behind her.

_ ‘You didn’t send me?’ _

_ ‘Would you even go?’ _ The Doctor countered. He and I ran up to the device.

“EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!” I shouted, somehow making it over the murmurs of the crowd. They quieted at the shouting. 

“Listen to us! You people are in serious danger!” The Doctor warned. “You need to get out of here right now!”

“You need to go to that exit door!” I pointed the direction that Martha and Tish had gone. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” A young socialite scoffed. “The biggest danger here is choking on an olive.”

Which is of course, when  _ he  _ popped up. 

Lazarus  _ shrieked _ . The crowd began screaming at the sight of him. He leapt off the stairs, creasing onto empty tables. People scattered, running in the direction I had ordered.

He swung his tail, searching for more energy to take. It swung onto a table. That table went flying- clipping Leo.

“Leo!” Francine gasped out.

Lazarus approaches the asocialite.

“Hey! Big and ugly!” I shouted. “Over here!”

“No! Get away from her!” The Doctor shouted.

But Lazarus ignored us.

The socialite dropped to the ground, her body shriveled up like Lady Thaw’s. 

“Leo. Leo.” Francine was trying to coax her son up. He had a concussion though, so that was a no go.

Lazarus spotted them though.

Which to  _ me _ , was a no go,

“Lazarus!” I shouted. “Leave them be!” 

“Leave them alone.” The Doctor shouted.

Lazarus turned towards us. A grueling ticking noise coming from his throat.

Martha went to her family. She helped get them to their feet.

“Martha.” Francine pleaded.

“Come on, stay with me. You’re okay.” Martha instructed. She guided them towards the exit.

I kept my focus on Lazarus.

“You’re a waste!” I accused. “All that work, all that science, and for what?”

“You can’t control it. The mutation’s too strong.” The Doctor joined in. “Killing those people won’t help you.”

“You’re a joke! An arrogant man who flew too far to the sun.” I taunted.

“You thought you could defy nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn’t she?” The Doctor taunted.

Lazarus hissed at us.

“Not even history will remember you. If it does, it’ll say you’re a laughing stock! A  _ failure! _ ”

Lazarus roared in rage.

_ ‘That got his attention.’ _ The Doctor commented.

_ ‘Time to use it, then?’ _

_ ‘Run!’ _ The Doctor warned.

The two of us dashed back towards the stairs. Lazarus chased after us.

==ROTF==

As we ran down hallways and through doors. Lazarus still chased after us. 

Somehow the path to the basement was open. We snuck inside, sticking together.

_ ‘You should get someplace safe.’  _ The Doctor advised.

_ ‘Okay. After you.’ _ I suggested. The Doctor glared, sending a mental push of frustration.  _ ‘I’m not leaving you alone with  _ that _.’ _

_ ‘It’s not safe!’ _

_ ‘What if when I go, he catches me?’ _

_ ‘You’re smarter than that!’ _

_ ‘What if he’d faster than I’m smarter? You sing let me use a gun!’ _

The Doctor huffed in aggravation. 

My hand went to his shoulder. I gave it an affirming squeeze.

There was a hissing noise. The movements of Lazarus, his body trying to hunt in these small spaces.

“It’s no good, Doctor and Terra. You can't stop me.” Lazarus hissed.

“Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?” The Doctor questioned.

“The arrogance is yours.” Lazarus accused. “You can't stand in the way of progress.”

“That woman was innocent. Lady Thaw was innocent. She was your friend! How is  _ that _ progress?” I asked. I ducked beneath the pile, hoping to avoid the approaching monster.

“It is a necessary sacrifice.” Lazarus dismisses.

”That's not your decision to make.” The Doctor warned.

Something lowered itself from above us.

“Peek a boo.” Lazarus threatened.

“Hiya sunshine.” I greeted with a false cheer.

“Oh, hello.” The Doctor greeted too.

The both of us ran back out the door.

==ROTF==

We ran into a science lab.

“Thinking what I’m-?”

“Oh yeah.” The Doctor nodded. He leapt up onto a table. He opened a small bit of the wall, reaching for wires.

I went to the tables. Small tabs for flames were there. I turned the gas on, snapping off the dials. 

With all that, we ducked behind different lab benches. 

The doors were thrown open. I heard the click-clicks of his feet hitting the floor.

“More hide and seek, Doctor and Terra? How disappointing.” Lazarus mused. “Why don't you come out and face me?”

I stood up, snapping off another gas tap. “Ew.” I replied.

The Doctor stood up at the bench in front of me. “Have you looked in the mirror lately? Why would I want to face that, hmm?”

We dashed off. Lazarus roared. When we escaped the Doctor flipped on the lights.

The room lit up in flames.

As we ran away, I collided with Martha.

“You’re back!” I yelped, putting us back to our feet.

“What are you doing here?” The Doctor asked her.

“I’m returning this.” Martha held up the sonic. The Doctor took it back. I let go of her arms, realizing I was still holding them. “I thought you might need it.”

“How did you-?” The Doctor began.

“It was the explosion, huh?” I guessed.

Martha nodded. “Well, what else would it be?”

“We blasted Lazarus.” The Doctor explained.

“Did you kill him?” Martha asked.

Lazarus roared, hopping up at the end of the hall.

“More sort of annoyed him, I’d say.” The Doctor mused.

“Our speciality.” I added.

The Doctor rushed off back the way Martha came. She and I joined him.

==ROTF==

“She’ll be all right. The Doctor and Terra, they’ll look out for her. And she’ll look out for them.” Tish assured her mum.

Francine shook her head in disgust. She kept the ice pressed onto her son’s head. “She turned her back on us, went in there with that thing for him.”

“He must be some guy.” Leo joked. Francine gave him a withering glare.

“Maybe she loves him. That girl was nice too.” Tish suggested.

“She just met him.” Francine dismissed in a huff. 

“Is you daughter still in there with the Doctor and Terra?” A voice asked.

Francine turned round to her. She remembered-in a quiet sort of sense, like when you’ve just remembered where you parked your car but hours before you’ll go back to it- only it didn’t matter, really. She knew this girl had knowledge about those people. “Do you know them? Do you know the Doctor?”

The girl had a tight expression. Like she was holding back a great deal. “They’re dangerous. And there are things...things that a person should know when dealing with him. With her too.”

“What things?” Francine asked.

So the girl stepped forward, and told her.

And when she walked away, Francine once again had no idea what she was like. Just her red dress, and her words.

==ROTF==

We ended up at the main party hall. 

“What now? We’ve just gone round in a circle.” Martha asked.

“We can’t lead him outside.” The Doctor stated.

“Only one option then.” I climbed into the machine’s chamber.

“Right on, Terra.” The Doctor climbed in with me.

Once inside, we could hear Lazarus storming in. He hissed when he realized where we’d hidden.

“Are we hiding?” Martha wondered, scared.

“No, he knows we’re here.” The Doctor explained. “But this is his masterpiece. I’m betting he won’t destroy it, not even to get at us.”

“But we’re trapped.” Martha pointed out.

“Yeah...that’s the issue here.” I deadpanned, trying to keep my elbow from hitting her stomach.

“Well, yeah, that’s a slight problem.” The Doctor twisted about, trying to look about the chamber.

Martha gawked. “You mean you don’t have a plan?”

“Yes, the plan was to get inside here.” The Doctor admitted.

“And after?” I prompted.

“...well, then I’d come up with another plan.”

Martha huffed. “In your own time, then.”

“I’ve got one-”

“Hey!” Martha yelped.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” The Doctor apologized. He held up the sonic. “Here we are. Terra?”

“This thing puts out a ton of energy inward.” I supplied. “You know, Lazarus used that energy but ended up expanding himself?”

“Oh, oh- Cellular triplication! But he’s spread himself too thin! Oh you clever thing.” The Doctor praised. He lowered himself towards the floor. He popped open a floor panel, pulling out a set of wires inside. 

“I still don’t understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?” Martha asked.

“No, for once it’s strictly human in origin.” The Doctor stated.

“ _ Human _ ? How can it be  _ human _ ?” She asked.

“Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus’s DNA.” The sonic buzzed as he pressed it against the wires. “The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they’re becoming dominant.”

“So it’s a throwback.” Martha reasoned.

“Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake.” The Doctor explained.

“It’s like Pandora’s box.” Martha reasoned.

“Exactly. Terra, nice shoes, by the way.” The Doctor praised.

“Thank ya kindly.” I replied.

The machine began whirring. Lights began flaring from the outside. Lazarus laughed like a hiss.

“That’s not you, is it?” I sighed.

“Nope...not yet.” The Doctor replied.

“Doctor, Terra, what’s happening?” Martha asked.

“Lazarus turned on the machine.” I answered.

“And that’s not good, is it?” Martha stated.

“Well we’re in it, so no.” I snarked.

“I don’t want to hurry you, but-” Martha told the Doctor.

The Doctor waved her off. The buzz of the sonic was covered by the machine itself. “I know, I know. Nearly done.”

“Well, what’re you doing?” Martha yelped.

“Terra could you-?” The Doctor requested.

“He’s trying to make it so the machine sends energy out rather than in.” I explained to her.

“Will that kill it?” Martha asked.

_ No _

“When he changes, he expands to three times his normal size. Cellular triplication. But the machine didn’t give him the way to create those cells. So he’s spreading himself too thin.” I explained. “This thing will give him a shock.”

The machine whirred. The lights flashed brighter and brighter.

“We’re going to end up like him!” Martha panicked.

“Just one more!” The Doctor shouted over the noise.

He flipped the final wire.

A loud  _ boom _ went off. The lights flashed once more. From outside the chamber, there was a heavy thud.

The Doctor pushed the door open. Stepping out, we searched for Lazarus.

He was lying on the floor across the room. His human form naked as the day he was born. I focused my attention to the multitude of freckles on his shoulders. Gingers, they didn’t have it easy.

“I thought we were going to go through the blender then.” Martha exhaled in relief.

“Really shouldn’t take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice.” The Doctor mused.

I had to chuckle at that- really I did.

“And here’s the man of the hour.” I commented, standing in front of Lazarus.

The Doctor walked up to my side.

“Oh, God. He seems so human again. It’s kind of pitiful.” Martha admitted.

“Eliot saw that, too.” The Doctor replied.

_ “This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper.” _ I recited.

The Doctor put a hand on my shoulder.

I let out a shaking breath.

He squeezed my shoulder in comfort, pulling me to his side for a hug.

==ROTF==

Outside, an ambulance was wheeling away the ‘dead’ body of Lazarus.

I would be showing more concern- more panic- but my head was aching like someone had kicked it. It was a manageable pain, probably from induced stress from the night’s events. Not even going into what would happen tomorrow- or  _ there _ tomorrow, at least.

Yeah.

A headache was the least of my problems right now. Pity aspirin kills Time Lords, I could go for one.

The Doctor, Martha, and myself stood on the steps. The ambulance locked shut. I wanted so badly to stop them...but I couldn’t think. 

“She’s here.” Tish ran up to us. Francine and Leo behind her. “Oh, she’s all right.”

“Ah, Mrs Jones. We still haven’t finished our chat.” The Doctor cheered.

Her reply was a hefty slap in the face. The Doctor’s head snapped to the side. “Keep away from my daughter.”

“Mum, what are you doing?” Martha asked, embarrassed.

“All of the mothers, every time.” The Doctor complained.

I chuckled.

“Seriously, why do they never hate you?”

“Cause they know-”

“And you!” Francine snapped. “You’re worse than he is! You could’ve gotten Martha hurt, or worse!”

My brain stopped working for a minute there.

_ “I don't care, because I love him to bits.” _

_ “Good old Rose.” _

How could one’s brain function after that?

It was true. All of it.

_ “It's your fault. It's all your fault!” _

_ “You let them go, Saxon!” _

We would ruin Martha Jones.

Was there a greater crime than this?

_ “Because he never looked at her twice.” _

_ “So this is me, getting out.” _

“Mum!” Martha gasped.

“He is  _ dangerous _ . They both are. I’ve been told things.” Francine warned her daughter.

The Doctor pulled me close to him again. He held my arm in a hug. In my mind, I felt his subtle rage with a firm target. He was trying to hide that- mask it with concern for me.

I couldn’t do anything.

For him, or for Martha.

_ “Oh my god, he found you.” _

Martha was staring at her mother like she didn’t recognize her. “What are you talking about?”

“Look around you. Nothing but death and destruction.” Francine warned her. Oh, and weren’t those just the Master’s words? 

“This isn’t their fault. They saved us, all of us!” Martha argued. Pushing her mother away, because of us. It wasn’t Francine’s fault. We were bad news. It would be safer, if Martha was away.

_ ‘It’s not done.’ _ I mumbled, mentally.

The Doctor kept his hold on me. Though it was starting to irk me, I let it go on for a moment longer.  _ ‘How can you tell?’ _

_ ‘I just get the awful feeling that Lazarus can’t really die that easily.’ _

“And it was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place. I’d say technically, it’s her fault.” Leo stated.

Tish elbowed him.

There was a loud crash from up the road.

The Doctor let me go, running off after it.

I followed.

_ Just...just had to fix something. _

_ Had to settle this. _

_ Couldn’t let it ruin the Jones family. _

==ROTF==

The ambulance crashed. The doors to the back were thrown open, revealing drained ambulance workers. People with lives. Innocent people, who hadn’t any part of this.

“Lazarus, back from the dead.” The Doctor huffed. He held up the sonic, scanning the area for Lazarus again.

“I hate being right.” I mumbled.

The Doctor paused his scan. “It’s not your fault.”

“I should’ve said sooner. I could’ve- I could’ve stopped it.” I stated.

That was when Martha and Tish walked up. The Doctor had his mouth open for a reply but I stepped in.

“What are you two doing here? Go back to where it’s safe!” I instructed.

“I’m not listening to her.” Martha told me. “She was wrong.”

I scoffed. “You should. We’re not-”

“Doctor. Where’s he gone?” Martha questioned.

The Doctor decided to become a traitor, betraying me by pointing at the cathedral the ambulance. “That way. The church.”

“Cathedral.” Tish corrected. We all looked to her. “It’s Southwark Cathedral. He told me.” She explained, nervously.

“Terrific. You’ve helped. Last chance to go back.” I cautioned.

But Martha shook her head. “It’s dangerous, but so is everything else lately.” Martha replied. “So let’s get to it.”

The Doctor smiled at her. “See, Terra? Can’t scare them off.”

I said nothing. Instead, I marched off towards the cathedral.

==ROTF==

It was so quiet in the cathedral.

Quiet, like the last breath of an old soul.

The Doctor held up his sonic.

“That’s not a gun, you know.”

“Well I don’t see you pulling out your’s. And no that isn’t a request.”

We walked up the aisle towards the altar. The sonic continued to buzz- pitching when it lined up with Lazarus. 

“Do you think he’s in here?” Martha whispered.

“Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?” The Doctor reasoned. 

We continued to the altar. Once there, we circled it. On the other side in the middle of the floor was Lazarus. He had wrapped himself up in an ambulance blanket.

The Doctor walked in first. He began walking a large circle around Lazarus. I made sure to be standing directly opposite him.

“I came here before, a lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then.” Lazarus explained in a strained voice. “In fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside.”

“The Blitz.” The Doctor recalled.

Lazarus hummed. “You’ve read about it.”

“We were there.” The Doctor corrected.

“You’re too young.” Lazarus denied.

“So are you.” The Doctor pointed out.

Lazarus laughed. It was cut off by the sound of bones cracking- it must be painful, if Lazarus’ expression was anything to go on.

“In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive.” Lazarus recalled, breathing through clenched teeth. The Doctor and I were rotating around him, watching in a perfect circle. “I swore I’d never face death like that again. So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it.”

_ ‘You’ve got a plan, or do I have to listen to him ramble?’ _

_ ‘Do you have one?’ _ The Doctor countered _. ‘Your last one got us out of a tough spot.’ _

_ ‘Seriously?’ _ I huffed. Did, did he really want me to do  _ everything _ ? The only plan I had involved putting Martha and Tish in danger. 

_ ‘If you don’t mind.’ _

_ ‘Ugh.’ _ I glanced upwards.  _ ‘We could use the bell tower. And the piano.’ _

The Doctor buzzed in my mind at that. “That’s what you were trying to do today?” The Doctor asked Lazarus, his tone more sombre than his thoughts.

“That’s what I  _ did  _ today.” Lazarus corrected with bite.

“Oh? Is that what happened? Is that why so many people are  _ dead _ ?” I challenged.

Lazarus scoffed. “They were nothing. I changed the course of history.”

“So could they.” I spat at him.

“You think history’s only made with equations?” The Doctor argued. “Facing death is part of being human. You can’t change that.”

“No, Doctor.  _ Avoiding  _ death,  _ that’s  _ being human.” Lazarus snapped. “It’s our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I’m only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I’ve simply been more successful.”

“Look at yourself. You’re mutating! You’ve no control over it. You call that a success?” The Doctor ranted. _ ‘Terra, get beside me.’ _

_ ‘What? No. Someone has to lead him to the bell tower.’ _

_ ‘And you know who it is.’ _

_ ‘No. No! We can’t-’ _

_ ‘Terra. She’ll do great.’ _

“I call it progress. I’m more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human.” Lazarus boasted.

“There’s no such thing as an ordinary human.” The Doctor countered.

Lazarus opened his mouth to snap back. Before he could, he convulsed as his body made more of those bone cracking noises.

The Doctor stood in front of Martha. I had slowed down so that I was too.

“He’s going to change again any minute.” Martha warned.

“We know.” The Doctor and I replied.

“If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, Terra’s an idea that might work.”

Martha looked up to the ceiling. “Up there?”

I nodded.

Before us, Lazarus had calmed his body down for another moment. “You’re so sentimental, Doctor and Terra. Maybe you are older than you look.” Lazarus taunted.

“We’re old enough to know that a longer life isn’t always a better one.” The Doctor countered. The two of us knelt down together, so we stood at level with Lazarus. Martha watched with a calculating eye, Tish behind her watched in hesitation. “In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything turn to dust.”

The Doctor held my hand. I squeezed it in return.

“If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you’ll end up alone.” The Doctor admitted.

And I sucked m

“That’s a price worth paying.” Lazarus stated.

“How?” I asked him. “How is solitude to that scale worth it? No one reveres you for it. They hide from you, calling you a monster and something unnatural.”

A pause. “I will feed soon.” Lazarus warned. He eyed the Doctor and I like we were pieces of meat for him, laid out like a buffet.

“We’re not going to let that happen.” The Doctor stated.

“You’ve not been able to stop me so far.” Lazarus bragged.

“Leave them, Lazarus!” Martha shouted. We all looked up at her. She was focusing on Lazarus. “They’re old and bitter. I thought you had a taste for fresher meat.”

“Martha no-” I began rising to my feet.

But Lazarus was faster, like this. He lashed out towards Martha. She screamed, running back towards the stairs. Tish followed.

“What are you doing?” Martha yelled.

“Keeping you out of trouble!” Tish yelled.

“Doctor! Terra! The tower!” Martha shouted.

Lazarus roared, chasing after them.

The Doctor squeezed my hand, rising to his feet. “We’ve got to go.”

“I know.” I replied, hating myself even more for it.

We ran back, to another staircase. This one led directly to an organ piano. I ran to the ledge, looking for the sisters among the windows to the belltower. The Doctor joined me.

“Where did they go?” I asked, searching. “Jones!” I called out.

Martha appeared in a window. Behind her, Tish. “Terra! Doctor!” She called out.

I let out a relieved breath. “To the top! You hear me?! Straight there!” I ordered. 

“Up to the top!” Martha reported.

“Thatta girl!”

“Then what?” Martha asked.

“Martha, come on!” Tish yelled.

Lazarus roared as he chased after them. Martha and Tish ditched the window, going back up.

The Doctor held up the sonic. “You ready?”

“Only if you crank it to eleven.” I instructed.

The Doctor grinned in mad delight.

He sat at the organ piano. He stuck the sonic into the power socket for the piano. “Hypersonic sound waves. Inspired.” He began pulling out the bulbs and knobs on the organ.

I looked up to the belltower. The Jones sisters could be spotted rushing in, dashing around to avoid Lazarus. He growled and snarled at them.

“I hope it’s a good acoustic in here.” The Doctor stated. He started playing. 

I clapped my hands over my ears. It was  _ loud _ \- exactly as loud as we needed.

Lazarus screeched.

So did the girls.

There was a loud crash.

I had watched Lazarus fall to the floor. His body changed back in death to human again. This time, it was a true death.

“Martha!” I called out.

“Martha!” The Doctor shouted too.

Martha “I’m okay! We’re both okay!” Martha called out.

I let out a relieved breath, sagging onto the bench.

The Doctor put a hand on my shoulder. “See? Genius plan.”

“Whatever.” I waved off. “They’re alive. It’s all good.” Moment of peace passed, I stood up to my feet. “I’ll go check on them, you go check the body?”

The Doctor nodded. He took his sonic back, heading down the stairs. I climbed up, going to the Jones sisters. They were still clutching each other as the panic faded.

“That was your plan?” Martha asked.

I gave a small shrug.

Martha just laughed.

“Ladies, as lovely as the view is, mind coming down?” I invited. They stood up on shaking legs, full of adrenaline that was finally edging off.

_ ‘He’s gone this time.’ _

_ ‘Confirmed?’ _

_ ‘Reverted to his original state. His body couldn’t hold the change.’ _

_ ‘Okay.’ _

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Martha rushed to the Doctor. She leapt at him for a hug.

“I didn’t know you could play?” Martha joked as the hug ended.

“Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you’re bound to pick a few things up.” The Doctor excused.

“Hmm. Especially about playing loud.” Martha joked.

The Doctor paused, smiling dopely. “Sorry?” He asked, scratching at his ear.

“That joke was so lame, I could’ve told it.” I told him.

The Doctor hummed in reply, still scratching at his ear.

Martha and I laughed at him.

==ROTF==

It was morning now.

Morning to a terrible, no good, very bad day. 

A day that no one would remember nor should they.

So it was really best that we got a move on.

The body had been taken away. The Doctor presumed UNIT, the same for the rest of the bodies. Everyone else went back home, safe and sound. Martha was getting texts from her sister, letting her know that Leo’s concussion had healed by the morning.

I changed out of the cursed clothing. Now I was back in my usual purple hoodie and by the Author did it feel good. Couldn’t get the damn thing off fast enough, in my opinion. The Doctor was opting to stay in his suit for just a little longer. Why, I couldn’t fathom.

So...we were back where we started.

Martha’s apartment.

Sending her off.

The Doctor used his key to unlock the TARDIS. 

“Something else that just kind of escalated, then.” The Doctor apologized, as best he could.

“I can see a pattern developing.” Martha joked, trying to hide how sad this was making her. “You should take more care in the future. And the past. And whatever other time period you lot find yourselves in.”

“I try. He still manages to bungle it up.” I explained.

“Oi. It’s not always me.” The Doctor excused.

“Yes. I think you’ll find it is.” I chided.

“It’s good fun, though, isn’t it?” The Doctor grinned.

“Yeah.” Martha laughed. We joined her.

The Doctor gave me a searching look. Without even reading his mind, I gave him a nod. “So, what do you say, one more trip?” The Doctor offered.

Martha’s smile fell, into one more strained. “No. Sorry.”

“What do you mean? I thought you liked it.” The Doctor asked.

“I do, but I can’t go on like this.” Martha explained. “ _ ‘One more trip.’ _ It’s not fair.”

“It’s really not.” I agreed with her. “So what do you want to do about it?”

“I don’t want to be just a passenger anymore.” Martha explained. “Someone you take along for a treat. If that’s how you still see me, I’d rather stay here.”

“Okay, then. If that’s what you want.” The Doctor nodded.

“We’ll go with it.” I confirmed with a nod of my head.

Martha made a face, one of hiding how much this was actually hurting her to say and do. “Right. But we’ve already said goodbye once today. It’s probably best if you both just go.” She turned her back to us. She walked off to not be close, to spare herself pain.

She halted when she heard no sounds of us opening the doors. Or even trying to.

Martha turned around. “What is it?”

“Hmm?” I hummed.

“What? We said okay.” The Doctor explained.

“Sorry?”

“Okay.” He nodded his head at the TARDIS.

Martha was still looking confused.

“You’re not a passenger anymore.” I explained. “So come on.”

Martha realized what we meant. She beamed. “Oh, thank you, thank you!” She rushed over to hug us.

“Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?” The Doctor teased. He opened the door for her.

Martha hopped on board.

I followed after her, happily walking over to the pilot seat. It was going to be hard, knowing that the next time we came back it would be to the end of the world as they knew it. But for now, for a few months, I could keep Martha safe. I could do with her as I failed with Rose.

If at the end, Martha hated me for it, then at least she’d be around.

“Now. I believe we’ve made you wait long enough.” The Doctor stated. He flipped the handbrake.

That perked me right up. “Yes!” I cheered. “Yes time to get the boy!”

Martha laughed. “I can’t believe it- I really can’t.”

We all missed Francine’s message. A message about how dangerous the Doctor and I were, how this information came from Saxon himself. All in all, not necessarily a bad thing.

==ROTF==

“This place, is  _ full _ of dogs.” Martha noted.

“Well it’s a planet that’s just one giant dog park. What else would it be?” The Doctor explained.

Terra was running with the dogs, whistling out. She was searching for her canine. If the Doctor did it right- with some help, let’s be honest- they should have landed a week after they left.

“A whole planet that’s a dog park?” Martha questioned. “Seriously?”

“There’s one planet that’s all beach.” Terra supplied. “Saw it in an ad. Space Florida, with automatic sand.”

“What does automatic sand mean?” Martha asked.

“I’m guessing that it’s sand that automatic.” Terra whistled again. “But this is the dog park planet. Are you surprised at the dogs?”

“No. I mean, I guess it makes sense.” Martha watched another pack of dogs run right past Terra. A few of them did not look like any breed of dog she had ever seen. 

“What would be the point of calling it a dog park, if it didn’t have dogs?” The Doctor mused.

“Right!” Terra asked. “It’s just weird.” She took a deep breath. “COME HERE BOY!”

“Oh hello.” The Doctor cooed. Martha turned to him. The Doctor knelt down beside a golden retriever. It wasn’t a puppy, but only just. “Yes it’s still me.”

“Any sign of him yet?” Martha asked the Doctor.

The Doctor beamed at the dog. “Oi, Sailor!”

Terra turned to them. A smile bloomed one her face.

“This is him?” Martha asked. The Doctor nodded.

The dog barked.

“He’s so cute!” Martha cooed. She walked up to the dog, holding out her hand. The dog went to her hand eagerly. Martha scratched behind his ears. “What’s his name, then?”

“Rebel.” A voice deadpanned.

Martha gawked at the dog. “Did it- did it just talk?” She asked the Doctor and Terra.

They stared at her for a long moment. The Doctor was the first to crack a grin. Terra laughed too. She pulled out a device from her pocket, clicking a button. The same voice spoke the name again.

Martha gave them an unamused stare. The Time Lords laughed anyway.

“You- you actually thought Rebel could talk.” Terra laughed. She held out her arms. The dog rushed to her embrace. He licked at her hand, which Terra welcomed without hesitation. “Like- come on. You know- you know  _ better _ .” She laughed again. “He’s an alien dog but not  _ that _ alien.” The dog licked at her face. “But he is the goodest boy- yes you are, yes you are.”

The dog stopped licking at her face. Instead, he rubbed the side of his head against Terra’s.

A small laugh came from her. “You’re the sweetest.” Terra ruffled the top of his head.

He only panted.

“I  _ am  _ fine, thank you for asking.”

“Is she talking to it? Like it understands her?” Martha asked, eyes glinting in delight.

“Course he can.” The Doctor replied with a proud voice. Terra cuddled the dog. The golden retriever welcomes the affection, and returned it. “Canines are incredibly intelligent, especially on this planet. Smart as any human, just can’t speak. Time Lords are natural touch telepaths. Contact like this is encouraged for the younger years. Gets them used to the neural pathways in their minds.”

The dog barked.

“Yes! Yes we’re taking you with this time!” Terra turned to the Doctor, ecstatic. “Yeah?”

The Doctor made a confused expression. “Course we are.”

Terra squeaked in delight. She turned to Rebel. The dog’s tail was wagging. “You hear that? You’re such a smart doggie.”

The dog went up to lick at Terra’s hand, laughing.

Martha nervously glanced to the Doctor. He was watching Terra. Martha saw something on his face, an emotion she hadn’t seen since the slums of New New York.

He was mourning something. Something, that Martha thinks not even Terra had known.

==ROTF==

Back on Earth, there was a small room. Not much bigger than a closet. There was no window. Just a cot on the floor, and a toilet. Besides the entrance to this cell was a red dress on a hanger.

A girl sat on the floor. She was tapping a beat of four on the floor. Her voice echoed in that cell. She sang a few simple notes.

_ “Doubt comes in, the wind is changing. Doubt comes in, how cold it’s blo-” _

A guard slammed a fist on her door. The girl stopped singing to switch to humming.

“Would you  _ shut up _ ?” The guard demanded. “That song is-  _ just quit it _ .” He marched off without another word.

She waited a moment before humming again.

_ “Where is she? Where is she, now?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we meet Terra’s third dog. Rebel, everybody! I had a whole list of names and when this one popped up, it was a no brainer. As for the breed, that came from a quiz. It was either a GR or an affenpinscher, and I had to struggle from choosing that Terra got two dogs.  
> Like y’all...it was a real struggle.  
> Even now...as I type this...I wanna turn back and give her the second dog...a cute little black dog named Bullets...fuckfuckfuckfuck-Don’t do it. Do not do it.


	9. 42

Rebel and I were very much enjoying the TARDIS garden space. It wasn’t a space often used, I myself am half convinced the Doctor thinks it’s a rainforest. There was a lot of open space for Rebel to run, so it was Rebel’s second favorite room.

I had just taught him another command. He was doing good at it, with repeated practice.

Rebel barked. He scratched the top of his head with a hind leg.

“No, I said sit.” I instructed.

The dog whined.

“You’re a good boy, Rebel, but I need you to do it.” I explained, keeping my voice steady.

The dog did sit.

“Good boy!” I handed him a dog treat. The dog beamed at the praise, licking my hand as I handed the treat over. “Alright. Now for the test.”

Rebel stood up, tail wagging in delight.

“ _ Bewegen Sie nicht!” _ I shouted.

Rebel froze. His tail stopped wagging, lowering to a resting position.

_Bewegen sie nicht-_ _‘hold still’_ , or _‘stay’_.

“Good boy.” I pointed out an obstacle course. “You remember this, right? We had to use it for that planet with the orange lizard people.  _ Schnitzel!” _

Rebel ran to the course. He leapt over one display. 

_ Schnitzel _ :  _ ‘jump’ _ .

“Good boy!” I praised him again. “ _ Balloony _ ! The cat!”

Rebel barked. He ran off to another part of the course- one covered in toys. He picked up a stuffed cat with his mouth.

_ Balloony: ‘steal whatever I tell you’. _

“Man, you’re going 10-10 on this.” I praised him. “For now, last one:  _ Harkness _ !”

Rebel ran back to me. He held up his paw. I accepted it, giving it a shake.

_ Harkness: ‘say hello’. _

“Goodest boy.” I handed him more treats. Rebel hesitated. “ _ Broccoli _ .”

Rebel ate the treats. 

_ Broccoli: ‘safe to eat’ _

I beamed with pride. “Training complete!” I knelt down to hug the dog. “You did great today!” Rebel licked at my face. “Yes you did, oh yes you did!”

_ ‘Thank you, Mama!’  _ Rebel replied in my mind.

Wow, talking to animals with telepathy. I’d seen the Doctor do it loads of times on the show. Just seeing it-  _ experiencing it _ \- was on a whole other level. I mean, who could turn down the chance to actually hear a dog’s thoughts? And by Rebel’s time, dogs were becoming more and more evolved. The Doctor had said eventually, they’d be exactly like the cats on New Earth. 

But for now, they just had higher mental capacities.

And Rebel could stay if he was trained.

Which I would complete.

We’d been traveling with Martha for a week now. She’d gotten her own room and everything. Everything was great. We’d only nearly gotten her killed twice. It was all really chill.

Which, considering the first week with Martha, this was beyond tame. 

It was good. The relaxation time had been what we needed. The time taken between trips to just breath, to acknowledge the passing of time with quiet moments of peace. Moments where no one was running towards ( _ or from) _ the big bad monster.

To get Martha used to the TARDIS, of the infinite rooms, of the capabilities one could spend weeks speculating on. Back when Rose and I first and aboard, I remember a few days of the same quiet. Of getting used to our new rooms. Being allowed to scan the TARDIS library and the amenities. It came with feelings of peace. Of finally being allowed to exhale.

But now...

All this quiet was just reminding me of what we’d been running from. All the death, all the pain, everything dark and dim. Losing Rose, all that it meant to lose her. Seeing Donna and being told it wasn’t my fault...that not everything had to be on me. It hurt- but the good kind of hurt.

This kind of quiet couldn’t last.

People like the Doctor needed to move more often. Sitting still, like I enjoyed in quiet times, didn’t suit him. He needed to move, and he needed to do it soon.

_ She’d only been gone a month. _

The door to the garden opened. The Doctor and Martha themselves walked in. “Terra!”

Rebel yipped.  _ ‘Can I-?!’ _

_ ‘Schnitzel.’ _ I instructed.

Rebel ran over to the Doctor. The Doctor yelped as my dog leapt at him, knocking them both to the ground. Martha laughed. I walked over, slipping my hands in my pockets.

The Doctor laughed, as Rebel started bumping his nose on the Doctor’s face. “You could stop him. Any time.”

“I know.” I replied. “This is more fun.”

Rebel yipped.

“We came-” The Doctor tried to turn his head back. Rebel always followed with delight. “-to tell-” Rebel was just not letting up. “-could you get him off?”

I clicked my tongue. “Rebel,  _ bunka _ .”

_ ‘Bunka: go home’ _

Rebel climbed off, coming to my side. Kneeling down, I brushed my hand on his fur and scratched behind his ears. Rebel enjoyed it.

The Doctor huffed, as he got back up to his feet. He dusted off his suit jacket. “Aren’t you supposed to be training him?”

“Rebel’s just about all trained up to code.” I reported.

“So what can he do?” Martha asked.

“Oh I was going to teach him lockpicking once we finished how to shoot a three-pointer.” Martha blinked, glancing down at Rebel in hesitant surprise. “Sit. Run. Fetch. Basic dog stuff. Come on.”

“Right, yeah. Knew that. Still getting used to all this  _ ‘alien’  _ stuff.” Martha admitted nervously. “I mean, hell of a learning curve. Almost makes me miss residency.”

“That reminds me.” The Doctor tapped Martha’s shoulder. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to give you. Terra, come along. Bring the dog, if that satisfies you.”

“It does.” I clicked my tongue. “You hear that Rebel, hear that boy? We might go on an adventure!”

Rebel barked, his tail wagging in delight.

==ROTF==

The Doctor was holding his sonic to Martha’s phone. I was sitting in the pilot seat, Rebel resting his head in my lap. “Right, there we go. Universal roaming.” He handed the shocked Martha her phone. “Never have to worry about a signal again.”

She gawked at the screen. “No way. This is too mad. You’re telling me I can phone anyone, anywhere in space and time on my mobile?”

“As long as you know the area code. Frequent flier’s privilege.” The Doctor praised.

“I can attest it works.” I held up my own phone. Rebel yipped. “Carl can text me back which is...a thing.”

“Carl? Who’s that?” Martha asked.

“Just someone a know.” I replied. “They send memes to me. A lot.”

“Memes?” Martha asked.

“Jokes?” I replied. “They’re all inappropriate.”

“Yes, I imagine she would. I’ve met her all of twice, and she’s exactly the type.” The Doctor noted. “Terra. Be honest. Does she send emojis?”

I nodded. “I only know what so many of them mean because she’s sent them to me. That reminds me, I gotta tell her I got a dog so I can send, like, 16 Doge memes!”

“Oh don’t tell me you like  _ those _ .” The Doctor groaned.

So, the naughty memes barely get a blink but Doge sets him off? “Such offended.”

The Doctor let his face fall into his hand.

“Is this what you two sound like out loud?” Martha questioned.

The Doctor and I turned to her, wearing matching looks of confusion.

“Just...you both sometimes get really quiet. When you told me Terra could talk telepathically to her dog, it wasn’t a hard stretch to say you both could do that too. You do it a lot, you know. It’s weird to just be left in the quiet until I knew why.” Martha reasoned.

Martha has a strong point. In the final months with Rose, my head had gone through one thing after another so there hadn’t been a lot of telepathic conversations. We never minded talking like this back-and-forth out loud, Rose thought it was hilarious. Since she left...we’d left a lot of quiet in the air. Talking telepathically was just easier than talking with words.

I guess from the outside, it was awkward. Darcy and Jack had made a lot of comments about how weird it was to be outside the mental link- to just see our expressions changing. You would think we were just that in sync, knowing thoughts without checking. Learning that we actually  _ could _ talk telepathically? That shifted things.

From the outside, it might’ve made one feel like a third wheel.

My cheeks went red, despite all attempts. “Oh.”

The Doctor looked properly embarrassed too. “Try the phone.” He insisted.

Martha glanced down at her phone again. Before she could as much as push a button, the TARDIS shuddered.

Immediately I went to a defense position. One arm grabbed the nearby railing, the other went to hug Rebel. The retriever licked my head in appreciation. 

“Distress signal.” The Doctor called out. “Locking on. Might be a bit of-”

The TARDIS shuddered again. The Doctor and Martha were thrown down to the floor. I still held.

“Failed the test!” I reminded everybody. “We know he failed it and we still let him drive!”

“You never even took it!”

“I would’ve studied!”

“Alright now  _ that’s  _ a lie!”

“How?!”

“You never study the things you’re supposed to study!”

“Hypocrite!”

“Oi! What was that?” Martha prompted us both.

“Turbulence.” The Doctor and I excused.

“Sorry.” The Doctor added. He pushed himself to his feet. I did too. “Come on, Terra and Martha. Let’s take a look.”

Rebel barked.

“Yeah, yes. You can come too.”

“No!” I stated. The Doctor turned to me, a curious tilt of his head. “Distress signal? I’m not risking my son. He’s staying inside.”

“But he’ll chew on the cords!” The Doctor whined. “She’ll hate me if he does that.”

“I fed him already.” I excused myself. “He’ll be a perfect angel.”

The Doctor had a face like he was going to comment.

“We don’t have time!” I reminded him. Scratching Rebel’s fur, I gave him a quick peck on the head. He whined.  _ ‘Kansas.’ _

_ ‘Kansas: go to my room.’ _

He whined.  _ ‘But I wanna see!’ _

_ ‘Go to Kansas and I’ll give you a treat when I get back!’ _ I promised.

Rebel barked once before rushing back down the hall. 

The rest of us ran outside. 

==ROTF==

I immediately regret everything.

Every decision I have ever made.

Every last thing.

This was too damn hot.

Ugh- this reminded me of  _ Satellite Five _ with how fucking hot it was. The entire room was a copper metal color, but the heat of the approaching sun was making it all look red and orange. 

_ “Distress signal transmitted.” _

“Whoa, now that is hot.” The Doctor noted.

I turned. “That’s it. I’m going back.”

“You can’t go.” The Doctor explained to me, looking about the very warm spaceship.

_ “Automated distress signal transmitted.” _

“Not until we know what’s wrong.” The Doctor told me.

I scoffed.

“I know what’s wrong.” Martha piped in. She blew out a breath, taking off the jacket she’d put on. “It’s like a sauna in here.”

The Doctor turned his head to the ceiling. “Venting systems. Working at full pelt, trying to cool down. Wherever it is we are. Well, if you can’t stand the heat-”

“I can kick your as-”

“Just turn on your nanobots.” The Doctor dismissed.

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“...Rebel chewed on the controls.” I admitted, taking off the hoodie to tie it around my waist.

The Doctor barked out a laugh. Just for that, Rebel’s getting one of his shoes. He pushed open a nearby door. “Oh, that’s better.”

“Shut up!”

“Oi, you three!” Someone yelled from up the hall.

Turning I saw Riley, Scannell, and McDonnell herself running up.

“Get out of there!” McDonnell shouted to us in warning.

“Seal that door,  _ now _ !” Riley ordered before pushing past us, Scannell by his side. They pushed down the door we had just slipped from.

I slipped to the Doctor’s side, watching them in faux confusion.

“Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?” McDonnell demanded.

“Are you police?” Riley asked from the door.

“Why would we be police?” The Doctor asked back.

“Would it be a problem if we were?” I asked McDonnell, daring any of them to tell the truth right now. She said nothing in reply.

“We got your distress signal.” Martha tried to be helpful.

“If this is a ship, why can’t I hear any engines?” The Doctor prompted.

“It went dead four minutes ago.” McDonnell admitted.

“So maybe we should stop chatting and get to Engineering.” Scannell snapped at her. McDonnell narrowed her eyes at him, face coated in sweat. Oh I wasn’t looking forward to that. This ship is already too hot. “ _ Captain _ .”

“ _ Secure closure active.” _ The computer reported from overhead.

More bulkheads around us started locking. I turned my head around, trying to find all the closing locks. The bulkhead door behind us locked with a foreboding sound- one that seemed to mock me while reminding me I’d left my son on the other side.

_ But safe. _

_ Safe from the ever-burning sun. _

_ The harsh light of the day star. _

That very sun was shining from a nearby window. I walked over towards it, grabbing a pair of purple sunglasses that would become a permanent part of my face for the next hour.

“What?” McDonnell looked at the ceiling in confusion.

“The ship’s gone mad.” Scannell complained.

Erina started running up the hall- the same one this lot had just escaped from. More bulkhead doors slammed shut behind her. “Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked in to area twenty seven.” She blinked at us. “Who are you?”

“He’s the Doctor, she’s Terra, and I’m Martha. Hello.” Martha greeted. The true purpose of human companions, to be polite when we cannot. Though her voice was flat from usual human cheer. 

She walked up to my side. Oh. That was why.

“ _ Impact projection forty two minutes twenty seven seconds.” _

“We’ll get out of this. I promise.” McDonnell told us. No doubt, more to convince herself than the others.

“Doc Brown.” I called.

“Forty two minutes until what?” The Doctor prompted.

“Doctor!” I called again. _ ‘Get over here. Now!’ _

The Doctor turned to me. He walked over to the panel window. Outside, a mighty scary looking sun.

“Forty two minutes until we crash into the sun.” McDonnell admitted.

_ ‘I always knew the sun was going to kill me. Always knew my life was heading back to this: this exact fucking thing. The fucking sun, Doctor. The fucking sun.’ _

_ ‘Yes, I get it, you hate the sun.’ _ The Doctor ran back to McDonnell. He grabbed her shoulders. “How many crew members on board?”

“Seven, including us.” McDonnell reported.

“We transport cargo across the galaxy.” Scannell reported. I rushed over to the Doctor’s side. “Everything’s automated. We just keep the ship spaceworthy.”

“Call the others, I’ll get you out.” The Doctor told them.

He ran to the door blocking us from the TARDIS.

“What’s he doing?” Riley yelled.

“What’s wrong with that room?” I asked him in return.

“No, don’t!” McDonnell warned.

Going back, I watched the Doctor be blown back by the vents in the room. The workers rushed past to close the door again.

“But my ship’s in there!” The Doctor told them. “Terra the TARDIS-”

“I know!”

“In the vent chamber?” Riley asked in confusion.

“It’s our lifeboat.” The Doctors stressed to him.

“It’s lava.” Scannell told us, derision in his tone. 

“The temperature’s going mad in there.” Erina explained. I held out my hand. The Doctor grabbed it, letting himself be pulled to his feet. “Up three thousand degrees in ten seconds, and still rising.”

“Channelling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room’s going to get.” Riley warned us.

The Doctor was tense at my side. He knew the TARDIS was alright. I knew too. She’d gone through a lot worse than a hot room. In forty minutes, she’d be back to us. 

“We’re stuck here.” Martha realized only shocked dismay. She looked toward the Doctor and I, searching for any assurances.

I couldn’t give her any.

“So, we fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun. Simple.” The Doctor stayed in his panicked rush. “Engineering down here, is it?”

“Yes.” McDonnell replied.

The Doctor ran off. I dashed after him.

“ _ Impact in forty twenty six.” _

_ ‘Don’t worry, Rebel, I’ll be home before you know it.’ _

==ROTF==

The Doctor and I ran over to the engineering deck. The engine looked _ fucked up _ . Someone had taken a hammer or something to it, and had just started ripping out wires.

The Doctor “Blimey, do you always leave things in such a mess?”

“Author have mercy.” I held my hand to my chest.

“Oh, my God.” McDonnell gawked, coming up behind us.

“What the hell happened?” Scannell asked. 

“Oh, it’s wrecked.” Riley noted.

“Pretty efficiently too. Someone knew what they were doing.” The Doctor looked up at me.  _ ‘Think it can be salvaged?’ _

_ ‘For scrap.’ _ I answered.  _ ‘I’m not a miracle worker.’ _

The Doctor walked over to the engine, eyeing the most destroyed spots on the engine. I walked over too, searching the engine to see what order everything needed to be fixed.

“Where’s Korwin? Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?” McDonnell asked her crew.

Scannell came up to the engine too. “No.”

“You mean someone did this on  _ purpose _ ?” Martha prompted us.

_ ‘Well, what do you think we could do?’  _ The Doctor went to the computer panel.

I knelt by the engine.  _ ‘With this? It’s fucked. First I don’t like the look of all this energy scoop material-’ _

_ ‘You noticed that too, then?’ _

_ ‘Yeah. By this time, it’s illegal right?’ _

_ ‘You learn fast.’ _

_ ‘I had to. So I could teach my son-’ _

_ ‘Alright that’s enough out of you.’ _

McDonnell walked over to the comm unit. “Korwin, Ashton? Where are you? Korwin, can you answer? Where the hell is he? He should be up here.”

“Oh, we’re in the Torajii system. Lovely.” The Doctor cheered. “You’re a long way from home, Martha. Half a universe away.”

“Yeah. Feels it.” Martha snarked. She glanced to me again. “Are you wearing sunglasses?”

“Yes.” I answered. “Why?”

“Nothing. Just looks-” Martha dragged off. “Nevermind.”

I shrugged, kneeling down by the engine.

“And you’re still using energy scoops for fusion?” The Doctor asked. “Hasn’t that been outlawed yet?”

McDonnell and Riley exchanged a look. The acting captain turned to the Doctor, not looking entirely confident in her lie. “We’re due to upgrade next docking. Scannell, engine report.”

The engineer went over to the computer screen. The Doctor stepped aside for it.

_ ‘Why _ are _ you wearing sunglasses?’ _

_ ‘It’s bright as fuck. I don’t like it.’ _

The Doctor hummed.  _ ‘Suppose you’re right. Should I put on a pair?’ _

_ ‘No’ _

_ ‘You don’t let me have fun.’ _

_ ‘Yes.’ _

He smacked the side of it. “No response.” Scannell reported.

McDonnell gawked. “What?”

The man didn’t answer. He stormed over to the engine, pulling at the torn cables. “They’re burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can’t get them back online.”

“Oh, come on. Auxiliary engines. Every craft’s got auxiliaries.” The Doctor noted.

“Why didn’t they go off when the engine first failed?” I questioned. “Isn’t that what’s supposed to happen in emergencies?”

“We don’t have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship.” McDonnell answered.

“Yeah, with twenty nine password sealed doors between us and them. You’ll never get there in time.” Scannell told us.

“Password protected doors. Wow, you guys thought  _ that  _ out.” I noted. McDonnell glared at me.

“Can’t you override the doors?” Martha offered.

“No. Sealed closure means what it says. They’re all dead-lock sealed.” Scannell answered.

I hummed. The Doctor pouted. “So a sonic screwdriver’s no use.”

“Nothing’s any use. We’ve got no engines, no time, and no chance.” Scannell snapped.

“Oh, listen to you. Defeated before you’ve even started. Where’s your Dunkirk spirit? Terra’s got more hope in this ship then you do.” The Doctor challenged.

Scannell gave me a look, so I gave him a look that showed my full and complete disinterest. “I think you’re ship is doomed and you need to pray to your gods for mercy.” I informed plainly. Scannell wasn’t amused.

“Who’s got the door passwords?” The Doctor asked the group.

“They’re randomly generated.” Riley answered. “Reckon I know most of them. Sorry. Riley Vashti.”

“Then what’re you waiting for, Riley Vashti? Get on it.” The Doctor prompted.

“Well, it’s a two person job. One, a technish for the questions, and the other to carry this.” Riley lifted up a heavy looking backpack from a nearby shelf. He swung it onto his own back. “The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, Captain?”

“Reliable and simple, just like you, eh, Riley?” McDonnell teased.

“Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice.” Riley snarked back.

_ ‘With people like that, this ship has a chance.’ _

_ ‘Volunteering to go with him?’ _

“I’ll help you. Make myself useful.” Martha offered.

_ ‘Guess that answers that.’ _ I replied with a smirk.

“It’s remotely controlled by the computer panel. That’s why it needs two.” Riley explained. He handed Martha another backpack, though this one seemed easier to carry than to wear.

“Martha.” I prompted.

“Oi.”

Martha turned back. 

“Be careful.” The Doctor advised. 

“You lot too.” Martha instructed.

“Doctor’s orders then?” I saluted her. 

With a short smile, Martha chased off after Riley.

The comm unit buzzed on.  _ “McDonnell. It’s Ashton.” _

McDonnell ran to it. “Where are you? Is Korwin with you?”

“ _ Get up to the med-centre now!”  _ Ashton yelled. McDonnell raved out.

The Doctor and I followed after her.

==ROTF==

“ _ Impact in thirty four thirty one.” _

At our arrival to the medbay, two people were holding Korwin down. His body was writhing on the medical slab. He strained against the holds of his friends. 

“Korwin! What’s happened?” McDonnell asked the other two. She and the Doctor moved to go help them hold Korwin down. “Is he okay?”

“Help me! It’s burning me!” Korwin shouted, keeping his eyes clenched shut.

“How long’s he been like this?” The Doctor prompted. 

I grabbed the sedative, walking to stand at the Doctor’s back.

“Ashton just brought him in.” Abi reported.

Reaching into the Doctor’s coat, I pulled out the sonic. “Again with the stealing.” The Doctor chided.

“You’re busy.” I scanned Korwin with the sonic. 

“What are you doing?” McDonnell demanded, looking between me and her husband.

“Don’t get too close.” The Doctor cautioned.

“Don’t be so stupid. That’s my husband.” McDonnell snapped.

“And he’s just sabotaged our ship.” Ashton revealed.

McDonnell was shocked. “What?”

“He went mad. He put the ship onto secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls.” Ashton reported.

“No way. He wouldn’t do that.” McDonnell denied.

“I saw it happen, Captain.” Ashton countered.

“Buddy, I get that it’s bright here, but mind popping open the eyes?” I prompted.

“I can’t!” Korwin pleaded.

“Yeah, course you can. Go on.” The Doctor prompted, straining to hold down Korwin.

Korwin was shaking his head, his entire body jerking with the movement. “Don’t make me look at you, please.”

I lifted the sedative up. “Ma’am?” The woman beside the Doctor, holding Korwin’s shoulder, turned to me. “Sedative?”

“Yes.” Abi confirmed.

Reaching over I jabbed the sedative into Krwin’s neck. He jerked- his spine. Arching just the once before he went under.

“What’s wrong with him?” McDonnell asked us. Any of us.

The Doctor held out his hand. I slapped the sonic into it. He read out the readings. “Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings.” He eyed the chamber that Korwin should be pushed into. “Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber.”

“Doctor. 34 minutes.” I reminded him.

“Right, yes.” The Doctor turned to Abi. The medical professional was already working on the things he was asking for. “Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature. And, just for fun, run a bioscan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail.”

Abi nodded. “Just doing them now.”

The Doctor preened. “Oh, you’re good. Anyone else presenting these symptoms?”

“Not so far.” Abi reported.

“Well, that’s something.” The Doctor blew out a breath.

“If this was contagious, I would lose it.” I told him.

The Doctor nodded. “Yeah. How about we don’t suggest that?”

“Are you accusing me of  _ jinxing  _ it?” I asked.

“Yes, actually. I am.” The Doctor replied.

“Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?” McDonnell demanded, cutting us off.

“Some sort of infection.” The Doctor told her. “We’ll know more after the test results. Now, allons-y, back downstairs.” He ordered her. McDonnell looked down at her husband’s sedated face. “Hey.” She glanced at the Doctor. “See about those engines.” Ashton understood, walking out the door. McDonnell hesitated to watch Korwin’s face. “Go. Hey. Go.”

McDonnell paused to see his face one last time before following after Ashton. 

“Madam, tell us if anything changes with him.” I informed Abi. “Anything. We don’t know what he’s got and I don’t want to risk spread.”

“Oi. Who are  _ you _ ?” Abi asked us.

“She’s Terra.” The Doctor answered. “I’m the Doctor.”

The two of us raced out the door.

“ _ Heat shield failing. At twenty-five percent. Impact in thirty two fifty.” _

==ROTF==

When we made it downstairs, the Doctor went to the comm. “Abi, how’s Korwin doing? Any results from the bio-scan?” The Doctor asked.

_ “He’s under heavy sedation. I’m just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I’ll let you know.”  _ Abi reported.

The Doctor ended the comm.

I walked to the engine. Ashton and Scannell were still hard at work. As we worked, it was clear nothing  _ here  _ would fix our problem. The fusion scopes had been deactivated but we worked it was clear not much could be done here. The best result would truly come if we dumped out the fuel from the scoop. 

“Martha? Riley? How’re you doing?” The Doctor asked. 

“ _ Area twenty nine at the door to twenty eight.”  _ Martha reportet.

“Pub quizzes move faster than that!” I chided.

“Yeah, you’ve got to move faster.” The Doctor agreed.

“ _ We’re doing our best.”  _ Martha excused.

_ “Find the next number in the sequence three one three, three three one, three six seven. What?”  _ Riley questioned.

On yeah. 

Clearly your absolute best.

“ _ You said the crew knew all the answers.”  _ Martha reminded him.

_ “The crew’s changed since we set the questions.”  _ Riley admitted.

I barked out a laugh. Cause of  _ course  _ it had. Resting my head on the engine I laughed more.

_ “You’re joking.”  _ Martha gawked.

“Three seven nine.” The Doctor answered.

Martha blinked at the seeming non sequitur.  _ “What?” _

“It’s a sequence of happy primes. Three seven nine.” The Doctor clarified in a rush.

_ “Happy what?”  _ Martha repeated.

_ ‘Terra save me from the folly of man.’ _

_ ‘No. I enjoy this.’ _

The Doctor huffed. “Just enter it.”

_“Are you sure? We only get one chance.”_ Riley explained.

I frowned. “He knows his stuff. Just type it in before he-”

“Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn’t, isn’t. A happy prime is a number that is both happy and prime.” The Doctor reported. He turned to me, looking completely frustrated. “I don’t know, talk about dumbing down! Don’t they teach recreational mathematics any more?”

“I warned you!” I called out to the comms.

A beat.

“ _ We’re through!” _

“Keep moving, fast as you can.” The Doctor explained. He huffed, pulling away from the comms. 

_ ‘Doctor.’ _

_ ‘Yes? What?’ _

_ ‘Korwin?’ _

_ ‘Oh I should check with Abi again-’ _

_ ‘Doc.’ _

_ ‘OH!’ _

The Doctor turned back to the comms. “And, Martha, be careful. There may be something else on board this ship.”

_ “Terra. Any time you want to unnerve me, feel free.” _ Martha requested.

“I can’t.” _ Fear makes humans move faster. _

“ _ Impact in thirty fifty.”  _ The computer reported.

==ROTF==

“I hate it. I absolutely hate it.” I threw down more burnt out cables. “This is  _ not _ terrific. This is bad.  _ Who could’ve done such a thing?! _ ”

McDonnell, Scanell, Erina, and Ashton were standing around the destroyed engine. The Doctor was standing at my side, looking over the engine just as I was.

“Well we’ve got to get it working as a backup in case they don’t reach the auxiliary engines in time.” The Doctor told me.

“It’ll be a miracle if this thing can work again.” I told him. “I mean...unless-”

“Come on, think.” The Doctor turned to the crew. “Give her resources. What have we got?”

The crew looked about engineering, trying to find anything to repair the engine.

_ “Doctor? Terra?”  _ Martha’s voice came from the comms.

“What is it now?” The Doctor whined.

“ _ Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles. That’s pre-download.”  _ Martha asked.

“Elvis. No! The Beatles! No! Wait! Er, er. Oh, what was that remix?” The Doctor scratched his head. Er, I don’t know. I am a bit busy.”

_ “Fine. Terra?” _ Martha asked, sounding a bit put off by the Doctor’s tone.

“Definitely Elvis.” I grumbled, feeling the heat again. Fuck with every minute we moved closer to the Sun, the hotter it got. I could barely handle it. “It was most definitely Elvis Presley.” The Doctor was smiling fondly. “What?”

“That old friend of yours that loved Elvis. We got a signed photo from him.” The Doctor recalled.

I sighed through my nose, giving the Doctor a look that could chill Korwin.

He grinned like an idiot. “Your glare ain’t as scary when you’ve got on those shades.”

“I can take them off if you-”

“No, no. Leave them on.”

_ “We’re through!” _

“Now, where was I?  _ Here comes the sun. _ ” The Doctor clapped his sonic in his hand. “No,  _ resources _ . Terra?”

“Power’s on, which means the generator’s on.”

“If we can harness that- Oh I see where you’re going!” The Doctor cheered.

McDonnell saw it too. “Use the generator to jump-start the ship.”

“Exactly. At the very least, it’ll buy us some more time.” The Doctor reached over to ruffle my hair. I grabbed his arm, pushing it aside.

“ _ That _ is brilliant.” McDonnell told us.

“I know. See? Tiny glimmer of hope.” The Doctor beamed.

“If it works.” Scannell reminded us.

“I like you.” I replied.

“Oh, believe me. You’re going to  _ make  _ it work.” McDonnell ordered him.

Scanell walked off deeper into engineering. Erina and Ashton smiled at his expense.

The Doctor grinned. “That told him.”

“He’s not wrong.” I reminded the Doctor.

“Then you better prove it.” The Doctor challenged.

I glared. “You son of a- you know I can’t resist proving someone wrong.” I complained, complete with a whine.

“Still wearing shades.” The Doctor reminded, beaming with pride at his own  _ ‘clever’  _ idea.

“ _ Impact in twenty nine forty six.” _

“Gah!” I grumbled, turning back to the engine. “I hate you!”

“No you don’t!” The Doctor boasted, joining me in repairs.

==ROTF==

“ _ Doctor, Terra, these readings are starting to scare me.” _ Abi reported from the comms, about two minutes later.

“What do you mean?” The Doctor asked.

_ “Well, Korwin’s body’s changing. His whole biological make-up. It’s impossible.” _ Abi explained.

“Come and show us.” I suggested, hoping this would work. “The Doctor’s good at reading medical reports. Trust me. Come bring them down here.”

“But-”

“If you don’t hurry, it could kill him.” I ordered.

_ “I won’t leave my patient.” _ Abi stated.

I huffed. I was trying to save her life! “Abi, please.”

_ ‘Terra, what are you-’ _

_ ‘Infected human, trapped with her. This thing could fight off the sedative. Rising core temperature, it could burn it out.’  _ I projected.

“ _ This is Med-centre. Urgent assistance requested.” _ Abi’s plea came over the line. Abi pleaded.

“Damn it.” I grumbled.

“Language.” The Doctor chided me.

“English!”

_ “Urgent assistance!” _

“Stay here!” The Doctor ordered, he rushed off towards med centre. “Keep working!” 

“You already ordered me about once today!” I ran after him. “Suck it!” I ran past him.

The Doctor yelled out in aggravation.

_ “Burn with me. Burn with me.”  _ The Sun’s voice came from overhead.

We slowed at the voice. Well I slowed down at the voice. The Doctor stopped to spot the humans that followed after us.

“Captain?” Scannell asked his stunned captain.

“I told you to stay in Engineering.” The Doctor reminded them.

Scannell scoffed at him. “I only take orders from one person round here.” He walked around the Doctor, going towards med centre.

“I  _ knew _ I liked this guy!” I cheered, rushing after him.

“Oh, you always have the worst taste in friends.” The Doctor complained.

Abi’s scream echoed down the hall.

It was horrifying.

The kind of scream that shot through me like lightning.

“ _ Doctor, Terra, what were those screams?” _ Martha asked from the comms.

“Don’t worry about it- focus on the doors!” I shouted back.

“You’ve got to keep moving forward.” The Doctor confirmed.

“ _ Impact in twenty eight oh six.” _ The computer warned us.

==ROTF==

Med centre was empty.

And I do mean empty.

No hair nor hide of Abi or Korwin. 

The only sign of them was a burnt out silhouette.

“Korwin’s gone.” McDonnell exhaled, running her hand in her hair.

“So’s Abi.” I reminded her.

The Doctor walked over to the burnt out image.

“Oh, my God.” Scannell gawked.

The Doctor touched the burn. I walked over to the medical reports, pulling myself away from the sight.

“Tell me that’s not Lerner.” Scannell begged.

“Sorry...don’t think we can.” I held up the bioscan. 

“Endothermic vaporisation. I’ve never seen one this ferocious.” The Doctor tapped the metal, just above Abi’s outline. “ _ Burn with me.” _

“That’s what we heard Korwin say.” Scannell recalled.

“He was keeping his eyes shut...said he didn’t want to look at us.” I added in. 

“What? Do you think? No way.” McDonnell shook her head. She turned to her crewman. The Doctor walked towards me. “Scannell, tell them. Korwin is  _ not  _ a killer. He can’t vaporise people. He’s human!”

_ ‘Terra?’ _ The Doctor prompted. _ ‘What’s on the scans?’ _

“His internal temp was above 100 degrees.” I reported. “And his oxygen was replaced by hydrogen and...damn, if I didn’t know better I’d say he was turning into a sun.” Fuck subtley- it’s too hot. My hoodie around my waist was actually making it hotter- I had to tuck it back into my Bag.

The Doctor stood behind me, reading over the results with me. I glanced at him as if to ask him to counter me. “Am I right, or this is too stupid?”

He took one of the results for himself. His face was scrunched up in confusion. “Your husband hasn’t been infected, he’s been  _ overwhelmed _ .”

She snatched both the results from our hands. I stared at her in annoyance. It was too hot in here for more positive emotions. “The test results are wrong.” McDonnell dismissed.

“But what is it, though? A parasite? A mutagenic virus?” The Doctor wondered. “Something that needs a host body, but how did it get inside him?”

“Stop talking like he’s some kind of experiment.” McDonnell snapped.

“Where’s the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently?” The Doctor prompted, confused about all the data he was given.

McDonnell was uncharacteristically silent.

“Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?” The Doctor prompted further.

“What is this, an interrogation?” McDonnell asked, defensive.

“Got something to hide?” I countered.

“We’ve got to stop him before he kills again.” The Doctor explained to her, trying to get her to understand.

“We’re just a cargo ship.” McDonnell insisted. She turned her back to us, walking away.

Scannell held up his hand. “Doctor, Terra, if you give her a minute.”

We stayed back while the two of them had a silent moment of peace.

_ ‘We both know they’re hiding something, yes?’ _

_ ‘Yes but it does it have to do with what’s going on?’ _

_ ‘They must think it does or else they would mention it.’ _

_ ‘Sometimes things are just a coincidence.’ _

_ ‘With our track record?’ _

_ ‘Fair.’ _ The Doctor glanced at the humans. _ ‘What do you think it is?’ _

_ ‘They’ve been shifty since the start- since they first asked if we were police. That tone wasn’t of relief, it was anxious. They were  _ worried _ we were police.’ _

_ ‘But so far I haven’t seen anything illegal.’ _ The Doctor noted.  _ ‘Unless...no.’ _

_ ‘The fusion scoop. But as far as I’m aware fusion scoops don’t fight back or turn people into...whatever killed Abi.’ _

_ ‘So we’ve got more work to do. Sorry Terra, but it’s only gonna get hotter.’ _

_ ‘I hate today. If we survive we’re going somewhere cold.’ _

“I’m fine.” McDonnell pulled away from Scannell. “I need to warn the crew.” She went to the comms. “Everybody, listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. We think-” McDonnell paused. She looked our way to steal herself. “-he killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?”

Nobody denied her.

But I knew that was because another two of them were dead.

_ Another human I failed to save. _

==ROTF==

There wasn’t time to mourn as usual.

No time to wait to find Korwin.

There was just  _ sitting around _ .

Doing  _ nothing _ .

Stuck here- worthless.

_ I wanted to help the Sun. _

If only to get away from the heat.

_ Would anyone believe that I had a plan that could’ve saved them? _

_ But I was so tired...it was so hot...I don’t even know how I’m up right now... _

_ Cause he’s still coming. _

_ He’s still going to be there. _

_ I don’t know how to stop it. _

_ I don’t think I even can. _

_ So yeah. Not a good time. _

“ _ Impact in twenty six fifty one.”  _ The computer warned us.

The medical table was too hot for me to even touch- still affected by Korwin’s touch. I was sitting cross legged on the floor. The Doctor and Scannell were standing up. McDonnell was sitting on nearby stairs, her elbows on her knees.

“Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?” McDonnell asked.

“I don’t know.” The Doctor answered with a straight face.

“Don’t lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we’ve been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest, so I don’t want false hope.” McDonnell told him.

“The parasite’s too aggressive. Your husband’s gone. There’s no way back. I’m sorry.” The Doctor spoke, quickly and clearly to break it gently.

McDonnell took a slow breath in and out. “Thank you.”

The Doctor glanced at me. I gave him a curt nod. “Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody’s working on anything secret? Because it’s vital that you tell us.” The Doctor explained to them.

“I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew’s lives. There is nothing.” McDonnell evaded the question.

“Then why is this thing so interested in you?” The Doctor questioned.

McDonnell looked down at her legs. “I wish I knew.”

The Doctor glanced back at me. I couldn’t give him the proper deadpan stare with the sunglasses. A part of me wondered if I looked like  _ Bernie _ from _ Weekend. _

“ _ Doctor, we’re through to area fifteen.”  _ Martha reported.

“Keep going. You’ve got to get to area one and reboot those engines.” The Doctor told her.

_ “That’s the thing. Terra’s friend, what was his name?” _

“Carl. Why?” I replied. “That can’t be an answer to the question.”

There was a pause. “ _ It’s for Terra.” _

A pregnant pause followed. The Doctor gave me a curious look. “How?”

“What does it say?” I asked.

_ “For Terra.”  _ Martha explained.  _ “From Carl. It says.” _

I blinked, then laughed. “Oh. My. Story. She did not.” I shook my head. “Is it multiple choice?”

_ “It’s one of those write-ins.” _ Martha answered. Damn. Less fun.  _ “From Carl, to Terra. Why do programmers work in dark mode?” _

I shook my head, still laughing over the person that sent this clue. “I am going to kill that girl stone dead.” I laughed.

“What was Carl doing here?” The Doctor asked. “Did she know-?”

“Being a whore.” I joked. “The answer is- man I love this. She’s- I told you she sends the best jokes.”

“What?” The Doctor asked.

“ _ Because light brings bugs.” _ I joked, chuckling.

The Doctor sighed.

“It’s funny!”

“It’s stupid. It’s completely stupid.”

“It’s a funny joke!” 

_ “We’re through!” _

I burst out laughing.

The Doctor cursed the fact that we were friends

==ROTF==

That joy didn’t last long.

“ _ Doctor! Terra!” _ Martha shrieked.

I shot up to my feet.

_ “Doctor! Terra! We’re stuck in an escape pod off the area fifteen airlock. One of the crew’s trying to jettison us!” _ Martha reported. The Doctor and I started rushing out. _ “You’ve got to help us!” _

“Why is this happening?” McDonnell asked, depaired.

“Stay here. I mean it this time! Jump start those engines!” The Doctor warned them. “Terra come on!”

The two of us ran towards Area 15.

_ We couldn’t lose her. _

_ We couldn’t lose Martha. _

_ She was so much further away than before. _

_ We have less than twenty minutes to stop the Sun. _

_ And I can’t lose anyone else. _

_ And neither can he. _

==ROTF==

At Airlock 15, we ran in to see the now infected Ashton working at the controls.

“Stop it!” I screamed at him.

“That’s enough!” The Doctor yelled with me.

Ashton paused in his typing. He rotated his head towards us. It was actually menacing.

“What do you want? Why this ship?” The Doctor questioned.

“What did they do?” I asked.

“Tell us.” The Doctor ordered.

Ashton yelled.

He punched the controls.

“No!” I yelled.

_ “Jettison activated.” _

“Fu-”

Ashton cried out in pain, recoiling away from us. I rushed past him to the destroyed controls. They were destroyed by his fist.

“Come on. Let’s see you. I want to know what you really are.” The Doctor spoke, not to Ashton but to the thing inside him.

I tried typing in anything. Truly, anything. Most of the buttons were smashed and the screen itself had fallen off with the punch.

“ _ Airlock sealed.”  _ The computer reported. 

“No!” I punched the wall beside the fist.

He went to the comms. “McDonnell? Ashton’s heading in your direction. He’s been infected, just like Korwin!” The Doctor warned them.

_ “Korwin’s dead, Doctor.” _ Scannell reported.

“No! That’s-  _ no _ !” I punched the wall again.

“ _ Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod.” _ The computer reported.

I went to the window. The door of it blocking us from Martha. Her face was in the window of the escape pod. The Doctor stood behind me.

“Martha!” I called out.

Martha was slapping the window. I could see her lips moving, calling out our names. The words were muffled by two thick metal doors.

“We’ll save you!” The Doctor promised.

She was shouting for us again. The pod released- floating out from the ship.

“We promise!” I yelled at them.

“I’ll save you!” The Doctor called.

The pod began a steady float towards the sun.

“I’ll save you!” The Doctor promised.

Slapping my hands on the door, I stormed off from it. Pushing my hands into my hair I gripped tightly to the locks, straining to not just rip them out.

_ She was gone. _

_ She was gone. _

_ Gonegonegone- _

“Scannell!” The Doctor yelled into the comms. “I need a spacesuit in area seventeen now!”

_ “What for?” _

“Just get down here!” The Doctor ordered.

“You can’t do it.” I told him.

The Doctor glared at me. “You won’t. It’s got to be me.”

“Quit it with your martyr complex-” I scolded.

“Quit it with your’s!” The Doctor countered. “I’m the taller one, so I’m the only one who could reach the controls. You try to reach them, you’ll  _ fall  _ into the  _ void of space _ ! So it has to be me!”

I glared at him- not moving my sunglasses.

Because I can’t do anything to stop him from getting the pod back.

There was something else I could stop instead.

==ROTF==

The Doctor was attaching the last of the suit together.

“I can’t let you do this.” Scannell warned him.

“I already gave him that talk.” I countered. “He’s stubborn as all hell. If I can’t stop him, neither can you.”

“Your friend want to open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No one can survive that.” Scannell snapped at me.

“Oh, just you watch.” The Doctor taunted.

Scannell turned his anger back to the Doctor. “You open that airlock, it’s suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you.”

“If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship’s exterior, it should remagnetise the pod.” The Doctor explained. “Now, while I’m out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines.”

“Doctor, will you listen! They’re too far away. It’s too late.” Scannell tried to convince him.

The Time Lord glared at Scannell. “I’m not going to lose her.” The Doctor replied coldly.

He put on the helmet. He walked into the airlock.

“ _ Decompression initiated. Impact in twelve fifty five.” _ The computer reported.

I took a step back, taking a deep breath.

For a few minutes there was nothing but silence. It was becomign stressful to exist in that silence. Feeling nothing but the heat of the sun coming off from the door. Taking another deep breath, I checked the comms again.

“Doc Brown, talk to me!” I ordered him. “We get our girl back?”

_ “I can’t, I can’t reach!” _ The Doctor yelled back, panting in exehurtion. _ “I don’t know how much longer I can last.” _

“You can do it. You know you can.” I told him. “Because if you don’t, then I gotta do it and I know you don’t want me doing it. So did it, Doctor, because I know you can!”

A minute later, he did.

A minute and a half later, I looked out the window to see a moving Sun.

==ROTF==

_ Burn with me. _

_ Come Terra. _

**_Burn_ ** _ with me. _

==ROTF==

_ “Impact in twelve fifteen. Heat shield failing. At ten percent.” _

The door slid open.

The Doctor could scarcely believe it. The Sun had been moving- moving with something that could only be described as life. He climbed into the chamber, his suit giving off steam from the temp change.

He saw Terra across the room, her back to him.

“Terra. I did it.” He tried reaching out for her in his mind. He couldn’t connect. It was disquieting. “Terra.”

She said nothing.

She didn’t even turn around.

“Terra?” He prompted again.

More silence.

The Doctor didn’t trust Terra’s silences.

“Doctor!” Martha’s voice came from behind. She and Riley walked in from the airpod. “You did it!”

Terra let out a gasp of pain, falling to her knees. Martha rushed towards her. The Doctor grabbed Martha, holding her back.

“Doctor let me go!” Martha yelled.

“Stay away from me!” Terra ordered. Her voice distorted and wrong.

“Terra?” Martha asked.

The Time Lady turned around. She raised up her sunglasses, revealing what the Doctor and Martha feared.

Her eyes were just two bright lights.

Terra yelled out in pain before dropping the sunglasses back on her nose. She clutched the sides of her head, pressing her sunglasses to her face. She fell to her knees.

The Doctor let go of Martha. He rushed over to her.

Terra seemed to sense his presence, flinching back from him. Her body hit the wall. “No!” She cried out, in that same distorted voice.

McDonnell ran up to them. “What’s happened?”

“You!” Terra roared. She tried to stand up to her feet, her body wracking itself with pain.  _ “This is all your fault!” _

“Riley, get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors. Go!” McDonnell instructed.

“How? Terra tell me how!” The Doctor asked.

“They mined that sun.” She hissed, whether from pain or anger was hard to say. “Stripped its surface for cheap fuel. You should have  _ scanned for life!” _

The Doctor turned his head to glare at McDonnell.

“I don’t understand.” McDonnell denied.

The Doctor sneered.

“Doctor, what is she talking about?” Martha asked.

“Easy Martha. That sun is alive down there.” The Doctor answered. At his side, Terra panted and wheeled against the living Sun infection inside of her. “That sun is alive. A living organism.”

“The sun! The flipping sun is alive! And they’re killing him! The bastards are killing him!” Terra shouted. She strained as her body convulsed with the infection. “Using it f-for fuel! Used the very heart of the  _ flipping sun AND IT WON’T STOP SCREAMING!” _

“What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why is she saying that?” McDonnell demanded to know, scared and confused.

“Because it’s living in her!” The Doctor ranted in McDonnell’s face. Because being too close to Terra could kill him and she wouldn’t stand for that.

“Oh, my God.” McDonnell gasped.

“ _ Humans _ !” The Doctor scolded. “You grab whatever’s nearest and bleed it dry! You should have scanned!”

“It takes too long. We’d be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal.” McDonnell admitted.

And there it was. The truth she had been trying so hard to hide.

So many dead. All because they couldn’t have scanned. 

The Doctor was disgusted.

Terra screamed in pain.

_ A more pressing issue. _

“We’ve got to freeze her, quickly.”

“First good news of the day.” Terra panted before screaming again.

The Doctor picked her up in his arms. She cried out in pain. To the Doctor it seemed like she had a sunburn burn it was beneath her skin. She was almost too hot to hold.

“What?” Martha asked.

“Stasis chamber.” The Doctor explained. Terra wheezed in pain. “We’ve got to take it below minus two hundred. Freeze it out of her! It’ll use her to kill us if you don’t. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-centre, quickly! Quickly!”

He began running towards the med centre. If humans followed all the better.

“Got it!” Martha shouted. “Come on! I’m not leaving you here!” She snapped at McDonnell.

“ _ Impact in eight thirty.” _

Terra whimpered in the Doctor’s arms. “Doctor!” She whined.

“I know, Terra! Just hold on. You’ve got to hold on!”

_ He couldn’t lose her. _

_ Not like this. _

_ He couldn’t let the Time Lords burn again. _

==ROTF==

The Doctor made it to the medcentre. The humans were in tow.

He moved Terra to the stasis chamber. He lowered her onto the medical slab. Martha went to the controls.

“I can do it!” Martha snapped at the captain. 

“Doctor! Where’s Martha?!” Terra cried out. 

“It’s all right, I’m here.” Martha assured her.

“I hate being blind!” Terra snapped. The Doctor squeezed her shoulder. “Fix it!”

“Working on it!” The Doctor shouted. “Stasis chamber, minus two hundred.”

“I heard.” Martha typed in the control.

“No, you don’t know how this equipment works. You’ll kill her.” McDonnell cautioned.

“No,  _ you _ would have killed her.” The Doctor snapped.

“No blaming anyone for my murder!” Terra snapped. “I mean it. If I regenerate from this, you better believe me that my first action’ll be to slap you so hard Mrs. Tyler will be jealous!”

“Who?”

“Ignore her! She’s dying!” The Doctor excused, still messing with the stasis chamber. “Ten seconds. That’s all she’ll be able to take. No more

“Doctor!” Terra called out.

“Yes?” The Doctor held her hand.

She squeezed it back. She wheezed in pain. “I- I don’t like this. It’s burning me up. I can’t-  _ ugh _ I can’t control it!”

“She can’t control it. Just like the others.” The Doctor confirmed. “If we don’t get rid of it, she could kill us. She could kill us all.”

“Just do it, you giant baby!” Terra groaned.

“Just stay calm. You saved me, now I return the favour.” Martha assured- pressing the last few buttons. “Just believe in me.”

“Okay!” Terra confirmed. “Cold now please!  _ Gah _ ! It feels like I’m gonna die!  _ Doctor _ !”

The Doctor steeled himself. He held Terra’s hand once more before stepping back. “We’ll save you. I saved them last time, I’ll do it again. Okay?”

Terra gave a shaking nod. “O-okay.”

“Are you ready?” Martha prompted them both.

“Freeze me!” Terra shouted.

Martha activated the controls. She pushed the lever to slide Terra into the chamber.

Once inside she started screaming all over again.

==ROTF==

_ I’m dying. _

_ I’m dying and but it’s worse than dying. _

_ Everything hurts. _

_ I think I’m going to die here. _

**_...check again, Two..._ **

_ Wh-who was that?! _

**_Burn as me, Two._ **

**_Burn as me._ **

==ROTF==

The power unexpectedly cut off. 

Terra screamed as she started heating up again. Her body was covered in a thin layer of frost. It was beginning to melt as the Sun’s infection came back.

“No! Martha, you can’t stop it. Not yet.” The Doctor scolded. He went to the controls, slapping on them.

“What happened?” Martha asked, looking between the Doctor and McDonnell.

“Power’s been cut in Engineering.” McDonnell figured.

“But who’s down there?” Martha asked.

McDonnell steeled herself. “Leave it to me.”

The Doctor glared. “McDonnell-”

“She said it yourself. This is my mess.” McDonnell stated. “I’ll handle it.”

The Doctor gave her a fierce glare. He knew what she was planning- it was the quickest answer.

Terra screamed again.

He nodded at her.

McDonnell ran.

_ “Impact in four forty seven.” _

“Come on. She’s defrosting.” Martha prompted.

The Doctor pulled out the sonic, trying it on the controls. The lack of power anywhere was a hindrance he could rather do without.

“Doctor, listen! I’ve only got a moment. You’ve got to go!” Terra yelled.

“Not happening.” The Doctor replied.

“No way.” Martha scoffed.

“You know you have to vent the engines! If you stay here too long, I’ll- I’ll hurt you!” Terra whimpered. “Please. Please don’t make me do that! I can’t help it!”

“I am not leaving you.” The Doctor insisted.

“Neither am I!” Martha agreed.

“If you stay  _ I will kill you!”  _ Terra promised. “Sun or no sun!  _ So take the head start!” _

“Terra!” The Doctor argued.

“ _ Leave! _ ” Terra ordered.

“I’m going to save you.” The Doctor promises.

“Doctor?!” Martha gawked.

“She’s right. Martha we have to go.” The Doctor explained. He grabbed her hand. “I swear. We’ll be back.”

“Like a bad Penny!” Terra cried out in pain.

“ _ Impact in four oh eight.” _

Growling in impatience, the Doctor dragged Martha away.

==ROTF==

Terra yelled as the heat came back. The last of the frost over her body vanished. 

She kicked the stasis chamber open.

The Sun powered through her. It got her to crawl out from the chamber.

As she hit the ground, her sunglasses fell off.

She opened her eyes to reveal twin suns.

“ _ Impact in two seventeen. Primary engines critical. Repeat. Primary engines critical. Survival estimate projection zero percent.” _

Terra began a slow crawl.

_ She was Burning. _

_ Burning with me. _

_ I hope that you burn... _

“Doctor!” Terra shouted. She continued crawling forward.

_ “Terra! How far is it?” _ The Doctor called back over the comm system. 

“It’s so hot, Doctor!” Terra replied. “It wants to burn everything...you have to give back what they took- thieves, thieves, filthy humans _ stoles it from us...Burn with me Doctor. Let’s burn together...” _

The Doctor said nothing.

“ _ Impact in one twenty one.” _

Terra screamed in frustration. She crawled forward again.

Her eyes were glowing brighter and brighter.

“ _ Life support systems reaching critical. Repeat. Life support systems reaching critical. Impact in one oh six.” _

Terra tried to push past the sun beneath her skin.

It refused to let her go.

“ _ Collision alert. Collision alert. Collision alert. Fifty eight seconds to fatal impact- Fuel dump in progress. Fuel dump in progress.” _

Terra screamed. 

She rolled over, gasping out the hydrogen in her body. Sweet, sweet oxygen was coming back to her.

She let herself sag against the metal floor. 

“ _ Impact averted. Impact averted. Impact averted.” _

She felt the Doctor’s presence in her mind. She sent him a joke about wanting the cold again- just for good measure. The Doctor only laughed in relief. It made her forget about what it had been like in there.

==ROTF==

The TARDIS was her usual tough old dependable sexy self. I’d never been more in love with her. She was making her outer self _ cold. _ I was hugging her like she was the only thing that mattered in life.

“This is never your ship.” Scannell remarked, in awe of the beauty of the TARDIS as was appropriate.

“She’s not. She’s my ship, and I don’t share.” I reported, pressing my cheek against the door. 

“She’s my ship first.” The Doctor tapped the beams on the side. He flinched back at the cold touch. “Blimey that’s cold.”

“She likes me more.” I excused. “She’s perfect just the way she is. Look at her, barely singed.

“We can’t just leave you drifting with no fuel.” Martha told Scannell and Riley.

Riley shrugged. “We’ve sent out an official mayday. The authorities’ll pick us up soon enough.”

“Though how we explain what happened-” Scannell began.

“Fun option.” I turned around, pressing my back against the cold of the TARDIS. I lowered my sunglasses so they could actually see my eyes. “Use the truth. It’ll be better in the long run, the Sun needs to be protected, and it won’t make you two look like a bunch of crewmate killers.”

“What she said.” The Doctor moved to ruffle my hair, changing at the last second to tap my shoulder. “Come on then. Inside.”

The door opened behind me with a click. Backing inside, I heard a loud bark.

“My son!” I cheered, rushing over to the pup. Kneeling to his level, I let the big puppy lick at my face. He kept sending mental waves of pure affection and adoration. “I missed you, oh I missed you, longest hour of my life.” I ruffled his head, getting more licks for the trouble.

“That mean he’s coming next time?” The Doctor teased, walking up to the console.

“If next time doesn’t set us on fire, yes.” I scratched behind his ear. A rumble came from Rebel’s throat in delight. 

The door to the TARDIS opened. “So. Didn’t really need you in the end, did we?” Martha teased my way.

Silence. The Doctor gave a discouraging glare her way. Rebel curled tighter to my side.

“Sorry.” Martha winced. She walked over, kneeling to my side. “How are you doing?”

I couldn’t say anything. How does one reply when confronted with what I had? The only survivor of a killer sun. 

“Now, what do you say?” The Doctor switched the conversation about. “Terra wants to go ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. Fancy it?”

Martha nodded. “Whatever you like.” She smiled nervously at me then looked down at her lap.

I nodded back. Rebel licked my cheek, trying to cheer me up. It’s not his fault I was having a bad day so I hugged him tighter.

“By the way, you’ll be needing this.” The Doctor held out a TARDIS key.

Martha gawked. “Really?”

“Frequent flier’s privilege.” He supplied. He dropped the key into Martha’s reverent hands. “Thank you.”

Martha opened her mouth to reply, it shifted into horror. “Oh, no. Mum.” She pulled out her phone.

I tuned out the phone call with Mrs Jones.

I didn’t want to think about the future.

Not when I’d already failed it.

==ROTF==

Rebel didn’t much like the ice. The snow was his favorite. He ran away from the ice, panicked, to leap into a pile of snow. I was half-n-half. Ice skating wasn’t a strong suit for me.

While the Doctor introduced Martha to a world on ice, I was making snowmen with Rebel. 

After an afternoon of it, I resigned myself to making half hearted snow angels. Rebel was resting his head in my lap, panting.

_ ‘Mama my feet are cold.’ _ Rebel told me.  _ ‘And I’m tired _ .’

_ ‘We’ll go back inside soon.’ _ I promised, scratching his head.  _ ‘Cause I’m tired too.’ _

_ ‘Can’t we go now?’ _ Rebel whined.  _ ‘I wanna go.’ _

_ ‘Rebel...please. I just need a minute.’ _

The puppy whined but didn’t ask again. He let himself rest against me, zapping away my body heat. Honestly he could have it. If I never felt heat again, it would be too soon. Hell the next time I had a sunburn I’d probably relapse

_ Burn as me, Two... _

I shuddered- nearly missing the sounds of someone walking in the snow.

“You alright?” The Doctor asked.

I brushed on Rebel’s fur.

The Doctor sat down beside me. “I know you were scared. In the chamber.”

“Death doesn’t scare me.” I interrupted him. “It never has.”

“Then what scared you?” The Doctor asked, letting Rebel’s tail whack against his legs without complaint. 

“Dying in pain.” I admitted. “In that chamber...I think I saw...I saw my life- it wasn’t flashing. It was ending. I saw my own death. My mind’s messed up way of comfort. _ ‘You don’t die here. You die  _ here _.’ _ ”

“How are you sure?” The Doctor asked. His tone wasn’t unsure. He believed me in what I saw. He just hoped it was wrong- that I would admit doubt to its authenticity too. No one wanted to talk about their friend dying.

“Because I...I felt it and- and it was like it was correcting me.” I explained, hesitant. “I won’t burn from the inside, I’ll burn from the outside.”

“I promise, you won’t burn.” The Doctor promised. He reached over to take hold of my shoulders. “I won’t let that happen.”

Rebel leaned up, licking at my cheek. I had stopped scratching his ear, and he wanted the attention back. At the request, I got back to scratching.

I shook my head, tears welling up.  _ Fuck  _ I hate when they do that. What an obvious defect. “I don’t know if you can.”

“I will.” The Doctor said in a tone not unlike a vow.

My head started shaking. “It won’t be permanent. You know it won’t. I’ll just...I’ll just be the new one.” _ This body will be gone. Really, really gone. Funny how...how I think I’ve always disliked her...can’t quite remember why... _ but she’ll be gone.

“Still, I’ll lose a friend.” The Doctor explained.

“I thought you would understand. I’m still going to be me.” I stood up, Rebel whining as I stopped scratching him again. “I thought you wouldn’t judge me. That you would help me!” I snapped, full of so much hurt and fear and pain all I could do was lash out with it.

_ Because I remember dying last time. _

_ That I felt so alone. _

_ I had Eleven and Oswin and my fourth self. _

_ And they died. _

_ And I was all alone. _

_ You left after her and I was all alone. _

_ And I’ll be alone again. _

The Doctor stood up too. “No- no Terra I didn’t mean-”

“No I get you. You prefer this me. Before you’ve even met the next.” I argued. “Not even willing to take a chance because- what- you’re scared? You don’t think I’m scared? I’m going to _die_ and it’s going to _hurt._ ”

“I don’t  _ mean _ it like that-” The Doctor defended.

“You never do!” I snapped. “You always think about how things will affect you but not me! It’s always about how your pain  _ but what about me?! _ You never ask, so I can never tell you what it’s like without feeling bad for making you feel bad and then it’s about you again!  _ I don’t like it! _ ”

The Doctor gawked at me. “Terra, I’m sorry-”

I scoffed.  _ ‘Rebel. Bunka!’ _

Rebel barked in delight, rushing off towards the TARDIS. I followed behind, not once glancing back towards the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know how much a boss I am? I got this update to be 42 pages. This update had a lot of rewrites, none of which liked me. Twice this almost ended up as Two’s regeneration chapter. Don’t worry, I was able to stop the bleeding. The fact that I was the one that stabbed her has no relevance on the proceedings.  
> This story is actually gonna be over soon. I plan on the 1913 arc, Blink, and then Utopia/SOD. Last of the Time Lords will be getting it’s own whole story, seeing as there’s a whole year of angst- I mean adventure- I can write. Hold onto your butts, people.  
> Okay, I’m trying to be more active on my tumblr blog (authora97writingupdates) and the instagram (authora97) account. I ask questions and post pictures on both, so take a gander.


	10. Human Nature

The dreams came at night.

A redundant statement to make, Caroline was aware. Of course dreams came at night. When else would they come? Nobody could dream during the day- well except the children, only Caroline was no child anymore. Daydreams were for children. It would be pointless of Caroline to hold onto silly dreams.

These dreams weren’t silly- something was  _ wrong  _ with them. Something by instinct told Caroline this- showed her the hairline difference between her dreams and normal dreams. Between her dreams and nightmares.

The dreams were never the same. She would see many faces, hear many names. Caroline had never seen them before in her life. She knew that she hadn’t. She knew the faces she’d seen. None of them matched the ones in her dreams.

They were full of such pain and sadness. Grief colored the faces she saw. The places around them tinged gray as they came to her. She mourned people, watching her dreams and knowing the people she saw were long dead. 

The dreams weren’t all bad. Worlds lit up brightly by such vibrant colors. Machines that Caroline had never thought to dream up. Some of them were, according to the dreams, built by her own hand. Caroline marveled at the contraptions. 

Then she’d cry, because it was always the dreams that started happy that ended the worst.

Caroline saw and felt pain in this dream like she hadn’t ever before. Like someone had taken her, broke her in half like a pencil, then pushed her broken pieces back inside her body. Waking up from these dreams always felt like stepping on broken glass.

Tonight’s dream was no different.

==ROTF==

_ It was the machine again. The wonderful machine that Caroline knew was more like a real living thing. Caroline never felt afraid of this machine. This place was a second home to her- or it appeared as such in her dreams. _

_ John Smith was there _

_ And Martha the maid. _

_ They were all running into the machine. Caroline only felt the feelings of fear. They were running  _ from  _ something. _

_ “Get down!” John Smith yelled out. _

_ Caroline ducked behind the console unit.  _

_ A loud BANG came from the doors. Carolina grunted as the entire room shook. Sparks began flying from the middle space in the room, from what looked like a complicated mess of equipment. Something whined at her side. Carolina turned to it, seeing her dog Rebel curled up by her feet. _

_ John Smith rushed to her side. He held her shoulder. “Did they see you?” John Smith asked herself. _

_ “No!” Caroline answered. In her dream, she knew who he was asking about. She knew what the threat was. It made total sense to her. There was danger. She was worried. She held tighter to Rebel. _

_ John Smith nodded. He rushed over to Martha. “Did they see you?” He asked her. _

_ “I don’t know.” She answered. _

_ “But did they  _ see  _ you?” John Smith pressed. _

_ “I don’t know. I was too busy running.” Martha explained away. _

_ “Martha, it’s important. Did they see your face?” John Smith asked her. _

_ Her dog whined. Caroline scratched behind her dog’s ears. “They couldn’t have!” She told John, quite rudely she thought. “I used my hood and she was ducked in front of us!” _

_ John dashed about the machine, pulling levers and cranks. Caroline couldn’t tell what any of them did- dream or not. “Off we go!” He called out. _

_ The ship was flying. _

_ Caroline leaned back. One arm grabbing the metal railing behind her, the other holding Rebel.  _

_ The machine tilted towards the side. Caroline braced herself on the side. _

_ John smacked his hand on the console. “Argh! They’re following us.” _

_ “I hate it when they’re smart!” Caroline complained. Her head went  _ thunk  _ on the rail behind her. _

_ “How can they do that? You’ve got a time machine.” Martha dismissed. _

_ “The last one to do that was Jack, and he cheated.” Caroline recalled. _

_ Recalling things was so odd in dreams. She remembered things that she’d never seen before. A man who was very handsome. Bright blue eyes that always twinkled with mischief. He never wore a coat- how scandalous. Then again if the memories about the man were true, he was often scandalous. _

_ “Looks like they are too.” John tapped away on the controls once again. “They’ve got a Time Agent’s vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They’re never going to stop.” John explained. He ran his hand in his hair. He looked over to Caroline, who was still hugging her dog. “Unless.” _

_ She couldn’t tell exactly where his voice was coming from in the next few minutes. His mouth had no movement but his voice came loud and clear.  _

‘Terra. You said you had used a Chameleon Arch before?’ _ John asked. _

‘Yes.’ _ Caroline answered.  _ ‘I did.’ _ She knew this was a lie- she’d never used one before. But she had felt the effects just the same. And she had indeed  _ said _ she’d used one. Not a complete lie. _

‘I’ll be here. The entire time. I promise.’

‘I know you will. I’ll still remember Rebel, right?’

‘You should, yes. I swear. You won’t be without him. Or me.’

‘I trust you.’

_ John’s eyebrows creased together, his mouth curled down. He seemed to want to say something, opening and closing his mouth. As though what he was doing was going against everything he’d ever believed in and he wanted to justify it to Caroline. “I’ll have to do it.” _

_ Caroline nodded at him. She scratched Rebel’s fur. _

_ John turned to the maid. “Martha, you trust us, don’t you?” He asked her. _

_ “Of course I do.” Martha replied, confused. _

_ “Because it all depends on you.” John explained. He reached below the contraption, pulling on a wire below. _

_ A helmet fell from above. _

_ “What does? What am I supposed to do?” Martha asked him. _

_ Caroline held tighter to her dog. She was dreaming, safe from danger, but she was concerned about that helmet. _

_ John stood up. He held a watch in his hand. He looked over to Caroline. She reached into a bag she had at her side. A Bag that occured in all her memories, no matter the places or the people she was with. She only had the Bag... _

_ She pulled out a golden pocket watch. She remembered this from something. Caroline was fairly certain she’d bought it in a store, that she’d spent months upgrading the clockwork inside on sleepless nights the past year. Until it matched the watch in John’s hand. _

_ She handed it over to him. _

_ John showed both these watches to Martha. “Take these watches, because my life- _ Terra’s life- _ they depend on them. These watches, Martha. The watches are-” _

==ROTF==

Martha walked into the room of one Caroline Brown. Or rather, what the school thought was Caroline Brown.

The young girl was sleeping at her desk, a pencil in her hand and drool dripping onto the paper. The girl was still in her nightgown, and her hair was a short frizzy ball behind her head. She was just so off without a headband in her hair, or a hoodie on. Behind her chair, Rebel was reclined in a protective perch. The companion had lost count of how many times she had found them like this.

It had been a little over two months since they arrived in 1913. Martha Jones had watched as the two new humans blended into the time like ducks to water. John Smith became the professor, Caroline Brown was his niece, and Martha Jones was their maid.  _ ‘Which the Doctor is gonna  _ get it for _ when he comes back. Terra’s going to help me. May even get her dog to help.’ _

She put down the tray of food on the nightstand. Caroline had a small room, adjacent to John Smith’s. A good enough size for a man with his teenage niece, in 1913. Martha knew that Terra’s own room on the TARDIS wasn’t much larger. Martha walked up to the desk. 

Rebel whined, his tail wagging in a distinctly slow pace.

Martha knelt down, scratching the dog’s head. The alien dog whined pitifully- tearing Martha’s heart in two. He missed Terra- missed her so much. It seemed like no time had passed between them before Terra had turned into Caroline. “I know, boy, I miss them too.” She stood up to see what Caroline was working on now.

Terra had brought a sketchbook with her, one relevant to the times. Caroline would often draw out her dreams in them. From what little Martha had caught of them, these dreams were not often pleasant. Caroline was a poor artist- everything essentially stick figures with the occasional well drawn object.

She could see two pictures presently. The first one had multiple drawings of what looked like one man tied to a chair. Another man stood over him, and there seemed to be a girl at the end of the room. The man in the chair had sketched out lines on his arms. The man standing had an angry face, and a sharp line made to look like a sword in his hand. The girl had shadow marks to resemble tears on her face, and circles around her hands like handcuffs.

Martha hated it when Caroline had dreams like that. The human-hiding-a-Time-Lady was straining to make connections with her dreams. She had written words- names and references that Martha didn’t understand. She didn’t want to understand them either. 

The second page had an easier image. Caroline had written out running into the TARDIS console room, hiding from  _ ‘the Family of Blood- the Father and the Mother and the Brother and the Sister’  _ and _ ‘stole something- Jack?- have to hide- must hide- will only bring destruction’. _

Her hand was hiding the letters at the bottom. Martha carefully moved the girl’s hand. She was able to peek at it before Caroline shot awake.

**_‘Beware 1913’_ **

The Time Lady yelped, pulling back from Martha. She clutched desperately to her chair, staring at Martha with wide amber eyes. Rebel stood up too- alerted at his master’s fearful yelp. 

“It’s alright!” Martha assured. “Sorry Miss Brown. Mister Smith said it was time to wake up.”

The girl did not seem relieved. She held tighter to the chair. 

Martha could hardly stand it. Caroline Brown was just a scared girl. From what Martha could tell, her family had all been killed. Caroline had witnessed it all. She was taken in by her only living relative, John Smith. Together they moved out to this school. Martha couldn’t imagine the pain she must be doing through, watching your whole family die. 

She could only hope that Terra hadn’t actually gone through that.

Then again, if she hadn’t, then why would the Arch thing had made her history so sad? Martha was at a loss.

Still. Caroline Brown was a skittish girl who kept to herself, never left the premises of the school.

She was nothing like Terra Johnson.

Which was the point, Martha mused.

That didn’t make it hurt any less.

==ROTF==

There were a lot of rules given to John Smith and Caroline Brown when they agreed to live at the school. John would teach the history classes, of which he was more than qualified. The school was militaristic in nature, for boys only, so Caroline’s presence in the classes would be a disruption to the boys. Her schooling was to come from other means. She would educate herself from the school’s library, and if that couldn’t suffice then she was to be shipped off to a finishing school.

Caroline didn’t want to be so far from the only family she had.

To her, the very idea of being far from John Smith made her heart race painfully in her chest. She could hardly speak. Her body began to shake in fear. She had no words to describe this fear, only that this was what she felt. 

Her uncle had to approve her studies. Caroline always reported to him what she was studying, turned into him any papers she had written, and things along those lines. He accepted them with all the care that a professor would give.

She was grateful that Martha had come along. For some reason, Caroline felt close to the maid. Thinking about her made Caroline feel full of butterflies. She had met her just before coming to this school, yet to Caroline she had known Martha for so long. In stories she had read, there was talk about people who were just entwined by fate. Could this be another one of those stories? Where Caroline knew Martha because they had known each other in a past life? Oh some days Caroline prayed it was so.

It made Caroline hurt to hear people being so rude to Martha. She herself was too scared to stand up for the maid, afraid of how people who see her reactions. That they would judge her, judge Martha worse for it.

The days at Harrington Hall were slow and boring. Caroline didn’t mind slow and boring. The weather was horrid- much more so than it had been in the colonies. Caroline found herself loving that too. 

Rebel loved the wide open spaces for him to play.

She fitted him up to his leash. The simple leather cord went on easily. Rebel knew what the leash meant. He was always such a smart dog. Caroline often found herself wondering if perhaps he’d been human in a past life.

Caroline walked herself down the stairs. She had to be mindful of her dress, it was such a pain to get grass stains out of the fabric. It was a simple enough morning dress. The corset cover was colored a dark blue that made Caroline feel at home. The long gored skirt was a matching blue. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight bun behind her head. She made sure to wear sturdy boots. One thing the colonies had over England was that the ground was dryer.

As she walked down the stairs, Caroline spotted Martha and the maid, Jenny, cleaning the floors. She kept Rebel close to her. She was worried she would be messing up their hard work.

Rebel had no such qualms. He ran down the final steps, dashing towards Martha. The maid beamed at him.

“Hello there, big guy.” Martha reached up to scratch his head. The dog accepted the scratches, welcomed them.

Caroline pretended that it didn’t make her heart race. Not from panic, as she was one to do. This was delight- joy. Rebel was a very social dog but all the students here were dismissive towards him. Rebel wanted to play, to befriend folks. Martha was the only one that ever gave Rebel that attention.

“Rebel.” Caroline called.

The dog stayed where he was.

“Rebel, come.” Caroline requested. She gave a small tug of the leash. “ _ Walk _ .”

The dog turned to his owner. His head perked up in excitement. He walked, tugging on the leash towards the exit.

Caroline began following, frustrated that he was already going so fast.

John Smith walked in the hall. Caroline tigger more firmly on the leash, getting Rebel to hold still. “Good morning, Caroline. Where are you off too?”

“Morning walk, Uncle.” Caroline replied. “For Rebel.”

“Yes.” John glanced down to the dog. He was beaming with excitement at John. “Best her to it.”

“Yes sir.” Caroline gave him a small nod of the head. She continued herself towards the door outside.

==ROTF==

Coming back in was always harder than going out. Rebel did enjoy the outside, but Caroline could hardly stand it for hours at a time. She had to rest, to eat, to study, as much as any human. 

Though as they approached the house, Rebel pulled off his leash.

“No!” Caroline yelped. She reached for the leash, only for Rebel to make a sharp turn from her. He ran off towards the side of the building. She gave chase after him. She could hear him barking at something- or worse, some _ one _ . “Rebel! Rebel stop!”

She turned the corner, seeing Rebel happily running circles around one of the students. He was carrying an armful of books and papers. She was convinced Rebel was going to make him drop them.

“Rebel, stop it.” Caroline scolded. She ran to the student and her dog. The dog ignored her. “Oh, what was your command for stop?!”

“Was it a foreign phrase?” The student prompted.

“Yeah, it’s from Drusselstein.” Caroline replied. She paused at that. It was the most made-up name for a country she’d ever heard but it did ring some bells. Maybe she’d had a dream about it? “ _ Bewegen sie nicht!” _

Rebel paused, moving to sit at Caroline’s side. Caroline and the student let out matching relieved breaths. She was able to pick up his leash.

“Sorry, about him. He gets so excited for walks he never wants them to stop.” Caroline apologized.

“It’s alright. He’s an excitable dog.” The student assured her. “Professor Smith’s American niece, yes? I’ve seen you around the school.”

“Yes. Caroline Brown.” She held out her hand towards the student.

“Timothy Latimer.” He introduced himself. He accepted her hand with a tilt of his head.

Caroline gave it a firm shake. “Well thank you, Timothy Latimer, for help with my dog. What made you say foreign?”

Timothy hesitated before answering. “Sometimes I say things, and they turn out to be correct. Just little things, tiny things.”

“That’s incredible.” Caroline praised. Though she immediately felt her face light up. Now this moment felt awkward. She fumbled with the leash in her hands. “Helpful too, at least in cases of runaway dogs. Like mine.” She pointed down to the golden furred dog. “Him.”

Timothy looked at the dog. Rebel was staring up at them both, his tongue lagging out from his mouth. 

“Thank you, again.” Caroline began walking back towards the door. “Goodbye.” She walked off.

_ Another successful humiliation, Caroline. _ She told herself.  _ Why, keep up like that and you’ll be the laughing stock of England! _

When she appeared inside, Martha was running past.

“Miss Jones?” Caroline asked.

“It’s John- he’s fallen down the stairs!” Martha told her, reaching for Caroline’s arm to bring her along.

Caroline inhaled sharply. If asked, she would say it was out of concern for her uncle.

Rebel had seen the truth of it.

==ROTF==

Martha pushed the door to John’s room open. Caroline and Rebel came in behind her.

“Is he all right?” Martha asked, startled.

Caroline stopped just behind Martha. At John’s desk was hur uncle, hunched over for the Matron to check over his head. Caroline was indifferent towards the nurse.

“Excuse me, Martha. It’s hardly good form to enter a master’s study without knocking.” The matron instructed.

Caroline felt a cold gaze take over her eyes. She narrowed them onto the matron. As far as Caroline was concerned, Martha was as good as family. The  _ matron _ had no right to make demands of her like that.

The maid stood up straighter. “Sorry. Right. Yeah.” She walked around Caroline towards the door. Rebel ran from Caroline’s side to sit at John’s feet. He rested his head in the professor’s lap. 

Martha knocked on the door.

Caroline was so proud of Martha. Strong Martha, who didn’t need anyone to stand up for her because she always gave back as good as she got. Martha who was never scared to say what she felt. Martha Jones, what a woman to remember.

She ran back in while Caroline went over to sit on her uncle’s bed. “But is he all right? They said you fell down the stairs, Sir.”

“No, it was just a tumble, that’s all.” John assured. He glanced up at Caroline, who nervously fretted with the ends of her sleeve. “I promise, I’m fine.”

“Really?” Caroline asked, her voice small. She had seen in her nightmares what falling down stairs could do to a person. So many people hurt or die from falling...falling so far down. It terrified Caroline that her uncle had almost become one of those memories.

What would she even have done? Reacted with the same detachment she would in her dreams? She didn’t want to mourn like  _ that thing _ mourned people. She who watched people die with expectation, with a countdown hanging over her head that she did nothing to stop. Caroline couldn’t imagine mourning her uncle like that.

“Have you checked for concussion?” Martha asked the Matron.

“I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you.” The matron scolded in reply.

Seeing as the man was fine, Rebel left John. He went back to his owner. He licked at Caroline’s hand. It did much to shake away the cold glare.

“Sorry. I’ll just tidy your things.” Martha replied, much less bright than before. She went about the room, organizing John’s things.

“I was just telling Nurse Redfern-” John began. “Matron, about my dreams, Caroline.” Caroline’s hand went to Rebel’s head. The dog moved his head onto Caroline’s leg. “They are quite remarkable tales. I keep imagining that we are other people, and that we are hiding.”

Caroline remembered that. She remembered that feeling of hiding- of being afraid. There was a thing she was hiding from. She’d written that down in her journal many times.  _ Have to hide...always have to hide... _

“Hiding? In what way?” The matron asked.

“They’re almost every night.” John added too. He seemed surprised to note that the matron was still there, standing behind him. “This is going to sound silly.”

“Tell me.” The matron prompted.

“I dream, quite often, that Caroline and I have two hearts.” John admitted.

Caroline froze. 

“Well, then. I can be the judge of that. Let’s find out.” The matron pulled out her stethoscope. She held it up to John’s chest. After checking both sides she went to Caroline.

The matron held up the stethoscope.

Caroline was frozen before her. The matron checked her chest, moving to the other side.

Only one heart.

But if she strained...in her dreams... _ she felt her heart racing so fast. Too fast. Too loud. _

“I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart, singular.” The matron assured.

Caroline did not feel assured.

_ Because she could remember that feeling so well. _

“I have er, I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction.” John walked over to his nightstand. He pulled out a simple journal. “Not that it would be of any interest.”

“I’d be very interested.” The matron told him.

Caroline thought about her own journal. She thought about the sketches and drabbles she had written in it. She thought about the things she’d seen.

“Well, I’ve never actually shown it to anyone before.” John admitted. He handed over the journal all the same.

She cracked open the cover. “A Journal of Impossible Things.” The matron read off. She began turning the pages.

Caroline stood up off the bed, walking over towards the bookshelf. Rebel followed dutifully behind her. 

“Just look at these creatures.” The matron praised. “Such imagination.”

“It’s become quite a hobby.”

_ Monsters _

_ Monsters in the dark _

_ Monsters all around _

_ Monsters coming up from far away _

Caroline did not think such monsters were a thing of joy. She didn’t want to know what imagination created those  _ abominations. _

_ ‘Do you think they’ll ever stop finding new ways of hurting people?’ _

Caroline inhaled sharply. Her entire body had been shuddered by this overwhelming cold. Her hands had begun to shake.

“It’s wonderful.” The matron praised. “And  _ quite _ an eye for the pretty girls.”

“Oh no, no, she’s just an invention. This character, Rose. I call her, Rose.” John explained. “Seems to disappear later on.”

Caroline could remember a Rose. She glanced towards them, trying to catch a peak at ‘Rose’. To her dismay, it was the same as the one from her dreams.

She saw a box.

_ The machine. _

_ She whirred so loudly. _

_ A woman in a form blue dress, eyes glowing blue. _

_ The box banging against walls, John hanging out from the edge. _

_ Rose standing in her doors- glowing as good as the sun. _

“Ah, that’s the box. The blue box. It’s always there. Like a- like a magic carpet.” John recalled. Caroline knelt down, holding Rebel close to her. “This funny little box that transports me and Caroline to far away places. See? There she is.”

John pointed to another drawing of the box, this one with a young girl leaning against the side. It had enough of Caroline’s features. Instead of a dress, she was wearing some odd form of dark shirt and trousers. Her hair was down also.

_ ‘You failed it! You failed it! There was a drivers test and you failed it!’ _

_ ‘Shut it!’ _

“Like a doorway?” The matron asked.

Caroline reached up for her own hair. She rather disliked it down. 

“Mmm.” John went back to turning the pages, observing his remarks and drawings. “I sometimes think how magical life would be if stories like this were true.”

“If only.” The matron agreed.

“It’s just a dream.” John dismissed.

Caroline feared what it meant if her dreams were as such.

She held tighter to her dog. Rebel locked at Caroline’s face.

Martha watched the entire scene, trying to hide how close to the truth their dreams had become.

==ROTF==

Caroline was out walking with Rebel again. The dog loved running more than any creature not fleeing for their life. Caroline enjoyed the quiet walks, herself. 

Though for the nightly walks, her uncle insisted on joining her.

Together she and John walked the sparse roads towards the pub. Caroline was fine to have these walks in silence. John seemed to think differently. 

“So...how are your studies going?” John asked.

“Quite well.” Caroline replied.

John nodded, clearly expecting more.

Caroline gave nothing more. Why would she say more, Uncle John read everything she worked on. Why wouldn’t he know?

“Yes...yes...um.” John glanced up to the starry sky. “It’s a good sky. Do you see any new stars?”

Caroline glanced up. “The stars in the  _ Perseus  _ have become clear.”

John squinted. “Yes. Algol.” He went on about facts about the star. Facts from distance, the star itself, all those facts.

Caroline was thinking more about the story of Perseus. That you could see Cassiopeia, and Andromeda on the horizon. She wanted to discuss  _ not school _ . Was that so hard? Why could her uncle never talk about  _ her  _ wants?  _ Her  _ interests? She felt pain, felt that pain deep in her bones that couldn’t be shaken off like it did for her uncle.

She had lost everything. Her family, all gone so fast. Her friends, gone just as quick. She could barely contain herself, some days, the grief coming to overwhelm her.

She left it all to go with him.

And he wouldn’t ever speak of it.

Why?

That’s what she got, Caroline conceded. She had little choice in the world around her. She should have gotten used to it- especially with her family dying. All her choices for freedom were now in her uncle’s hands. Her stern, no nonsense, professor of an uncle. He showed no interest in truly getting to know Caroline, why should she expect any?

She had always felt this awkwardness between them. Something painful and distant. Something that kept them from fully connecting. If she knew what it was, Caroline might actually care to change it. She knew the blame was mostly on John’s side.

She wouldn’t be the first to cave.

As they approached the pub some twenty minutes later, John and Caroline noticed people sitting outside. Martha, Jenny, and the matron were all standing around. They appeared to be looking up at the stars.

The pink in Caroline’s cheeks came from the cold. Definitely not the butterflies in her stomach, or from the butterflies dancing in her head around Martha’s face.

“Anything wrong, ladies?” John asked. Rebel whined, curling himself closer to Caroline. “Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don’t you.”

“There, there. Look in the sky.” The matron pointed towards the sky.

Caroline looked up. A shooting star was crossing the sky. 

“Oh, that’s beautiful.” Jenny praised.

“All gone. Commonly known as a meteorite.” John recited. Caroline clenched on the leash to keep from rolling her eyes. “It’s just rocks falling to the ground, that’s all.”

“It came down in the woods.” The matron stated. She pointed off towards the forest.

“No, no, no. No, they always look close, when actually they’re miles off.” John told the ladies. Caroline once again fought the urge to say anything. “Nothing left but a cinder.” John turned to Caroline. She was still looking towards the woods. “Now, I should escort the matron back to the school. Ladies?”

“No, we’re fine, thanks.” Martha replied. Caroline would’ve been more inclined to believe her if her voice was more confident, and she wasn’t still looking towards the star.

_ In her dreams, when they ran together, Martha and her were always running towards danger. John got lost. _

“Then I shall bid you goodnight.” John made to leave. He saw Caroline wasn’t following. “Caroline?” He prompted.

“I don’t trust it.” She muttered. She riddled with the leash again. Rebel growled, glaring towards the woods. “There’s something wrong with them.”

“There’s nothing wrong. This happens all the time.” John explained again to her.

Caroline gave a subtle shake of her head. “Stars don’t fall at an angle.” She muttered again.

“We must be heading back.” John instructed her. Caroline reluctantly obeyed.

Rebel whined as they walked back.

Caroline idly wondered if he had those dreams too.

She kept herself far enough away from John and the matron so as not to hear them converse. She knew they wouldn’t last.

She couldn’t explain how she knew.

All she could say was there was another blonde that he had in mind.

_ And dream. _

==ROTF==

The next day, Martha went to the TARDIS.

It had been hidden in what looked like a decrepit barn. Martha his away her bike. She walked inside the small barn, unlocking the TARDIS. She walked inside. 

The TARDIS had darkened herself to better hide. The entire ship seemed lesser without the Doctor or Terra around.

“Hello.” She greeted the TARDIS with a sad smile. She dropped it when she realized what she’d said. “I’m talking to a machine.”

She pulled off her coat, hanging it over the railing. She looked over towards the console. She would’ve puther stuff on the coat rack, but the Doctor had hung up his coat and Terra’s hoodie (along with her bag) took up all the space. She saw the helmet, just hovering from where the Doctor had last used it. 

Martha could still remember it.

==ROTF==

_ “They’re following us. They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They’re never going to stop.” The Doctor looked over at Terra. It was a short pause, but Martha was certain they were having another one of their silent conversations. This was confirmed when Terra nodded, so the Doctor turned to Martha. “Martha, you trust us, don’t you?” _

_ “Of course I do.” Martha answered automatically. She trusted the Doctor and Terra so much. _

_ “Because it all depends on you. Martha, these watches are us.” The Doctor explained. _

_ Martha blinked in confusion. “Right, okay, gotcha.” She lied. _

_ “It’s okay time be confused.” Terra told her.  _

_ “Yeah. I’m completely lost.” Martha admitted. _

_ “Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone, and us being Time Lords, well, we’re unique.” The Doctor explained. He continued pulling on various switches and locks. Terra was resting her head against Rebel’s, clearly telling him the same things. Martha didn’t like the parallels there. “They can track us down across the whole of time and space.” _

_ “Huh. And the good news is?” Martha joked. _

_ “They can smell us, they haven’t seen us.” The Doctor explained. “And their lifespan will be running out, so we hide. Wait for them to die.” _

_ “But they can track us down.” Martha pointed out. _

_ “That’s why we’ve got to do it. We have to stop being Time Lords. We’re going to become human.” The Doctor explained. He went over to the lowered headset. “Never thought I’d use this. All the times I’ve wondered.” _

_ “What does it do?” Martha asked. _

_ “Chameleon Arch. Rewrites our biology. Literally changes every single cell in our bodies.” The Doctor reported. “I’ve set it to human.” He slid the watch that Terra had given him into the slot.  _

_ He turned to Terra, just at the Time Lady looked up from Rebel.  _

_ “Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for us, find us a setting and integrate us.” The Doctor explained, looking torn but set in his decision. “Can’t do the same for you. You’ll just have to improvise. We should have just enough residual awareness to let you in.” _

_ “And for my dog. Because Rebel is important.” Terra ruffled the dog’s head. Rebel replied by trying to lick her hand again. “How can anyone forget you?” Rebel snorted in agreement. _

_ “But, hold on. If you’re going to rewrite every single cell, isn’t it going to hurt?” Martha realized. _

_ “Like your body is torn apart piece by piece and put together by a teething four year old who has no concept of what pain is.” Terra recalled, reaching for the Arch. “I was supposed to say something comforting, wasn’t I?” _

_ “Might’ve helped.” Martha remarked. _

_ Terra winced. “Sorry.” _

_ The Doctor made to lower it on Terra’s head. He paused for a moment to give her a concerned stare. “Are you going to be alright?” _

_ “No. Cascade of pain. Teething four year old. Nobody’s okay with that.” Terra replied. She gave him a curt nod. “Prolonging it is only gonna make it worse. Just do it.” _

_ Martha had been told to leave with Rebel for a few minutes. To stay out until the change was complete and the TARDIS landed. _

_ She hadn’t listened. _

_ And sometimes, in the quiet of 1913, she still heard Terra and the Doctor screaming. _

==ROTF==

_ “Martha. I’ve got too many rules and not enough time to explain any of them. Watch out for my dog. The commands are basic and are as follows-” _

Martha moved it forward.

_ “-the only thing I’m sure of is her eyes will still be purple. Keep my human self away from her, she doesn’t need that-” _

She moved it again.

_ “-don’t be alarmed if I have nightmares, those are common. Just get worried if I start reenacting them. Don’t think she will, but you never know with humans.” _

Forward.

_ “If they find us, or you think we’ve been found, do whatever you think is best. Also. The Doctor is going to do something really stupid. Just know it’s not going to last.” _

Forward.

_ “I want to thank you. For all you’re going to do to help us.” Terra smiled softly at the camera. Then she seemed to realize that she was smiling, so she dropped the smile. “I...um...yeah. So...you’re uhh...you’re gonna do great.” _

Martha switched off Terra’s instructions. There was nothing in there that wasn’t in the Doctor’s video.

==ROTF==

Timothy ran out from Professor Smith’s room. He looked down at the set of watches in his hands. He hadn’t thought ahead when he’d taken them. They had just seemed so loud- he swore he heard voices from them. And he had a feeling, a tiny little feeling, that he  _ had  _ to take them away. 

He ran and ran.

He ran all the way to his room. 

He had seen many things from Professor Smith’s watch.  _ The Doctor’s _ watch. Timothy could hardly believe what his professor had been. 

Or-

He eyed the golden watch.

Or perhaps-

Timothy heard a noise from outside. He looked out the window, seeing Caroline chasing after Rebel again. The dog truly lived up to his name-

The watch in his hand glowed.

_ ‘He’s not your son!’ ‘He’s as good as!’ _

_ Rushing up to the dog, sweeping them up into a hug. Laughing as gold fur got all over her purple hoodie. _

_ “Hello Timothy. You understand. You’ve got to hide me- hide him. Close the watch! You have to hide us!” _

Timothy closed the watch. He gasped, finding himself still looking out the window. Caroline had caught up with her dog. Rebel was happily pouncing on his owner, knocking them both to the ground.

He checked Professor Smith’s watch once again. He opened it, seeing gold dust ease out.

_ “You are not alone. Keep us hidden.” _

Timothy saw monsters...real monsters...ones beyond human imagination.

==ROTF==

Caroline pressed her forehead to Rebel’s. The dog seemed to like it when she did this. 

She took deep breaths, just focusing on her dog. She scratched down on his neck, ruffling the fur. Rebel moved to lie down with her.

She kept her breathing steady, calming herself down. She wasn’t good to anyone when she was so high strung. Rebel just needed lots of love and attention. She pulled herself into a hug around the dog.

Rebel happily licked her cheek. Caroline laughed, feeling a sudden surge of unbridled joy and affection. Rebel did it again- making Caroline laugh harder.

There was a gunshot in the distance.

Caroline was pulled out from her joy. She turned towards the gunfire. She was aware that it was a military school but that didn’t make the constant gunfire any better.

_ (She still reached for her side when she heard gunshots. _

_ She couldn’t figure out why. _

_ She also didn’t know why it made her so stressed out) _

Rebel was made just as on edge as her. Caroline cooed at him, trying to silently assure him that it was alright. Whenever the school started firing-squad training, Caroline and Rebel became incredibly tense.

She figured the best way to stop it would be to see that there wasn’t any threat. She also couldn’t get the instinct out of her from at least checking.

Rebel consented to being led over to the large clearing for the guns. 

At the shooting range, Caroline saw John’s class at the ready. The boys- some of them barely over her age- were firing machine guns. She saw their made opponents. They were just scarecrows, with poorly drawing on markings to look like tribal tattoos. 

Caroline felt something deep inside her gawking at it.

“Concentrate.” John instructed them.

She spotted the Headmaster walking out from the school. Caroline knelt down, hiding behind a fixture. She hugged Rebel to her side, watching it all.

“Hutchinson, excellent work.” John praised in a professional tone.

“Cease fire!” The Headmaster called out.

The students creased the machine guns firing. Caroline let out a long breath. She ruffled the top of Rebel’s head.

“Good day to you, Headmaster.” John greeted.

“Your crew’s on fine form today, Mister Smith.” The Headmaster praised.

“Excuse me, Headmaster. We could do a lot better.” Another student complained. “Latimer’s being deliberately shoddy.”

Caroline huffed. 

“I’m trying my best.” Timothy defended.

“You need to be better than the best. Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent.” The Headmaster scolded.

“That’s exactly the problem, sir. They only have spears.” Timothy explained.

Rebel perked up. 

“Oh, dear me. Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realize how wrong we all are.” The Headmaster remarked, not bothering to hide his disdain. “I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing.”

The gun fire started back up again.

Caroline flinched away. She held onto Rebel, breathing through her nose. She ignored the flashes of unease- ignoring the feelings that came from her dreams coming up in the day.

Rebel whined, curling closer to her. She felt his tail on her back. Caroline rubbed his back in thanks.

“Stoppage. Immediate action. Didn’t I tell you, sir? This stupid boy is useless. Permission to give Latimer a beating, sir.” The student requested.

“It’s your class, Mister Smith.” The Headmaster replied.

“Permission granted.” John stated.

Caroline shuddered.

“Right. Come with me, you little oik.” The student lifted up Timothy, dragging him off.

Caroline watched with a disappointed face. She stood herself back up to her feet. “Come on, boy. We’ll need to get supplies for him.”

Rebel didn’t follow after her. He was staring out towards the shooting range, growling.

“Come on, Rebel.” Caroline instructed.

Rebel yipped.

Caroline knelt down, giving him an assuring scratch. “Hey, hey boy, it’s okay. We’re okay now. They stopped, see? We need to go inside now. Come on. Please?”

The dog conceded. He kept the pace with his owner as they returned into the school.

At the shooting range, a student named Baines- possessed by Son-of-Mine, walked back towards the school.

==ROTF==

Not long after, Caroline was sitting outside. She had with her medical supplies.

Timothy was sitting out by himself in the cold. She held out a coat towards him.

“I get little things too.” Caroline explained. She held up a bandage.

Timothy accepted the coat, wrapping it around himself. He tried not to let his worry show on his face. The watches in his pocket were  _ humming _ , so elated were they to just be  _ around  _ the hidden Time Lady.

He also knew that Rebel knew. The visions had shown him that much. A telepathic dog, for a telepathic alien. And though the girl had changed, her dog was still fully capable of reading his mind. 

Caroline began patching him up. Rebel at her side. It was all so  _ Florence Nightingale. _

“It’s okay, Caroline.” Timothy assured, wincing at the new wound on his head.

“You were right to defend them.” Caroline told him. She pressed on the bandage to keep it from falling off. “People don’t know how kind hearted the Africans are.”

“You do?” Timothy asked.

“Oh yes.” Caroline lowered her hands onto her dog’s head. Her words sounded more distant now, as though she wasn’t fully aware that she was saying all of it outloud. “My father was originally from Africa, born in Joburg. His parents moved to the colonies when he was ten. Dad would always make sure to stay in contact with them. Why, once a year we’d travel down to Florida to meet with all the African relatives. They’re always so bright and festive. Never let us have a sad moment around them.”

Timothy listened to her talk, looking at her with fascination at her history.

“They were doctors.” Caroline recalled. She scrunched up her face in confusion. “No, wait. Granny Martha was a nurse. She told me she became a nurse because becoming a doctor took time away from having my aunt. I always loved that story. That my aunt was better than being a doctor.”

“They sound like wonderful people.” Timothy praised.

“They’re great.” Caroline admitted with a distant smile. “It hurts to see people wanting to fight them, all because of the stupid idea of war.”

“War is supposed to be this grand thing but it’s not, is it?” Timothy pondered. He looked around at the school building. His stare seemed to be gazing through the building itself, through all the ivory walls to a hidden darkness beneath. “They don’t tell us the bad parts.”

“Nobody ever does. Then the young generation get the idea that war is glorious, that it brings good things, so they start up another one. It sets the cycle off again.” Caroline mused. She leaned against the wall behind her. Rebel whined, so she started up the scratches again. “These boys don’t know what’s coming for them.”

Timothy watched her. For a moment, he wondered if she saw things too. Saw things, like he had seen from the watches. The golden one that was practically burning a hole in his pocket seemed most inclined to knowledge from the future. “And you do?”

Caroline blinked. “Maybe I do.”

The golden pocket watch  _ hummed _ at her words.

Timothy fought not to reach for it again. But the humming was loud. Really, truly loud. Loud enough that the dog’s head perched, searching for what must feel like his owner’s inner voice.

He reached his hand in his pocket, thumbing the lid of the watch. 

_ ‘The dance. _

_ She has to go to the dance. _

_ She doesn’t want to go but she  _ must go _.’ _

“Caroline.” She looked up at Timothy. “Would you like to go to...to the dance...with me?”

Caroline leaned back, surprised at the request. She had expected boys to ask, yes, as she was the only dateable girl for miles around. She would’ve told all of them no, besides. But from Timothy? She didn’t know what to expect.

“Not as a date.” Timothy admitted. “But just...friends? I seem to be lacking them around here.”

Caroline had a much more relaxed smile at that. “So am I. Then I supposed we should...we should go together. Protest the idea that parties are just for couples.”

Timothy smiled. He tried to fight the instinct to look at the dog.

Not knowing that eye contact barely mattered to Rebel’s kind.

Nope. All that did was show Rebel what a fearful thought was.

==ROTF==

Martha had run back to the TARDIS.

She had just-

She had just seen the Doctor-

And  _ that matron- _

Martha couldn’t believe it. She had seen it over the months, ofcourse, that the Doctor and the matron had grown closer. That hadn’t made seeing it any easier.

She turned on the Doctor’s message again. She searched the rules for it, for that one rule to explain what she needed to do.

“ _ Four. You. Don’t let me abandon you-” _

“That’s no good. What about the stuff you  _ didn’t  _ tell me?” Martha pleaded with the screen. It continued on with the list of rules, unaffected by her distress. “What about women? Oh no, you didn’t think of that. What in hell am I supposed to do then?”

The Doctor on the screen just smiled, grateful. _ “Thank you.” _

“You had to, didn’t you? You had to go and fall in love with a human.” Martha drooped as the video came to an end. “And it wasn’t  _ me _ .”

In an enraged fluster, Martha stormed back out the TARDIS.

As she did, Martha missed the message playing automatically.

_ “-The Doctor is going to do something really stupid. Just know it’s not going to last.”  _ Came Terra’s voice.  _ “I want to thank you. For all you’re going to do to help us. I...um...yeah. So...you’re uhh...you’re gonna do great.” _

The video cut off.

The TARDIS powered down once again.

==ROTF==

Timothy was looking at the Doctor’s watch again. He could hear voices coming from it. Wise, ancient voices that revealed the truth of the universe. Timothy couldn’t stop listening to them.

He heard footsteps. Looking up, he spotted Baines walking in the woods. He saw a man join, Mister Clarke if he recalled correctly. Also approaching was a little girl holding a red balloon-

_ “Never met a red balloon I liked.” A girl spoke, her voice American. Terra was there- laughing with her. _

_ “Still not taking you to meet the demon clown.” _

_ “You hate me.” _

_ “Just a tinsy bit.” _

Timothy came back to himself to see a little girl skipping towards Baines and Mr Clarke. They all turned towards Timothy. He stiffened on the bench. They tilted their heads, before sniffing.

Yes that was setting off warning bells.

==ROTF==

Caroline was cleaning Rebel’s coat. He was lucky he didn’t have fleas, the overgrown roly-poly. She was as ready as she could be for the dance, wearing a darker green fancy dress that she had found in her trunks.

She was aware that in the next room her uncle was with the matron. She had been informed upon entry that they were going to the dance together, something Caroline could have gone without knowing.

Rebel yelped.

Caroline flinched back, holding up her hands. “Tangle?” Rebel whined, flopping onto the ground. Caroline blew out a long breath. “Yeah...this is gonna take awhile.” She complained to herself. She sat back up, clicking her tongue. Rebel pushed himself back to his feet. “Okay...minding the tangles.” She ran the brush over his fur again.

Martha threw her door open. “They’ve found us!”

Caroline yelped, pulling the brush too fast.

Rebel whined loudly from pain.

“Sorry.” Caroline apologized. She turned to Martha. “What-”

Martha grabbed her arm, pulling Caroline to her feet. She dragged her into John’s room. A confused matron stood behind an annoyed John. 

“Martha, I’ve warned you.” John scolded her.

“They’ve found us, and I’ve seen them.” Martha explained, her eyes wide with panic. Caroline was inclined to believe anything Martha was saying right now. It sounded outlandish and like something from her dreams, but she was inclined to believe it all the same. “They look like people, like us, like normal. I’m sorry, but you’ve got to open the watches.”

Martha ran over to John’s mantle. She stopped, tense and scared. Caroline tried to see what she must be searching for, seeing nothing on the mantle.

“Where are they?” Martha questioned. “Oh, my God. Where’ve they gone? Where’re the watches?”

“What are you talking about?” John asked, perplexed.

“You had two watches: one silver one gold.” She slapped her palm onto the mantle. “Two fob watches. Right there.”

“Did I? I don’t remember.” John answered, confused.

“They sound pretty.” Caroline added in, trying to be helpful for Martha.

“I can’t see what concern it is of yours.” The matron added in to Martha.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, trying not to be rude.

“But we need those.” Martha ran her hand on her head. “Oh, my God, Doctor, we’re hiding from aliens, and they’ve got Jenny and they’ve possessed her or copied her or something, and you’ve got to tell me, where’s the watch?” She insisted.

Caroline stepped forward. “Ma-”

Before she could even utter a word, her uncle stepped in. “Oh, I see. Cultural differences. It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story.”

Carlisle was too busy being offended at being interrupted to be offended at what he’d said. She would get offended by both, just give her a moment.

“Oh you complete-” Martha seethed. “This is  _ not _ you. This is 1913.” She presses her hand to her face.

“Good. This  _ is _ 1913.” John nodded, speaking down to Martha.

And wasn’t that just Caroline’s limit. How  _ dare  _ he speak so lowly of Martha, stereotype her and her kind as superstitious naive  _ fools _ . Had he no respect for her grandparents? For the homeland of her dad? He  _ dared to speak _ negatively of Martha  _ in front of  _ Martha  _ in front of  _ Caroline?

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, but I’ve got to snap you out of this.” Martha excused. She slapped John in the face. Caroline yelped, clapping her hands over her mouth.

_ She loved Martha so much. _

“Martha!” The matron gasped.

“Wake up!” Martha yelled in John’s face. He only stared, confounded. Martha pointed at him..  _ “You _ -” She turned to Caroline, teaching for her hand. “-and  _ you _ are coming back to the TARDIS with me.”

Caroline  _ loved  _ her.

She loved Martha.

That’s...

That was...

_ What _ .

“How dare, how dare you.” John snapped. He walked up, pushing himself between Martha and Caroline. The teen was still stunned by her revelation, too stunned to pay attention to what was going on. “I’m not going anywhere with an insane servant, and  _ neither is my niece! _ Martha, you are dismissed.

“No.” Caroline pleaded. “Uncle she didn’t mean  _ anything _ -”

“You will leave these premises immediately.” John barreled through. He grabbed Martha by the arm. “ _ Now get out!” _ He threw Martha out into the hall.

Caroline almost snarled. 

Rebel- rushing to Caroline’s side- actually did.

“Caroline, control your dog!” John snapped.

Caroline glared. “ _ You are not my boss!” _ She stormed out of the room. Rebel followed.

“The nerve of it. The absolute cheek.” John huffed. He shook his head, frustrated. He ran his hand in his hair. “You think I’m a fantasist? What about her? Caroline as well, I’ve never seen her like that.”

“The funny thing is, you did have fob watches, right there.” The matron pointed to the mantle. “Don’t you remember?”

John looked over, confused.

In the hall, Caroline was coming to another startling conclusion.

==ROTF==

As Martha ran out of the school, she bumped into Timothy.

“Oh, sorry!” She apologized.

Timothy caught a flash. Martha, wearing a red jacket, orange shirt, and trousers. He saw Terra smiling at Martha.

“Sorry.” She apologized as he came back.

“Martha?” Timothy asked, at the vision of her very much in future times.

“Not now, Tim. Busy!” Martha called back. She continued running off. She had to get to the TARDIS. 

Timothy watched in confusion. More so when a minute later, Caroline ran out with Rebel on her tail. She seemed a million miles away. From what Timothy had seen, maybe she was. “Caroline?”

“Martha.” She panted. “He- he was rude to Martha. I have to say sorry.”

Timothy tilted his head. “You? Why you?”

“It’s- I just do!” Caroline snapped. Timothy took a step back. Her face fell. “I’m sorry. I- I’m so sorry I don’t- I didn’t mean it.”

“I know.” Timothy replied. Caroline let out a long breath, turning into a white in the cold night. “Did you still want to go to the dance?”

Caroline squares her shoulders back. She put on a big smile. “Yes.”

Timothy had seen that look on Terra’s face dozens of times. 

==ROTF==

Timothy and Caroline were approaching the dance hall just as John and the matron were. Caroline pointedly avoided looking towards her uncle.

Inside, the party was in full swing.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Please take your partners for a waltz.” The host announced.

Rebel perked up at the music playing. Caroline smiled, reaching down to stroke his head. Timothy walked off, feeling something off in the air here.

Caroline sat herself down at a table. She sat back in the seat, listening to the music that played. Rebel hopped up in the seat beside her. Caroline laughed, ruffling his neck. Rebel beamed.

As the dance continued on, Caroline stayed at the table. Before long someone joined her at the table. She sat up as the matron took a seat. 

“Hello, Caroline.” The matron greeted.

Caroline kept herself composed. “Good evening Matron.”

“John hadn’t mentioned you were coming to the dance.” The matron mused.

Caroline hummed. “I hadn’t told him.”

“You left quite suddenly earlier.” The matron noted.

Caroline looked towards her dog. The dog tilted his head at her. “Rebel needed a walk.” She lied, quite blatantly.

The matron sighed. “I understand that you’re upset about the maid-”

Caroline turned up her nose at the matron.

“You have to underst-oh no.” The matron sighed.

Caroline looked up. Martha was walking towards their table. Caroline turned her head back towards Rebel, trying to ignore how elated she felt to see Martha there again.

“Please, don’t. Not again.” The matron pleaded with Martha.

Martha pulled out a chair, putting it besides the matron to look her in the eyes. “He’s different from any other man you’ve ever met, right? And so is she?”

The matron glanced at Caroline. “Yes.”

“And sometimes they say these strange things, like people and places you’ve never heard of, yeah?” Martha prompted.

Caroline looked down at her hands, clasping them together in her lap to hide the fidgeting.

“But it’s deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know, you just know that there’s something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away in the dark.” Martha warned.

“I don’t know what you mean.” The matron lied.

“Yes, you do. I don’t mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn’t even matter what you think.” Martha told the matron plainly. Coldly, one might also say. Yet still something in Caroline wanted to applaud her. “But you’re nice. And you’re lucky. And I just wanted to say sorry for what I’m about to do.”

She leaned back in her seat, waiting.

Caroline spotted her uncle over Martha’s shoulder. She sat up straighter, daring her uncle to say anything again. 

The professor only glared down at Martha. A man at the end of his patience, anyone could see. “Oh, now really, Martha. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave.”

Martha held up a silver stick with a blue tip, and a-

Caroline found she couldn’t look away at what Martha was holding.

A simple messenger bag.

It was old, yes. The fabric held strong despite that. The front was covered in colorful metal circles, of things Caroline didn’t understand. She felt something inside her click into realization at seeing that.

It had been in her dreams.

All of them.

Over and over again.

“Do you know what this is? Name it.” Martha challenged.

_ An Infinity Bag. _

A bag that was bigger on the inside.

Terra Johnson hid so much in that Bag. She carried it with her everywhere. Those buttons were of some of her favorite places she had gone. Caroline could correctly guess which ones had dried blood still on them.

“Go on, name it.” Martha challenged.

Caroline’s words were stuck in her throat.

Rebel whined. He hopped from his chair, wrapping himself around Caroline.

“John, Caroline, what are those silly things?” The matron asked. Neither John or Caroline said anything. They stared at the objects. “John?”

John took the screwdriver.

Caroline took the bag.

If something inside her finally felt whole with it there, she wouldn’t admit it. 

_ She knew what was inside. _

_ Knew the destruction one could wreck with any one thing from it. _

_ Terra Johnson could end the world with this Bag. _

Caroline hid her shudder. Her fingers clenched again on the bag.

“You’re not John Smith. You’re not Caroline Brown.” Martha explained. Caroline could only stare at Terra’s bag. “You’re called the Doctor, and you’re Terra Johnson. The people in your journals, they’re real. They’re you.”

Caroline wanted to say no.

She wanted to reject Terra Johnson.

She wanted to do so  _ badly _ .

_ But this bag...this bag in her hands made all the sense in the world. _

_ She could almost hear the noise of the screwdriver. _

It was hard to ignore things like that.

The doors to the dance hall were thrown open. Caroline jumped back, throwing the bag onto her shoulder in a distance instinct. 

“ _ There will be silence _ !” A man shouted as he walked into the hall. Behind him walked in the student Baines, and the other maid Jenny. Their faces were much colder than before. Dark smirks on their faces. Caroline saw the smirk in her worst of nightmares, from the cruelest humans who sought joy in the havoc they left behind. It scared Terra, but set her off for a fight. “All of you!”

The dancers of the party weren’t silent, of course. They screamed and fretted and panicked. They ran around the party hall, scared. They searched for exits. Each way out was blocked by walking scarecrows.

“I said,  _ silence _ !” The man ordered.

“Mister Clarke, what’s going on?” The host of the party asked.

The man turned around, raising a weapon at the host. With one shot the host disintegrated in front of them.

The whole room lit up in screams.

“Mister Smith? Miss Brown?” Martha turned to them. She yanked the sonic out of John’s hand, tucking it into her pocket. “Everything I told you, just forget it! Don’t say anything.” She reached for the Bag.

Caroline slapped her hand back. Her eyes were wide in shock at the action. But she wouldn’t let anyone touch her stuff. Martha looked just as surprised.

“We asked for silence!” Baines shouted. The hall quieted. Martha herself stepped back, looking towards the ground. Caroline held tight to her bag. Rebel took a protective stance at her side. “Now then, we have a few questions for Mister Smith and Miss Brown.”

“No, better than that.” A little girl walked up, her red balloon floating above her. “The teacher and the girl. He’s the Doctor and she is Terra. I heard them talking.” The little girl revealed.

The smile on Baines took a more pitying smugness. “You took human forms.” He cooed, as if John and Caroline were two pets that had done a clever trick.

“Of course I’m human. I was born human, as was Caroline, as were you, Baines.” John scolded. “And Jenny, and you, Mister Clark. What is going on? This is madness.” Her uncle ranted.

“Ooo, and human brains, too. Simple, thick and dull.” Baines mocked.

Rebel growled.

“Rebel no!” Caroline instructed.

“But they’re no good like this.” Jenny pouted.

“We need a Time Lord. Either of them would do.” Mr Clarke stated.

“Easily done.” Baines stepped forward, raising a weapon at them. Caroline’s hand clenched around her bag. “Change back.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” John replied, panicked.

“Nor do I!” Caroline stated. She hadn’t wanted to be shot, but for now it seemed like Baines and this lot bought into the-

_ The Family. _

_ This was the Family. _

_ I wrote about them in my journal. _

_ Mr Clarke, Father-of-Mine. _

_ Jenny, Mother-of-Mine. _

_ Little Lucy Cartwright, Daughter-of-Mine _

_ And Baines, Son-of-Mine. The worst out of the lot. _

_ Terra Johnson felt about Son-of-Mine in the same way James Kirk felt towards Khan Noonien Singh. _

That would’ve meant anything if Caroline knew who any of those people were.

“Change back!” Son-of-Mine commanded them.

“I literally do not know-” John explained desperately.

“Please just let everyone leave-” Caroline pleaded at the same time.

She heard a yelp.

Caroline snapped her head over.

Mother-of-Mine had a gun to Martha’s head.

Caroline went cold, frozen in place staring. Martha didn’t even seem scared. She fought against it, but never once did Martha’s fierceness fade into fear.

_ Why couldn’t my dreams have been about someone like that? _

_ Instead of Terra Johnson? _

“Get off me!” Martha commanded. She shook against the headlock Mother-of-Mine had on her neck.

“Let her go!” Caroline pleaded. She hadn’t been able to handle thinking about mourning her uncle, if she lost Martha she wouldn’t know what to do. She might even turn into Terra Johnson. The furious and protective, gun slinging, mad American who would destroy worlds for the sake of her friends. 

“She’s your friend, isn’t she?” Mother-of-Mine taunted. “Doesn’t this scare you enough to change back?”

But Martha wasn’t Caroline’s friend.

She was  _ Martha _ .

That was much better than being Terra’s friend.

_ Martha was amazing all by herself. _

_ If she were gone...Caroline knew it would bring Terra back out. _

“I don’t know what you mean!”

“You let her go!” Caroline ordered. Rebel growled again. Caroline was too focused on Mother-of-Mine to tell him to stand down.

“Wait a minute. The maid told me about Smith and the Matron.” Mother-of-Mine recalled. Martha winced in her hold. “That woman, there.”

“Then let’s have you.” The matron was suddenly taken from the table. A gun aimed by Father-of-Mine pointed at her head. She was much more startled then Martha. She looked at the situation with fear in her eyes- ones that went immediately to John’s.

Martha’s eyes hadn’t gone to Caroline. 

Caroline hadn’t wanted to look anywhere else.

“Have you enjoyed it, Doctor, Terra, being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer,  _ wiser _ ?” Baines asked, mocking them if his tone was any hint. “Then let’s see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill?”

_ Neither. _

_ You. _

_ I don’t care. _

_ Let Martha go. _

“Maid or matron?”

_ I hope Terra kills you. _

_ Just let Martha go. _

“Your friend or your lover?”

_ Please just let Martha go. _

“Your choice.”

_ MARTHA! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Loved. This. Chapter. Something about...angst in another century. It’s so *chefs kiss*.  
> Okay, I’m trying to be more active on my tumblr blog (authora97writingupdates) and the instagram (authora97) account. I ask questions and post pictures on both, so if you wanna see what the next Terra looks like take a gander.


	11. Family of Blood

The Chameleon Arch is a fascinating piece of technology. Meant to lock away Time Lords into the bio-modules.

Such a perfect method for locking Time Lords away.

It has a usual perfect method of success.

...success is a relative term. In the grand scheme, it works great!

However it wasn’t intended to work on Terra’s kind.

==ROTF==

_ MARTHA _

Caroline’s mind screamed out in a panic. She couldn’t bear losing Martha. She didn’t want to ever lose Martha.

At her mental scream of anguish something interesting happened.

All the scarecrows stopped.

The lights overhead flickered.

The people screamed.

Rebel growled, snarling in the direction of the aliens.

Caroline clutched tightly to John. Her eyes darted around in the chaotic darkness.

The lights came back on. The screaming was still going on. The scarecrows hadn’t stood back up.

Martha had gotten out of the hold of Mother-of-Mine. She had flipped it around so Martha had her in a headlock. She was holding one of their guns now, aimed at Son-of-Mine.

“All right! One more move and I shoot.” Martha warned.

Caroline was digging her nails into John’s sleeve. Her panic had not calmed down at the slightest. 

“Oh, the maid is  _ full  _ of fire.” Son-of-Mine remarked.

“And you can shut up!” Marth challenged him.

Caroline twisted her face into a snarl. She was still terrified but something about her  _ hated  _ Son-of-Mine. He  _ dared _ . That blithering  _ coward _ !

His glare at Martha was intense in it’s focus. Wide green eyes devoid of human life were  _ ablaze _ with fury. He was  _ eager  _ for a reason to cut Martha down. Caroline didn’t know her own eyes were reflecting that same rage.

The golden watch in Timothy’s hand was humming. 

“Careful, Son-of-Mine. This is all for you so that you can live forever.” Father-of-Mine cautioned. He kept his own gun aimed at the matron’s skull.

Son-of-Mine ignored this caution. He raised his own gun at Martha’s head. “Shoot you down.”

“Try it. We’ll die together.” Martha warned.

_ NO! _

The light overhead burst out.

The scarecrows  _ dropped _ .

People screamed again.

Rebel howled, taking an attack stance.

“Doctor, Terra, get everyone out!” Martha warned the two humans. The Family looked over to their subjects. John and Caroline flinched away from it all in fear. “There’s a door at the side. It’s over there.”

Neither human moved.

“Go on. Do it.” Martha ordered. “Mister Smith, Miss Brown. I mean you.”

Caroline was frozen. She couldn’t move. Even her thoughts seemed stuck on that one concept, of the coincidental timing. 

“Move yourself, boy.” Her uncle was instructing the surrounding folks. “Back to the school, quickly.”

“And you. Go on. Just shift.” Martha ordered.

“What about you?” Her uncle asked.

“Mister Smith, I think you should escort your ward to safety, don’t you?” Martha instructed in a low tone.

“Martha.” Caroline pleaded.

John took hold of her arm. She gave her friend one last glance, before her uncle led towards the exit.

Caroline tried to stop their walk. “We can’t leave without Martha.” She told her uncle, trying to distract him from the matron’s instructions to the dance party.

John shook his head. “We need to leave, Caroline.”

“No. We can’t leave her.” Caroline pleaded. She turned to head, trying to catch sight of the maid.

“She’s too far back now! Let’s go.” John ordered. He brought Caroline out of the hall.

The cold air outside did nothing to calm Caroline’s nerves. Even Rebel’s head bumping her leg did nothing to remind her to relax. All she could think about was Martha. All she could focus on was those aliens. All she felt was tremors making her hands shake, not from the cold.

Rebel whined.

Caroline reached down, rubbing the top of his head. She couldn’t find it in herself to focus on anything just now. She hadn’t even realized that Timothy had wandered off, taking the two Time Lord watches with him. 

Her uncle grabbed her shoulders. “What were you thinking!”

“We have to keep her safe.” Caroline argued weakly. It was the thing echoing over and over in her head.

John shook his head. “You are worth more to me than she is. My priority is you.”

“I can handle myself!” Caroline snapped.

“With what?! They’re all mad! You can take on those lunatics!” John scolded.

Caroline wanted to argue that point. She opened her mouth, scathing words in the back of her throat. She wanted to list all the ways she could kill- all the ways she  _ had  _ killed- all the ways she could kill if she wanted. Things not even in her Bag that she could use for an attack. 

Rebel yipped.

Suddenly, as fast as they came, all those thoughts popped from her head. Caroline couldn’t remember anything she was just about to say. She knew that she’d just thought something disturbing, something that most people shouldn’t have thought of in the first place. 

Caroline was scared of thoughts like that.

Because she knew exactly who they came from.

John seemed to see this resolve on her face, see the terror she was holding back to save face. He pulled her in for a hug, holding her close to quell his own fears. Something in him was shattering at the idea of Caroline dying, that they would have killed her too. He already felt drowned in loss- he couldn’t lose her too.

Rebel yipped again.

Caroline welcomed the hug. She wanted the assurance that she was on solid ground. Everything from the past week left her feeling adrift in her own life. 

Before she could find a level of peace, Martha ran out from the dance hall. The alien gun was nowhere in sight. “Don’t just stand there, move! God, you’re rubbish as humans. Come on!” Martha snapped.

Caroline chased after her, ignoring the settled feeling that only came from running with Martha, Rebel, and the- her uncle.

==ROTF==

They were back at the school. 

Caroline knelt by Rebel, holding the dog for comfort. The dog stood at attention. He glared around, growling as the matron got too close.

Her uncle came in, ringing an alarm bell.

“What are you doing?” Martha scolded. 

“Maybe one man can’t fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together.” John argued. He rang the bell, shouting. “Take arms! Take arms!”

“You can’t do that!” Martha argued.

Caroline shook her head, holding tight to her dog. The halls quickly filled up with students. Rebel growled at any students who walked too close. Caroline fought off the urge to run.

_ To hide. _

_ She had to run and hide. _

_ She wasn’t sure what would happen if she stayed. _

_ Just that it burned to think about. _

“You want me to fight, don’t you?” John snapped back at Martha. “Take arms! Take arms!”

A student ran down the stairs. He stopped by John. Caroline recalled him as the one who beat Timothy. “I say sir, what’s the matter?”

Caroline startled.  _ Tim! _

“Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door.” John instructed. The student moved along with the orders. “Take arms!”

Caroline turned her head to Rebel. The dog licked her cheek. “Have you seen Tim? Boy, hey boy.” The dog licked at Caroline’s hand. “Not helpful.”

She lowered her forehead on his. Rebel held still as the students rushed through the hall. She blew out a breath. 

She was worried about Timothy. In all the chaos of the dance, she had lost sight of him. She hadn’t even thought about him. How could she have done that? She should have searched for Tim. Why hadn’t she thought to look?

_ ‘...’s okay, Mo...’ _

Caroline sat up in shock. 

Rebel let his tongue hang out, panting.

==ROTF==

The students were preparing for war. Genuine, war. Horrific war, stretched out around them. 

Caroline wanted to vomit.

Martha was ranting at John. Unashamed of the storm she was leaving in her wake. “You can’t do this, Doctor. Mister Smith!” Martha shouted. “Terra tell him!”

Caroline feared if she opened her mouth she would puke.

_ Child soldiers. _

_ I’m watching the creation of child soldiers. _

“Redfern, maintain position over the stable yard. Faster now. That’s it.” John instructed everyone. He spoke counter to Martha’s arguments, ignoring them. “Caroline, go up to our quarters. Don’t come out until it’s safe.”

Caroline reached for Rebel. 

_ I can’t just leave them like this. _

_ They don’t know what they’re up against. _

“They’re just boys. You can’t ask them to fight.” Martha argued further, ignoring John’s ignoring. “They don’t stand a chance.”

_ They won’t. _

_ I kn- _

“They’re cadets, Miss Jones.” John countered plainly. “They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties.”

Caroline let out a shuddering breath. She pressed herself against a wall, hiding back from the rushing students.

She was very stressed. Usually, she would take a walk. That’s not an option right now. She wished she could run somewhere safe.

_ Blue _ .

_ High up in the rafters _ .

_ Laughter. _

“What in thunder’s name is this?” The headmaster demanded. Caroline turned her head to the headmaster. He stormed into the defense room. All the students froze. “Before I devise an  _ excellent _ and  _ endless _ series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain  _ very simply _ and  _ immediately _ exactly what is going on?”

Caroline swallowed.

John went to him. “Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack.” He reported. 

“Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private.” The headmaster warned, with an underlying threat. 

Caroline bristled. 

“No, I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Matron. It’s Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mister Clark from Oakham Farm.” John reported. “They’ve gone mad, sir. They’ve got guns. They’ve already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen.”

“Matron, is that so?” The headmaster asked her.

“I’m afraid it’s true, sir.” The matron answered.

“Murder on our own soil?” The headmaster gawked.

“I saw it. Yes.” The matron nodded.

“Perhaps you did well then, Mister Smith.” The headmaster praised. “What makes you thing the danger’s coming here?”

Now John was stuttering. Caroline tried to push away her thoughts revolving around a golden watch, and second heart in her chest. “Well, sir, they said-”

“Baines threatened Mister Smith and Miss Brown, sir.” The matron answered for him. “Said he’d follow them. We don’t know why.”

“Very well.” The headmaster replied. John gave a thankful smile towards the matron. Caroline rolled her eyes, landing on Martha. “You boys, remain on guard. Mister Snell, telephone for the police. Mister Philips, with me. We shall investigate.”

Caroline hissed, reaching for her head. 

Martha tried to stop the boys once again. “No! But it’s not safe out there.”

Caroline knelt down. Rebel whimpered, trying bopping his nose on Caroline’s head.

“Mister Smith, it seems your favorite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir.” The headmaster advised coldly.

Rebel ran off towards Martha. He started pushing her back to Caroline.

“What are you doing?” Martha asked. She tried to avoid being 

Rebel brought her to Caroline’s panicked side. Seeing the girl in distress, Martha moved to kneel by her. 

“Caroline! Are you alright?” Martha asked.

Caroline shook her head. Her face was scrunched up in pain. “The telephone...for the police...they found it. They found her.”

“What are you saying?” Martha asked. “You’re not making any sense.”

“Why did you keep going west? Jenny saw. She saw you go. They know where the telephone for the police is.” Caroline stated. She held her head in her hands. “My head hurts so much...”

Martha watched the poor girl, watched her curl on herself to hold her head in her hands. “I’ve got to find those watches.”

The Doctor would know how to fix Terra. He always did. He just had to do it again.

Martha grabbed the girl’s arm. Caroline let herself be led away. The matron followed after them.

==ROTF==

Martha ran past. Caroline, Rebel, and the matron were rushing behind her.

They all missed Timothy hiding on the back stairs.

_ ‘Hide me.’ _ The golden watch warned.  _ ‘Hide him. Keep us closed. Beware the girl with the balloon.’ _

Timothy gave the watch a confused look. When he lifted his head back up, he saw a flash of a little girl holding a red balloon. He remembered her. She had been at the dance!

_ ‘The Family is our enemy. They didn’t have to be your’s. _

==ROTF==

One thing Martha had never understood about Terra, or rather, the person that Terra was in the before, was that she should never be left alone.

Caroline wandered from her room. Rebel had led her to a window, high above, where she could see the courtyard. So she watched Son- and Mother-of-Mine arrive, four Scarecrows at their backs.

All Caroline had was the echoes of memory of a life better forgotten, a dog, a bag that felt much too heavy, and her own fears. 

Yet for all her weaknesses she watched from that window feeling like an overlord.

_ Or an executioner. _

She watched the Headmaster walk outside. She watched as Son-of-Mine ripped the arm off a scarecrow. The doll hadn’t reacted to it.

Caroline made a note of that.

She could hear his request now.

_ “You, sir, you will send us Mister John Smith and Miss Caroline Brown. That’s all we want, sir, Mister John Smith, Miss Caroline Brown, and whatever they’ve done with their Time Lord consciousness. Then we’d be very happy to leave you alone.” _

Caroline knew he was a liar.

_ ‘Men like you always are.’ _

_ ‘There  _ are _ no men like me.’ _

Caroline blinked away the shudder up her spine.

She ignored the feeling in her arm. The feeling of it lying useless to the rest of her. She ignored the impulse of putting a gun in it. She didn’t want a gun. Not like they did.

Son-of-Mine spoke of 1914. 

Caroline ignored the thoughts of war she’d had at night. Those numbers flashing in her mind like a bright neon sign. Which would mean something if she knew what neon was.

She held up her hand in a finger gun.

She took a deep breath. “Front sight...trigger press...follow through.”

Rebel perked up, tilting his head with a curious noise.

“Front sight, trigger press, follow through.” Caroline stated.

She saw her target.

_ You don’t need a gun to kill someone _

Son-of-Mine raised his weapon.

She fired. 

_ But it certainly helps. _

Caroline flinched at the last moment. Her aim had been off. Not that it mattered because she wasn’t holding a real gun-

A scarecrow went down.

Caroline gawked. She checked the trajectory. Sure enough, that scarecrow had been in her range after she flinched.

_ She had aimed for the gun. _

Son-of-Mine killed another teacher. Mother-of-Mine reporter the fallen soldier.

Both of them looked to her window.

Caroline stood her ground, keeping an impassioned stare down at them. 

Son-of-Mine smiled. He held up his gun again, towards her window. He shouted to the Headmaster.

_ “Run along, Headmaster. Run back to school. And send us Mister Smith and Miss Brown!” _

He fired.

Caroline ran.

The window explained where she had been standing. She heard bits of glasses twinkling onto the floor, scattering around. She fell to the ground, looking at it. Rebel growled it’s direction.

_ He missed. _

_ Well, -ish. _

Her heart hadn’t even been racing.

She wondered if Terra lived like that. Had such power at her fingertips with such little fear. Feeling this kind of pain, taking it without flinching. She wouldn’t mind a life like that in exchange for more courage.

_ ‘One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel.’ _

_ ‘I am on the side of angels. But never for one second think I am among them.’ _

==ROTF==

Caroline brushed off more bits of glass from her dress. Rebel waddled behind, holding up his paw to keep from stepping on it.

She let herself into her quarters. She walked towards where she hid her supplies for her monthlies. Martha had given her these, claiming they were  _ ‘the best’ _ . In honesty, they were just medical bandages used for another purpose.

They were still medical bandages.

She sat by her bed. Rebel hopped over to her side, curling around her. He lifted up his injured paw for her treatment.

“What kind of person is she?” Caroline asked, mending his paw. Rebel sat silently as she carefully removed the glass piece. “In my dreams you were her dog. She called you her son. Her dog, her hairy baby. She loved you- was willing to put herself on the line  _ for  _ you. You must know what she was like.”

Rebel hadn’t said a thing. He kept his paw up for mending. Caroline did so.

“She knows how to use a gun. No gun I’ve ever seen- did you see what I did to them? I’ve never done that in dreams before.” Caroline admitted. She paused. “She’s no person.”

Rebel growled.

Caroline sat back, eyeing her dog in surprise. He had never  _ growled _ at her before. “She can’t be. You saw what I did- what she must be capable of as well.”

Rebel turned his head away from her.

“But why now?” Caroline wondered. She reached up to scratch at Rebel’s head. “Why with me? If she’s had this power...why hasn’t she used it?”

Rebel blew out a breath, giving a firm shake of his head to remove her hand. He used his bandages paw to lift up bandages to Caroline.

Caroline accepted them mindlessly. “Do you think it scared her too?” She started bandaging herself up. She would have to change her dress- she’d gotten blood on it. How unseemly. “That she had this power? That maybe that’s why she never uses it?”

Rebel barked.

“Hmm...I wonder.” She pressed the bandaging down. She hoped it would stick. “...why am I so calm about a bleeding wound?”

Granted, it wasn’t deep. Just long. Caroline wouldn’t have noticed it if she hadn’t felt the blood dripping. The bleeding made it look worse than it was. A piece of glass must have scratched her- or perhaps a piece of wood? Broken windows are more than just shattered glass.

Rebel lowered his paw on her thigh.

Caroline glanced to the paw then to Rebel’s face. “I heard your voice before, in my mind...you’re not a normal puppy, are you?”

He barked again. 

==ROTF==

Stepping out of her room, Caroline found herself listening to Martha and the matron searching for the infamous watches. She kept herself hidden behind the bookshelves.

“I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor and Terra became human, they took the alien parts of themselves and they stored it inside the watches.” Martha explained to a confused looking matron. “They’re not really watches, they just  _ look  _ like watches.”

“And alien means not from abroad, I take it.” The matron reasoned. 

Caroline glanced down at Rebel. Her dog was hesitant to put pressure on his wound.

“The man you call John Smith, and the girl, Caroline? They were born on another world.” Martha explained, searching every nook for a watch.

“A different species.” The matron replied. 

“Yeah.” Martha confirmed.

Caroline presses herself against the bookshelf. She let out a silent breath. This wasn’t news to her. Martha had been saying it all day. It can’t have been a game changer.

Yet still she stood.

Star struck all the same.

“Then tell me. In this fairy tale, who are you?” The matron asked, not bothering to hide any negative feelings on the matter.

Caroline knew what Martha was. 

She was someone kind.

She was someone who gave so much to Caroline.

She cared about Rebel.

She put up with her uncle.

She was someone that had stayed.

Caroline couldn’t imagine life without her.

_ It burned to even think. _

“Just a friend. I’m not. I mean, you haven’t got a rival, as much as I might-” Caroline felt her heart skip a beat. “Just his friend. Terra’s too.”

_ Believe me, I won’t stop at nothing _

_ To see you so I’ve started running _

_ All that I’m after is a life full of laughter _

_ As long as I’m laughing with you. _

“And human, I take it?” The matron remarked.

“Human. Don’t worry. And more than that, I just don’t follow him around.” Martha stated. “I’m training to be a doctor. Not an alien doctor, a proper doctor. A doctor of medicine.”

Caroline let the song continue playing in her mind. She rather liked the tune. It made her smile. Rebel himself perked up as the melody played. She didn’t even question it, just so happy with hearing about her life around Martha Jones.

_ I’m thinking that all that still matters is love ever after _

_ After the life we’ve been through _

_ Cause I know there’s no life after you. _

“Well that certainly is nonsense.” The matron argued. “Women might train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and  _ hardly  _ one of your color.”

Caroline herself twisted her lips into a snarl, glaring over her shoulder towards the matron.

“Oh, do you think?” Martha stood up, pointing at the back of her hand. “Bones of the hand. Carpal bones, proximal row. Scaphoid, lunate, triquetal, pisiform. Distal row. Trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metacarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges. Proximal, middle, distal.”

Rebel, if asked, would Caroline had the biggest heart eyes. He didn’t even know what those were, just that Caroline had them. She held tighter to the cloak she’d thrown over her shoulder.

“You read that in a book.” The matron dismissed the claim.

“Yes, to pass my exams.” Martha argued. “Can’t you see this is true?”

“I must go.” The matron made to leave.

Caroline pressed herself against the bookcase, trying not to be noticed.

“If we find those watches, then we can stop them.” Martha pleaded.

Caroline wanted to find that watch for her. At least so that Martha could have it. 

She should find Timothy.

==ROTF==

Timothy had been found by Hutchinson. He was brought to the front lines of the house. He had tried to assure Hutchinson, tell him that Timothy had seen visions of the two of them on the front lines.

He had been given the watch for a reason.

He realized that now.

He ran off from the front lines.

“Timothy, you filthy coward!” Hutchinson shouted.

“Oh yes, sir. Every time.” Timothy replied, seeing flashes of a man in leather walking away from a choice.

He ran to hide, listening to the watches again. One in each palm.

“What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?” Timothy asked them.

Both watches buzzed. Their voices speaking in tandem.

_ “Beware.” _ Came the Doctor.

_ “Beware!” _ Came Terra, in a much quicker burst.

“Beware of what?” Timothy asked.

_ “The balloon!” _ Terra warned.

_ “Her.”  _ The Doctor warned.

Timothy looked up. It was a girl he had seen from Terra earlier. 

_ Daughter-of-Mine. _

Timothy stood up. 

Daughter-of-Mine sniffed.

Searching for the Time Lords, Timothy could guess. “Keep away.” He warned her.

“Who are you?” Daughter-of-Mine asked.

“I saw you.” Timothy stated. He lowered the watches out of sight. “You were with that family. You're one of them.”

“What are you hiding?” Daughter-of-Mine questioned.

“Nothing.” Timothy lied.

Daughter-of-Mine glanced to his hands. “What have you got there?”

“Nothing.”

“Show me, little boy.” Daughter-of-Mine warned.

Timothy met her stare. He found deep inside for his own courage, his own cleverness, his own feelings for a reply. “I reckon whatever you are, you're still in the shape of a girl.” He reasoned. “How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see this?”

He held up the golden watch.

Daughter-of-Mine was hit with a golden energy.

Timothy caught small pictures

_ Flashes of a small girl, sharp teeth dripping red. _

_ Terra, standing while surrounded by fire. _

_ Terra, a too long smile showing too many teeth. _

_ Terra holding up a gun, firing. _

Daughter-of-Mine ran.

Timothy himself flinched at the last image- momentarily thinking that Terra was aiming the gun at him.

Outside, the rest of the Family sensed the Time Lady. They sensed her presence- knowing that the Doctor would be around as well.

“You stole our watches.”

Timothy whirled around to the stairs. Caroline was staring at the golden watch, expression blank. She had changed out from her dress- now it was her usual sort of darkly purple dress with a black cloak over her shoulders that covered her neck.

“I-Yes.” Timothy replied. He glanced down at the watches in his hands.

Caroline walked down the stairs. Her dog came behind her, waiting on the bottom step. “I feel as if I should have known.”

Timothy looked down at the golden watch, then to Caroline. He was trying to understand how the girl he had just seen was also the girl in front of him. “I didn’t mean to steal them.”

“That I did know.” Caroline replied. She worried the skin of her lip with her teeth. “Did you only talk to me because of...her?”

“No.” Timothy replied, honestly.

Caroline smiled. But it didn’t look happy, Timothy thought. She looked more bittersweet. “Could...could I have mine?”

“Why?” Timothy asked.

_ ‘Honey, you got a big storm coming.’ _

“And the tide is coming in.” Caroline held out her hand.

Timothy lowered Terra’s watch into the outstretched hand.

Caroline smiled fondly down at the watch. Rebel ran in excited circles around the girl. “You’re a good friend, Timothy. Thank you.” She tucked away her watch into the too-heavy bag on her shoulder. She looked at the silver watch in Timothy’s hand. “Hold onto him a bit. I get the feeling you’ll need it.”

“I get that feeling too.” Timothy replied. He hadn’t wanted to say, that if she’d asked for the Doctor’s watch he would have said no.

At that point, the screaming started.

==ROTF==

John was helping the students to evacuate.

Martha and Joan were helping them once they escaped.

John realized in a wash of cold horror that he hadn’t seen Caroline escape yet.

“Joan! Have you seen Caroline?” John asked.

“No!” Joan replied, feeling her stomach fall at the realization. “I haven’t seen her for ages.”

Martha turned to them. “She must have gotten out! Rebel wouldn’t have let her stay in danger.”

John shook his head. “No. I need to know. Now, I insist. The pair of you, just go. I have to find her.”

He opened the door back inside. It was blocked by scarecrows.

He slammed the door shut-

_ -have to find her have to find it- _

-locked it-

_ -where is she where is she what if she’s hurt or already dead- _

-then turned to the women.

“I think, retreat.” John stated.

==ROTF==

They were escaping via the boy’s room. Caroline kept her eyes averted.

“Hold on.” Timothy held the Doctor’s watch up, opening it. He slapped it shut.

Caroline glanced at it. “Why-?”

“To lure them.” Timothy explained. “Away from the students. If we keep them after us-”

“They’ll leave the school to chase their true targets.” Caroline swirled the golden watch on it’s chain. Rebel leapt to catch it. “Smart.”

“Thank you.” Timothy walked over, pushing the bedroom window open. “Come on.”

The two of them climbed out from the window towards the forest.

As they reached the forest line, Rebel dashed off.

“Rebel!” Caroline hissed, trying not to shout to not be found. She huffed. “Timothy-”

“Go.” Timothy replied.

“But what about you-”

“You need to go.” Timothy insisted. Caroline tried to speak in arguement. Timothy beat her to it. “You need to find your uncle.”

Caroline knew he was right. That didn’t make it easy. “Don’t die, okay?” She ran into the woods after her dog.

“I won’t.” Timothy promised, running the opposite direction as her.

==ROTF==

Rebel leapt at John.

The human man stumbled in his steps. “What the- Rebel!” John realized.

The women slowed in their steps. Martha walked back towards John. “If that’s her dog-”

“Then she must be close.” John stated. He looked out in the woods from where Rebel had come from. He could barely make out the trees in the darkness.

To his relief, he spotted Caroline rushing through over the greenery. When she spotted John she ran faster. John ran to meet her.

John hugged her tight, holding her close to him. Caroline hugged him back, ressauring him in calming pats on the back. He felt his panic lessen as he held his niece close. “Oh thank god. I was so worried.” He pulled back, holding her shoulders. Caroline winced. “Where were you?”

“I heard the screams- I was running with Timothy. We escaped out a window, then Rebel ran off so I had to follow-” Caroline explained.

John pulled her in for a hug again. Caroline went along with it, giving him another tight hug.

Martha came up. “Sorry to break the moment- but we need to keep moving.”

“We can’t go there.” Caroline dismissed. She pulled back from John’s hug to give Martha a deep stare. Martha was unnerved- feeling like Caroline’s eyes were more like Terra’s as they stared into Martha. “You kept going west.”

“I don’t know what that means!” Martha replied. “There’s nothing west-”

“Doctor! Terra!” Father-of-Mine was calling out. The party of four turned towards the shouting. “Doctor! Terra!”

John and Caroline moved to the nearby gap in the bushes. They could see Father-of-Mine standing with scarecrows, all standing guard around a tall blue box with the words  _ ‘police public call box’ _ on the top in white light.

_ Something old _

_ Something new _

_ Something borrowed _

_ Loud whooshing noises. Panicked questions from the people around. A bride standing at a table, proud. _

_ Something blue. _

Rebel knelt by his owner. He growled at Father-of-Mine. His owner reached up to scratch his back, silently telling him to be still.

“Oh god.” Martha gasped, hand over her mouth. She suddenly understood all of Caroline’s mutterings. They had hidden the TARDIS to the  _ west _ . She hadn’t realized that the Family would have found it. Jenny- that thing must have her memories. It had seen Martha going west.

“Come back, Doctor and Terra. Come home. Come and claim your prize.” Father-of-Mine taunted. His wife and son walked out from the school, standing beside him in front of the blue box.

_ “It’s like your police box. Small wooden box with all that  _ power  _ inside.” Martha pointed out. _

_ The Doctor beamed. “Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Terra, any ideas?”... _

“Out you come, Doctor and Terra. There’s a good boy, good girl. Come to the Family.” Son-of-Mine ordered.

_ “Hello. What the hell are you doing in my box?” _

_ “I’m gonna ask you the same question.” _

_ “How long have you been here?!” _

_ “Like, twenty minutes? She let me in. Guessing she did the same for you.” _

Mother-of-Mine “Time to end it now.”

_ Thoughts of laughter in her mind. _

_ The Box liked to argue. _

_ The Box liked to be known. _

_ She liked being called ‘old girl’ and ‘sexy’. _

“You recognise it, don’t you?” Martha asked them.

“Come out, Doctor and Terra. Come to us!” Mother-of-Mine ordered.

_ We could open it with a click of our hands. _

“I’ve never seen it in my life.” John lied, quite badly.

Caroline’s hands were clenching. She wanted to reach into the Bag. She wanted to use her finger gun again. She felt mad- She felt like she could- she felt like- oh she  _ felt it! _

“Do you remember its name?” Martha asked.

_ Idris. _

_ Her name is- _

_ Will be- _

_ Always was- _

_ She was stolen. _

_ We stole her. _

_ Two mad people stole a box and ran away. _

_ She was stolen. _

_ STOLEN! _

“That’s  _ mine! _ ” Caroline hissed. She lashed towards it- faster than any of the humans expected. John was closer, grabbing her by the waist. Caroline snarled, shaking against his hold. “She belongs to  _ me! _ ”

Martha was startled at the anger coming off Caroline. The personality was supposed to be more docile than this, more controlled and quiet. This...this was nothing like that. This wasn’t even like Terra. Terra had never been this furious.

John tried to calm his raging niece. He moved her so he was meeting her eyes. She kept trying to break away to face the box. “Caroline! Stop it. It’s nothing.”

Caroline turned round to glare at him. Rebel growled at John. “Say that again. Say it to my face.”

“It’s nothing but a box!” John argued.

Caroline’s lips curled back into a snarl.

_ She wanted to hurt them. _

_ Wanted to tear them apart. _

_ She wanted that Family to suffer. _

_ She could summon up that power again. She felt the fiery rage of it beneath her skin, thrumming and humming and burning. _

_ It burned. _

_ It burned so hot she thought she would explode. _

_ And only one man was between her and that rage. _

_ All it would take was a click. _

Then she seemed to realize that. The snarl fell away into tearful shock. “I- I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“I’m sorry, John, but you wrote about it.” The matron admitted. John lowered his head. His hands wrung on Caroline’s shoulders. She reached up to squeeze his hands. “The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box.”

“I’m not.” John shook his head, his voice tearful. “I’m John Smith.” He insisted. He looked up to meet his eyes to Caroline’s. Both of their gazes were watery. “That’s all I want to be. John Smith, with his life, and his niece, and his job.” He looked around Caroline, looking towards the matron. “And his love. And what about Caroline? If John Smith isn’t real, then neither is she! And that’s not right. Why can’t we be John Smith and Caroline Brown? Aren’t we good?”

“Yes. Yes, you are.” The matron promised him.

“Why can’t I stay?” John begged. He curled Caroline into a hug again.

“But we need the Doctor and Terra.” Martha insisted, trying her best to break it gently to them.

John broke away from the hug to narrow his eyes at Martha. She was staring longingly at the box, as though expecting two particular people to run out at any moment to surprise her with one more dashing rescue. “What am I, then? Nothing. I’m just a story.”

He ran into the woods.

Caroline made to run after him, taking Rebel along too. She only cared enough to look back for Martha.

Idris could handle herself just fine.

_ The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn’t get through that door, and believe me they’ve tried. _

==ROTF==

The matron brought them to a small house. She had strong armed John to bring them there, promising it safer than running a random direction.

“Oh, here we are. It should be empty.” The matron panted. “Oh, it’s a long time since I’ve run that far.”

Was it far? Caroline felt quite invigorated. If circumstances weren’t so dire and she wasn’t so exhausted, she would ask to run farther.

“But who lives here?” Martha asked the matron.

“If I’m right, no one.” The matron answered. She walked to the door. “Hello? No one home. We should be safe here.” The matron let herself in.

Rebel ran past her into the house. Caroline stepped in, seeing Rebel on the couch. She sat herself down beside him, holding the dog closer. “You never who’s house this was.” Caroline noted.

“Er, the Cartwrights.” The matron answered. “That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished.” She touched the teapot on the table. “Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas.”

Caroline blanched at that. A whole family had been killed because those things had taken their daughter. What a tragedy. This wasn’t fair. They shouldn’t have gone through all of this.

John sat himself down at the table. “I must go to them, before anyone else dies.” He decided.

“Agreed.” Caroline spoke up without hesitation. She didn’t need Terra’s watch to know that. They had to be confronted. Whether by humans or Time Lords, they had to go down.

That rage may have been muted by horror.

But it would return.

And it would be fulfilled.

“You can’t.” The matron shook her head. She took a seat at John’s side, holding his shoulder. “Martha, there must be something we can do.”

Martha looked forlorn, plopping herself down at the table as well. “Not without the watches.”

Caroline briefly considered handing over the watch. Just, letting it go so that Martha would smile in relief. Her smile to that blue box had been so gentle and perfect. She wanted that smile at her.

She knew better though.

She wouldn’t be giving that watch back.

_ Not for anything less than death. _

It was dramatic.

Caroline had learned by now that so was Terra. 

“You’re this Doctor and Terra’s companion. Can’t you help?” John snapped at Martha. “What  _ exactly _ do you do for them? Why do they need  _ you _ ?”

“Because he’s lonely.” Martha answered easily, as if there weren’t any other answers.

“He has Terra! How can he be alone?” John questioned.

“It’s not her job to keep him from being lonely.” Martha argued. “You can’t put it all on her. That’s not fair.”

Caroline stood up from the couch. “That’s right. You always do that. You ignore my feelings to make yourself feel better.”

“I don’t do that. I’m  _ nothing  _ like him! I’m not!” John argued.

Someone knocked.

Caroline went to answer.

“What if it’s them?” The matron cautioned.

“I’m not an expert, but I don’t think scarecrows knock.” Martha replied, snarking.

Caroline threw the door open. “Hello Timothy.” Rebel barked in excitement.

The boy stepped into the house. The three adults eyed him in confusion. That is, until he revealed his stolen good.

Timothy held up the Doctor’s watch. “I brought you this.” 

Martha yanked it from his hand. “But where’s Terra?”

Timothy turned to Caroline. Sheepishly, she pulled out the golden watch from her pocket. Martha glared.

“I’m sorry!” Caroline apologized. “She wanted it to be a surprise...”

Martha shook her head, turning to John. She held out the silver watch to John. “Hold it.” Martha ordered.

“I won’t.” John argued.

“Please, just do it.” Martha pleaded.

John stared down at that watch.

Caroline held tighter to her’s. Her fingers were shaking around it.

“It told me to find you. It wants to be held.” Timothy explained.

“You’ve had these watches all this time? Why didn’t you return them?” The matron asked Timothy.

“Because it was waiting.” Timothy explained. He glanced nervously to John. “And because I was so scared of the Doctor and Terra.”

Caroline squeezed the watch. The chain on it rattled.

She could hear her.

Could hear melodies and jokes and scenes and interviews with the actors and YouTube videos explaining endings and everything wrong with the-

She took a deep breath.

“Why?” The matron asked.

“Because I’ve seen him.” Timothy explained. “He’s like fire and ice and rage. He’s like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun.” He took slow steps towards John.

“Stop it.” John insisted.

“He’s ancient and forever.” Timothy continued walking closer. In parallel, Rebel came to walk around Caroline’s skirt. “He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe.”

“Stop it! I said stop it.” John pleaded.

“And he’s wonderful.” Timothy turned around to look at the human girl, clutching the watch to her chest. “I saw Terra’s too.” Timothy began.

“And what did you see?” The matron asked.

“She has something ancient to her, something cruel inside that cannot be contained. Yet she’s so warm and protective, fierce and unwavering in her judgement.” Timothy explained.

He watched Caroline as he spoke. There were no tears on her cheeks, but it was plain to see the words had burned.

“But she is kind.” Timothy added.

Caroline looked up at him. Her amber eyes were shimmering. 

_ Terra whispered again. _

_ Whispered promises and stories. _

_ Whispered of the goodness and the badness. _

Caroline would like to meet her sister, and also to never be in the same galaxy as her.

“I’ve still got this.” The matron held up John’s journal full of impossible things. “The journal.”

“Those are just stories.” John dismissed.

“Now we know that’s not true. Your niece had these same stories- Martha said so.” John looked to Caroline for help. She nodded her head, sucking her lip in to hold back tears. “Perhaps there’s something in here-”

The house shook.

Caroline jumped back. Rebel moved into an attack position.

“What the hell?” Martha asked. She rushed to a window.

Caroline listened to the Time Lady in her hands.

“They're destroying the village.” The matron spoke.

Caroline mouthed along with her. It felt like a rug had been pulled out from under her.

_ They had to be confronted. Whether by humans or Time Lords, they had to go down. _

_ That rage may have been muted by horror. _

_ But it would return. _

_ And it would be fulfilled. _

“The watches.” John took the watch, holding it up.

He moved to take Caroline’s. She moved to keep it.

“John, don’t.” The matron chided.

_ “Don’t.” _ Terra whispered to her.

Caroline stepped back from her uncle.

John stumbled in his steps. His hand tightened around the watch.

“Can you hear them?” Timothy asked.

_ “You can help.” _ Terra whispered.

“I think he’s asleep. Waiting to awaken.” John explained, sounding vacant.

“She can’t sleep.” She replied also in a vacant tone. “She could never sleep. There was too much to be done.”

“Why did they speak to me?” Timothy asked.

The Doctor shrugged. “Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing-” 

Terra scoffed. “Would you stop scaring the boy, you stupid di-” She clapped her hand over her mouth. She...she had sounded so  _ crass _ . So  _ vulgar. _ So much like a colonist.

_ She’d liked it. _

“Is that how he talks?” John asked, horrified.

But Martha was smiling. Giddy. Joyful. Vibrant. “That’s him.”

“And her? She-she’s always like that?”

“Every day. Like dogs and cats.” Martha laughed fondly. “All you have to do is open them and they’re back.”

Caroline looked at the watch again. Terra was humming beneath the lid, a song about things being totally awesome. Caroline saw no reason why this was totally awesome.

“You knew this all along and yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I-” John ranted.

“I didn’t know how to stop you.” Martha admitted. “He gave me a list of things to watch out, for but that wasn’t included. Terra hadn’t said anything either-”

_ “Yes I did.” _ Terra interjected _. “I told her-” _

The voice cut off.

“ _ Falling in love _ never occurred to him?” John asked.

“No.” Martha answered.

“Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to  _ die _ ? Expect my niece to die too?” John countered, his voice cracking.

“It was always going to end, though!” Martha excused. “The Doctor said the Family’s got a limited lifespan, and that’s why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said. Terra said they were more like ”

“So your job was to execute me, execute  _ us _ .” John hissed.

“People are dying out there!” Martha excused. “They need him, Terra needs him, and  _ I  _ need him. Because you’ve got no idea of what he’s like. I’ve only just met them. It wasn’t even that long ago. She saved my life, and then didn’t ask for anything. She never did...does. It’s just the way Terra is. She even told me that I wouldn’t need to open her watch, because she would do it herself!”

Caroline flinched.

Terra did too.

_ It would be fulfilled. _

_ How it burned to think of it. _

“But the Doctor...he is everything. He’s just everything to me and he doesn’t even look at me, but I don’t care, because I love him to bits.” Martha revealed. She seemed shocked herself to admit it to the room. “And I hope to  _ God  _ they won’t remember me saying this.”

No one noticed the spark of pain in Caroline’s eyes. Nor did they notice the way the air around her turned to heartbreak. Or how Rebel curled that much closer to her side.

There was a pause.

The house shook again.

“It’s getting closer.” Caroline supplied, though her voice was thick with unshed tears.

“I should have thought of it before.” John stated. He held the watch up. “I can give them this. Just the watch. They won’t need to take Caroline’s, they could just take the one. Then they can leave and we can stay as we are.”

“You can’t do that!” Martha argued.

“If they want the Doctor, they can have him.” John snapped. 

“He’ll never let you do it. She won’t let you do that. If you thought I care about him, then you have no idea about how much Terra cares.” Martha argued.

_ Her watch was buzzing. _

_ Her rage was building. _

_ Rising to overflow. _

_ She wouldn’t be contained. _

_ She had to let it out. _

“I can’t let you do that, Uncle.” Terra warned. Caroline shook her head, blinking her eyes hard. “I don’t- I don’t want to-”

John walked up to her. “No, Caroline, it’s the only way! If they get what they want, then, then-”

“They’ll kill us all anyone! People like them always do!” Caroline argued.

John reeled back. “What do you know about madmen?”

Caroline opened her mouth, then shut it. She didn’t know. “These are her thoughts. She- she knows. She knows  _ everything. _ ”

_ Rule 4, folks. _

“She’s right though. It all ends in destruction.” The matron supplied. Everyone turned to her. “I never read to the end, but those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer, for war across the stars for every child. Caroline, Martha, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?”

They stepped outside. Martha and Timothy sat on a bench. Rebel hooked up on the bench. Caroline stood in the yard, looking up at the moon. 

There was an awkward quiet. 

“Timothy?” Caroline began.

“I know.” Timothy replied. 

“How?”

“She showed me.” Timothy answered. “I’m sorry it burns.”

She sucked in a pained breath. “I need more air.” Caroline stated.

She made to leave. Rebel hopped down to follow.

_ “Bewegen sie nicht _ !” Caroline ordered.

Rebel stopped. He whined.

_ “Bewegen sie nicht!” _ She repeated. “Stay with Martha.  _ Do not  _ leave her alone. Understand?”

She didn’t wait for Rebel to reply. She walked off to the other side of the house.

Martha walked over, kneeling by Rebel’s side. The dog whined, lowering himself flat on the ground. “It’s alright.” Martha promised. “They’ll see. They’ll open the watches. We’ll get back the Doctor, and your mum.”

Rebel whined. He turned his head to look at Timothy. 

Martha followed.

Timothy looked up at the moon. “She didn’t want to scare you.”

“Why?” Martha asked, concerned. “How can I be anymore scared then I am now?”

Timothy looked at Martha. His expression saying it all.

==ROTF==

_ “I love him to bits!” _

_ “I love him to bits!” _

The sentence echoed in my mind. Each word sent agony everywhere in my body. It made the wound in my neck feel numb. I wanted to cry, to hide in a dark corner and let myself succumb to my pain.

_ “I love him to bits!” _

The wound had festered. Blood oozing past my wrappings. It was more noticeable the more I walked. What did it matter anymore? What did  _ anything _ matter anymore?

_ “I love him to bits!” _

It’s not like I loved her. Not- not like the Doctor loved Rose cause how could any love compare? I just...I think I could start to love her.

Caroline certainly had.

Oh, had she loved Martha Jones.

I walked onto the ship.

The Family turned to me.

“Just-” I pleaded. The world outside shook. They had thrown another bomb. I fell to the side, my cloak jostling a column of switches. “Just stop the attacks. That’s all I ask. I’ll do anything you want, just, just  _ stop _ .”

“Say please.” Son-of-Mine bargained with a smug grin.

“Please.” I begged, willing to put aside my pride for just this moment.

Son-of-Mine grinned wider. He flipped a switch behind him. 

The attack controls powered down. I let out a shuddering breath, clutching my chest.

_ It hurt. _

_ It hurt so bad. _

_ It burned beneath my skin. _

“Wait a minute.” Mother-of-Mine sniffed. “Still human.”

“Now I can’t, I can’t pretend to understand, not for a second what this is all for, but I want you to know I’m innocent in all this.” I pleaded to them. “She...made me Caroline Brown. It’s not like I had any control over it!”

I stumbled in my footing, falling to my knees. It left scrapes on my skin. My cloak made a loud tearing noise. The tatters fell to the ground. I wrapped the remains around my neck, panicking.

“She didn’t just make herself human. She made herself an idiot.” Mother-of-Mine sneered.

“Same thing, isn’t it?” Son-of-Mine joked.

“I don’t care about these Time Whatevers and your family. I just want you to go. So I’ve made my choice.” I held up the golden watch. Son-of-Mine eyed it hungrily. “You can have her. Just take it, please! Take her away.” I added a small sob, my whole body filled with pain. “When you kill me, I want to die as me, not  _ her _ .”

“Maybe not such an idiot.” Son-of-Mine took the watch. “At last.”

He grabbed out for me. He clutched my neck tightly, digging into the skin there.

I choked.

_ It hurt. _

_ It hurt so badly. _

“Stay smart, you wretch.” Son-of-Mine threw me back across the ship.

As I fell, I hit more parts of the ship. My neck hurts so much now. I started to sob, her words echoing in my mind again. All pain was new and  _ sharp.  _ There wasn’t a lot of fakery there.

“Family-of-Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord.” Son-of-Mine promised.

He opened the watch.

The Family all sniffed deeply, closing their eyes to properly savor the immortality. 

And they waited.

And waited. 

Son-of-Mine snapped his eyes open. No golden sparkles had come from the watch. “It’s empty!” He snapped.

I was still grossly sobbing on my knees, pain shooting through me.

“Wh-Where did she g-go?” I sobbed, taking breaths as my sobs grew.

Son-of-Mine coldly glared my way. “You tell me.”

He tossed the watch. I caught it without looking up, taking a deep breath as if to keep sobbing.

Instead, my head snapped up. The sobbing had stopped. It was like I hadn’t cried at all. Darcy would be proud of me.

“I hope you all saw that, ‘cause I’m never doing it again.” I lifted my eyes up to them, being sure to make it a furious look. “Huh. She might do it, though, who knows what she’ll be like? Maybe she’ll actually be able to catch.”

The Family stared at me in undisguised fury.

“Wanna know how I did it? Simple olfactory misdirection.” Shakily, I got up to my feet. I winced at the pain in my knees and stomach. “Little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It’s an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. My least favorite lesson on Time Lord biology. He made it sound so fun but really, it’s not useful.”

Son-of-Mine sniffed deeply. His glare sharpened on me. I smirked right back at him.

“I’ll tell you another thing. Time Ladies have this little  _ trick _ , ya see.” I threw off the tattered cloak, revealing the neck wound I’d gained several hours previous.

Yeah.

Caroline really should have gone to Martha.

The bleeding hadn’t been much when it happened. Caroline hadn’t given it the attention it needed, hadn’t even cleaned it. She hadn’t done on the bandage properly- holding it down with a cloak.

What had she expected to happen to me?

“One that I have done _ so much research _ about. I mean, when I saw River do it I had to find out  _ everything _ about it.”

I was starting to feel that reset. It was odd, like a burning in my chest that just kept growing and growing and it wanted _ out. _

It hurt.

It burned.

Why hadn’t he said how much it  _ burned _ ?

“The effect...it’s  _ big _ . Really, really big. In some cases, it’s been known to blow whole ships apart. Especially when I’m standing near the power core that’s reaching critical thanks to all those switches I fell onto.” I pointed at the column. “That thing there.”

Son-of-Mine looked at the monitors. They were beginning to beep- giving out a late warning.

My eyes narrowed at them. “You  _ really _ shouldn’t have shot at me.” I lowered the collar of my dress, properly showing off the freely bleeding neck wound. I hissed as the glow started. “And you  _ really _ shouldn’t have let me on this ship. Or near your controls. I’m  _ literally _ the bomb. You wanted the power of a Time Lord. Now you’re going to  _ get it _ .”

The Family was beginning to look concerned now. Better yet, Son-of-Mine had the expression of a man that knew he had been beaten at his own game.

“But, in fairness, I will give you this last bit of advice.” I offered. My joyful tone dropped. My smile dropped to a glare. “Run. The Doctor is merciful, and if I know  _ one _ thing about her is that  _ she won’t be. _ ”

The Family did not hesitate. They ran past me.

“Get out! Get out!” Son-of-Mine screamed as they escaped.

I yelled out in pain, curling up on the ground.

_ ‘This always happens to me. _ ’ I thought dryly.  _ ‘Falling fast in love with someone that never loves me back. Figures I’d go for the one person who loved aliens, just not girl ones. Martha would never want me anyway...not like this. I’m no good for her. _

_ The Doctor needs someone better too. This body hasn’t done much to help him. She’s a downer. She is cruel and unwavering. _

_ My new face needs more... _ life _.’ _

More pain shot down my side. I cried out in pain, but forced myself to stand. I didn’t have long like this.

_ ‘Reighley liked Ginny the best...I mean it was Jaime Lyn Beatty, who wouldn’t?’ _

“Ah...louette...gen...tille...alouet...louette.”

_ ‘Watch her for me...please...’ _

==ROTF==

_ ‘...I promise, Two.’ _

==ROTF==

Martha couldn’t let Terra do it alone. 

Timothy had spilled the beans.

The Doctor had walked out- the real proper Doctor- just as Timothy revealed Terra’s plan.

_ She couldn’t let John give up the Doctor. _

_ But she could give up herself. _

The Doctor, Rebel, and Martha were running at their fastest speeds to reach the ship.

The Doctor was shouting for Terra in his mind.

He was getting no replies.

He could sense her there- she was mentally there, as Terra, but she wasn’t talking back. Never a good sign from her.

The ship was getting brighter and brighter. The Doctor quickly realized what she had done.

“It’s going to blow!” He warned Martha. He pushed himself harder.

Rebel howled.

As they approached the clearing, the Family rushed out from the ship. The Doctor couldn’t see Terra anywhere. Rebel howled again- mournful.

The ship blew, in a fiery display of orange and green.

“No!” The Doctor yelled.

The Family were thrown to the ground. As the ashes of their ship descended, Martha made out a figure.

She hit his arm to get his attention. She pointed to the figure. The Doctor followed her line of sight.

_ “She never raised her voice. That was the worst thing.” _

Someone walked out from the flames of the ship.

The Doctor wanted to believe it was Terra, but the girl looked so different. This girl was taller, thinner, with hair the same shade as the flames behind her body. She was wearing Caroline’s dress, though it was covered in burns.

_ “The fury of the Time Lady. And then we discovered why.” _

She walked past the Family, not looking their way even for a glance. The girl looked up at Martha, revealing the golden eyes that had belonged to his dearest friend. She smiled, her cheeks shifting to a bright soft pink.

The Doctor couldn’t deny the girl behind those eyes. Anymore than he could deny the face behind his own.

“Butterfly.” Terra Johnson recalled. “She had butterflies in her hair...such a perfect blue...totally awesome...” She blinked vaguely, lost in a memory. She came to focus at the sight of Martha and the Doctor.

“Martha!” She cheered, beaming at them in a way that belonged on a child first steps into Disney World.

The girl looked pained to gaze elsewhere than Martha. She turned to the Doctor at Martha’s side. The Doctor was staring at her, and his first thought was  _ ‘she got to be ginger?’ _ . She seemed to look a bit thinner. What the explosion had left of her dress hung loosely on her, it was all held together by the Bag over her shoulder.

“Doctor! You too are quite slow, did you know that? I knew that. I know lots of things.” She chided.

Rebel barked.

“My son!” She cheered. Rushing to the ground, she pulled the dog up for a hug. She spun them both around, giggling loudly. “Oh you precious little furry baby...did you miss Mommy? Yes you did! Oh yes you did!”

_ “Why this Terra and her Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, why they’d run away from us and hidden.” _

Her eyes shifted from warmth to her puppy to a dangerous cold. The kind of cold that must have been what Latimer had seen in her watch.

She turned to cold scan the four members of the Family. The Doctor saw righteous fury in her eyes, and couldn’t help but glaring at them with similar discontent.

_ “He was being kind, and she had been holding back.” _

==ROTF==

Father-of-Mine screamed. He wanted to run, but his chains wouldn’t allow it. They were tight around his body, like the ghost in  _ Christmas Carol. _

Terra looked at the man flatly. He would get no sympathy from her. He hurt the TARDIS, taking her away from the cottage where she had been safe.

_ No one hurt the TARDIS. _

She knew the Doctor was behind her. He’d provided transport, and the chains. It would have been an interesting conversation, in that no conversation happened at all. The two merely exchanged eye contact, and that had been enough to know what to do with Father-of-Mine.

She walked to Father-of-Mine. She whispered in his ear, telling him a story most tragic. That he had failed as a father. His Family would stand only in testament to that failure.

She lightly tapped his shoulder. He jerked away. It was enough to push Father-of-Mine into the deepest pit Terra could find on short notice.

_ “They wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged by Terra in the heart of a dwarf star.” _

==ROTF==

Terra sat back against the console, passionately glaring at the woman that had been Jenny. The Doctor was at the console, keeping them steady.

Jenny had been Martha’s friend, her confidant when Caroline was unable. Mother-of-Mine killed Jenny, then boasted about it in that hall to Martha’s face. It was a level of cruelty Terra never wanted Martha to see.

It wasn’t even that difficult, getting Mother-of-Mine to stumble into the event horizon. All it took was a few well placed threats towards her children. Mothers would do anything for their children, and this alien was no exception.

_ “She tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there forever.” _

Mother-of-Mine’s grip loosened, after hearing what Terra would do to Son-of-Mine and Daughter-of-Mine. The body snatcher fell into the black hole. The doors closed behind her, as if the TARDIS was in agreement of the punishment.

Terra watched with void amber eyes.

No one hurt _ Martha _ .

==ROTF==

This one had been difficult, Terra only just managed to push through it.

It was the worst punishment she could think of, for this one. Terra could remember when she was twelve, an absolute monster of a vampire had taken her over. Terra only existed in mirrors after that, smashing and banging her fists until she bled, screamed her voice hoarse for mercy on the humans, felt revulsion every time her body gazed into the mirror with joy.

It was a horrible fifty years. Terra would still avoid mirrors, for sure, except once every year. Until now, it was a punishment she never wished upon anyone. Now, she stared at the mirror, face impassive.

The Doctor could understand this punishment. He stared at Daughter-of-Mine, hiding in the doorway. They let her have the red balloon, though neither could figure exactly why.

_ “She still visits my little sister once a year every year. I wonder if one day the Doctor might forgive her for I know Terra never would, but there she is. Can you see? She trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror.” _

Daughter-of-Mine wasn’t sorry for what she did. How could she, just a child herself? Terra wasn’t bothered. She had seen other children serial killers in the past, children killing other children always broke her heart. She remained strong for the Doctor and their prisoner.

So they walked away. A new countdown in her head, counting down 364 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, until her next mirror visit.

_ “If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second, that’s her. That’s always her.” _

No one touched a  _ child. _

==ROTF==

Son-of-Mine stared forward. His green dead eyes were unable to do much more. His hair seemed to move, if only along with the breeze blowing by. His wrists were tied to the boards tight enough to hurt. A brand of torture if he were capable of feeling pain.

_ “As for me, I was suspended in time.” _

Terra hummed a random song by _ Fallout Boy _ . She liked upbeat music now, it seemed. She lifted up the scarecrow mask, making sure everything was perfect before skipping over to where Son-of-Mine was raised.

_ “And Terra put me to work standing over the fields of England, as their protector.” _

Terra remembered Baines. The bloody git that insulted Martha, which was only half the reason he was here. The other half was his casual disregard of everyone around him. The air of arrogance he wore like a Grim Reaper shroud. It suited him well to become Son-of-Mine, who was the de facto leader of the Family.

_ Finally! A worthy opponent! _

Terra dropped the bag over his pompous head. It was no golden crown but it would suit Baines as it had Viserion. She tied it extra tight around his neck, lest a storm come by to blow it away. She tied the strings together with little bows, determined to keep checking up on the scarecrow like she would his sister. If Son-of-Mine could move, Terra was sure he would be furiously shouting at her.

She’d been talking for ages as she strung him like a puppet. The Time Lady told Son-of-Mine about his family, what she’d done to the lot of them. She almost looked pleased with herself, for what punishments she’d created in her twisted mind. Warning and visions to see as they were suspended in time, the horrors that Terra had remembered as she had come back to herself.

The Doctor watched this all from a distance.

Son-of-Mine almost won.

He deserved the most special place.

To forever stand guard over the land where he was the victor.

_ “We wanted to live forever, so Terra and the Doctor made sure that we did. And Terra made sure we suffered each moment of it.” _

==ROTF==

The house had been oh so simple looking, when you first came upon it. It was a cold bitter gray. Not the usual gray that seemed to cover London like a long cartoon style raincloud, or the gray of Eeyore when someone helped him clean his coat. No this was the gray that existed in faded out curtains, in the dust particles floating in the air from leftover creatures of the dark.

Nobody liked gray.

Why was that?

Everybody needed some gray sometimes. 

Eeyore was gray ya know! Everybody liked Eeyore.

But I’d had enough of purple.

Arriving at the Cartwright house, the sudden conclusion came as I approached the door. Oh I was so underdressed! This monstrosity of colors had burnt to uselessness, so I changed into the only other clothes available in my Bag. Still, even then, the hoodie was smaller than before- though the chilled effect was nice. The jeans are just...too constrictive. They would suit until I found something better suited.

My hand was raised up, ready to knock on the door.

Pity me that I’m a filthy little sneak. I lowered my hand, taking a step closer. My ear pressed to the door, listening in.

Yes I was fully aware that, just some steps to my right, was a wide open window that one could listen from for just this purpose. However, I show respect to the classics, and so by the closed door I will spy.

The Doctor hadn’t even noticed me following him. Once again he assumed I was under the watchful eyes of Martha Jones. We shall blame John Smith for this belief. The Doctor knew well and good that I did what I wanted when I wanted.

Or maybe that had changed too?

Maybe, he didn’t know who he was dealing with anymore. Maybe he thought this new Terra would stay close to Martha.

Not that I didn’t want to stay close to Martha. It was so lovely, speaking to her again. To know what I meant with my words, to be more concise when giving hints. Caroline was all over the place.

But her eyes...I know she had no idea who I was. Worse than being Caroline Brown- at least Caroline had the right face.

Martha would learn.

So would the Doctor.

In the meantime, Pinky will listen to the Brain.

“Is it done?” Matron Redfern asked the Doctor.

“It’s done.” The Doctor replied, assuring her from any future attacks by the Family were null and void.

Haha. 

Void.

Get it?

Cause that’s where we sent the Mother.

_ Ha! _

Apparently all I do is tell bad jokes now...

_ Terrif- _

No...no...that’s stupid now...

“The police and the army are at the school. The parents have come to take the boys home. I should go. They’ll have so many questions. I’m not sure what to say. Oh, you look the same. Goodness, you must forgive my rudeness. I find it difficult to look at you.” Redfern apologized. “Doctor, I must call you Doctor. Where is he? John Smith?”

“He’s in here somewhere.”

“And Miss Brown?” Redfern asked.

The Doctor’s answer was silent for a moment. He had shaken his head. “She changed- not just like me. Caroline is still in there, inside Terra. She’s only changed her shape. It happens to...to our kind. Sometimes.”

“Like a story.” Redfern remarked with mourning. “Could you change back?”

It reminded me of Rose’s question, when the Doctor changed before our eyes. The Doctor would be giving the same answer now as I did then. “No.”

“I see. Well, then. He was braver than you in the end, that ordinary man. You chose to change. He chose to die.”

I tumbled inside accidentally on purpose. My new body somersaulted over onto the floor in front of the Doctor.

“Terra?” The Doctor prompted, surprised. I sat up, crossing my legs beneath me. My smile was wide and beaming, innocent as a dandelion seed. “Were you listening in?”

“You were talking about me.” I excused myself. “You said it three times so I arrived.”

The Doctor’s expression was confusing now. Like a man who had just been asked just exactly how many licks it took to get to the middle of finger-lickin’ good chicken. “No we didn’t.”

“Yes you did. On the inside.” My hand rested over my two hearts. The steady beats of them both gave me mixed messages of a calm self yet of dark times to come. 

The Doctor gave me a small grin at that. It seems my new humor was once again, top tier.

I turned to the Matron. She wasn’t looking at me with any sense of welcome or peace. It was a familiar kind of disquiet, that had made many a girl in the past rebel so she could play with her bows, let her hair flow in the wind as she rode through the Glen, firing arrows into the sunset.

This was not a welcome face I wanted for my friend to see.

It had not been welcome then

It would not be welcome now.

“Come with us.” The Doctor offered Redfern.

_ Or it would. _

_ Who cares about Rules anymore?! _

“I’m sorry?” Redfern asked.

_ ‘Doc Brown...mind explaining?!’ _ I asked him. 

He didn’t reply to me. “Travel with us.” The Doctor offered. 

“As what?” Redfern asked. 

“My companion.” The Doctor explained.

“But that’s not fair.” Redfern replied. “What must I look like to you, Doctor? I must seem so very small.”

“No. We could start again. I’d like that. You and me.” The Doctor explained. “We could try, at least. Because everything that John Smith is and was, I’m capable of that, too.”

_ Oh this is killing me _

_ I know I just died but this is killing me _

“I can’t.” Redfern refused.

“Please come with us.”

“I can’t.”

_ I’m dead _

_ Gonna drop dead, right here _

_ Ugh no this rug is gross _

_ I’ll go die outside on the grass _

“Why not?” The Doctor asked, trying to hide his hurting feelings. 

“John Smith is dead, and you look like him.” Redfern explained. 

“But he’s here, inside, if you look in my eyes.” The Doctor offered.

“Answer me this. Just one question, that’s all. If the Doctor and Terra had never visited us, if they’d never chosen this place on a whim, would anybody here have died?” Redfern countered.

“Don’t put that on us.” I cautioned. Redfern was ready to argue. “No. No! The Family wasn’t our dog that we  _ let  _ ruin your house. We’re just the Trentons stuck in a car with a rapid St Bernard trying to eat us. What were we supposed to do? We had to hide, Redfern, we had to hide _ everything that we were _ , everything hidden away so  _ Caroline Brown and John Smith  _ could be those _ ordinary and brave people _ you praised. Have you thought about that? That we were so willing to spare them, that we changed everything about ourselves to better protect people?”

Redfern was a bit shocked.

“People died, that will always be a tragedy. Yet still- I wouldn’t change what we did.” I stated without question. “It led us here. I can’t change the past. Only the future. Don’t blame me for their choices. I accepted it once, I won’t again.”

With that, I stormed out of the Cartwright Cottage. I only came here to pay respects to Caroline.

==ROTF==

As I approached the TARDIS, Rebel rushed to me.

“My boy!” I cheered loudly. The dog leapt up at me- which lead to us rolling around in the grass. “Oh I missed you!”

_ ‘Missed Mommy too! Caroline was nice but Mommy is best!’ _

“You get it! Rebel, I  _ am _ the best!” I ruffled the fur on his neck. “So are you! Yes so are you- good boy, good boy!”

My praise of my dog went on for awhile. I mean, it was raining too so now we were both getting muddy and wet but I could clean us up inside. It was only smart. 

For now I wanted to play with my dog. 

I hadn’t gotten a chance to really play for months.

Footsteps approached from the side. Hard to miss the noise of shoes pushing against mud. It’s a mud, mud, mud, mud world. 

“Terra?” The Doctor prompted.

Rebel perked up. He’d ended up on top of me, pushing me back into the mud. “Howdy.” I cheered, tipping an imagined hat. “What brings you over?”

The Doctor eyed me, then broke out into a grin. “Playing with Rebel in the mud?”

“I have missed him.” Sitting up, I swept Rebel into a hug. “He missed me too, right boy?” He licked my face. “I love you.”

I bopped his nose.  _ ‘Climb off me now- we can play inside the TARDIS too remember?’ _

_ ‘Garden!’ _ Rebel perked. He climbed off me, hopping about the grass.  _ ‘Garden! Garden! Garden! I love the garden!’ _

I giggled, turning to the Doctor. “He missed the garden too.” I held up my hand.

The Doctor pulled me back to my feet. “You’ve ruined that hoodie, just saying.”

“You say that like it wasn’t gross to begin with. Honestly- why did she want a  _ hoodie _ ? It’s bad.” I countered. Once on my feet, I turned towards the TARDIS. “Ready to go back home?”

The Doctor stared at me for a beat and a half. I stared back, daring him to start something emotional. Not cause I wanted to deal with emotions, more just cause I didn’t want to deal with that so soon into my new self.

He held out his hand.

That was something I could handle.

...get it? Cause...cause  _ ‘hand’- _ le...it’s funny.

Together, the Doctor and I walked towards the TARDIS. Rebel bounced around and between our legs.

Martha was leaning against the TARDIS. She had dressed in more modern clothing. A lesson I should’ve learned some time ago. Oh well the past is passed.

“Right then. Molto bene.” The Doctor stated.

“How was she?” Martha asked.

“Nope.” I replied, letting go of the Doctor.

“Time we moved on.”

“If you want, I could go and-” Martha offered. 

“Time we moved on.” I pulled at the hoodie sleeves. “Need to get out of this. I am no longer in the Purple House. I must re-sort.”

The Doctor looked at me with confused delight. “Resort?”

“I need a new thinking cap.” I explained.

“You do need your post regeneration rest.” The Doctor noted.

“I do not need a nap, good sir.” I denied. Any feelings of exhaustion were unrelated.

“Er, I meant to say, back there, last night.” Martha stuttered. “I would have said anything to get you to change.”

_ No you hadn’t _

_ You said your truth _

_ And it broke Caroline’s heart. _

_ Mine too, I think.  _

_ Having two doesn’t make it hurt any less. _

_ Reighley wouldn’t have done that to me. _

_ Just saying _

“Oh yeah, of course you would. Yeah.” The Doctor replied. He was being honest too-he was so stupid it hurt to think.

Martha “I mean, I wasn’t really-”

“Love his we said it was time to move on, yet here we are, lingering in the past.” I reminded them.

The Doctor conceded my point. “There we are, yes. And I never said. Thanks for looking after me.” The Doctor replied.

Martha’s face fell into a gentle heartbreaking smile. She went to the Doctor, holding out her arms. The Doctor returned the offered hug with delight.

Even if it only made me more irritated than before.

Oh she gets irritated easily, doesn’t she?

Well it’s not ‘ _ easily’ _ . This feels like something specific making me mad.

So I should stop that hug. Right now. Just because this was the most cursed one-sided love ever didn’t mean I had to watch it.

“Aw! How come she gets all of the credit?” I whined, frowning. “Caroline helped too! Emotional support, remember? You’d have gone mad without me.”

The hug ended. The Doctor turned to me, a frown suddenly appearing on his face. “Terra, I am sorry. I am so, so sorry.”

I tilted my head. “Why?”

The Doctor kept frowning. “You died-”

“Regenerated.”

“You died alone.” The Doctor finished.

I frowned, then shook my head. “No. I didn’t die, I just re-sorted. It is all good, my dude.”

“You still haven’t explained what this is.” Martha reminded us.

“Time Lords can change themselves once they die. Regeneration, it’s called. Basically Terra Two died, and to keep the Terra-Collective alive, she regenerated into me. Easy peasy, Lemony Snickety. Which brings me to a lot of good questions about that show-”

“So...this is what you’re gonna look like from now on?” Martha asked.

I looked up at her, worried. “Do you want me to change?” _ ‘Too?’ _

“No.” Martha replied. She looked confused as to why I even asked. “No. You’re...you’re still you. Just like Caroline was you but...different. If I can handle your human self, I can handle the ginger one.”

“Thank you most abridgedly.” I bowed, adding on the embellishing hand twirl. 

Rebel barked.

“My noble breed! Yes, thank you as well.” I knelt down in the wet grass, letting the dog run up to me again. He excitedly ran circles around me.

“Terra.” I turned back. Timothy was waking up the hill to meet us. “Doctor. Martha.” He greeted.

“Tim Timothy Timber.” The Doctor cheered.

I squealed, leaping over to hug him. “You’re the  _ best! _ ”

Timothy returned the hug. He was smiling as I stepped back. 

_ ‘Rebel! Harkness! _

Rebel barked, looking up at Timothy with big brown heart melting puppy eyes. 

“I just wanted to say goodbye. And thank you.” Timothy told us. “Because I’ve seen the future and I now know what must be done.” He looked at me. “It’s coming, isn’t it? The biggest war ever.”

I nodded. 

“You don’t have to fight.” Martha tried to say.

“I think we do.” Timothy replied.

“But you could get hurt.” Martha countered.

“Well, so could you, travelling around with them, but it’s not going to stop you.” Timothy countered.

I held up my golden watch. “Timothy Latimer, I gift you with time.” Holding out the watch, I offered it.

Timothy accepted it. He looked down at it. “I can’t hear anything.”

“But she tells time better than we ever could.” I countered. “Reckon you’ll be waiting for the right second, yes?”

Timothy looked down at the watch, then up at me. Looks like I hadn’t been wrong- that golden watch was what he saw in his visions of the future. The future that depended on him knowing the exact second the bomb dropped on him. “Yes. I think I will.”

“You’re awesome, Timothy. By your own right, not by our’s.” I complimented.

I hugged Timothy once more.

“You were a good friend.” I told him.

“So were you.” Timothy replied.

We parted. I clicked my tongue. Rebel stopped running around Timothy. “Bunka, Rebel.”

The dog ran to the TARDIS. Martha gave Timothy one final hug. The Doctor unlocked the door, letting Rebel inside. 

“Look after yourself.” She told Timothy.

Timothy nodded.

Martha walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor and I stood just by the doors.

“Pay attention, Timothy. This’ll change your life!” I promised him.

I waved Timothy goodbye as we walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor went to console. The TARDIS welcomed us again- grateful to be back to business.

I sent her mental waves of endless thanks. 

The noise started as the Doctor lifted the handbrake. Rebel was dancing along the floor. As much as a dog can dance. 

_ Idea: Just Dance but for dogs. _

_ Rebel would kill it. _

_ I love it and need to see it. _

I started dancing with him. Rebel barked in excitement, dancing closer to my feet. To the point that I almost fell a lot but this one was more agile than the last. 

“Is she always going to be like this?” Martha asked the Doctor. She had her voice low, as if she were whispering. She wasn’t good at it. Or maybe my ears were better now? I’ll have to test it.

“Nah, she’ll calm down once the regeneration settles in. This is just her getting out all the energy that came with the change.” The Doctor supplied. “Maybe.”

Deciding that if they were talking about me I might as well join the conversation, I came to a dead stop by the console.

“Doc Brown?” I asked.

The Doctor turned to me. “Yes?”

“Could we...could we just...make sure he’s okay?” I asked.

“Course we will.” The Doctor promised. “Just change into something cleaner. I don’t imagine they’ll let us near if we’re covered in mud.”

“Oh I already plan to shower 1913 off me.” I told him. “Rebel too. Who knows what 1913 fleas he has now? And proper food. I’m  _ starving _ for something sweet.”

The Doctor chuckled. He flipped the handbrake, setting us to coast in the timeline. “Great- have to plan a whole new diet for a new tongue. No more apple pie?”

“Don’t you start that too!” I warned him. “I mean it- that joke was old as soon as Captain Jack started it!”

The Doctor laughed. “Are you sure? Cause I thought it was terrific.”

_ “I’m going to beat you with this Bag.” _ I warned him- it fell flat when I was laughing too.

Martha looked between us. She had been with us so long, yet she felt so new. 

@

==ROTF==

It was a memorial service for all those that had fallen while serving. Timothy had been invited, given they were honoring so many in his old squadrons. He accepted.

Something had felt brighter about this one.

As the vicar recited the poem to honor the fallen, Timothy felt it. Felt a familiar soul in the air. Someone he had not seen for many years...someone who promised to see him again.

Timothy looked out, seeing the Doctor and Martha. Neither had aged a day. Perhaps they hadn’t- perhaps they had come straight here after 1913.

_ ‘And I walked the slow path’ _

Walking behind the Doctor and Martha, stepping between them to stand center, was her. The new Terra. She was wearing a bright blue jacket, over a long pair of jeans. Her orange hair was left in waves around her head.

She gave him a fond smile. She gave a polite wave.

Timothy nodded back.

He had missed his friend.

He was so grateful to see her again.

He held tighter to the golden watch in his hand.

The watch hummed. If one paid close attention, they could hear it humming to a familiar drumbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes I killed her. No- you couldn’t have stopped me. And I looked it up- it’s totally possible. There’s no way I’m not on watchlists for searching _‘which cuts on the neck can kill you’_. Or for looking up pads used in 1913. Seriously, I had to look that up. 
> 
> Meet Terra Three! I’ve been planning her arrival basically since I started writing it. This felt the best way to honor one of my favorite two-parters. Not only that, but killing her in U/SOD/LOTTL felt cliche. So she dies here!
> 
> We’ll all miss Terra Two. She was one of my first big stories in Fanfiction, so I’m going to miss her so much. She’s been with me through a lot of ups and downs. I’ll remember her as we go forward. Leave a comment about your favorite Terra Two line. Let’s reminiscence together!
> 
> Her face claim is Monika Ricketts- a lovely cosplayer I found on Instagram that I knew instantly was my Terra Three! She’s cool and fits a lot of what I want Terra Three to be like.
> 
> Also this update came on 3/3. How did I plan that so well? I’m amazing, that’s how.
> 
> Keep an eye out. There’s gonna be a one-shot new week about Terra Three getting her new outfit together! Stories From The Haven, by AuthorA97, coming out 3/10.


	12. Blink

The three of us unceremoniously landed on our behinds in 1969.

I was the first up, shaking off the added gravel and dirt. My skirt was a little ruffled, so I brushed it down. The groans and grunts of Martha and the Doctor rising up made me turn my attention to them.

I walked up to Martha’s side. She flailed a bit, so I held her arm. “Are you okie dokie?”

Martha took a deep breath, standing firmly on the ground. She paused to make sure it stuck. “Yeah, think so.”

“Son!” I called out.

A beat.

“Rebel!?” I called out again.

Rebel barked. 

“Thatta boy!” The dog ran to my side. That was a relief. For a moment, I thought that my boy had been stuck in modern times. That would’ve been a tragedy. My new face, committing genocide on Weeping Angels. Nobody wants to see that.

_ I mean I kinda wanna see it now _

_ But thanks to Angels in Manhattan I know what happens you when hurt them and leave survivors _

_ So I best not strike until I know I can kill them off _

“Time travel without a capsule is a wild ride.” The Doctor groaned as he got up, leaning against a brick wall. He looked at us. “Are you two alright?”

We nodded.

“ _ Turn around- _ ” I reminded him.

The Doctor gave me a strong look to shut up. “I know.”

_ “Every now and then I get a little bit lonely-” _

“I said I know. You told me to turn around. I didn’t listen.” The Doctor replied.

_ “Someday you’ll come around.” _ I reached up, patting his head. The Doctor moved his head to avoid my hand ruining his hair. 

“Where are we?” Martha asked. “Weren’t we just at that house?”

“Then we were moved.” I reported to her. “By the Angels.”

“‘ _ Angels’ _ ?” Martha repeated. “You mean, that angel statue thing? That moved us here? Where  _ is  _ here?”

“Same place we left.” I informed her. “Just earlier.”

Martha gave me a look saying my answers weren’t very helpful. I tilted my head, wondering what I could do to make them better.

“A lot earlier. 1969, by my estimate.” The Doctor answered. He looked around, searching for something with a concerned expression.

“How did we get here?” Martha asked, confused. “We didn’t take the TARDIS!”

“There are many roads back home.” I told her.

Martha looked at me in confusion.

The Doctor stepped in. “There are lots of other ways of time travel. If I had to guess.” The Doctor pulled out the sonic, scanning the area around us. He checked the results. “Yeah...it’s-”

“Are you looking for Angels, sir?” I wondered.

“Yes.” The Doctor answered.

“Golly gee, sir, that sounds dangerous, sir.”

The Doctor gave me a scolding look- one that was almost ruined by his smug smirk. “I don’t need your sass.”

I tilted my head. “Sass, sir? I didn’t know I was giving sass, sir.”

“Yes you did. You always know when you give sass.” The Doctor countered.

“Me thinks this new one does not know, sir.” I joked.

The Doctor looked confused for a minute- no doubt wondering if I was serious or not. I decided to answer him the only way I knew how.

“I’m hungry now. We should leave.”

Rebel barked in agreement.

“Can we go find food?” I asked.

The Doctor nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. His eyes were crinkled with delight though. He was beginning to like me.

That was something.

Terra Two was worried he’d never like me because that’s what he’d said. She was always so anxious. Never wanting to say the things that might scare him away. So desperate to be liked by someone- anyone. She didn’t even know if she wanted the Doctor to like me. She wanted to be gone because she didn’t want to die.

Such a lovely conundrum.

But I’m hungry now.

“Feel like apple pie?” The Doctor offered, eye crinkling again.

I tilted my head, thinking.

Two had lived apple pie. Even if it got her mistaken for a goddess by lesser beings.

I shook my head. “That sounds weird.”

_ I don’t really think much about that apple taste _

_ Taste is weird _

_ Isn’t it weird that I’ve had so many tongues but can’t really define an apple taste _

_ Whoa...Three gets philosophical. _

“I’m still hungry.”

“Right.” The Doctor clapped a hand inspired my shoulder. “Best get the goddess fed-”

_ “Not a goddess!” _ Reaching for my shoulder, I wrenched his hand off.

The Doctor laughed. “Ah. That hasn’t changed, then.”

_ Well duh _

_ I’m still me _

_ I just have different ways of showing it now _

Rebel bumped his nose against my leg. Reaching down, I scratched behind his ear. He licked at my fingers.

All three of us started walking from the house. I skipped the way, Rebel excitedly running around my legs. The Doctor was explaining to Martha what it seemed like happened. How we had been displaced in time as rumors suggested, how we’d been moved in time but not space which confused him at first.

I was only half listening.

My stomach was talking louder than him.

_ If I don’t like apple pie...what else is there? I mean...I liked a lot of other stuff. Hypervodka was a favorite...and like...I think peaches too...and greasy food. _

_ Oh I could go for a pizza. _

_ Did I like pizza? _

_ Pfft, it’s me. I love pizza. Any face, any place. _

_ But what else am I craving? _

_ Hmm... _

We ended up in a town before long. London in the late 1960’s. It made my head spin but in a funny way. The sort of spinning you get from spinning too fast in the TeaCup Ride because you let your younger brother spin the wheel, not knowing you were related to a sadist until the ride stopped and you couldn’t walk straight for two hours- _ and I fell in a puddle in front of my favorite princess, you son of a bitch- _

My bad, off-topic.

The point was it was weird but I was coping with it.

Rebel was helping. His running around my legs kept my hyper aware at all times where he was in relation to my steps. If I focused on him, it was easy to adapt to the new time zone.

That being said, it was only logical that this is when things would get weird.

A haunting melody began to play, from somewhere down the road. Rebel turned to it, his mental waves whining in confusion.

“What is it, boy?” I knelt down to his side. The Doctor and Martha were still walking around, acting as though they were chickens missing heads rather than experienced time travelers. “Is it the music?”

_ ‘Yes’ _ Rebel replied.  _ ‘There’s...there’s something wrong with it. But...but it’s so pretty.’ _

The song continued playing, the beats joining with a woman’s voice. It brought up feelings of darkness, of a past lived that did not deserve the light again. It was...it was horrifying and scary and under the  _ ‘must avoid at all costs’ _ soundtrack in my iTunes library.

But I remembered it. This song...it wasn’t my own head just remembering music. Not even I could make it sound so realistic- I had tried inventing an interior radio but...well it wasn’t safe for human use. This was something stronger...a stronger compelling force that only existed to make people sing and dance in synchronized dances that they couldn’t possibly have rehearsed beforehand.

In short: something not possible for Doctor Who

Something that was definitely brought from somewhere outside of it.

So of course, I had to walk towards it.

At the first step, words started too.

_ Hush child _

_ Darkness will rise from the deep and- _

_ Carry you down to sleep. _

My steps were a bit disjointed. Some force was guiding them, intune with the song. Rebel heard it also. His own paws were walking alongside mine. 

“Terra?”

The song paused- as sharp and quick as if they had a record player.  _ Seriously? They had a record player back there _ ?  _ They pressed this onto vinyl?  _ I turned back. The Doctor was right where I’d left him, looking ever so confused. The only difference was that I was placed further ahead.

“What are you doing?”

“What did it look like I was doing?” I prompted, curious for what it must look like from the other side.

“Walking in a random direction.” The Doctor answered. “We can’t do that. We need to find out where the Angels are. They could’ve follow-”

The music started up again. It was louder than before. If music did indeed have feelings, this song was offended that we had cut it off moments before. How rude of us...ignoring such a lovely song.

_ Child _

_ Darkness will rise from the deep and _

_ Carry you down to sleep... _

“Can’t you hear it?” I turned my head towards it, starting up the walk again. 

“Terra!”

The song cut off again. This time- feeling it leave  _ hurt _ . Truly hurt something deep in my chest. Going without it...such a bad idea. Such a foolish idea to not follow that song. 

“What?!”

_ ‘Mama. What is the song?’ _

“I don’t know, Rebel!” I answered, brushing my hand over my face. “Doctor would you stop shouting?! It’s distracting from the music!”

“Music?” The Doctor repeated.

“I don’t hear any music.” Martha pointed out. “It’s like a ghost town.”

“Well of course you can’t hear it  _ now _ ! The Doctor shouted and it stopped playing.” I told her. “It doesn’t like being interrupted...I think.”

“There wasn’t any music before.” The Doctor explained. “It’s been silent.”

Rebel whined. He bumped his head against my leg, curling around them to hide. My hand reached down to scratch his head.  _ ‘There, boy, there-there, it’s okie-dokie.’ _

“Terra.” The Doctor prompted. He took a cautious step towards me. “What are you hearing? Describe it to me.”

_ Guileless son, I’ll shape your belief. _

_ And you’ll always know that your father’s a thief, _

“Such pretty music...” I praised, walking towards the source again. “How can you not hear it? It’s so loud and...and we can’t ignore it.” Rebel yipped in agreement.

_ And you won’t understand the cause of your grief _

_ But you’ll always follow the voices beneath. _

“Imma follow it.”

“Terra-”

Before he could give a token protest, I dashed off towards the population. The music leading me along like the chorus line of a Broadway play.

==ROTF==

The song was long.

And like all good songs, it kept playing over and over. I doubt I would get tired of it anytime soon. It sounded really good, how could I ignore it? Rebel loved it too, which showed he had good taste.

The Doctor and Martha were chasing behind us. This new body was fast, even faster than Terra Two. There was no reason to slow down for them if we were all going the same way. They’d either catch up or be behind.

_ Guileless son, your spirit will hate her _

_ The flower who married my brother the traitor _

_ You will expose his puppeteer behavior _

_ For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty _

I danced on the sidewalk. Spinning and twirling to the lyrics, the skirt flaring with the turns, my hair flying. Rebel was just trying to keep pace. The closest he got to dancing was hopping.

The Doctor and Martha did not dance.

_ Mira los tomates. ( _ Look at the tomatoes.)

_ ¿No están tristes?  _ (Aren’t they sad?)

_ Ellos no pueden bailar. _ (They can’t dance)

_ ¡Pobre tomates!  _ (Poor tomatoes!)

_ Desearían poder bailar como el pepino  _ (They wish they could dance like the cucumber)

_ Libre y suavemente.  _ (Free and smooth)

_ Pero ellos no puede danzar.  _ (But they can’t dance)

They can only run.

I was chasing after the song for all of it. It had been playing a couple times on repeat. Though somethings distracted it, like stop lights or incoming traffic, or maybe it stopped enough to let the other catch it, it didn’t stop.

_ Hush child _

_ Darkness will rise from the deep and- _

_ Carry you down to sleep. _

We were near houses. Not like suburb houses, like in  _ Idiot’s Lantern _ . These were more like Brownhouses- the kind of blocks you saw for 221b or where the Darlings lived with their 15 puppies.

Yes in fact I had been there. I had been a cute black puppy! SHE WAS SO FLUFFY! But my canine hearts belongs with Rebel, cause he’s perfect too.

The house was tall, as brown House’s tended to be. A standard three floors, tile roofing curtained windows, and this simple staircase leading up to the door. 

I was inexplicably in love with it.

I looked down at the first step. It had child’s handprints painted on the stairs. All in bright hues from the color wheel, with some adding their initials or the age of beneath their hand prints.

_ Guileless son, each day you grow older _

_ Each moment I’m watching my vengeance unfold _

_ For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul _

_ Will die in returning the birthright he stole _

Rebel came to my side. He paused at the steps. He sent me a mental question.

“Stupendous idea, Rebel.” I too a step onto the stairs.

The music faded off.

Taking a step back, the music was playing.

Taking a step forward, the music stopped.

Back: playing.

Forward: stopping.

_ How convenient _

I sighed, happy with my decision. “This is it.”

Rebel barked in agreement.

Grabbing the stair rail, I began the quick climb.

Before I could get too far, the Doctor and Martha caught up.

“Terra!” They both called out in panic.

“Stop!” The Doctor pleaded. “Just stop, slow down and think.”

Turning to him, I tilted my head. “I did.”

I had a whole inner dialogue about it. Complete with flashback, anecdote, and Disney reference. What more did he want, an itemized list?

The Doctor shook his head, letting out an exhausted exhale. “No- doesn’t it I seem strange? You hear a ‘song’ in your head and it leads you to a house? That’s suspicious.”

“No it’s not.” I countered. I turned on the stairs to face him. “I knew the song. I knew where it came from, so it made sense to follow.”

The Doctor huffed. Tired? No. This was exhaustion... the exhaustion but not physical...exasperated. He was exasperated...with me? That can’t be right. He can’t be fed up by me already. I was a day old. How could he be done with me already?

I didn’t want him to hate me

The only thing that could it worse is-

I turned to Martha. She didn’t look any better than the Doctor. In her defense, she was less used to the idea of regeneration than the Doctor. She was thrown headfirst into it. She took it better than Rose, at least. Though Jack would always be the best reaction to a regeneration.

Holy shit Jack was gonna meet me. Well... _ huzzah _ ..

She had given me a chance. I had to work off that.

“Martha, I swear I know what I’m doing.” I promised.

Martha hesitated.

“Solemnly swear.” I added, reaching for her hand.

Martha looked at my hand, then the house behind me. “We’ve been chasing you for-“ She checked her watch. “-twenty minutes. To nowhere.”

I kept holding my hand up.

Rebel hopped up on the step. At least someone stood with me.

Martha let out a resigned sigh. “This is a bad idea.”

But it made me smile. What was bad about that?

With Martha’s approval for a go ahead, I went back up to my adventure up the stairs.

“Martha!” The Doctor scolded. “We don’t know-“

“She’s going to do it anyway!”

“Yeah but it’s not safe-“

“He’s right. The door just bit me.”

“See! The door bites- I’m sorry what?” The Doctor asked.

I had my hand on the doorknob. The thumb pad had stung me when I touched it. Not like a burn, more like a static shock. Nothing too dangerous, just something I wanted to make note of.

The Doctor took that as the most negative of negatives. He rushed up the stairs to me. He pulled my hand off the door, immediately going to scan me.

“No need to worry, Doc.” I held up my thumb. “It’s okie dokie- hey that was fun to say.”

The Doctor was ignoring that. Always focusing on negatives, this one. ”Well one of us has to worry.”

_ ’Did he really just say that to me?’ _ In retaliation, I pushed the door open.

It hadn’t even been locked. Or if it had been, I hadn’t noticed cause the door bit me.

The two of us went tumbling to the ground. Martha gasped. “Doctor!” She ran up the stairs.

Rebel ran to my front, licking at my hand as I pushed myself off the Doctor.He pushed himself to his feet, waving off Martha’s concern.

“Are you two alright?” Martha asked us.

“Yeah, fine.”

“I can survive falling down.” I cheered.

_ ‘But I didn’t survive falling for you...oh that was a good one I should write it down, tell it to a pretty girl that next time I see her. That would be marvelous.’ _

The lights suddenly switched on. It was the bright kind that was more white than yellow. Those ones were fun. Looking around, I saw this space was indeed special. It was bigger on the inside.

There was a quaint lobby. It had a receptionist desk. They were painted a calming shade of blue, like my skirt. The carpet was deep mahogany brown. The couches were tan, with soft fabric. They had magazines from all times on the table, mostly _ Highlights _ or  _ Where’s Waldo? _

The walls were covered in various shades of blue squares. The blue squares were what got me, cause I recognized their design pattern on sight. I should- it had been a backdrop in my life for four years. I had helped paint them.

“That’s S.H.I.T.!” I shouted happily.

Martha looked at me with wide eyes. “It’s what?”

“It’s my college! This is the main lobby, or what the main lobby looked like.” I explained, elated at the familiar surroundings.

I ran towards the couch, lifting it up. Sure enough there was a paint splotch from a mop hitting the floor with paint instead of water. I had refused to let Sherman fix his mistakes. It gave the building character.

_ Holy the receptionist desk. That’s hilarious! Our’s never was a receptionist desk. Nobody would ever take the job. It was a campus legend that it was haunted by a woman named Milifred who died on the spot. I may have started it, so no one touched the desk where I hid my weed but who cares about those silly details? _

_ “When Miss says it’s her college, she is being literal. She founded it.” _ A neutral toned male voice overhead explained. When I looked up, nobody was there. Ah, a disembodied voice. Those always worked well for me.  _ “High off her ass at the time too.” _

“So was everyone else at the meeting!” I cheered. Rebel barked happily, darting around the room. He jumped up onto the couch, rolling on it. Oh I bet that would be fun to clean. “Who are you?”

“Terra! We need to leave.” The Doctor insisted. He walked up to my side, holding my arm in his hand. “Something about this place isn’t right.”

_ ‘Terra we shouldn’t have come in here. It could have been a trap!’ _

_ ‘Oh it’s definitely a trap. That’s why I walked inside!’ _

_ ‘What?!’ _ He gawked at me. _ ‘You- you can’t just walk into traps! That’s not- okay don’t give me that look I know I do that on occasion- I said don’t give me that look.’ _

_ ‘Quit earning it then.’ _

_ ‘Just think! A place that lured you in by a song you know, ages walking, all to a place that looks like a place you built? Tell me that seems odd to you. You’re always pointing that out to me, don’t tell me you’ve lost it. Please don’t tell me you changed that much.’ _

He overshared.

Like, ridiculously overshared there. I don’t think I was meant to hear that last bit. Didn’t make it hurt any less. It just made it an overshare I wasn’t meant to hear so I ignored it. That was the credit it deserved.

_ ‘It’s incredibly obvious. Over the bopped top obvious. In fact, it’s so over-the-countertop obvious that it actually isn’t obvious at all. So, I’m safe. Cause I thought it through.’ _ I countered. Looking him in the eye, I dared him to say anything derogatory about my mind right now. Dared him to say anything more slanderous to my new character. Once I would let slide, a second not so much.

The Doctor noticed that instinct. He saw that I raised my hackles against him. 

Behind me, Rebel growled at the Doctor.

Martha walked over to us. She was staring up at the ceiling. “What was that voice before?”

The Doctor let go of me. But he was still keeping his eyes on mine. I refused to back down. This one didn’t back down from what she sided on. The Doctor pulled out his sonic, scanning the living room space.

_ “Hiya there! My name is GARTH.” _ The voice in the ceiling introduced. _ “Guarding Attendant Retrofitted To Haven! I’m the AI in charge of maintaining the Haven.” _

“Haven?” I asked, suddenly excited. Turning to the ceiling I smiled wide. “Is that what it’s called? Really, really?”

_ “You betcha!”  _ The voice cheered.

The Doctor checked the results on the sonic. “An AI in charge of a building? That’s advanced for 1969. Especially one so...lively.” The Doctor noted, skeptical.

_ “That’d be true if I was made in 1969!” _ GARTH answered.  _ “Miss Terra made me in 2014. She likes her AIs to have a personality! When making me, she thought about what was best suited for the Haven and-well- that was me! Apparently, I’m really great in this kind of crisis.” _

_ Oh my Author _

_ Haven _

_ He called it a Haven _

_ Like...one that I made. _

_ I made the Haven. _

_ I...I finally made it. _

With that thought beginning to take effect, I flopped down onto the couch. Rebel came to my side, licking my face. He wanted to know why I suddenly felt so shocked.

_ Because I made it, Rebel. _

_ I made it at last. _

The Doctor was still skeptical. He looked up at the ceiling. “Terra...made you.”

_ “Yep.” _

“Alright.” The Doctor glanced at me. “What was that trick with the door? It scanned her with a kind of technology I  _ know  _ doesn’t exist by 2014.”

_ “That was a routine DNA check when we detected Miss Terra approaching. My scanners on the doorknob check her timeline for where in her’s she is. That was she gets a personalized time in Haven. Can’t have her seeing spoilers- besides me, obviously. I’m kinda hard to avoid in here.”  _ GARTH explained.

“Why not just barr her entry, if she was too young to even know what this place is?” The Doctor pointed out.

“Doctor, he’s an AI. No need to interrogate.” I told him. Geez, I wish the song had just let me run ahead of him. That kept him from asking these hard questions. 

_ But the only reason GARTH wouldn’t have done that...the only reason  _ I _ wouldn’t have put that counter command in...was because there was one command that superseded it. _

_ He needs help. _

_ And the Haven would never turn away someone in need. _

_ No matter their time period or damage to my secrets. _

_ Helping people always came first. _

“Terra?” Martha asked. She sat at my non-dog side. “Are you alright?”

I couldn’t find words.

What I  _ could _ find was lyrics!

_ “My dream is really simple- yet somehow reaching it's been abysmal.” _ I sang softly.  _ “I want a place just like this where people from all places can be free. They can be the person they always wanted to be.” _

Martha sat back at the song. Yes, this body had a beautiful singing voice. I had done a lot of practicing with it while making my dresses. I’m glad Martha was impressed. 

_ “It would be a safe haven from all harm, whether running from guards or magic charm.” _ I sang on. My smile came naturally as I recalled this song from way back when. Oh, it can’t have been more than 6 years ago when I first spoke it outloud.  _ "And no one thinks they’re making up schemes. Like any normal folk, I’ve got a dream!” _

Martha blinked. The Doctor did too. 

It was just hitting me the weight of what was happening here. The implications...oh why hadn’t I thought about the implications!

“I can’t believe she did it...that mad woman finally did it.” I smiled up at the ceiling. Standing up in excitement, I looked around the SHIT room with new eyes.

_ She made it look like this because I always associated this space with acceptance. Where anyone can come in. Acceptance is just a doorknob away. _

_ The song! That was acting like a kind of siren beacon to this place, almost like- like- OH! Like the hologram man from  _ The Lodger! _ It brought people in that needed help. It made sure they came in by feeding them a song they’re used too, something that would get their attention and slowly earn their trust. Rebel and I could hear it because I wanted to help us find someplace, and Rebel always wants to help me. The Doctor and Martha couldn’t because they were following us anyway, they only wanted to help us. _

_ And GARTH is here because sometimes people don’t want to see other people when they’re scared. They want a nice voice to greet them, make them feel welcome. I could’ve had someone at the door but that always comes with it’s own risks based on whoever I have there. GARTH can also be here at all times, as AIs don’t need bathroom or food breaks. He can be there all the time. I wonder... _

“GARTH. I need help.” I spoke, unable to stop beaming.

_ “Of sure thing! What kind of trouble are you in?” _ GARTH replied.

“This is a bad idea.” The Doctor shook his head. “I can’t believe this.”

“Time displacement without a capsule.” I reported.

_ “Those gosh darn Angels again!” _ GARTH whined.

“I know, right? Anyway we’ll need space for three humans and a dog.” I reported.

_ “Sure thing!” _ GARTH replied.  _ “I can give you keys and directions. They’ll be on the desk on the table. We got two rooms: a one bedroom, and a two bedroom. Share them at your leisure!” _

I beamed. Laughing, unable to stop myself even if I wanted it. Letting out a whopping hollar I started jumping for joy. Jumping and spinning and cheering loudly, like it was Fourth of July. 

_ It works _

_ IT WORKS! _

“I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!” I yelled loudly. “FUCK YES I DID IT!”

“No, don’t do that.”

“I DID IT! I DID IT! I MOTHER-FUCKING DID IT!”

“Yep. Still does the swearing.”

“I’M A FUCKING BOSS!”

“Terra!” The Doctor prompted. “Can we be serious?”

“Absolution, sir.” I replied, smiling so wide my cheeks hurt. The Doctor looked confused at my word choice. I went with it. “In our rooms. That we have. Cause we needed help and the Haven gives room to all that need them. We’ll have more fun there!”

Pulling away from him, I ran from the living room space to the reception desk. 

The Doctor ran his hand over his face.

I picked up the room keys, along with the pamphlet that must have our rooms. “Hey, do these work around iPhones?”

_ “Unfortunately no.” _

“Really? I built the Haven with an AI, and a magic door, complete with siren effect, but not keycards that can sit beside an iPhone?” I asked, surprised at my own future lack of care for this important task.

_ “You were really busy that day.” _

“Sugar.” I pouted. Dropping the pout, I grinned at the Doctor and Martha. “Come on, guys! We’re off to see our  _ rooms!” _

The Doctor let his head fall in defeat. Martha stood up, walking toward me. Rebel hopped toward me. He had no real idea what was going on, he was just excited I was excited.

How could I not be?

I’d fucking peaked.

==ROTF==

The pamphlet map was confusing at first. It wasn’t a three-fold, instead expanding and growing until it looked more like a copy of the Marauder’s Map. I’d bought that already so I had a fair idea how to fold this.

Our rooms ended up being on the third floor. A lot of the other rooms on the map were blocked off, with notes on the side saying that those residents had requested no visitors or that they weren’t occupying those rooms yet. I had no interest in disturbing their peace. The Haven was made for that, taking that from them was cruel.

I guided the party to the rooms. The two suites sat across from each other in the hall. I loved it. Really, really loved it. The one bedroom could go to Doc, if he wanted to insist on gender stuff. That meant Martha and I would be roommates.

_ Funny, how almost each adventure we’d had with Martha sleeping with a Time Lord. _

_ Shakespeare: we got a bed. Manhattan: we stayed the night there with her. 1913: fucking obvious. _

_ I’m violently pushing down any urge to blush. _

I pushed the door open for the two bedroom suite.

The rooms were a lot like hotel rooms. There was a tiny kitchen by the door, stocked with bread, disposable water bottles, tea packets, ramen noodles, and a handful of canned goods. I thought that was really sweet of them. Providing food for people that needed it. 

After the kitchen was the living room. It had an ‘L’ shaped taupe couch, a coffee table, and a TV stand. There was a fireplace but it didn’t look safe for proper fire. Maybe a gas fireplace?

The bedrooms were to the right and left of the living room. A quick glance showed each room had a queen sized bed. Ohhh those are a lot of pillows. I liked a lot of pillows. Or I do now.

_ I CAN JUMP ON THAT BED! _

_ I CAN JUMP SO HIGH ON THAT BED! _

But first, snacks.

I turned to the kitchen as the Doctor and Martha walked in. Rebel ran to my side, sniffing at the kitchen. “Oooh, it’s already got food here.” Opening the fridge I saw lots of chocolate tucked away. There was also milk, eggs, sauces, and yogurt, but  _ chocolate _ . “I’d love some chocolate!”

Rebel barked.

I checked the drawer he was sniffing. Sure enough, he had found the dog food. “Are you hungry, boy? I can get your doggy bowl from my Bag?”

Rebel nodded, his tail wagging. 

“Good boy.” I reached to his head, scratching behind his ear. Rebel tilted his head into it. 

The Doctor let out an aggravated sigh. Martha awkwardly stood by the couch. She seemed to be holding back her usual curiosity. It wasn’t normal for her to be holding back like that. 

Looking up, I pushed my hand inside the Bag. “Okay. This has been a weird day. Did you want to start from West Dremlins or-”

“I want to start from you trusting this place so much.” The Doctor scolded. “Especially so recklessly.”

I pulled out Rebel’s dog bowl. He tipped in delight. Kneeling down I pulled out the bag of dog food. There was a scooper beside it so I grabbed that too. “I told you I thought it through.”

“You may  _ think _ you have. Your kind is still settling from the regeneration.” The Doctor explained.

“Now you’re saying I don’t know my own mind?” I asked, pouring food into his bowl. Rebel went at it. 

“Not yet!” The Doctor argued. He calmed himself down. “You need to take it slow. There’s no telling what the actual consequences for this are yet.”

That got on my nerves. I glared at him, riding to my feet. Before I could get a word out, Martha put herself between us.

_ I couldn’t be mad at you _

_ Him, yeah _

_ But never you _

_ That’s dirty play, Martha Jones _

_ I love you even more for it _

“You said you thought it through.” Martha recalled.

“Yep.” I confirmed.

“Then tell us how.” Martha explained. “Tell us what your thought process was, how you got to where you did.”

_ Could I do that? _

_ Just...show my work? _

_ But some of my work won’t make sense to them. They won’t like it either. _

_ I won’t know for sure unless I try...right? _

“I knew the song that was playing.” I began, anxiously fiddling with the dog food scoop.

Martha was looking at me with an easy expression, open and welcome. It made it easier to talk to her. Talking to her had always been easy, hadn’t it?

“It was a song I kinda liked according to the recommenders. It’s not a big song, not a lot of people have heard it so I knew anyone using it to get my attention had to be a small range. Even smaller for someone that knew I liked the song.”

“Okay.” Martha nodded. “You thought it was someone you knew, because they projected a song you liked in your head?”

“The TARDIS does it all the time.” I dismissed with a shrug.

“You thought it was the TARDIS?” The Doctor prompted.

“No. She got left behind. She’s probably already working out how to protect herself from the Angels.” I explained. “I followed the song here cause I thought that whatever was luring me here had to be Future Me, but just someone who knew me. I said the range was small but the truth is it was just me. I’m the range.”

That seemed to throw Martha off. “Your future self? Doesn’t that...mess with timelines? Like when you jumped at me in Chancellor Street?”

“Only if I walk in her path.” I assured her.  _ Even then, there’s a decent chance I’d remember it anyway. _

Martha took that in. The Doctor looked like he was accepting the explanation, even if any talk of dealing with future selves was setting off some Time Lord timeline bells.

“But what about the building? Why walk inside it?” Martha asked.

“Faith, trust, and pixie dust.” I answered simply. Martha closed her eyes, taking a breath. She wanted me to give more strong reasons for doing what I did. I could give her that, give her those reasons. “It had children’s handprints on the steps. It’s hard to fake those things. Ones of different sizes, colors, all sorts. It’s proof a lot of people have been in this building besides me. Nobody looking to do us harm would put that much effort into something.”

The Doctor’s expression had a whole different opinion. Something in his grown eyes sparked over Martha’s head. He knew of someone that would go into all that effort.

_ Well the Master isn’t in this time, so we’re fine. _

“Okay. That’s a good point.” Martha replied. After taking a trends breath she continued on. “What was all that about the Haven?”

My hearts raced again. They beat in a Pitter-patter of joy. It was Frabjous Day! 

“There was a guy, Lawrence Latshaw. He’s my hero.” I began, sighing in happy reminiscence. “His kind of work was getting people out of toxic relationships into happier, safer places. I’d seen a lot of shelters similar, like for battered women or men, or the foster system, or stuff like that. Lawarencr was doing a  _ great  _ job of it...but sometimes they would still get found. That always made me sad. It upset me in my jobs- any of them. It upset me when I’d open a case folder to see a dead person looking up at me because their spouse found them hiding. I hated living in foster homes and girls homes with bad foster parents or kids who had given up on just about everything because everything gave up on them.”

My speech was getting to them. The Doctor had this pain in his eyes.  _ ‘It’s never easy being the only child left out in the cold.’ ‘I suppose you’d know.’ ‘I do actually, yes.’ _ He understood the pain of what I was talking about. The struggle of watching that pain over and over again, helpless to it. Wanting to do something but nothing was enough. The bad things always caught up.

Martha was understanding too. No doubt she’d seen some of the cases I was talking about in her line of work. A lot of those people came in as emergency room visits were  _ ‘broken arms’  _ or ‘ _ angry doorknobs’ _ . 

“I told Lawrence once, one day I’ll build a safe haven for you. One where you can send everybody where they’ll be completely safe.” I explained. Rebel cane to my side, pushing his hand into my hand. I started scratching him again. “He’d laughed but I didn’t let it go. I started working on what it needed. It would need to be open for people that needed help, or to escape. It would have to barr access to anyone wanting to cause harm. There would have to be room, so bigger on the inside was a must. I hadn’t considered time travel aspects until we stepped foot in here.” I smiled proudly at the ceiling. “It’s better than I could’ve imagined.”

Martha nodded, her eyes a bit watery. “That’s...really wonderful, Terra.”

“I know.” I replied in a dreamy sigh. “The only thing that would be better is if the keys worked around smartphones.”

Martha let out a laugh. It was beautiful and free. “If that’s the only problem you have with it.”

“Okay. Then thank you, Terra.” The Doctor replied. “Sorry for doubting you. She’s as new to you as she is to me.”

_ Just like that, my faith in you is restored. _

“That’s okay. I understand.” I told him, knowing it was mostly a lie. I could understand his rush to judgement, rush to concern, the admittance of guilt. That didn’t change the fact that his words were hurting me. “I know my own mind, even if it’s new. She’s very decisive...or she seems that way at least.”

“That she is.” The Doctor agreed, adding a small laugh. 

==ROTF==

The Doctor started talking about what happened back there. At the house.

I pulled out the folder from my Bag. It had been decided (by Terra Two) that I would carry it. I was better at holding onto things. That, and I grabbed it first so I had dibs. Dibs is a highly respected rule across the universe. The Doctor agreed to respect the dibs.

As he was explaining the encounter with Sally Sparrow to Martha, I was reading the folder to Rebel.

“-she wanted to talk about-” The Doctor was explaining.

“-she’s only got 17, can you believe that?...I know I’m biased but still.”

“-something, but she mentioned time travel with got our attention-”

“-I mean, how didn’t they notice the car behind them the whole time? Sally should’ve seen her grandson’s car following them to the house.”

“-and it talked about things called Weeping Angels-”

“-And this paint. Look at this paint for my name. How did the rainbow stay so rainbow? Was it skittles?”

Rebel loved this dialogue.

Martha looked like she was getting a headache.

“-which is why Terra kept warning me about angel statues. She’s been skittish around them for ages.”

“For good reason!” I told the Doctor. “Did you see when we landed? I repeat, _ when _ we landed?”

“Yes I noticed.” The Doctor sighed. “What else did that folder say about Angels?”

“It didn’t say anything.” I replied.

The Doctor shook his head. “No, that can’t be right-”

“It’s paper. Paper can’t  _ say  _ anything.” I joked. The Doctor blinked, then grinned widely. “I had you there.”

“That you did, that you did.” The Doctor laughed. Martha was cracking a smile at the joke too. Score! I got Martha to laugh. The world is at peace. “But what does it say- I mean, what words are writt- _ typed _ there.”

Oh. He had to work hard to get that right.

I’m proud of him.

“It said they move when no one is looking at them.” I reported, diligently. “When you look at them, they are suddenly overcome by Medusa-syndrome.”

“Oh I got that. Turn to stone.” Martha reasoned with a proud smile. “The stone statues were that?”

“Yes.” The Doctor answered. “What else does it have?”

“It’s not that often we come across an alien you don’t know.” Martha teased.

“I don’t like it.” The Doctor replied back, with a face saying he was completely serious. “Terra?”

“Weeping Angels eat time.”

“They can’t eat time, nothing eats time.”

“Weeping Angels do.” I pointed at that spot on the transcript. Thank you, Larry Nightingale, for your wisdom. “It doesn’t say it here, but it’s implied in the buttsex.”

Rebel barked. The Doctor and Martha sent me incredulous looks.

“ _ Subtext _ .” I corrected it. “I meant to use  _ ‘subtext’  _ there. This face hasn’t figured out the tongue yet.”

The Doctor blinked. “Okay. Weeping Angels eat time...but that’s not- oh OH! I’m an idiot Terra don’t make a joke.” He did that all in one breath. For that, no joke. “They don’t eat time, time isn’t a material like that. It’s energy. They eat  _ potential  _ time. When they touched us, it sent us back in time. They feed off the energy of the days we would’ve had. Must’ve been a light meal, we’re time travelers. Ohh...but they knew that. They sent us all back at once. They wanted us gone so they could get to the TARDIS!”

“Yep that’s in here.” I held up the transcript page. “That we need Sally Sparrow to send the TARDIS back to us so we can leave.”

“We don’t have the TARDIS right now? We’re  _ stuck _ in 1969?” Martha realized. “But- Terra you built this place! It’s gotta be a TARDIS, yeah?”

“That’s just what it’s called. That doesn’t mean I know what it’s doing.” I quoted. _ The Doctor’s Wife is a popular episode in my head today. _

The Doctor stepped in. “TARDIS’ can’t be built. They have to be grown. Even so, I don’t think Terra grew a TARDIS. It’s a hard task.”

_ Don’t tell me that _

_ Now I want to prove you wrong because Spite _

“So, how do we get to Sally Sparrow?”

“A devestanginly short DVD list.” I held up the paper to the Doctor. He snatched it from my hands. “17 DVD’s. What horror. I considered myself lacking if I carry less than thirty at any given moment.”

Rebel yipped.

“Yes, I’m still going to show you Veggietales later. Next is  _ Rack, Shack, and Benny.” _

The Doctor read over the list. “It says  _ ‘easter eggs’. _ We just have to get access to these DVDs when they’re in production so they can place the easter egg into all 17 DVD’s. And do it all from 1969.” The Doctor handed the page back. “Easy.”

“As pie.” Martha snarked.

Smiling, I tucked the page back into the folder. “I don’t like apple pie anymore.”

“Yes!” The Doctor held his hand out to me. I clapped it, grabbing it to pull myself up. “We need to find your palette. Now you said this place was a haven, someplace safe. Any safe place like that needs food...does the pamphlet say anything about a kitchen?”

“I love maps!” I cheered. Grabbing the pamphlet, I searched for something about a kitchen. “There’s a mess hall.”

“Then that’s our first step.”

“Shouldn’t we...talk about sleeping arrangements?” Martha prompted.

“Girls bunk with girls, the boy gets put into the shame closet.” I pointed with a thumb to the room across the hall. The Doctor laughed. “I did not mean to call it the shame closet.”

“I know. You haven’t figured out  _ ‘tongue’  _ yet.” The Doctor laughed.

_ I am getting the distinct impression I am being mocked. _

_ Not bad. _

But Martha was not satisfied by the arrangements. She just didn’t say anything. She made a face, glancing between the two rooms with hesitation.

Rebel saw that look. He sensed the thoughts in Martha’s head. He saw what Martha really wanted. He knew she didn’t want to stay in Terra’s room, she wanted to stay in the Doctor’s. 

==ROTF==

The mess hall had  _ people  _ in it.

The hall was big. It was how one imagined the Great Hall in  _ Harry Potter _ , although instead of four long tables it was broken down into easier small tables for ease of sitting. The tables weren’t covered in food, rather it was at where the teacher’s table would have been. A classic buffet style food place.

And people were in it. Eating the food. Some were sitting quietly by themselves. Some sat in friend groups. A few were being loud and happy. A lot more were just quietly enjoying- checking the high clock on the wall- dinner.

I was in awe.

The Doctor clapped a hand on my shoulder. “It looks great, Terra.”

“I know.” I replied, trying to keep composed. “It’s just...I had no idea it would look this good.”

“Martha and I will go get seats.” The Doctor encouraged me. “Take it all in.”

“The Haven, or the food?” I asked. “I don’t think the plates are big enough for me to take all the food.”

He laughed again. “This one is funny.”

I was serious.

Oh well!

Walking up to the buffet table meant I walked the entire length of the hall. Did this get me looks from the other patrons? Not really. That was a wonderful feeling, not going to lie.

_ Food _

_ Glorious FOOD! _

_ I need to eat… _

That...that...this...some of that... _ a little more of this, a little more of that, you think it makes you happy but it only makes you fat, now it’s time to bid you all  _ adieu _ , but not before a present just for you. _

_ Now I’ve got Veggietales on the brain. _

_ HUZZAH! _

My plate piled high with food, I carried it off towards where the Doctor and Martha had sat themselves. Suddenly, I had a flashback of any time you picked a table in high school. So it was a good idea that Hogwarts never had these tables.

“Terra!” A voice called out.

I turned to it, also struck by all the times one picked a table for the first time in popular movies. 

Somebody was sitting at a table, all by themselves. Normally I would go on my way, go see the people I knew because strangers make everyone nervous and high school is already so fucked up. This person was also a humanoid tree, so I felt more inclined to get information.

I sat across from the tree person. They looked like any ordinary teenager. They wore a baggy tank top for a rock band most people assumed they never heard of, legs up on the table because screw sitting upright like a Victorian Queen ( _ sorry Alex! _ ), and a bag of half-eaten chips and a Mountain Dew on their plate.

The tree person waved at me. “Come sit here!”

A tree person hadn’t been around since Jabe. This was a curiosity that wouldn’t die.

They wore hole filled jeans but I don’t remember if the tree people with Jabe wore manly clothing or not. She wore robes but what if that was just a fancy dress? There was a lot about trees I didn’t know. What makes a male or female tree? I don’t wanna look like an idiot by assuming the wrong one.

They drank some of their Mountain Dew. “What’s with all the food? Gonna go on a YouTube hyperfixation again?”

They knew me. Knew me enough to know I deep dive on YouTube, much like how I found  _ ‘Morgana’s Lullaby.’ _ Oh the Haven just got better and better!

They had asked me a question.

“I’m just hungry.” I dismissed, taking the seat across from them. Looking at my plate- okay it was a  _ lot  _ of plates- I wondered where to start first. “Stomach’s... _ kinda  _ empty.”

_ That happens when you explode _

_ All that food energy goes someplace else _

They shrugged, taking my explanation at face value. “Wait...you don’t usually eat the egg salad.”

“It’s egg salad?” I noted. Poking the food with a fork, I grimaced as it spread. “Ugh- I thought it was scrambled eggs.”

The tree chuckled. “You idiot.”

“I am blind. My eyes are now useless. Do I need glasses?!” _ Darcy wouldn’t stop mocking me if I got glasses...then again I could make them pink! _

“You have the attention span of Scrat the squirrel.” The tree joked. I had no idea if I did yet, so I could only agree. “Just eat. I’ve got stuff to vent.”

“I like venting!”  _ Or do I? I should find out. _

“Yeah well this ain’t the shit I can vent at Darce. I’ll get stabbed.” The tree remarked. They reached over to my plate to grab a French fry. “You know what she’s like with feelings.”

Now  _ that  _ I did not like. That I distinctly did not like. How dare they steal my food?!

Also the Darcy mention. 

Before the tree could grab the fry, I reached into my Bag. Pulling out the first weapon I touched had it aimed quietly at them. 

“Say that again?” Asked me, keeping my tone suddenly serious. Though it would be bad to yell or shout just yet. It wouldn’t look good to cause a scene.

The tree person was confused for a moment. They glanced at my hand, to the barrel of the gun resting on the table to aim at their chest. “Jesus Christ- put that away.”

“You said her name. How do you know it?” I pressed, in that same tone.

The tree looked around the room. “What the hell are you playing? Was this a bet?”

“This is venting. I like that now.” I replied. I clicked off the safety. The tree tensed. If they had leaves, they’d be shaking. “Why did you say her name?”

“You have no idea who I am.” The tree realized, blue eyes going wide.

“I’m learning how much patience I have. You are my test subject for it.” I warned them.

“You’re new. You’re new! Holy shit you’re new- okay.” The tree exhaled. “I know Darcy. We’re not friends cause nobody’s friends with that sociopath unless they are  _ also  _ a sociopath.”

_ Fair _

“She told me her name. I swear. I’m not- I’m not  _ part  _ of anything. I mean I’m part of a group but we’re more like Darcy’s babysitters for when she goes off-site.” The tree promised. “I’m just- crap you can’t know my name if you’ve just me-”

“Found my limit.” I warned them.

The tree bit back a yelp. They glanced around the room to the other tables. It wasn’t densely packed in here. It just sorta had people in and out. A very early dinner crowd.

Less witnesses.

“Groot! My name is Groot and I hate saying that but I promise  _ I’m not a threat _ .” Groot explained. “Really. I’m not. I’m a resident at Haven, T, I promise!”

That got my attention. “You’re a resident?” It made sense. Jabe and her people were from the far future. If Groot was wearing a near-modern band gear and hole-torn jeans, then they would  _ have  _ to be a resident to gain access to this time. 

“You always joke that I’m the  _ ‘Resident Evil’ _ around here.” Groot explained. “Cause a- cause the main character was Alice or some shot and you’re like a fucked up white rabbit they led me down the rabbit hole of fandoms. It’s a convoluted nickname. Your nicknames never make sense.”

_ Ah _

_ They have that going for them _

Clicking the safety back on, I tucked the gun back into the Bag. “My apologies, Groot, how did you know She-Who-Dies-At-Dawn?” My voice was much lighter and lacked any seriousness. My Liam Neison impressions usually sucked.

The tree person just stared at me for a long beat. “Scrat. But on crack.” They huffed. “I’m- I’m one of the people she works- well not work cause she’s never worked at anything that didn’t involve knives.”

“That takes work too.” I noted, taking a bite of whatever was on my plate. ‘ _ Eww...okay note: green beans are a no.’  _ It fell out of my mouth back onto my plate. 

The tree person huffed. They’re taking having a gun pointed at them a moment ago quite well. Then again, if they hang around Darcy at all then there’s plenty of practice in being casually threatened with death. “Yeah but she’s never doing what she’s told. You know, I don’t have to explain that to you.”

I bit into another food.  _ ‘Blech! Yellow fruit that’s not bananas is also no.’ _ “Ugh I hate it.” Grabbing the Mountain Dew, I drank it to get out the taste.

“Hey.” Groot whined. “Get your own.”

_ Oh. I like this. _

Popping off the top with a delight sigh, I smiled. “This is good. Terra Three likes this.”

“I...hate you?” Groot admitted. “Unironically. You do this  _ all the time _ .”

I smiled unashamedly.

“I hate that I’m your friend, your’s more than hers. Darcy’s shit at making friends but you’re better at faking it.” Groot snarked.

They aren’t even wrong.

_ ‘Terra where did you go? I don’t see you at the buffet’ _ The Doctor noted.

_ ‘I made a new friend!’  _ I replied happily. _ ‘They’ve been helping me find stuff to eat.’ _

Groot watched in disgust as I ate a lot more off my plate. “Fine. I’ll go get a new one. But I’m charging you for it.” They got up from the table. They walked off towards a side of the buffet table with a soda machine.

I’ll investigate that later.

_ ‘I see you.’ _ The Doctor spoke in my mind, before suddenly jumping into the seat next to me. “Hello there stranger.”

He caught me between bites of carrots.  _ I don’t like this Rabbit Food _ . It fell out of my mouth again. 

The Doctor made a face. 

“You lick walls.” I reminded him.

“You can’t spit it out like that after taking a bite.” The Doctor shook his head.

“Well clearly I just did.” I countered, picking up a bite of plain noodles.  _ And when you do the same thing as Eleven, I will quote this back at you and laugh. _

“You  _ can  _ not just put it back on your plate.” The Doctor explained. I slurped up a noodle.  _ Noodles are a go! Haha- it’s slapping my face! _ “Anything good so far?”

“Just Mountain Dew and noodles.” I answered. “All the rest is back on the plate.”

The Doctor grinned. I smiled back, a noodle hanging out.

“How’s Martha?” I asked, moving on to the other options. I’d already said pizza would be a given so... _ sandwich _ . They had uncrustables so I started to eat one. While talking to the Doctor, I started peeling off the crimped edge. “She find something to eat? After 1913 food I bet this place is a good mine.”

“Yeah, she’s adjusting to the idea of a space without the TARDIS.” The Doctor explained. “She figures that Sally Sparrow will get it back to us before long.”

“Did I imply that?”

“Somewhere around the  _ ‘buttsex’ _ , yes.”

“Oi. I told you to never make jokes like that on penalty new-face after the leather Slabs.”

“No you didn’t.”

“It was  _ implied. _ ”

“...why are you eating it like that? You just bite into it.” The Doctor pointed to my sandwich. “Don’t tell me you changed into a person that doesn’t eat the  _ ‘crusts’ _ on  _ ‘uncrustables’ _ .”

“Oh this is normal.” Taking the crimped peel, I stuck one end in my mouth. Chewing it up like a bready fruit roll up was normal for me. I think it’s a tic that I’ve not seen shaken off in any version of me I’ve ever been. “I gotta eat the first layer of the sandwich before I can get to level two. Duh.”

The Doctor barked out a laugh. Rebel barked from across the room in response. A quick look showed people coming to their table, small children cooing over the polite dog. He was loving the praise.

_ Sandwiches are good... _

_ Did I try chips yet? _

I finished off the peel, grabbing some French fries to pop in my mouth. They were good but not  _ great _ . Then again, unless they’re McD’s fries what’s the point? The bag of chips I’d grabbed looked better. Opening the bag, I started eating the spicy nacho Doritos.

I loved them. 

_ Spicy food- gotta find it later _

“How are you?” The Doctor asked, his tone shifting to a seriousness he usually only saved for quiet moments. Conversations better had in the privacy of our minds, or hidden away in rooms of the TARDIS. “It’s been a big change.”

I searched my plates for something spicy. If I remember I added salsa... _ there _ ! Popping a salsa covered chip in my mouth, I cheered. 

_ It wasn’t the spiciest _

_ But I love it! _

“Terra?”

“Hmm?” 

The Doctor glanced at my food covered tray then at me. “How are you handling it? I know your last one was tough. How are you feeling?”

_ Honestly? Not great. _

_ I can tell I’m going to break down soon _

_ Like...Time Lady coma but I’ll be awake in a state of anxious panic trying to sort out all the future shit I haven’t touched since I stopped being Caroline Brown. _

“Still hungry.” I replied. Glancing at Groot’s chips, I searched for any sign of the tree person. 

No sign.

They’d left.

_ Blast. I never got to ask if being a tree helped keep Darcy from stabbing them.  _

“Settling into her.” I popped another dipped tortilla chip in my mouth then washed it down with Mountain Dew. “I...think I need more time to figure her out.”

“Well we don’t know how long we’ll be here.” The Doctor pointed out. He had a point. Not even  _ I  _ knew that. Could be three days, could be three months. “You don’t have to figure it out alone.”

“I don’t?”

“No. I’m an old hat at this.” The Doctor joked. It made me chuckle. “It’s no skin off my back helping you. Or hand off my wrist. Remember when I lost it?”

_ Hahaha _

_ And Jack caught it _

_ And used it to track you down _

_ Then the Master used it to turn you old _

_ Then you kept it _

_ It turned into a clone with Donna _

Holy shit we have to explain regeneration to Donna

_ Holy shit I have to explain Season 4 to Terra Three _

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuck- _

“I think I need to do it alone.” I spoke, feeling suddenly like the floor had opened up below me. Reaching into the skirt pockets, I pulled out the other room key. They’d been numbered. “This is the key to the double room. I...I think I’ll take the single.”

_ Even though I wanted to spend more time with Martha _

_ I want to do that so badly  _

_ Because I finally see what it was like for you _

_ But I don’t want your advice. I saw how it ends. I couldn’t do that to her _

The Doctor seemed to understand, even if he’d wanted to be there with me. “Will you be alright?”

_ No  _

“Yep.” I smiled, having another dipped tortilla chip. “Don’t worry. I’ll introduce you to me when I’m done with her.”

“If you’re sure.” The Doctor replied. “Guess I’ll break it to Martha.”

“Yep. You do that.”

“Hope she’s not disappointed.”

_ (“I love him to bits!”) _

“I’ll see you later.”

Without waiting for his reply, I stood up and left. Rebel followed after me. No doubt he sensed my troubled mind. Had I gotten a therapy dog without knowing?

As I left, I missed Groot watching from the outside hall. They texted someone on a phone.

_ ‘3’s hour chimed’ _

They didn’t wait long for an answer. 

_ ‘Make sure she doesn’t break the clock’ _

==ROTF==

_ “For a star to be born, there is one thing that must happen: _

_ A gaseous nebula must collapse _

_ So collapse _

_ Crumble _

_ This is not your destruction _

_ This is your birth” _

Terra read that quote in a self-help forum.

She had always liked it.

But as she was curled up on a bed, her mind stretched to every expanse of time  _ (forward backward sideways upside down- Silly Sally went to town walking backwards upside down-)  _ Terra could only feel the collapse.

She had Rebel at her side. The poor dog served as little better than a warm body to hug. The canine didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he loved it.

Because while he could easily give his mom happy thoughts, project thoughts of joy or hope into her mind, that wasn’t what she needed. His mom felt sad sometimes but she always got really better when she was allowed to be sad.

And he’d felt Martha’s joy when she and the Doctor returned to their room. He felt her delight in such contrast to Terra’s current head. The double room sat as a too bright beacon of warmth, compared to Terra’s single room plunged into cold darkness.

She was curled up with her dog for six hours before she moved.

Terra Johnson #3 did crumble but she would not break.

It’s what made Rebel proudest of his mom.

==ROTF==

They were at the Haven a month before things got interesting.

The mornings were usually started by Rebel licking Terra’s face. Terra would smile, scratch his head, then get to work.

She’d planned her travel here for a long haul. The first four seasons with Nine and Ten. She hadn’t planned for a regeneration. That had been on the fly from Caroline Brown.

Nobody exactly planned on dying. Not even Terra. Faking her death, maybe, but not actually dying.

She had things to check over on her plans. Would this Terra be able to do them? What would she have problems doing? How was she going to handle all of this?

The Year was coming too.

Who knows how long until they would land in Cardiff for a recharge?

How would Jack react to this new Terra? He was good around Ten, but that’s cause he turned up the charisma. On that logic, he’d turn it up for Terra too. How would Terra react to her Jackass?

How would she react to  _ Donna? _

Terra had pulled a gun on someone for using her sister’s name. She had blinked it off to eat food. Terra Three was wild. She was  _ Scrat on crack _ . How would she be able to do all those planned things, if she could barely contain her actions?

Playing an idiot had gone well with the Doctor and Martha. That would help, maybe. She liked that. Terra liked pretending to be an idiot. It was freeing. It was relaxing. It was a challenge that she was eager to try.

But with Groot...who seemed to know when Terra was faking...to Rebel who was by Terra’s side no matter what...Terra didn’t want to fake around them.

Did that make it a conscious choice? Her own personality could be faked like that. What was that supposed to mean? Granted, it wasn’t like she hadn’t been faking before. Lied about herself so people had no idea what she was really like. She hid it all the time.

Let the record show, she was thinking this as she sat upside down on a couch, eating from a bowl of extra butter and salt and M&M popcorn. Oh yeah, hardcore liar right there.

On the flip side of the hall, the Doctor and Martha were settling fine. The Doctor had found a workshop room. Apparently this place had an unknowable amount of floors and rooms, and new ones were added all the time. Terra compared it to the TARDIS and the prison from  _ God Complex. _ The Doctor was working on the device that blew up chickens.

Martha was doing Martha things. There was a lot to do around here. A bowling alley, movie theatre, library, garden, lots of places for hobbies. It was no TARDIS but it was lovely.

They had gone to the West Dremlins house again. Groot had seen the paint in the picture, instantly knowing it was a brand of cartoon paint that was just really special on keeping the rainbow looking like a rainbow. So not full of skittles... Terra loved it.

When Terra finished her day with her planning, she met up with Groot at the dining hall. She talked shop with GARTH. She let herself enjoy then Haven. 

Everything was going smoothly.

Which is of course, when the Doctor’s device started going off.

==ROTF==

They didn’t often leave from the Haven. GARTH had said it was unlikely for the Angels to send them back twice. 

Terra remembered  _ Time of Angels _ so she knew GARTH was right. They would kill you the second time.

The Doctor came to Terra in excitement. She’d been in the movie theatre, watching MCU movies  _ (the ones from Terra’s home, funny enough)  _ with Groot  _ (Groot always cried when Bucky fell from the train) _ . Groot always hid themselves away when the Doctor was coming around. The Doctor told her about the machine going off.

Terra would find the eggs later.

They found Martha in the library, excitedly rushing to bring her out onto the streets of 1969.

Rebel was excited just being outside.

They followed his little machine through the streets. It felt good for Terra to be running in the streets. Yeah it was mostly skipping or hopping, she still loved it.

Terra spun in a jump, hopping into a puddle. The water splashed up, almost hitting Martha. 

“You like jumping in those.” Martha noted.

_ “ _ It’s always fun to jump in puddles.” Terra excused. “It’s like- it’s like I’ve got all those bits that remember how to be a kid.  _ Another puddle _ !” Terra rushed to it. Rebel chased after just as excited. The dog didn’t jump into them as much as bathe in it.

Martha watched as Terra and Rebel jumped into another puddle. The Doctor watched as well, with a completely different mindset. He was happy for her. He hadn’t known this Terra for long, but he was starting to see the parts of her that hadn’t changed.

She still swore a lot. If you caught her unaware, she’d spit out the craziest slew of swears he’d ever heard. She had asked a lot of questions about his timey-wimey detector.

His name for it.

It was honestly sad.

Terra’s opinion, not the Doctor’s.

As they all walked down the alleyway, led there by the timey-wimey detector’s sensor, an alarm went off on it. Terra came back from her latest puddle to their side. 

A man appeared in the alley. He landed on the floor, tumbling back against the wall. To an outside eye it would look like something had dropped him. The man gripped his head, spun for a loop at the drop.

“Welcome.” The Doctor greeted.

The man blinked up at them, still dazed. “Where am I?”

“1969!” Terra cheered. She leapt up onto the railings, dangling herself over it. Her hair draped down it. “It gets better, I’m told.”

“It’s not bad.” The Doctor agreed. “You’ve got the moon landing to look forward to.”

Terra giggled.  _ Neil Armstrong’s foot. _

“Oh, the moon landing’s brilliant.” Martha nodded her head, smiling thinly with an opinion she didn’t feel. “We went four times, back when we had transport.” She narrowed her eyes at the Doctor, still smiling.

“Working on it.” The Doctor told her.

“He’s doing his very best.” Terra explained.

“How did I get here?” The man asked, looking around the alley in confusion. It was indeed not the police station he had thought it was. He had plenty of reason to be confused.

“The same way we did. The touch of an angel.” The Doctor explained. Terra uncurled from the handrail, leaning against it instead. “Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year. No, no. No, no, no, don’t get up.” The Doctor helped Billy back to the floor, taking a space by his side.

If Terra filled up the void of space beside Martha, then that was her prerogative.

“Time travel without a capsule. Nasty. Catch your breath. Don’t go swimming for half an hour.” The Doctor instructed all in one breath.

“I don’t. I can’t.” Billy strained to say. He was still thrown by the shift in time.

“Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels.” The Doctor got started on his rant.

Apparently, he had spent a lot of his time investigating 

“The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye.” The Doctor explained. “You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They’re creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy.”

“Weeping Angels eat time, I keep telling you.” Terra reminded him. 

“It’s not like that.” The Doctor shook his head.

“You just don’t like how un-dramatic it sounds.” Terra teased.

“Well...Yes.” The Doctor admitted.

“What in  _ God’s  _ name are you talking about?” Billy asked.

“Trust me. Just nod when they stop for breath.” Martha advised.

“Tracked you down with this.” The Doctor held up his odd looking contraption. It was mostly a lunchbox with an empty reel and other bits and baubles. A tiny blue light was blinking on it. “This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there’s stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at thirty paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I’ve learned to stay away from hens. It’s not pretty when they blow.”

“The eggs aren’t even that good. You would think they taste great cause it’s a boiled egg, eggs usually taste good. But they just taste like egg salad and not the egg salad that the Wiggles would sing about. No...they sang about fruit salad. Still! The boiled eggs are bad.” Terra babbled. “But the exploded hen, somehow, tasted great. Even if he could only explode the one before he got banned from the animal farm.”

“I don’t understand. Where am I?” Billy asked them.

“1969, like he says.” Martha explained calmly.

“Normally, I’d offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor.” The Doctor offered. “So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I’m sorry, Billy. I am very, very sorry. It’s going to take you a while.”

They waited a few more minutes to get Billy adjusted without keeling over. The four of them trekked back 

“We’ve got a place for you!” Terra assured him. “It’ll get you settled in here real nice. They’ve got quesadillas with spicy salsa! And sugar cookies.”

“You’ve gotten addicted to spicy food.” The Doctor commented.

“Not addicted, just obsessed. There’s a difference.” Terra clarified. She’d had this argument a few times since she started eating sugar cookies. Could she help it that they were the best tasting snacks in existence? “ _ Sugar, sugar, sugar butter, sugar butter, sugar butter flour. Sugar butter flour.” _

Rebel howled. He did that a lot whenever Terra started singing. Usually alone up in her room. The Doctor watched the mini-performance with delight. Martha and Billy watched in confusion.

_ “Sugar butter flour, sugar butter flour. My hands pluck the things I know that I’ll need.” _ She sang, reaching down for his paws. Rebel gladly let her hold them. _ “I take the sugar and butter from the pantry.” _

Terra let go of Rebel’s hands, beginning to twirl around her dog as the group kept walking up the alleyway.

_ “What’s inside? Everyone wants to know what’s inside! And I always tell them, but I feel more than words can say!”  _ Terra spun as they finally reached the street.  _ “They wanna know what’s inside! What’s inside! Simple question, so then what’s the answer?” _

The Doctor started clapping. “Yes, yes. Good performance. Blimey, you spend a lot of time in the music hall.”

Terra stopped singing cold. She turned to the Doctor, robotically standing upright. “The where with the what now.”

“The music hall.” Martha noted. She had been explaining the revolutionary concept of the Haven to Billy. He still wasn’t getting most of it. “It’s a big hall where they show filmed performances of Broadway or off-Broadway shows. Apparently they love them. I go twice a week- they’ve got a brilliant  _ Phantom _ . 

“ _ There’s a music hall that shows musicals?!” _ Terra gasped. “And neither of you told me? At least Rebel hasn’t betrayed me.” Rebel whined. “ _ Traitor! _ What did you see?...why the ever living sugar would you see  _ Cats?! _ ” Rebel whimpered. “They said  _ ‘Cats is the worst thing to happen to cats since dogs?’ _ ...and you wanted to fact check? I can respect that.”

Rebel perked up, going to lick her hand.

“You give in so easily.” The Doctor commented.

“I can’t stay mad at his face.” Terra motioned to said golden retriever’s beaming face. “You two are a different story. How dare you not tell about the music-cal music-hal! And you  _ knew  _ my birthday was coming up!”

“Birthday?” Martha repeated.

“You said birthday?” The Doctor repeated.

Billy realized this was a personal conversation that he was in no state to comment on. Much less invest himself in, as he just met these people five minutes ago.

“Yep! It’s in two weeks!” Terra cheered. “And now I know I’m watching  _ so many musicals in that hall...” _

==ROTF==

Billy had taken the transition into the Haven very well. GARTH had promised to set him up with a lovely identity in 1969. It was a feature the Haven offered if a person so chose.

_ (Though placing them in another time period was usually the norm _

_ The timelines are too oddly shaped around Billy Shipton _

_ None of this would work unless Billy Shipton could give Sally Sparrow a message with his final breaths) _

GARTH even had it so Billy could work in publication. Mostly security, that could grow into something bigger in time.

Time that Billy Shipton had.

All of it was said and done in two weeks. 

Which meant Terra could have her 181st birthday without worrying about  _ that _ part of the future.

_ (She could worry about the Vote Saxon posters _

_ Jack’s warning about YANA. _

_ And that tiger pit thing. That was a worry too. _

_ The entire Year That Never Was _

_ The Master Himself _

_ Terra could worry about that now _

_ Billy was handled at least!) _

She had asked Groot about the music hall. Apparently, Groot was surprised Terra hadn’t found it already. It had existed practically since the creation of GARTH.

Stepping into it was like stepping into a classic Broadway theatre. There was grand architecture, golden lighting, cushioned seats that had good elbow room and comfortable seating.

Every theatre kid’s dream theatre.

She had the compulsion to watch  _ A Very Potter Musical _ on it. Groot had laughed when Terra suggested it- Terra assumed it was because they knew about the musical.

_ (Groot actually knew about Reighley _

_ Anything involving Terra and Reighley was amazing in Groot’s eyes)  _

So Terra was able to celebrate her 181st birthday in a building she’d always wanted to create, watching a musical she could only adore, and sat in a room full of people Terra had given her life to save.

And she knew her next would not be as sweet.

==ROTF==

Groot:  _ ‘Are you sure you don’t want to come by?’ _

Drax:  _ ‘Right now, that Terra is so new and young. And I know what the next forty years have in store for her. If I see her, I don’t trust myself not to stop it.’ _

Groot: ‘ _ Nobody would blame you if you did.’ _

Groot:  _ ‘You know she wouldn’t. You could wear a disguise too.’ _

Drax: _ ‘Yes she would. She would just never say it.’ _

Drax: _ ‘Because I would tell her everything. I’d tell her in ten years she’s going to have the worst day of her life. I’d tell her every year after hurt worse and worse. I’d tell her that she’ll have great kids that love her to hell and back. I’d tell her at the end of that decade she’d meet me.’ _

‘ _ That we would be _

_ (delete) _

_ ‘That we’d start _

_ (delete) _

Drax:  _ ‘That I’m a lovesick idiot who couldn’t pass up the chance to warn her, jumping ahead twenty years in her personal timeline to keep her safe from her future like she does for everyone else.’ _

Drax:  _ ‘So no. I’m not going to her birthday party.’ _

Groot _ : ‘Drax it’s not going to be like that’ _

Drax:  _ ‘Send Gamora if you’re so eager to have someone there. She’d love it just the same.’ _

Groot:  _ ‘Maybe she’d want those twenty years too’ _

Groot _ : ‘And Terra hates it when Gamora sees the third one. It’s humiliating.’ _

==ROTF==

They filmed the Easter Eggs month two on their stay in the Haven.

Terra had been excited. Another resident of Haven was a film major before coming to the Haven. He was eager to film the Easter Eggs- apparently they had been the reason he got into film in the first place before needing to run away from a toxic relationship.

The studio was on another floor of the Haven. The Doctor appreciated that apparently at some point in the future Terra would figure out Time Lord Science. The mere idea of it made him giddy every time.

Martha was working alongside Richie- the film major/camera guy- to make sure it was all ready.

Terra straightened her bowtie. “Is it crooked? I keep thinking it’s crooked.”

“It’s not crooked. You’re fine.” The Doctor dismissed. He settled into the seat.

Terra fidgeted in her’s. “This video has to be perfect. I don’t want to make a bad impression on them.”

“I think you’ve given her a great impression with your rainbow art.” The Doctor pointed out.

“But this is a real  _ conversation. _ ” Terra countered. The Doctor motioned to the auto cue. “You know what I mean.”

Terra figured Groot would understand her worry. Or her sister. Nah...better not talk to her sister when she’s like this. 

The Doctor reached over, checking the tie. Terra sat up straighter for him to check. He gave it a small tweak. “There. Perfect. You were right, just needed a quick tilt.”

Terra breathed a sigh of relief. “I knew it. This body hasn’t been wrong yet.”

The Doctor didn’t dismiss her of that. In all honesty, she wasn’t wrong. The Doctor excused it that some Time Lord regenerations were more skilled in premonition than others.

“Alright!” Richie clapped for attention. “We’re all good to go.” He positioned himself behind the camera. “Martha, start the autocue.” Martha flipped the switch on it.

Terra sat up straight. She whispered  _ ‘Bewegen sie nicht’  _ to Rebel. The dog sat upright, still at Terra’s side.

“Three...two...” Richie pointed at them

_ “The Doctor, and Terra.” _ Martha read off.

Since they had better tech, Richie said they could easily edit out Martha and Richie’s speech.

_ “Who’re the Doctor and Terra?”  _ Said Richie, in place of Larry.

_ “He’s the Doctor, and she’s Terra.” _ Said Martha for Sally.

“Yup. That’s me.” The Doctor held up a hand.

“Aloha!” Terra waved. “Oh, and this is my son, Rebel!”

The dog popped up in frame. He barked at the camera.

“Don’t mind him. He’s on a sugar high!” Terra explained.

_ “Okay, that was scary.” _ Martha read off.

_ “No, it sounds like he’s replying, but he always says that.”  _ Richie recited.

“Yes, I do.” The Doctor nodded.

_ “And that.”  _ Richie recited.

“Yup. And this.” The Doctor grinned.

_ “Then she says-” _

“This too!” Terra beamed.

_ “They can hear us. Oh, my God, you can really hear us?” _ Martha read off.

_ “Of course they can’t hear us. Look, I’ve got a transcript. See? Everything they say.  _ Yup, that’s me. Yes, I do. Yup, and this. This too. Next it’s _ -” _

“Are you going to read out the whole thing?” The Doctor noted.

_ “Sorry.” _ Richie replied for Larry.

“Don’t mind him. He’s always rude.” Terra assured the camera.

“You are too!”

“You’re just jealous I’m ginger.” Terra preened.

“ _ Who are you?” _ Sally pressed.

“We’re time travellers. Or we were. We’re stuck in 1969.” The Doctor explained.

Martha held the script in her first, storming into the stage. “We’re  _ stuck _ . All of space and time, they promised me. She managed to get us someplace  _ good  _ but that doesn’t mean I want to be bunking in 1969 forever!”

“Martha.” The Doctor scolded lightly. He pointed to the film equipment. Though Richie knew it was

Martha looked down, flustered. “Sorry.” She walked back out of frame. Her cheeks going a dark red, she pulled the script up for her to continue reading.

“You love the Haven. Don’t deny it.” Terra noted.

“It’s not time travel.” Martha countered.

“You’ve got me.” Terra admitted.

_ “I’ve seen this bit before.”  _ Sally noted.

“Quite possibly.” The Doctor mused.

“Reruns, everyone loves them!” Terra cheered with a cheesy thumb-up.

_ “1969, that’s where you’re talking from?”  _ Sally asked.

The Doctor blew out a breath. “Afraid so.”

_ “But you’re replying to me. You can’t know exactly what I’m going to say, forty years before I say it.”  _ Sally left her question vague.

“Thirty eight years, three months and-” Terra pulled back her sleeve to check her watch. “-five days. The hours are a bit iffy.”

_ “I’m getting this down. I’m writing in your bits.”  _ Richie as Larry stated.

_ “How? How is this possible? Tell me.” _ Martha as Sally commanded.

_ “Not so fast. _ ”

“People don’t understand time. It’s not what you think it is.” The Doctor cautioned.

_ “Then what is it?” _

“Complicated.” The Doctor stressed.

“Why’d you have to go-” Terra hummed.

_ “Tell me.” _

“Very complicated.” The Doctor stressed again.

_ “I’m clever and I’m listening. And don’t patronise me because people have died, and I’m not happy. Tell me.”  _ Sally ordered. Martha gave a look that she was actually impressed by that.

“People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it’s more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey stuff.” The Doctor explained.

Terra wished he had been reading that off the cue.

Actually no she didn’t because that would make it less funny.

_ “Yeah, I’ve seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you.” _ Sally stated.

“It got away from me, yeah.” The Doctor mused.

Terra was already starting to giggle.

_ “Then Terra will laugh at the Doctor, and say she can’t believe those words came out of his mouth.” _

“Those- those words just came from your mouth. Without prompting. I- I love it!” Terra laughed.

_ “Next thing you’re going to say is, ‘well you both can stop laughing.” _

“Well you both can stop laughing. It wasn’t that funny.” The Doctor told Terra, with a scolding look towards the camera. _ ‘One day I’ll live this down.’ _

Terra laughed harder.

_ “Then ‘well I can hear you’.” _

“Well, I can hear you.” The Doctor stated.

_ “This isn’t possible.”  _ Sally dismissed.

_ “No. It’s brilliant!” _ Richie as Larry laughed. Or maybe that was actually Richie still buzzed he was helping in this. The world may never know.

“Well, not hear you, exactly, but I know everything you’re going to say.” The Doctor corrected.

_ “Always gives me the shivers, that bit.”  _ Larry noted.

_ “How can you know what I’m going to say?” _ Sally asked.

Terra sat up straight. Her arms froze in a robot position in front of her. She turned her head towards where Larry would be- on the Doctor’s right. “Turn left.” Terra stated, sounding like a GPS.

_ “What does she mean by look to your left? I’ve written tons about that on the forums. I think it’s a political statement.”  _ Larry explained.

_ “She means you. What are you doing?”  _ Sally asked.

_ “I’m writing in your bits. That way I’ve got a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Wait until this hits the net. This will explode the egg forums.” _ Richie was doing a perfect job reading that. Apparently, knowing about the Easter Eggs in advance made it all the better for performance.

“I’ve got a copy of the finished transcript. It’s on our autocue.” The Doctor explained.

“It’s got colors!” Terra cheered. “Mine are pink, cause duh.” She gestured to her dress. “And his are white, cause they said the blue I wanted to use wouldn’t show well.”

_ “How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It’s still being written.”  _ Sally 

“I told you. We’re time travellers. We got it in the future.” The Doctor explained.

_ “Okay, let me get my head round this. You’re reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you’re still having.”  _ Sally explained. Martha let out a sigh, rubbing at her head. In rehearsals between her and Terra, this bit always messed with her head.

“Yeah. Wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey.” The Doctor repeated.

“He takes the best notes!” Terra praised.

_ “Hold on, was that for me?” _ Larry asked.

_ “Of course it was. Never mind that. You can do shorthand?” _

_ “So?” _

“What matters is, we can communicate.” The Doctor stressed. “We have got big problems now. They have taken the blue box, haven’t they? The angels have the phone box.”

_ “The angels have the phone box. That’s my favorite, I’ve got it on a t-shirt.” _ Larry admitted.

“I want one! Give me the details.” Terra asked.

_ “Well it’s made by a friend. His user-” _

“Write it on a note. I’ll look at it later.” Terra waved her hand in dismissal. She’d seen the name on a notecard in the folder. She made a note on her phone later to look him up. She wanted that shirt, dammit. Without Angels imaged on it so she could wear it around the Haven without putting the people inside at risk.

_ “What do you mean, angels? You mean those statue things?”  _ Sally asked.

“Creatures from another world.” The Doctor warned.

_ “But they’re just statues.”  _ Sally argued.

“Duh. You’re not blinking right now.” Terra explained.

_ “What does that mean?” _

“The lonely assassins, they used to be called.” The Doctor began. Terra reached down to scratch Rebel’s head. The dog lowered his head onto her thigh, sending mental waves of concern. Terra could only give assurances that they would never step inside the Haven. “No one quite knows where they came from, but they’re as old as the universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don’t exist when they’re being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice. It’s a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can’t kill a stone. Of course, a stone can’t kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh yes it can.”

Martha almost missed her cue.  _ “Don’t take your eyes off that.” _

She looked around the room. As if her mentioning an Angel had summoned it.

They were all lucky Sally hadn’t included any photos in her folder.

“That’s why they cover their eyes.” Terra copied the motion over her own face. “They’re not weeping. They can’t risk looking at each other.” She lowered her hands as the Doctor explained. She was acting out his instructions, practically. “Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I’m sorry. I am very, very sorry. It’s up to you now.”

_ “What am I supposed to do?”  _ Sally asked.

“The blue box, it’s my time machine.” Terra cleared her throat. “ _ Our  _ time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me.”

_ “How? How?” _

Terra held up her hands. “We’re so sorry. There’s nothing left.”

“There’s no more from you on the transcript, that’s the last we’ve got.” The Doctor clarified. “I don’t know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They’re coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don’t blink. Don’t even blink. Blink and you’re dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don’t turn your back, don’t look away, and  _ don’t blink _ . Good luck.”

Richie turned off the camera. For the first time in all of this, there was no giddy smile on his face. “What now?”

“We wait.” The Doctor told him. “Right now, that’s all we can do.”

And wait they did.

Funny how whenever these Angels showed up, there was a lot of waiting around.

==ROTF==

The TARDIS came back that night.

_ ‘Where are we going next?’  _ Terra mentally asked, as Martha went about packing up her stuff.

_ ‘Well that jump means she needs a bit of a recharge...’ _ The Doctor replied to a now stunned silent Terra.  _ ‘Quick hop to Cardiff will put her right.’ _

Terra couldn’t take any chances.

She ordered Rebel  _ Bewegen sie nicht _ at the Haven.

She had already lost her damn mind.

She was  _ not _ losing him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I always thought was great about Blink was that whatever the lives of the Doctor and Martha were completely up for interpretation. How I chose to interpret it was that Terra built a space for it!  
> I don’t know if I explained properly what all of the Haven was in the chapter. Essentially it’s a bastardization of God Complex place (it picks up the people who go there on a by-need basis, in this case it’s their fears bringing them a safe space), the magic door concept from Girl in the Fireplace was chosen for the front door but the doors are more like they are in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls because the doors not only move in time but in reality like Terra does, and the interior was a lot like a TARDIS. Infinite space, infinite rooms, and can definitely travel in time.  
> (If I implied it stays in one time, yeah that’s a lie purely for the Doctor’s sake. GARTH is a good AI that knows his boss man can retrofit him into a toaster.)  
> As explained, most of the residents of the Haven are in need of the help it can provide. They are from all the realities Terra has been to, as she introduced the Haven to it. If she built a door- a real, physical door- the Haven could access that reality so people could escape inside it.  
> If you have any more questions, I'm happy to answer them! I've been waiting to write this place since I first started writing Terra at all.  
> And Yes. I was so cruel as to leave literally no time between Blink and Utopia. Terra Three got her rest, time to work for a living.  
> Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha


	13. Utopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say, I’ve been waiting for this arc since Terra was first drafted. This three-part saga just had so much to work with that I knew my already drafted character would go batshit for when the time came for this. I can’t. Stress. Enough. How much I love this.  
> Thank you to everyone, djmegamouth, WeAllBecomeStories, HannahHPandDWfanJones, and so many others that gave such positive feedback to Blink. I’m happy y’all loved it!  
> Now for Hermits-United (Terra’s alternative for the Haven)

It hurt to leave him behind.

It hurt so much.

It hurt more than not taking him with me at the start of season 3.

But now that the tail end was coming, I couldn’t have my favorite tail end. Not even that joke was enough to fix my broken hearts. 

He had to stay back with the Haven. He had to stay. He would have Penelope. Those two could hang out. That would be good- they would enjoy that. A dog and a pig, there had never been a great friendship. Was there a direct-to-video children’s movie about it? Some, demented sequel to Babe, or Charlotte’s Web? If there wasn’t, one needed to be made about Penelope and Rebel.

It would make parting with them hurt less.

The next year ahead would seem less dark if I knew there was something good on the other side where I could look forward.

The Doctor and Martha had no idea about my inner struggle. Well they were assuming the wrong inner struggle. To them, I was sitting on my usual spot in the upper TARDIS coral, adjusting my position. This had been Two’s favorite spot. I liked it too but...I wanted to sit differently. Twisting in the spot, I kept moving until my head was hanging over the side. My ginger hair was flowing down with the TARDIS’ artificial coppery gravity.

Neither were any the wiser to the real inner struggle. I hadn’t been able to stop the three-parter. Not that it had ever been an option, I wouldn’t know where to even start. And sometimes, when I try to stop the bad things...worse things happen. The Author itself smacks me for thinking I could stop them. 

Why do you think I fell into the Void in the first place? I’d tried to stop her falling.

I had fixed points too.

Harold Saxon was one of them, it seemed.

_ That all being said...there was nothing saying I couldn’t stop it. _

_ Harold Saxon has to happen, but nothing is saying that Harold Saxon has to be the Master. Anyone can fill in the shoes if it was done properly. _

_ The Doctor would never know it was the Master if I took Yana out before he opened the watch. _

_ Then questions would come about why. _

_ I could argue that Martha had started him thinking about his past, that he attacked Chantho. She would be so flustered she would end up agreeing.  _

_ Yeah the Doctor and I would be sad that another Time Lord was gone. I would say something that if he snapped like that at seeing the truth, then I was better off. The Doctor would be sad still...cause he would know...even in the show he knew who it was... _

Dammit.

Shouldn’t kill him.

Anything he does will be reset in a year.

_ Holy shit it would be a year before I was doing anything calm again. A year before  _ Voyage of the Titanic. _ A year before the Master was out of our lives. _

_ It had come so fast. _

The Doctor flipped a switch. The TARDIS made sure I paid attention to it, snapping me out of the multiple tree branches my spider-monkey brain was climbing. “Cardiff.”

“Cardiff?” Martha gaped, annoyed and offended as all the Londoners were at Cardiff. Or so it looked from the show. How would I know different?

“Cardiff!” I cheered loudly, throwing my arms up. Well down. Directions were weird when you were upside down. “It’s a pit stop.”

“A pit stop?” Martha repeated.

“Terra’s right. The thing about Cardiff, it’s built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy.” The Doctor explained, dancing about the console as he navigated her to a stop. “Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel.”

I swung myself down from the coral.

Outside those doors was Roald Dahl Plass. Below us was the base for Torchwood Three. Was the hand glowing now? Had he noticed us yet, noticed me? Had he heard the noise? I hope he heard the noise.

“Terra! Are you alright?” Martha asked, gawking at me.

I tilted my head. “Why wouldn’t I be? Did I break like my leg again and forget to notice?”

“How do you not-” Martha glanced at my leg, then up to my previous spot on the coral. “-that was a big jump.”

“The Haven had bouncy castles.” I cheered. Tapping my foot on the grating, I pouted at the metallic sound. “This floor isn’t bouncy...”

Martha continued to gawk. The Doctor was chuckling at me. He’d seen those bouncy castles. They had been _ magnificent. _

“We’re having a pit stop!” I informed Martha. “We come here sometimes for that.”

“Exactly. Should only take twenty seconds.” The Doctor told Martha.

“Can’t it be longer? I’m hungry.” I requested, pointing with my thumb towards the door. “It was longer last time.”

“And look what happened.” The Doctor countered.

“Yeah. We got food.” I answered.

“You just had breakfast-” The Doctor paused, pressing some buttons on the console computer. “Blimey, the rift’s been active.”

I opened my mouth to answer-

_ There. _

I froze.

_ He’s there. _

I knew it. Like an undisputed fact, I knew he was there. There was no mistaking it. I knew he was there like I knew how to breathe.

Turning the door, I let myself bask in the moment. He was there. He was there. I was going to see him again.

“Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago. Was that you two?” Martha asked, a teasing smile on her face.

_ He was getting closer _

_ Running so fast to us _

_ I missed you too _

“Bit of trouble with the Slitheen. A long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then.” The Doctor explained.

“Everything was different back then.” I mused, still looking towards the door.

I could hear him.

_ “TERRA!”  _ He screamed as he ran.

In a blink, my palm was resting against the door.

“Doctor. We have to stay.” I stated.

“Finito. All powered up.” The Doctor replied, announcing it over my voice.

“No!” I shouted at him. “You aren’t doing it to us again!”

The Doctor glanced at the computer screen. Without looking at me he threw the handbrake. His mouth was set in a firm line. The unspoken apology already in his eyes.

“No!” I scolded him. Reaching for the door handle, I tried to open it.

_ She locked it! _

_ Locked her own door! _

_ LET ME OUT! _

Something collided with the door. I pressed myself against it, willing the door to open. Please open. Please open for him just this once.  _ Pleasepleaseple- _

The TARDIS began to move.

There was a loud  _ bang _ behind me. I heard the sparks more than I saw them. The TARDIS went into transit, more bumpy than if the Doctor was flying. My hands gripped the sides of the door, unwilling to let go.

_ He was on the other side. _

“Whoa! What’s that?” Martha yelled.

“We’re accelerating into the future.” The Doctor explained.

My forehead was pressed against the wooden door. The TARDIS continued to shake as she flew.

_ Can you hear me, Jack? _

“The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That’s impossible.” The Doctor explained.

“Why? What happens then?” Martha asked, sounding panicked at the Doctor’s tone.

“We’re going to the end of the universe.”

Jack was screaming my name on the other side of the door.

_ I’m so sorry this was happening to you _

==ROTF==

The TARDIS landed.

There was nowhere else for her to run.

He held on for that long.

_ I was so proud of him _

“Well, we’ve landed.” The Doctor explained.

Martha “So what’s out there?”

“I’ll find out.” I stated, reaching for the door handle again.

“Terra I don’t know what’s out there.” The Doctor warned.

“Say that again. That’s rare.” Martha joked, probably concerned about the Doctor and I’s tone.

“I know all I need to know.” I replied. My tone sounded easy-going because I was holding back all the patented ginger rage. If I wasn’t holding back... _ a scenario flashed in my mind...Caroline Brown trying to reach the TARDIS...willing to lash out at anything that crossed her path. _

“Not even the Time Lords came this far Terra.” The Doctor explained. As if those pompous fuck wits and their narrow ideologies would keep me from opening this door. “We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go.”

I threw the door open. Without waiting for them I stormed out. The door slammed behind me.

The nauseous feeling hit me first. Imagine that feeling right after the roller coaster starts. There’s all this nervous energy inside you that’s suddenly moving too fast for you to handle at first. You knew you as a human weren’t made to go this fast. Anything could go wrong at any second. You wouldn’t know it was coming until it was already happening.

I brushed it off. 

Because Captain Jack Harkness was lying dead right in front of me.

I could handle this feeling of  _ wrongness. _

_ Cause it wasn’t just from Jack. It was from everything _ . The world itself, whatever remained of it, felt...so familiar.

It felt like the Void.

The end of the universe felt like the Void. It was just so  _ empty.  _ The emptiness was...it was deafening. This wasn’t like the Void. I had known I wasn’t alone in the Void, in the personification of hell. I can’t feel anything out there. Not in Time Lord senses or my own senses or  _ anything. _

Just a dying universe.

“Terra what are you-Oh my God!” Martha gasped.

Oh. They’d finally come out. Good for them.

_ Look at him Doctor. _

_ Look at what happened to him because you wouldn’t let me open the door _

Martha ran past me, kneeling down by Jack to get his pulse. The Doctor walked to my side, standing stoic as a stranger. “Can’t get a pulse. Hold on. You’ve got that medical kit thing.” She ran back past us into the TARDIS.

“He’s dead.” _ You killed him. _

_ Darcy killing him I can forgive. _

_ Not you. _

“Terra. I’m sor-”

Before he could finish, I whirled around to slap his face. The Doctor’s head was pushed to the side. He held his cheek, not meeting my eyes.

I’d said all I wanted to say.

Martha came back out. “Here we go. Get out of the way.” She tried to push past me, instead stumbling as I stood still as a statue. She knelt by Jack’s side, a medical kit in her hands. She started pulling out the things inside, looking for anything to help. Already she was in better graces than the Doctor. “It’s a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat’s more like World War Two.”

“He liked that decade.” I commented, a proud quirk in my smile. My hands gave away my nerves as they twisted on the end of my sleeve.

“I think he came with us.” The Doctor admitted.

“How do you mean, from Earth?” Martha asked, putting on a stethoscope.

“He was on the other side of the door.” I supplied, staring down at Jack’s death tranquil face. “I could hear him screaming.”

Martha’s face fell at that. She couldn’t imagine how horrific that was. 

_ I would never forget it. _

_ Or forgive it. _

“Still...clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex. Well, that’s very him.” The Doctor tried to praise.

I didn’t dignify that with a look.

Martha pressed the end of the stethoscope on Jack’s chest. “What, do you know him?” Martha asked us both.

“The Doctor let him travel with us in the TARDIS, way back when.” I admitted. “He’s my friend.”

“But he’s-” Martha’s face fell further. She looked between Jack and me. Whatever she was going to say, I already knew. “I’m sorry, there’s no heartbeat. There’s nothing. He’s dead.”

“For now.” I replied cryptically.

Martha was confused for a second. Then Jack gasped, reaching to hold Martha’s arms. She screamed.

I chuckled at the very jump-scare revival. How often had that happened to him, I wonder?

_ Too often. _

My smile fell again.

Martha was flustered as Jack got his breathing back. “Oh, so much for me.” She laughed. She squeezed his arms. “It’s alright. Just breathe deep. I’ve got you.”

The Doctor made a noise like a sigh.

I stomped on his foot.

Now the noise was one of pain.

_ ‘Oi!’ _

_ ‘You just rolled your eyes at my dead friend.’ _

_ ‘He came back! He’s being dramatic.’ _

_ ‘Death may mean nothing to our kind but you will RESPECT HIS!’ _

Jack came back to himself. He looked at the would-be doctor kneeling over him. “Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?” He reached a hand up, brushing it on her chin.

“Martha Jones.” Martha replied, automatically flustered at the flirting as any normal human.

“Nice to meet you, Martha Jones.” Jack greeted with more obvious flirting. Well obvious from Jack. Any time Jack spoke to someone it was a definite flirt.

“Oh, don’t start.” The Doctor scolded. I stomped on his foot again. “Blimey!”

“I was only saying hello.” Jack argued with a roll of his eyes. The eyes made a dead stop when they landed on me.

“I don’t mind.” Martha replied.

“Do you just like stomping your boots now?” The Doctor asked.

I wasn’t really listening.

Jack was looking at me.

Martha helped him to his feet. Jack never broke eye contact.

He gave the Time Lord a quick glance before looking at me again. “Doctor.” Jack greeted, his voice terse.

“Captain.” The Doctor greeted back just a terse.

Jack looked me over. I waited with baited breath for whatever he was going to say. I’d been waiting months. He’d been waiting centuries. I could take whatever he would dish out at me. It would kill me inside but I would take it.

“TJ.”

_ And I’m dead. _

_ A shame. It feels like I’d just gotten this face. _

My lip wobbled. “Buttface.” The word came out drowning. Tears were already burning in my eyes. “Dammit...I was gonna be cool.”

Jack grinned- an honest grin from Captain Jack Harkness. “You know, so was I.”

This couldn’t go on any longer. I sprinted ahead, throwing my arms around Jack. He hugged back on reflex- holding me close as if those centuries hadn’t broken us apart. I pushed my face against his shoulder. He pushed his own face into my hair.

_ You’re back _

_ You’re here _

_ I feel better than I have in a year _

_ Has...has it really been a year since I saw Jack last? _

_ Oh it hurt. It hurt so much. _

_ Cause it was going to be another year before... _

_ I’m so sorry Jack _

_ All I do is hurt you, isn’t it? _

“It’s good to see you, again.” Jack assured me. He said it with such surety. My presence really did bring him joy...didn’t it? “You got taller.”

“It’s the boots.” Came my sniffly-giggly reply. “They make me look taller.”

Jack patted my back.

It may have been the kind of pat-back like  _ ‘okay hug over’ _ ...but from Jack the hand stayed on my back.

“Alright. That’s enough.” The Doctor prompted.

“Is it wrong if I flip him off?” I asked Jack.

Jack laughed.

_ It felt good to hear that laugh again. _

“It’s just a hug, Doctor.” Jack snarked. He didn’t sound as happy with that as he had been in the show.

_ Yes _

_ Another fighter for Team Terra _

“Is it?” The Doctors questioned.

“I’m being hugged by a pretty Lady in a skirt.” Jack countered. “It’s  _ much  _ more than a hug.”

I laughed, ignoring that I had left a small patch of tears on his  _ favorite coat _ . “Hugs by me are perfection.”

Jack laughed. “This one’s feisty.”

I pulled my head up to grin. “Yeah!”

“And you. Same as ever.” The Doctor noted. I held back rolling my eyes but did  _ not  _ hold back giving Jack a ‘ _ Jim from the Office’ _ look. “Although, have you had work done?”

“You can talk.” Jack reminded him. The only work Jack had gotten was  _ age _ . He wore that age well. He was more classically handsome now.

Laughing, I moved so I was giving Jack a side hug. He went along with that hug. He had a hand on my hip, still holding me close in a hug that I never wanted to end.

When we were hugging, it was easy to forget the  _ wrongwrongwrong _ coming off him. Easier still to ignore the emptiness in all of existence. 

The Doctor had on a look of infinite confusion. If I had to describe the face in words, they would be  _ ‘what’s he talking about? I look just the same as always- OH WAIT!’ _ “Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was us?”

“The police box kind of gives it away.” Jack replied. “I’ve been following you for a long time.  _ You _ abandoned me.”

Shame had me looking down at my boots. Jack squeezed his hand in my hip.

“Did I? Busy life. Moving on.” The Doctor dismissed.

Jack squeezed my hip again. “TJ?”

“Sí Buttface?”

Jack turned his head to look at me. I tilted my head up to meet his eyes. There was no anger in his expression, just the complete acceptance that had made me addicted to his presence. “Just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler.”

“Well that’s not right.” I replied, sounding genuinely confused. “She’s fine.”

Jack gawked. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope! There was a parallel world where her dad was alive and rich but Jackie didn’t care (but she kinda did) and Rose didn’t exist so when the world was falling apart and Daleks and Cybermen and us were being dragged into the Void, Rose was caught by her dad who also runs their Torchwood! I think. Mickey went too!”

His face broke out into a wide beaming smile. “Oh, yes!” Jack pulled me into a grand hug. He spun me around. Both of us were laughing in joy.

But not even the laughter could stop me hearing Martha’s small comment of “Good old Rose.”

_ Good old Martha _

_ Sweet strong Martha _

_ I’m sorry this is happening to you too _

==ROTF==

The four of us walked along the dirt. Jack had his arm around my shoulders, holding tight. I had my head on his shoulder, my arm around his waist.

To an outside eye, it was like we’d never been apart.

To anyone who knew, they’d think we’d been together before he left.

I was in no mood to discourage that.

“Have I complimented the new hair, yet?” Jack asked.

“No you have not.” I noted. “It’s more than a little insulting.”

Jack chuckled. “Well it looks good on you. The pink too. But I gotta ask-”

“Bowties are a staple. We live in a society, Jack, I must respect the rules I choose to follow.” I told him. It made him laugh again.

Martha was watching with side eyes. She had never seen me this affectionate, except to a dog. Even Terra Two had kept her distance from things. But Jack was the Ultimate Exception. 

The Doctor watched with a hesitant eye, like he wondered how any Time Lord could stand being so close to the  _ wrong _ .

“What happened to you two?” Martha asked.

I glanced at her, tilting my head. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...what separated you two?” Martha clarified.

“Oh. There’s an interesting story behind all that.” Jack began.

He explained some of the events of  _ Parting of Ways _ . Martha had already heard about Daleks, so there wasn’t any needed explanation for that. He still explained the Dalek controlled satellite, and how he was leading the human resistance. Until he died and stood back up.

“So there I was, stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he takes Terra and goes off without me. But I had this.” He held up his wrist to show Martha the Vortex Manipulator. “I used to be a Time Agent. It’s called a vortex manipulator. They’re not the only ones who can time travel.”

“Oh, excuse me. That is  _ not _ time travel.” The Doctor argued. He put on a massive pout- disgusted at the idea of these two things being the same. “It’s like, I’ve got a  _ sports car  _ and you’ve got a  _ space hopper. _ ”

“Oh ho. Boys and their toys.” Martha teased.

“Believe it or not, this is actually the tamest fight I’ve ever seen them have.” I noted.

“All right, so I bounced.” Jack conceded with a roll of his eyes. “I thought 21st century, the best place to find Terra and the Doctor, except that I got it a  _ little  _ wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless.”

“Told you.” The Doctor coughed.

“I mean, it’s a quick fix.” Lifting up his arm I gave the vortex manipulator a quick survey. “Just-”

“He doesn’t need it fixed.”

“Shut the fu-”

“Sailor!” The Doctor scolded.

I huffed. “Doc Brown gets grouchy when I remind him I’m not British.”

“I don’t think she’ll ever stop swearing.” The Doctor pointed out. “I’m trying to break her habit.”

Jack laughed. “He still calls you Sailor? And...did you call him Doc Brown?”

“Tell me a better name that fits.” I countered.

Jack laughed, hugging me tighter. 

“You got to watch the movie premiere of  _ Back to the Future _ ...you lucky son of a gun.” I praised, not gonna lie I was jealous about it. When the Year was over, I’d ask if we could go do that.

“I had to live through the  _ entire twentieth century _ waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me.” Jack explained. I winced.

“But that makes you more than one hundred years old.” Martha pointed out.

“And looking good, don’t you think?” Jack asked, smiling with his trademark flirty lift.

“Look about the same as when you left, honestly.” I dismissed with a teasing grimace. 

“So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew he’d come back to refuel.” Jack explained. “Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are.”

“But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?” Martha asked, completely innocent to what else happened that day.

My arm tightened around Jack. He held my hand, giving in an assuring squeeze.

The Doctor dismissed the memory without so much as a shrug. “I was busy.” 

“Didn’t you try to stop him?” Martha asked.

I held tighter to Jack. He held tighter to me.

_ There wasn’t a thing I could do _

_ He wouldn’t listen to me _

_ He left Jack behind, no matter how much I begged him to open the door _

At my lack of answer, Martha turned to the Doctor. “Is that what happens, though, seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?”

Jack gave me a tight, comforting squeeze. I braced myself, putting on an easy smile. “In his defense, I’m too stubborn to get left behind, and Carolina Rose was blonde.”

Martha gawked- pretending to be shocked. “Oh, she was blonde? Oh, what a surprise!”

“ _ That’s _ the detail you focused on?”

“You three!” The Doctor stopped, snapping at us loud enough that I’m sure the Futurekind heard it. “We’re at the end of the universe, all right? Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you’re busy blogging! Come on.”

“He hasn’t changed much.” Jack noted.

“You sounded exactly like Jackie when you said that.” I teased. Jack rolled his eyes. But I hugged him tighter.  _ He got the joke. He remembered Jackie Tyler. He got my little jokes...fuck I missed him. _

We walked silently towards the edge of a cliff. The Doctor had stopped trying to reach out to me in my head. I had no reason to answer. Anything he was going to say, he’d been saying for a year. Not a chance of me shaking off Jack Harkness today- or any day.

Over the cliff, you could see great big structures made of rock. It reminded me of underwater caverns for cartoon creatures only without the water.

“Is that a city?” Martha asked.

“A city or a hive, or a nest, or a  _ conglomeration _ .” The Doctor reasoned. “Like it was grown. But look, there. That’s like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago.”

“What killed it?” Martha wondered.

“Time. Just time. Everything’s dying now. All the great civilizations have gone.” The Doctor explained. “This isn’t just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing.”

“They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death.” Jack reasoned.

“Well, Terra, Martha, and I, maybe. Not so sure about  _ you _ , Jack.” He gave Jack a knowing look over my head.

I whacked his arm.  _ ‘Don’t blame him for this.’ _

_ ‘I can’t help it.’ _

_ ‘Yes you can. You just don’t want to.’ _

The Doctor gave no excuse.

“What about the people? Does no one survive?” Martha asked.

“I suppose we have to hope life will find a way.” The Doctor assured her- though I think he had no idea and was just trying to be nice for her sake.

Down below, a man was running along a cliffside. He kept looking over his shoulder.

“Well, he’s not doing too bad.” Jack praised.

“Maybe cause he’s running for his life.” I pointed to the crowd of Futurekind that appeared around the lower cliffside.

The Futurekind roared, all cackling mad as they chased their latest prey. 

“Is it me, or does that look like a  _ hunt _ ?” The Doctor began running- trying to find a way down. I ran towards a steep incline towards Padra. “Come on!”

Jack and Martha started running after us. 

I laughed. “Miss this Buttface?!”

“You have no idea!” Jack laughed, rushing to keep pace with me.

I laughed again.

Down the mountain, we caught up with Padra. Jack grabbed the man, giving him an assuring look. “I’ve got you.” Jack assured him.

“They’re coming! They’re coming!” Padra motioned to the Futurekind following him.

In tandem, Jack and I pulled out our guns.

“Terra, Jack, don’t you dare!” The Doctor scolded.

Only I was faster than his warning. I shot three Futurekind without blinking. Jack fired his shot into the sky.

_ Three less Futurekind to try killing us later. I see no problem with this. _

The Futurekind hissed and seethed at us. I raised my gun again, eager for one of them to try.  _ Go ahead. Give me a reason. All it takes is one mistimed twitch, and you’re done. _ Jack covered the Futurekind behind us.

“What the hell are they?” Martha asked, panicking.

“There’s more of them. We’ve got to keep going.” Padra pleaded.

“I’ve got a ship nearby. It’s safe. It’s not far, it’s over there.” The Doctor looked back to our escape, only to see it was covered by Futurekind now. “Or maybe not.”

“We’re close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we’re safe.” Padra explained.

“Who’s for Silo?” I asked.

“Silo.” The Doctor voted.

Jack nodded.“Silo.”

Martha raised a hand. “Silo for me.”

So the five of us ran for the Silo. The Futurekind stayed right on our tails.

==ROTF==

The Silo actually looked nothing like a silo. Though I’m sure underground it resembled one, the topside was very different. Everything was blocked off by a tall metal fence. Soldiers stood at the gate, raising their guns at the Futurekind behind us. 

“It’s the Futurekind! Open the gate!” Padra shouted as we approached the gate.

The guard there was beginning to unlock the chains. “Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!”

I smiled widely.

“Show him your teeth.” Padra instructed everyone.

Everyone showed off their teeth.

“Human!” The guard shouted. His fellow soldiers unlocked the gate, pulling it open. “Let them in! Let them in!”

The five of us rushed inside. The soldiers locked the gate shut behind us. The Futurekind were too close to shut it properly.

“Close! Close! Close!” The guard fired shots at their feet. Yeah that was an option too...

The chieftain for the Futurekind hissed. He smiled, demented. “Humans. Humani. Make feast.”

“Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back!” The guard ordered, pointing his gun at them menacingly.

“Oh, don’t tell him to put his gun down.” Jack snarked.

“He’s not my responsibility.” The Doctor scolded.

“And we are? Huh,  _ that  _ makes a change.” Jack snarked again.

“I’d been working on my shots! Can tell a man from thirty paces!” I argued proudly. “They had sharp teeth, I don’t even think your human god could’ve stopped me.”

“Kind watch you. Kind hungry.” The chieftain warned, before he left with his tribe.

“Thanks for that.” The Doctor thanked the guard that hadn’t shot the Futurekind.

“Right. Let’s get you inside.” The guard stated.

“My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?” Padra pleaded.

The guard beamed. “Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can.”

I followed them both into the Silo, a skip to my step. 

_ Even though I was walking into the most dangerous viper’s nest that had ever existed. _

==ROTF==

It took everything in me not to be jumping at shadows. Watching as a man asked the Doctor what kind of doctor he was, then rushing off...it reminded me of who would be hearing that information.

It terrified me. It disgusted me. There were a lot of bad feelings to describe how I felt about the whole thing. Everything about being in this building was making my skin.

_ I wouldn’t be walking out of it _

_ Everyone I am looking at becomes something...awful. _

_ There’s no good ending for these people _

Like, a thousand Greek tragedies happening all at once right before my eyes. 

“It looks like a box, a big blue box. I’m sorry, but I really need it back. It’s stuck out there.” The Doctor asked another Silo worker.

“I’m sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother’s name is Beltone.” Padra pleaded.

The Silo worker- who introduced himself as Atillo- blew out a breath. “The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet! Passenger needs help.”

At the request, a small boy about eight or nine walked up to Padra. He pulled up a clipboard. “Right. What do you need?”

_ Creet. _

_ Little boy Creet. _

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuck- _

_ Shit fucking fuck- _

Atillo turned to the Doctor. “A blue box, you said.”

“Big, tall, wooden. Says Police.” The Doctor requested.

“We’re driving out for the last water collection. I’ll see what I can do.” Atillo promised.

The Doctor relaxed slightly. “Thank you.”

She would come back. She had to come back. No chance was she being left behind out there-  _ fuck I was spiralling again. _

Reaching up, I squeezed Jack’s arm. The man turned his head to me. He reached up, squeezing my hand where it lay. I let out a shaking breath. He squeezed tighter.

_ I miss my dog. _

_ Nononono I don’t want Rebel here. Rebel couldn’t come here. I would have rather died again than endanger him like this. _

“Come on.” Creet instructed. He walked us down a corridor.

“Sorry, but how old are you?” Martha asked.

“Old enough to work.” Creet answered. “This way.”

Jack and I were in the back of the group. He leaned down. “You alright?”

I shook my head.

“Is it something you can talk about?” Jack asked, glancing knowingly towards the Doctor.

I shook my head again.

“Okay.” Jack gave me an affirming hug. “Whenever you can, I’ll be there.”

Thankful, I nodded. 

The four of us followed Creet, meanwhile Padra searched for his family.

I tried to get out of my head. Not thinking about my fears wouldn’t help, it would just make them stronger. The smart would be to just muscle through. Nothing I hadn’t done before, faking whatever I was feeling inside so nobody got concerned about it.

Why was it so hard? Three had literally done this all her life.

_ Cause Jack was here now. And you’ve never been good at hiding things around Jack. _

He knew I wasn’t okay right now. Would that make it easier? Easier to hide?

I was still walking through the crowd of people. On my face was a happy hopeful smile. You would never guess that behind my eyes I was seeing a death shadow over every person here.

“It’s like a refugee camp.” Martha mused.

“Stinking.” Jack remarked. An offended woman glared at him. “Oh, sorry. No offence. Not you.”

“You’re off your game, Jackie boy.” I teased. Jack chuckled.

“Don’t you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived.” The Doctor praised. “Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans.”

“Kistane Shafe Cane.” Creet called out.

_ He just wanted a sky with diamonds. _

I smiled at a huddled man and woman.

“End of the universe and here you are.” The Doctor turned to point at me. “Indomitable! That’s the word. Indomitable! Ha!”

“Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?” Creet called out.

_ He’s just a boy. _

A woman stood up in the distance. I beamed as she recognized her son.

“Mother?” Padra ran up the hall.

“Oh, my God. Padra.” Kistane pulled her lost son in for a hug.

“Beltone?” Padra reached for his brother. The man joined the hug.

“Sometimes we get happy endings.” I mused.

_ Not today... _

“Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack introduced himself, smiling wide at a man that stood up. “And who are you?”

I snorted.

“Stop it.” The Doctor scolded.

“Leave him alone.” I countered. “He can have fun.”

The Doctor let out a sharp breath. I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to challenge my companion again. He turned to a nearby door. “Terra, give us a hand with this.”

I hesitated.

“It’s half deadlocked.” He pointed to a control panel. “I need you to overwrite the code. Let’s find out where we are.”

“Fine.” I walked over. Jack walked with me, looking over my shoulder. Figuring out how to hack the door open was easy.

The door slid open. Without waiting, the Doctor began walking in. I grabbed his coat, dragging him back from over the edge. He grabbed the doorframe. He looked down the great distance he had nearly fallen from.

“Generally, people look before they leap.” I noted.

“Right.” The Doctor replied. “Thanks.”

“Is he always like this?” Jack asked.

I gave him a deadpan stare. “You say that like he changed.”

Jack blinked.

“Well changed  _ more _ .”

Another blink.

“Oh shut up.”

Jack smirked. “How did you cope without me?”

“Clearly we didn’t.”

Martha eyed the huge rocket set up in the chamber. “Now  _ that  _ is what I call a rocket.”

_ Don’t think about it. _

_ Ignore it _

“They’re not refugees, they’re passengers.” The Doctor realized.

_ Don’t think about what becomes of those passengers _

“He said they were going to Utopia.” Martha recalled.

_ Don’t think about where that ship really goes _

“The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it’s the same old dream.” The Doctor turned to Jack and I. “You recognize those engines?”

_ Yes _

_ But I can’t tell you that. _

“They look weird.” I said instead.

“I don’t know either. Whatever it is, it’s not rocket science.” Jack replied. “But it’s hot, though.”

Reaching, I grabbed the door to slide it shut. Everyone stepped back so not to get caught in it.

“Boiling. But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?” The Doctor wondered.

_ It’s not Utopia _

_ It’s worse than that _

_ And it’s all his fault _

An elderly man walked up behind us. He tapped the Doctor on the shoulder, but all of us turned to see him. My entire body tensed up at the first sight of him.

“The Doctor?”

“That’s me.” The Doctor replied.

“Good!” Yana cheered, excitedly. He grabbed the Doctor’s hand, dragging him off down the corridor. “Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good.”

The Doctor gave me a confused look. “It’s good apparently.”

I couldn’t reply.

The truth of it was just so scary that it sent chills through me.

Making myself follow him was more out of a fear of losing sight of the Doctor. It horrified me that we were being dragged into his lab.

Every part of this building was awful.

And it was all his fault.

==ROTF==

Once in the lab, I fought back an urge to pull out my gun. Though if I had, I doubt we would’ve been spared anything. 

Chantho bowed to us. Her antennae twitched in excitement, as well as the mandibles on her jaw. “Chan welcome tho.”

Yana dragged the Doctor around his makeshift lab. He was showing off every piece of tech he’d made. I stayed behind with the humans, keeping a cautious eye on them both. Like a concerned mother watching her child play in the park. “Now, this is the gravitissimal accelerator. It’s past its best but it works.” 

Chantho bowed to the humans and myself. “Chan welcome tho.”

“And over here is the footprint impeller system. Now, do you know anything about endtime gravity”

“Hello. Who are you?” Martha asked.

“Chan Chantho tho.” Chantho explained.

“Pleasure to meet you Chanto.” I replied, not looking away from the Doctor.

“But we can’t get it to harmonise.” Yana explained. The Doctor leaned over a machine.

Jack held up his hand. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Stop it.” The Doctor scolded.

“You stop it!” I scolded right back.

“Can’t I say hello to anyone?” Jack questioned.

“Chan I do not protest tho.” Chantho replied, a darker blue to her cheeks.

“Maybe later, Blue.” Jack winked. He walked around to the other devices, leaving his backpack on a table. “I kept pace to keep a barrier between them and Yana. “So, what have we got here?” He asked.

It took a moment to realize he was talking to me. 

I shook my head at him.

“And all this feeds into the rocket?” The Doctor asked Yana.

“Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we’re unable to achieve escape velocity.” Yana reported. “If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?”

“Well, er, basically, sort of, not a clue.” The Doctor explained.

Yana frowned, disappointed. “Nothing?”

“I’m not from around these parts. I’ve never seen a system like it. Sorry.” The Doctor turned to me. “Terra, you have anything?”

_ Set it all on fire then never come back _

“Nothing.” I replied. “My head is empty...”

“No, no. I’m sorry. It’s my fault.” Yana replied, sighing. “There’s been so little help.”

Martha gasped.

Everyone turned to her. She had checked inside Jack’s backpack- such a snoop. She pulled out a jar that held the Doctor’s hand. She had yelled about the hand. 

“Oh, my God. You’ve got a hand?” Martha asked Jack. He and I exchanged a look, me smiling wide and proud. “A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag.”

The Doctor pointed towards it, confused himself. “But that, that, that’s my hand.”

“I said I had a Doctor detector.” Jack excused.

“A  _ handy  _ Doctor detector.” I joked- unable to stop it. Well that I wanted to stop it. Why would I want to stop a pun that great?

“Have your puns gotten worse?” Jack asked.

“Yes. Yes they have.” I stated proudly, posing with my hands on my hips. 

“Chan is this a tradition amongst your people tho?” Chantho asked the group.

“Not on my street.” Martha snarked. She looked to the Doctor. “What do you mean, that’s your hand? You’ve got both your hands, I can see them.”

“Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight.” The Doctor explained. He waggled the fingers on his new hand.

I chuckled. “He threw a tangerine. He was awesome.”

“Satsuma.” The Doctor corrected.

“It’s a tangerine and you know it.” I countered, still chuckling.

Jack shook his head, laughing at the both of us.

“What? And you grew another hand?” Martha stared at the Doctor’s hand.

“Er, yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah.” He waved it once more in front of Martha’s stunned face. “Hello.”

“Might I ask, what species are you?” Yana wondered.

“Time Lord, last of.” The Doctor explained. “Just me and her.”

Yana turned to me, and I smiled kindly. Even though all I wanted to do was smash his face in. “We’re all that’s left.”

Yana and Chantho blinked blankly.

“Heard of them? Legend or anything?” The Doctor asked. More blankness from the two scientists. “Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling.”

I shrugged. “Nah, I buy it.”

“Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too tho.” Chantho supplied.

“Sorry, what was your name?” The Doctor asked.

“My assistant and good friend, Chantho.” Yana introduced. “A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge.”

“The city outside, that was yours?” The Doctor realized.

Chantho nodded. “Chan the conglomeration died tho.”

“Conglomeration. That’s what I said.” The Doctor cheered.

I elbowed him. “You’re supposed to say sorry. It’s that human thing Rose kept yelling about.” I stage whispered.

The Doctor winced. “Oh, yes. Sorry.”

“Chan most grateful tho.” Chantho replied.

Martha was still stuck on the whole hand thing. With good reason, that hand was fucking funny. Even though it was part of the thing that ruined Donna Noble... “You grew another hand?”

“Hello, again. It’s fine.” The Doctor assured her. “Look, really, it’s me.”

“I became ginger. How is the hand weirder?” I asked. 

Martha shook her head, but there was a beautiful delighted smile on her face. “All this time and you’re still full of surprises.”

“Chan you are most unusual tho.” Chantho mused.

The Doctor shrugged, having no argument against it. “Well.”

Jack walked up, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes, smiling as usual at his wink. “So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys.” Jack prompted. “What are they?”

“We call them the Futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but it’s feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia.” Yana explained.

“And Utopia is?” The Doctor prompted.

“Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?” Yana laughed.

“Bit of a hermit.” The Doctor excused.

“A hermit with friends?” Yana countered.

“Hermits United.” The Doctor lied. “We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It’s good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia?”

I was straining to hide giggles. Jack noticed my struggle, giving me a tilted head and a curious grin. That wasn’t helping. Looking him in the eye only made me want to laugh harder.

Yana showed the Doctor the navigation system. He pointed to a blinking red dot in the top corner of the map. “The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point.”

“Where is that?” The Doctor asked

“Oh, it’s far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night.” Yana explained.

_ Don’t think about what’s there _

_ Don’t think about where they go _

_ Think about Hermits United. _

_ You can make business cards _

“What do you think’s out there?” The Doctor asked.

“We can’t know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven?” Yana guessed.

_ You aren’t getting into my Haven. _

_ You aren’t touching my dog _

_ I would die first _

_ Back off my shit _

But Martha gave me a cautious look at Yana’s comment.

“The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself.” Yana continued. “Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it’s worth a look, don’t you think?”

“Oh, yes.” The Doctor grinned. He turned to the map, plopping on his glasses. He tapped on our mental connection again.

I didn’t want to let him in. Instead, I did the equivalent of squinting the door open.  _ ‘It’s not my Haven. If it was here, it would have already opened it’s door in the Silo.’ _

_ ‘Thank-’ _

I slammed the mental door on him.

He grimaced before going back to the map.

Yana had a look of sudden pain sweep over him. His face was scrunched up, his forehead creasing deeply in strain. Any person would have called it a migraine. Whovians knew better.

“And the signal keeps modulating, so it’s not automatic. That’s a good sign someone’s out there. And that’s, oh, that’s a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you. Professor?” The Doctor noticed the man’s silence. He looked to the man, seeing the expression of pain. “Professor? Professor.”

The calls seemed to shake Yana out of it. He smiled, as if he hadn’t just been silenced for a minute by an intense drum beat in his mind. “I, er, ahem, right, that’s enough talk. There’s work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you.”

“You all right?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. And busy.” Yana excused.

“Except that rocket’s not going to fly, is it?” The Doctor revealed. “This footprint mechanism thing, it’s not working.”

“We’ll find a way.” Yana insisted.

For anyone else, that would sound insprising.

For me, it was a threat.

“You’re stuck on this planet. And you haven’t told them, have you?” The Doctor asked. “That lot out there, they still think they’re going to fly.”

“Well, it’s better to let them live in hope.” Yana argued.

“Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor er, what was it?” The Doctor asked.

“Yana.”

“Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost.” He grabbed a small device, pulling his sonic out of his coat. “So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?”

He sonicked the end of the device. He pulled on the chords around it.

All of a sudden, the lab lit up with yellow light. Alarms began going off. By Chantho and Yana’s reactions, the alarms were of the good kind. 

“Chan it’s working tho!” Chantho cheered.

“But how did you do that?” Yana asked, gawking. The sad thing is that he truly meant it. He had no idea who the Doctor was, or what a sonic was. He was genuinely shocked at the genius before him.

It only made the ending that much more heartbreaking.

Cause this is how the Doctor always wanted them to be...pity.

“Oh, we’ve been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I’m brilliant.” The Doctor boasted.

“You’re right. He didn’t change much.” Jack told me.

I snorted. “Nope.”

==ROTF==

We started working on finishing the rocket. I was ignoring every instinct about this. This wasn’t like helping the Daleks make their human selves. At least the humans would have free will. At least I knew that the man behind the mission truly meant it deep inside.

Yana, I was unsure of.

Yana, I couldn’t trust.

Yana...Yana...Yana...

_ Jack died to warn us about you. _

_ I won’t let his dying words be in vain. _

_ You aren’t allowed to hurt him like that. _

At one point, Jack took hold of my arm. He guided me out of the lab. I had lost sight of Martha and Chantho. Right...too stuck in my head. That would’ve been a problem.

Jack walked us into the hall outside. It was empty. Any people that had been here went to board the rocket.

“Did you want to see funny pictures of the Doctor and Rose?” I asked, reaching for my phone. “Cause they were such lovesick idiots-”

Jack opened his mouth, then closed it. He let out a small sigh before nodding. “Go ahead.”

I pulled up the pictures from Season 2. There was a whole album of them saved on my phone. There had been a lot to take. I showed him the pictures- starting with him and Rose kissing on New Earth.

Jack gaped, yanking the phone from my hand. “Doctor. You dirty dog.”

“He doesn’t know I have that, so don’t tell.” I asked, giggling. “You should have seen his face after. It was hilarious!”

“Still collecting blackmail.” Jack teased. He handed the phone back. His expression turned serious. “What’s going on in your head, TJ?”

Silent, I tucked my phone back into my Bag.

“Hey. Come on. The Doctor can’t hear us out here.” Jack assured. “He and Yana are deep in science. Usually, you’d be right beside him. Whatever’s going on with you is big. So spill.”

I swallowed. There was an easy fake smile on my face, like what was playing over and over in my head wasn’t the screams of the dead people or created images of people dying in agony.

“I can’t say.”

“Like you couldn’t say anything about the Daleks?” Jack countered.

That hurt. That really, hurt. I’d tried to stop it. It had taken  _ work _ but I  _ tried _ ...the Doctor just _ ruined it. _ If he’d let me try my plan...Jack would’ve stayed with us. Jack would’ve been around for season 2. It hadn’t been fair.  _ It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. _

_ It all sucked and I hated it. I feel helpless here. There’s nothing I can do. _

Jack took hold of my face. I let out a shuddering breath, pressing myself against him to silently plead for another hug. Jack gave it.

“I did, you know?” Jack said.

I glanced up at him, confused.

“Forgive you.” Jack replied.

I paused.

“Of course I’d forgive you.” Jack admitted. He squeezed tighter in the hug. “So please- tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t know how to fix this.” I admitted, through hesitant words and a choked breath. “It’s too...broken. All of this. It’s too much this time, Jack, and I’m scared.”

He reached a hand up to my head. He pulled far enough back in the hug so he could hold my cheek. My eyes were tearing up.  _ Fuck  _ this one cried a lot.

“Whatever it is, I know you can do it.” Jack assured.

“ _ I can’t. _ ”  _ Never even had a chance to try. The fate of Utopia was decided a long, long time ago.  _

“You handled the Rift opening easily enough. You’ll handle this too.” Jack assured.

_ Record scratch- _

I pulled back from Jack, quickly wiping my few tears off my cheeks. “...the  _ End of Days _ thing?”

“Yeah.” Jack smiled proudly. “You did perfectly there. Owen even said sorry for shooting me.”

_ He wasn’t talking about younger me... _

_ Cause he knew I had no idea what she’d done. _

_ He’s really talking about  _ me- _ me. _

A lot of things ran through my mind so fast. “It’s bad, Jack. It goes so bad.” I took a deep breath, swallowing down a sob that wanted to crawl out of my throat. “So bad that I don’t even know how it’ll go.”

“You will though.” Jack assured. “You’re stubborn like that.”

I laughed, but it wasn’t a happy laugh. I laughed, with it being so obvious that it wasn’t happy that Jack had a worried look in his eye. Somewhere else in time, my sister was probably getting chills up her spine.

“Yeah...I’ll figure it out.” I put a hand on his shoulder- giving it a squeeze. “Thank you, Jack. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Terra-”

_ “Professor-” _ A voice spoke up from overhead. I walked back to the door without waiting for Jack. _ “-tell the Doctor we’ve found his blue box.” _

The Doctor pulled away from a machine. He cheered loudly. I walked past him, towards a computer monitor. It lit up to show the TARDIS. “Ah!”

“Doc Brown?” I prompted.

The Doctor ran to my side. He beamed at the blue box.

I couldn’t decide where to look. Look at the box, or look at the Doctor? Or maybe look at Jack again. But then, I worried looking at him would show him all the badness I was trying to hide inside.

“Professor, it’s a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out.” The Doctor cheered.

_ Funny- how right that was. _

_ Cause he was the only one who would escape tonight in that box. _

_ Haha...unless... _

==ROTF==

The TARDIS had been brought into the lab. Jack smiled fondly at it. Yana was pointedly avoiding looking at the blue box. His headaches seemed to get stronger any time he caught a glance. I myself was staring at her bittersweetly, knowing what would happen in her tomorrow.

The Doctor ran inside, grabbing a large plug and dragging it out.

“Extra power. Little bit of a cheat, but only Terra’s counting!” The Doctor excused. “Jack, you’re in charge of the retro feeds. Terra, you watch him!”

I saluted, walking over to Jack’s side. 

Martha returned, she and Chantho were carrying metal plates with the circuit boards we had requested. “Oh, am I glad to see that thing.” She cheered, smiling towards the TARDIS.

Chantho walked to Yana’s side. “Chan Professor, are you alright tho?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m fine. _ I’m fine!” _ He snapped. Chantho flinched back, watching him in concern. “Just get on with it.”

“Connect those circuits into the spar, same as that last lot. But quicker.” Jack instructed the others. 

“Ooo, yes, sir.” Martha replied, teasing.

“Fast, or I’ll have Terra do it.” Jack warned.

In excitement, I threw my arm in the air. “I can do it faster than they can blink! I’ve been training!”

Jack gave Martha a look, cautioning against that.

What, did he not want to see me do it? Cause not only could I do it, they would be so excited they’d start yelling  _ ‘huzzah’  _ at me!

...hey I actually liked that one.

The Doctor knelt down by the professor. “You don’t have to keep working. We can handle it.” The Doctor assured him.

“It’s just a headache.” Yana dismissed. “It’s just, just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head.”

“What sort of noise?” The Doctor asked, completely concerned about the genius.

“It’s the sound of drums.” Yana excused, breathing through clenching teeth. “More and more, as though it’s getting closer.”

“When did it start?” The Doctor asked.

“Oh, I’ve had it all my life.” Yana explained. “Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked.”

_ “...and money don’t grow in trees.” _ I hummed. 

Jack shook his head, grinning.

“This happens all the time.” I excused. “Right now there’s that and the song  _ Utopia  _ by  _ Daughtry _ blasting in my head.”

“Oh is that why you locked me out your head?” The Doctor asked, rushing about the lab to make sure everything was working. “I might not mind that, actually.”

“Radio Terra is the best radio station you’ve ever heard in you  _ life _ !” I argued.

The Doctor knocked on our mental link. I pushed it back. 

“Nu-Uh! If you’ve got a thing to say, say it loud and say it proud!” I challenged.

“I’d like  _ ‘Radio Terra’ _ if it didn’t play the same song for two hours straight.” The Doctor replied.

“But that’s the  _ only way  _ to enjoy music!”

“You don’t even know all the words!”

Jack walked over towards Martha. “Always fun when they get like this, huh?”

“Yeah. I just never hear them out loud for this long.” Martha admitted. “Usually they keep it in their heads.”

“Huh, that’s weird.” Jack replied.

“The songs change themselves so often! How am I supposed to remember the changes?”

“You don’t get wrong the parts they changed, you get wrong the parts that are always the same!” The Doctor excused.

The two of us continued our bickering. Our companions watched with a wry smile, and a cautious look of thought. Chantho smiled, good naturedly at the odd hermits in her lab.

Yana...he was looking more and more frustrated. The drums pounding inside his head, and his fob watch burning a hole in his pocket.

==ROTF==

The computer started up again. Atillo was on the screen. _ “Professor, are you getting me?” _

Yana ran to the computers. “I’m here! We’re ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings, then we can launch.”

He was cut off as the computer screen glitched off.

“God sake!” He smacked the keyboard in frustration. “This equipment. Needs rebooting all the time.”

“Volunteering!” I rushed to the computer, taking the seat. My finger tapped on the reboot button.

“Yes, just press that reboot key every time the picture goes.” Yana instructed.

_ Don’t make me punch you _

“Easy peezy!” I pressed the button. “HUZZAH!”

Yana nodded, not caring about the little details. “Right.”

The screen glitched back on.  _ “Are you still there?” _

“Ah, present and correct.” Yana replied. “Send your man inside. We’ll keep the levels down from here.”

Atillo nodded. He glanced at something off camera.  _ “He’s inside. And good luck to him.” _

Yana walked from the computer. I kept pushing the buttons at the right time, letting the sequence be reloaded. “Captain, keep the dials below the red.” Jack nodded.

_ Don’t command my companion _

“Where is that room?” The Doctor asked.

“It’s underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation.” Yana explained.

“Stet? Never heard of it.” The Doctor replied.

“We just said it, like, twice.” I reminded.

The Doctor gave me a deadpan look.

_ Wait...had I been accidentally sarcastic again? _

“You wouldn’t want to.” Yana told us both. “But it’s safe enough, if we can hold the radiation back from here.”

The screen switched over to a man in a hazmat suit. He began working on the five canisters below. He typed in code, activating the various canisters. 

“It’s rising. Naught point two. Keep it level!” Ya a scolded Jack. 

“Yes, sir.”

_ I will stab you with a pencil.  _

On his third try, it all fell apart. None of it had even been his fault. A Futurekind had got in, fucked with the equipment. 

“Chan we’re losing power tho!” Chantho yelled above the alarms. 

“Radiation’s rising!” The Doctor called out.

“We’ve lost control!” Jack yelled.

“The chamber’s going to flood.” Yana gasped.

“Jack jumpstart the vents!” I shouted.

Jack nodded, rushing towards the vents. 

“No don’t!” The Doctor warned. “It’s going to flare!”

But Jack didn’t listen to the Doctor. Only to me. He pulled two large cables out, pushing them together.

It was too late. The man in the radiation chamber fell apart. Jack, in here, fell to the ground dead.

_ The man keeps dying, you think he would’ve taken it easy after the whole Abaddon thing but  _ no _. He’s gotta be  _ dramatic.

_ Who taught him that shit was okay? _

“I’ve got him.” Martha assured. She knelt down to give Jack mouth to mouth.

I stood up from the computer. The Doctor stood at the back of the room. 

“Chan don’t touch the cables tho.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

The Doctor glanced at me. I was keeping my attention on Jack. “The chamber’s flooded with radiation, yes?” The Doctor spoke up. 

“Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing.” Yana bemoaned.

“Oh, I don’t know. Martha, leave him.” The Doctor instructed. He walked over, pulling Martha from her patient.

“You’ve got to let me try.” Martha pleaded.

“He needs space for this.” I told her. “We promise he’s fine.”

“It strikes me, Professor, you’ve got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes.”

“Good for you-” I began.

Jack cut me off, gasping back to life. 

“-I know a guy.”

“Was someone kissing me?” Jack asked. He looked at me. “TJ?”

“I’d say in your dreams, but I know that’s true.” I joked.

Jack laughed, relaxing back against the floor.

==ROTF==

The Doctor and Jack ran toward the radiation chamber. I hadn’t given either of them a ready goodbye- it would’ve been seen as weird and misplaced.

They just had to go.

I had Martha with me. That was better than nothing. 

The computer was rebooting again. I had Martha, Chantho, and Yana over my shoulders. 

“Breaker, breaker. This Terra Triangle, trying to reach Doc Brown and Buttface.” I tapped the computer screen. “Do you copy?”

_ “Yes. We copy.” _ The Doctor replied.

I typed in code on the computer. The camera feed switched over to the radiation chamber. “Proof of life?”

Jack raised up his hand towards that camera. With a winning smile, he swaggered towards the cannisters.

_ “Good enough for you _ ?” The Doctor prompted.

“It’ll do.” I sighed. 

“But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he?” Yana questioned.

“He’s impossible.” I replied. “Nobody else is like our Jack.”

“I’ve only just met him.” Martha admitted. “The Doctor and Terra sort of travel through time and space and pick people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are.”

“You kinda are strays.” I complimented her. “The TARDIS loves ‘em- no matter her complaints.”

“He travels in time?” Yana turned towards the TARDIS. He was completely ignoring the fact that I had been mentioned.

“Don’t ask me to explain it.” Martha requested.

“The TARDIS is the blue box.” I pointed to the box that Yana was gawking intensely at. “She’s our amazing beautiful blue box, and she takes us wherever we ask. Well that was a blatant lie. She’s temperamental, but I love it.”

Yana wasn’t saying anything.

The drums were pounding louder in his head.

I reached for the computer. Typing in code again, I managed to set up the computer again as it rebooted. The computer now had us in the lab muted. The Doctor and Jack were on speaker for us.

“ _ When did you first realize?” _ The Doctor asked.

Discomforted, I shifted in my seat.

_ “Earth, 1892.” _ Jack answered. “ _ Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin.” _

The Doctor and I grimaced in sympathy.

_ “In the end, I got the message. I’m the man who can never die.”  _ Jack explained. He glanced at the camera. “ _ And all that time you knew. Both of you.” _

My face twitched.

“ _ That’s why I left you behind.”  _ The Doctor admitted.  _ “She told me not to do it. I didn’t listen. I don’t know how she’s doing it. It’s not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you’re wrong.” _

Jack glared, attaining to turn another dial on a canister. “ _ Thanks.”  _

“ _ You are. I can’t help it. I’m a Time Lord. It’s instinct. It’s in my  _ guts _.”  _ The Doctor excused. 

That was insulting. It insulted a deep part of me, like he was saying Jack’s presence insulted him.

_ I don’t like people hurting my friends. _

“ _ You’re a fixed point in time and space. You’re a  _ fact _. That’s never meant to happen. _ ” The Doctor revealed. “ _ Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you.” _

“ _ So what you’re saying is that you’re, er, prejudiced?” _ Jack joked.

Through the screen, I smiled at him.

_ “I never thought of it like that.” _ The Doctor mused.

“ _ Shame on you.” _ Jack teases.

“ _ Yeah _ .”

Jack let out tension when another canister closed.  _ “Terra?” _

Surprised at being addressed, I turned our side off mute. “Yeah?”

He started to work on the next canister. My hearts were racing- in time with the drums in Yana’s head. 

“ _ Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. He sent you and Rose away. And then I came back to life. What happened?” _ Jack asked.

“Carolina Rose.” I supplied. 

Jack looked confused. He glanced towards the camera. “ _ You can’t fly the TARDIS, not by yourself.” _

“Carolina Rose, like I said.” I repeated. “Cracked open time make another egg-”

“ _ She came back. _ ” The Doctor took over the explanation. “ _ Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex itself.” _

_ “What does that mean, exactly?”  _ Jack asked. 

“ _ No one’s ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he’d become a god. A vengeful god.”  _ The Doctor recalled, no doubt remembering the golden glow of Rose’s eyes. “ _ But she was human. Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn’t control it. She brought you back forever. That’s something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life.” _

“ _ Do you think she could change me back?” _ Jack asked.

“ _ I took the power out of her.”  _ The Doctor warned. “ _ She’s gone, Jack. She’s not just living on a parallel world, she’s trapped there. The walls have closed. Terra nearly fell in the Void going after her.” _

I switched us back on to mute. With my face hidden from view, I let out a shaking breath.

_ Fight it, _ I told myself.  _ Fight it back. You’ve been doing it for months. Your entire life has been spent telling the Void to fuck off right where it came from. _

_ “The Void?” _

_ “You humans call it hell.” _

Jack looked up at the camera again. 

_ Do it for Jack _

_ He would want to know you were okay that _

“ _ I’m sorry.”  _ Jack apologized to us.

“ _ Yeah _ .” The Doctor replied.

“ _ TJ? Where’s your head at?” _ Jack asked.

Pressing a button, I leaned back in the seat. “The bridge of  _ Utopia  _ by Daughtry. It’s very short but the song is repetitive. I like the disconnection between the second and last chorus.”

Jack shook his head, a laugh in the curve of his smile. Turning the mute back on, I pretended that I was that same person Martha and the Doctor thought I was.

“ _ I went back to her estate, in the nineties, just once or twice.”  _ Jack admitted. “ _ Watched her growing up. Never said hello. Timelines and all that.” _

“ _ Did you see Terra?” _ The Doctor asked.

My eyes widened. I looked at the screen with a pleading look. “Don’t you dare.” I warned Jack, but I knew they couldn’t hear me.

“ _ Once or twice.” _ Jack admitted, but I could tell it was a lie. He’s seen Terra 1 more than once or twice.

“Don’t you dare.” I pleaded. “Don’t you dare tell him anything, Buttface.”

_ “Was she okay?” _ The Doctor asked, in that sad tone I had heard him use a billion times. He was sad, and wanted to know if at least one thing went right.

“Please don’t tell him.” I pleaded in a whimpering voice.

_ “Better than okay, she was terrific.”  _ Jack smirked. _ “She said hello to me. Don’t know how that didn’t cause a shift in the timelines.” _

_ “Do you want to die?” _

I let out a relieved breath at the topic change. The topic wasn’t one I liked much more...bit it was still something better.

_ “Oh, this one’s a little stuck.” _ Jack replied- dodging the question like a boss.  __

_ “Jack?” _ The Doctor prompted. Unfortunately, I was his boss so that wasn’t going to work out for him.

“ _ I thought I did.” _ Jack admitted. “ _ I don’t know. But this lot. You see them out here surviving, and that’s  _ terrific _.” _

“ _ You might be out there, somewhere.” _ The Doctor noted.

_ “I could go meet myself.” _ Jack replied, smiling with a joke.

“ _ Well, the only man you’re ever going to be happy with.” _ The Doctor joked.

“ _ This new regeneration, it’s kind of cheeky.”  _ Jack teased.

The Doctor had no room to deny it. “ _ Hmm _ .”

I stood up from the chair. Martha took a step towards Chantho, clearing a path for me. Instead I walked to Yana.

The man hadn’t looked away from the TARDIS.

“I never understand half the things he says.” Martha told Chantho. There was a pause, as she turned towards us. “What’s wrong?”

“Chan Professor, what is it tho?” Chantho walked forward to help her coworker. I held up a hand, blocking her path.

“Hey Yana. Whatcha doin’?” I asked, rocking on the balls of my feet.

“Time travel.” Yana exhaled. “They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost.”

Yana pulled a fobwatch from his coat pocket.

_ That damn watch. _

_ That thrice damned watch _

_ You know...as long as he’s not holding it...he wouldn’t become that. _

“Even this thing never worked. Time and time and time again. Always running out on me.” Yana mused.

I reached back, grabbing Martha’s arm. The companion had tried to reach forward.

“Hey Martha. Do you mind going to check on the Doctor and Jack?” I requested, keeping my voice tone and easy.

“Terra-”

“Martha.” I repeated, emphasizing the words. “Go. Check. On. Doc. And Jack.”

Martha opened her mouth.

“Now.” I repeated, giggling. “There’s something I need them to take care of.”

After a hesitant look at the fobwatch, Martha obeyed. She rushed off out of the lab.

Yana was too busy staring at his watch. Chantho still stood behind me, confused and concerned.

“Yana, could I take a look?” I asked.

The man held out the watch. Easily and delicately as I could without raising suspicion, I took it in hand. Turning over, the Gallifreyan circles were there clear as day.

_ I won’t be able to stop it _

_ But I’ll hate myself forever if I don’t at least _ try _. _

==ROTF==

A countdown started on one of the computers.

The more dramatic part of me likened it to exactly how long I had to stop all of this. The countdown until the end of the world.

“I’ve had that watch all my life.” Yana seemed to realize. “An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only this.”

“That’s great. And awesome. The Doctor is great at fixing watches. He’ll know how to fix it.” I held the fobwatch closer to my chest. 

“It’s broken.” Yana noted.

_ He can’t notice it _

_ He can’t break the perception filter. _

“Just put it out of your head, I’m sure it’s fine.” I assured. “Shouldn’t the both of you get going? The rocket will leave for Utopia soon.”

Yana said nothing. Instead he blinked, as if something had just flown really fast into his face. 

The watch was burning in my hand. Not really burning, no, but it definitely wasn’t happy

**‘Give it back.’**

I squeezed my fingers around it.

**‘Give it back.’**

_ ‘No.’ _

**‘Give it back to him** **_now’_ **

_ ‘Make me, you coward.’ _

The force inside the watch yelled and screamed. My hand tightened not out of dominance but in pain.

The drums began to sound in my head. The sound was loud- worse than any sort of noise in my life. It shrieked in my mind. 

**‘Give it back,you stupid girl!’**

_ ‘I don’t feel like it.’ _

**‘Release me or I will deliver pain to you the likes of which you have never seen in your life!’**

_ ‘I’ve fought Daleks. The only thing scarier than you is a too hot cup of cocoa.’ _

**‘RELEASE ME!’**

_ ‘MAKE ME! I’M AS STUBBORN AS ANY TIME LORD YOU’VE EVER MET! AND I WILL! NOT! BE! COWED!’ _

**‘WHEN I AM UNLEASHED UPON THE UNIVERSE** **_YOU_ ** **WILL BE THE FIRST THING I DESTROY!’**

_ ‘FUCK OFF!’ _

“Chan Yana, won’t you please take some rest tho?” Chantho suggested.

**‘OPEN THE LIGHT AND SUMMON MY MAJESTY!’**

_ ‘SHUT THE FUCK UP!’ _

The watch burned again. I clenched my fist around it.

Yana was giving it a look that was definitely not friendly. It occured to me that Professor Yana and John Smith had one clear difference. John did not want to be the Doctor again. Yana...Yana would probably like to be...

“Before I leave, could I have that back?” Yana asked.

I shook my head. “Better not...it’s so old and broken, why not leave it-”

**‘WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!’**

**‘YOU FOOL!’**

**‘YOU IDIOT!’**

**‘YOU DARE INSULT YOUR LORD AND-’**

_ ‘-SAVIOR JESUS MOTHER FUCKING CHRIST!’ YES I KNOW THOSE JOKES TOO! YOU AREN’T SPECIAL OLD MAN!’ _

“...what was I saying?”

“Hand the watch over.” Yana insisted, his tone more insisting.

Was he trying to trick me? “No.” I repeated.

**‘OBEY ME!’**

_ ‘GO SUCK A HORSE’S COCK- YOU DISNEY VILLAIN REJECT!’ _

“Chan Professor Yana tho!” Chantho gasped.

I opened my eyes. When I closed my eyes, I had missed Chantho walking around me to reach her friend. He had lashed out at her. Instead of throwing punches or the like, Yana pulled out a gun. A familiar gun that she’d had in the episode.

Ah. That was nice.

Never actually saw how she got that in the episode, so I liked this little reveal. She’d had it in her coat.

“Give me my watch!” Yana insisted.

“Make me, you weak cow-”

The countdown timer went off.

The watch  _ shrieked. _

I shrieked, falling to my knees.

The watch flung itself open.

_ The universe always gets it’s due. _

_ Fuck. _

The Master’s laugh was echoing in my mind as the golden energy poured from the burning watch towards Yana. 

I could see as he changed. As I’d gone through it myself, it shifted from human to Time Lord. As he shifted from Yana to the Master.

The Master beamed down at me. I sneered at him. The Master smiled, turning towards the now scared Chantho. “Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open.” He walked over to a nearby machine. He swung it up.

Panicked, I pushed myself to my knees. As the Master started flipping other switches and flips, I pulled out my gun.

“Chan you must stop tho!” Chantho pleaded, still on the ground. “Chan but you’ve lowered the defences. The Futurekind will get in tho!” She gasped when she saw me.

The Master turned to me. I coldly stared at him, the gun aimed at his face. It would be useless to just kill him. He’d just come back...but I had enough bullets for a Time Lord.

He smiled. “Oh. Now I can say I was provoked.”

I smiled back. “So can I.”

He held Chantho’s gun towards me. Flinching away from a gun fight was not in my skill set.

“The Doctor won’t like that much, will he?” The Master countered. “He’s never liked his companions getting their hands bloody before.”

“Oh he’s minded in the past. Hasn’t stopped me, though.” I countered. “Killed 3 Futurekind just a few hours ago. We’ve been joking together for hours still.” The Master sneered at me. “What, jealous?”

He shook his head, suddenly snickering.

“Did you never think, all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch?” The Master asked, glaring towards Chantho. “ _ Never _ ? Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free?”

“Chan I’m sorry tho. Chan I’m so sorry.” Chantho whimpered.

I took a closer step, placing myself between the Master and Chantho. The Master noticed that change, sneering still.

“You, with your _ chan _ and your  _ tho _ driving me  _ insane _ .” The Master hissed.

“Chan Professor, please” Chantho pleaded.

_ “That is not my name!” _ He yelled.

My thumb slid on the safety of my gun. “Care to introduce yourself, then?”

“The Doctor never talked about me?” The Master asked.

“We don’t talk about crazy old men that were better off dead.” I replied.

He grinned widely. The aging face, when it had smiled as Yana it seemed friendly and sweet like an elderly man. Now it was vindictive and scary. “The Professor was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am.”

He raised his gun towards me. I raised mine to match- right between his eyes.

“I am  _ the Master _ .”

We both fired.

==ROTF==

Chantho was dead.

_ Fuck. _ I had been trying to keep her safe.  _ Fuck.  _ That annoys me. That shouldn’t have happened.

The Master’s aim shifted, just before he fired. It had gone unnoticed. All I saw was two bodies hitting the ground.

_ I shot the Master _

_ Huzzah _

I stood upright, keeping the gun aimed towards his corpse.

Chantho could be mourned later- when there was time to breathe. There’s no time for anything right now. Time itself was literally running out. I didn’t even know which button unlocks the door. It would be easy to find, but this was a bigger threat.

He was standing up. The bullet hole in his head was clearing up.

_ Author’s byline, that Time Lord regeneration healing is annoying. _

The Master just laughed. I kept the gun pointed at his face. He turned his head to give me a demented smile. “You shot me.”

“And I’ll do it again.” I warned.

He repeated the laugh, only now it was broken up like static. He pulled himself to his feet, gripping the machines as he climbed. He was looking over my shoulder, looking at the Doctor’s hand.

I stepped to the side, blocking his sight.

“His hand. Oh, what would he think if I had his hand, his TARDIS.” He looked over at me, smiling with malicious intent. “And  _ you _ . Another precious companion. He traveled with a Time Lady before, you know. Things didn’t go well for her either.”

_ Liar _

_ You’re a liar _

The Doctor was pounding on my mind.

I fought to push him off- sending nothing but a plea to hurry the hell up. “He’d kill you.”

The Master smiled.

_ No he wouldn’t _

_ He’d forgive you still _

_ Infuriating _

“Even if he does-” The Master lashed out towards me. He seemed to be going to knock the gun from my hands, instead his legs swung out to kick at mine. It knocked me to the ground. My head hit the machine behind me, making my world explode in colors and noises.

The Master grabbed my arm. “Come on, Terra, let’s go have an adventure!”

“Let me go!” I yelled at him. Trying to fight off his grip was harder when my head still hurt. Reaching for my gun, I spotted it in the Master’s hand. “Give that-”

He whacked me on the head. I had the feeling if I was human, I’d be dead or dying. Time Lords had slightly thicker skulls- insert Doctor joke here.

Alarms were blazing wildly. The Doctor was on his way. The pounding was louder in my head. I couldn’t even muster a reply.

Wait...that wasn’t in my head.

_“Professor! Terra! Let me in! Let me in!”_ The Doctor was shouting from the door. I glanced over, seeing his face in the window to the door. “ _Jack, get the door open now!_ _Professor! Professor, where are you?! Terra!”_

I tried to look for the Master. My head hurt- moving it hurt. There were no signs of regeneration, so I wasn’t dead just yet. Still, it hurt too much to properly search.

The Master’s steps were heard. They were walking to various spots in the lab

_ “Professor! Professor, Terra, are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don’t open that watch. Terra don’t let him open-” _

“Utopia.” The Master scoffed.

I strained to sit up. The Master heard the noises of pain.

_ “Open the door, please! I’m begging you, Professor. Please, listen to me.”  _ The Doctor shouted. _ “Just open the door, please.” _

The Master walked past my line of sight. He carried the Doctor’s hand, and a circuit board to Utopia. He walked into the wide open TARDIS door, dropping them to the ground. He pulled the cord out, throwing it to the side.

I tried to grab my gun again. It was easy to have it in my hand, less easy to actually aim it.

The Master grabbed my arms. He dragged me to my feet. 

“Don’t you dare!” I growled.

There was a gunshot behind us. The Master twisted me around, pulling the gun from my hands to hold against me. The door swung open.

The Doctor ran in. His startled wide eyes found us. They widened more at seeing the Master pointing a gun at my side. 

“Let her go!” Jack yelled.

The Master stepped back, dragging me along.

_ No- _

_ Wait no- _

_ Please no- _

The Master kicked the doors shut. He threw me to the ground. I grabbed the railing to keep from slamming into the floor. He locked the doors.

“You...bastard-” I hissed.

The Master grabbed my arm, dragging me up into the console room so I couldn’t easily unlock the door. He flipped two switches before grinning victoriously at me.

“Deadlocked.”

_ “Let me in. Let me in!”  _ The Doctor shouted, slamming his hands against the doors.

“You hear that? That’s the Doctor pleading with you.” I tried reasoning with the Master. “Please, you have to see that.”

He threw me into the pilot seat. He was standing between me and the door. “Why would I do that? Now shut up and be  _ quiet _ !”

_ “I broke the lock. Give me a hand!” _ Jack was yelling.

I flinched, trying to reach out to him. The Master pushed me back down.

_ “I’m begging you. Everything’s changed!” _ The Doctor continued yelling. _ “It’s only the three of us! We’re the only ones left! Just let me in!” _

“Killed by a girl. How inappropriate.” He sneered. “Still, if the Doctor can be  _ young  _ and  _ strong _ , then so can I. The Master  _ reborn _ .”

“Doctor!” I yelled, drawing it out.

The Master stood by the TARDIS control panel, a crazed look on his face.

“ _ Terra _ !” The Doctor yelled from the other side of the TARDIS door. He sounded more panicked than before.  _ “Terra open the door!” _

“I can’t!” I yelled.

The Master exploded, his body glowing with bright regeneration energy. I flinched back from it, throwing my arm over my eyes.

I knew it was over at  _ that laugh _ .

Simm!Master’s laugh.

Pulling my arm down, I saw the Master smiling at me. He was younger. His hair no longer grey-white, it was dirty blond. He had a  _ beard _ . That’s not good. That’s not normal.

_ Fuck-fuck-fuck- _

“Ha, ha, ha!” The Master laughed. He stood proud, rushing around the console. I pushed myself to my feet, panickedly pushing myself back to the railings. He got close just to laugh in my face. He ran back to the console, slapping a button. “Oh. Now then, Doctor. Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello.” He paused the ramblings to wave at me. “Hello.”

I gawked at him, my shoulders heaving as I tried to catch a breath.

The Master laughed. “Anyway, why don’t we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me, _ I don’t think _ .”

_ “I’m asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!” _ The Doctor pleaded.

“Use my name.” The Master bargained.

_ “Master, please! I’m sorry!” _

“Tough.” The Master mocked. He began pulling down switches.

I pushed myself to my feet. The Master started to set the TARDIS into flight. I ran to the doors, trying to unlock them.

They were stuck shut.

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuck- _

“Doctor!” I screamed. “Doctor I can’t open the door!”

_ “Terra. I’m sorry!” _ The Doctor called out.

The control panel suddenly sent out sparks.

I whirled around in time to see the sparks flying. 

“Oh, no you don’t! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!” The Master groaned. He pulled down the large handbrake.

The TARDIS making her wheezing sounds.

“DOCTOR!” I yelled as we faded away, gripping onto the TARDIS’ sides. I turned to the Master.  _ “DOCTOR!” _

But he was gone.

And  _ Year  _ had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe...  
> (Before any of you rage-here’s the thing: I’ve been hinting this for a long time! You can’t say I haven’t. There are signs, looking back, that Terra 3 ends up with the Master. It’s there. I left it there, cause I had a feeling some of you would doubt it.)  
> What comes next? Check out _Tell The World_ to find out!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go folks! Get ready for a wild ride! This is the third part in a DW/OC series! Huzzah!
> 
> (If you’re new, go read my Child of Nowhere first. It has context!)
> 
> Hello returning people! I love reading comments. The next chapter should be up soon- get ready! It’s gonna be terrific!


End file.
